Неиллюзорный параллельный мир
by susanivanova12
Summary: Все не так, как ты себе представляешь


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: R

Пейринг: Джон Барроумен/команда Торчвуда/Джон Харт/временно введенные персонажи

Жанр: Action/Adventure

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: Все не так, как ты себе представляешь

Комментарии: отбрасываем иллюзии о романтике, розовых соплях и нежностях

Статус: закончен

**Неиллюзорный параллельный мир**

Пролог

-Стоп! Снято! Джон, завтра ровно в девять и не опаздывай,- режиссер раздал указания и сразу куда-то исчез.

Барроумен вздохнул и потянулся – мышцы ныли от перенапряга. Играть чьего-то мужа – это нормально, это всего лишь игра.

Шли съемки шестого сезона «Отчаянных домохозяек», куда его пригласили сниматься на одну кратковременную роль.

Направляя стопы к трейлеру, Джон чаще с теплотой вспоминал шумную команду Торчвуда, всех этих замечательных ребят – Ив, Берна, Гарета и Наоко, гримеров и костюмеров, бесконечные погони, стрелялки, обмены шуточками и поцелуи.

Поцелуи… если там у него были интересные партнеры – Джеймс и Гарет, то здесь – одна невразумительная партнерша, от которой сводило скулы. Хорошо, что его героя прикончат раньше, чем он взвоет от обилия женщин вокруг себя.

Личность и характер Джека Харкнесса привлекала больше, манила, обещала раскрытие актерского таланта и кое-чего еще, о чем Скотту знать было не обязательно.

В конце концов, целовать мужчину намного приятнее, чем симпатичную, но все же женщину – этого Джону хватало и в театре. Нет, он не жаловался – это работа, и все же щемящее чувство пустоты не уходило. Сезон четыре Торчвуда обсуждался слишком долго, а Джон не молодел, в чем честно, но с ужасом, себе признавался все чаще. Играть молодцеватого капитана было бы уже тяжеловато, несмотря на то, что Джон был в отличной форме.

Попрощавшись со всеми на площадке, чмокнув свою партнершу по съемкам, Джон скрылся в трейлере и прислонился головой к двери. Ничего не хотелось и это страшно пугало. Всегда общительный и непоседливый Барроумен вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что заряд в батарейке подходит к концу и что нужно что-то новое, чтобы подзарядиться.

-Привет, Скотт!- Джон набрал номер любимого.

-Привет, милый,- поприветствовал Гилл.- По голосу слышу, что что-то не в порядке.

-Просто немного устал,- Джон постарался придать голосу больше энтузиазма, но вышло жалко.

-Завтра у тебя последний день съемок?- спросил Скотт, и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил:- Приедешь домой, я сделаю тебе массаж, и ты забудешь обо всем, как о кошмарном сне, а потом снова начнешь доставать всех и вся своим неугомонным нравом.

Джон улыбнулся – Скотт его понимал как никто другой. Почти два десятка лет вместе, недели разлук, все испытания – они справлялись со всем и чувства лишь крепли год от года.

-Просто хотел слышать твой голос,- почему-то произнес Джон.

-Эй, Джонни, не раскисай!- шутливо пригрозил Скотт. – Я люблю тебя.

-Люблю тебя,- ответил Джон, прерывая связь.

Почему-то накатило нечеловеческое отчаяние и тоска. Захотелось напиться, уснуть и больше не просыпаться.

-Эй, не вздумай!- где-то пискнул настырный голосок совести.

Джон встряхнулся – чего это он в самом деле?! – и отправился в душ.

Бодрости не прибавилось даже после освежающей воды, зато прошел приступ необоснованной безысходности, что уже радовало.

Свалившись на кровать, Джон забылся сном.

В дверь настойчиво стучали.

-А-а, пошли все,- проворчал Джон, не разлепляя век – спать хотелось до изнеможения.

Настойчивый стук повторился, отдаваясь уже в крыше.

Джон с трудом оторвал голову от подушки, надел джинсы, рубашку и кроссовки, подошел к двери и открыл, сразу же отпрянув и окончательно проснувшись. Испугаться было чему – на него с решительностью смотрели люди, вооруженные даже на вид крайне опасными пушками.

-Ив? Берн? Наоко?- Джон протер глаза, чувствуя, что это или сон, или розыгрыш.- Какого черта в два ночи?

Ив нахмурилась и нащупала переговорник в ухе.

-Джек, мы его взяли! Ты будешь в шоке, когда увидишь.

-Выходи!- коротко бросил Берн, державший Джона на прицеле.

-Эй, ребята, вы чего?- растерялся Джон, решивший, что розыгрыш заходит далеко за пределы шутки.

-Молчать!- отрезала Наоко, вскидывая явно не игрушечный пистолет.- И без глупостей.

-Джек, что говорит Ли?- спросила в переговорник Ив. Выслушав, она чуть заметно кивнула.- Команда, уводим его - Ли на подходе!

-Ли?- удивился Джон, не помня никого с таким именем.

-Шевелись,- в бок ткнулось дуло – Наоко резко вытащила мужчину из трейлера.

-Эй, полегче!- чуть рассердился Джон, недоумевая, что же стряслось с ребятами.

-Три… два… один…- отсчитывала Ив. - Ложись!- заорала она, сшибая с ног Джона и накрывая его собой.

Рядом с местом, где только что стоял Джон, сверкнула молния и вошла в землю, образовав нехилую воронку.

-Простите,- раздался чей-то голос.- Скверный день, я вся наэлектризована.

Джон, отплевываясь от комьев земли, поднял голову и увидел перед собой женщину, одетую в черные обтягивающие одежды, начинающиеся от шеи и заканчивающиеся черными ботинками сложной, явно не женской формы.

-Полегче, красотка!- Берн уже поднимался и отряхивался.- Когда-нибудь ты нас прикончишь.

-Не имею желания и возможности,- Ли передернула плечами, подходя к Джону.- Значит, пришелец,- ее голос, холодный, равнодушный и крайне опасный, напомнил мужчине о профессиональных киллерах, лишенных эмоций.

-Я не…- начал Джон, но Ив больно ткнула его в бок пистолетом.

-Лучше помолчи, красавчик,- зло посоветовала она.

-Да-а-а,- протянула Ли, осматривая Джона.- Я его предупреждала, что шутки с Рифтом до добра не доведут.

-И куда его теперь?- спросил Берн.

-На базу, пусть разбираются,- распорядилась Ли, подходя чуть ближе к растерянному Джону и вглядываясь в его глаза.- Думаю, Джек будет счастлив.

Джон сглотнул. Глаза женщины – зеленые, распутные - полыхнули огнем. Не иллюзорным, как обычно говорят о проявлении страсти, а самым настоящим – в глубине зрачка вспыхнули настоящие язычки пламени, тут же угасая.

-Я подчищу,- Ли отвернулась, махнула рукой и трейлер – единственная связующая ниточка – исчез.

-Пошел,- Наоко подтолкнула ничего не понимающего, но начинающего бояться мужчину к черному джипу.

Джон уже обрадовался – та самая модификация известной модели, но радость быстро прошла – джип был без привычной надписи на борту, без светящихся внутри проводков, зато со здоровенной клеткой вместо багажника, куда его и завели.

-Полезай и сиди смирно,- распорядилась Ив.- Оуэн, поведешь?- обратилась она к Берну. Тот кивнул.

-Оуэн?- только переспросил Джон.

-Помолчи,- огрызнулась Ив, и машина резко сорвалась с места.

Глава 1

Джон не понимал вообще ничего. Его схватили, куда-то повезли, знакомые люди – его друзья – вели себя так, как будто впервые его видели, и эта странная женщина Ли… она немного пугала.

Проезжая по знакомым улицам Кардиффа, разглядывая в окно здание торгового центра, у которого велись съемки сериала, Джон думал, что шутка вот-вот подойдет к концу, что сейчас откроют двери, все закричат: «Сюрпри-и-из», а потом…

Что было бы потом, он додумать не успел – двери в самом деле открылись и на него снова наставили оружие.

-Выходи!- приказала Наоко.- Если вздумаешь бежать, я пристрелю тебя,- предупредила она.

Джон спорить не стал, мягко спрыгнув из клетки на землю.

В воздухе открылся портал и из него вышли Ли и Джеймс, о чем-то увлеченно беседуя и совершенно не замечая ничего вокруг.

-…теорию пятого поля, а я ему – быть такого не может! Физик хренов!- Джеймс, одетый в гусарский доломан, узкие джинсы, белоснежную футболку и роскошные высокие сапоги дружески обнимал женщину.

-Не обращай внимания, Джон,- отмахнулась Ли, проходя мимо команды и Барроумена.- Я потом расскажу тебе, как…

-Шевелись!- дуло пистолета снова ткнулось в ребра Джона – Наоко поторопила его.

Знакомый вход в хаб… в то место, которое должно было изображать хаб.

-А где же Йанто?- полюбопытствовал Джон.

-Он знает Йанто?- удивился Берн.- Джек будет счастлив распотрошить свой трофей!- хохотнул он.

Мягкий сигнал открытия хаба, странное ощущение дежа вю – словно Джон смотрел сериал, а не снимался в нем. Потолок, теряющийся где-то высоко, клекот Мавануи, обилие электроники и…

-Какого черта так долго?- яростным клубком подкатился к команде обозленный взъерошенный Гарет.- Рифт закрывается, а вас не пойми где носит!

-Йанто, заткнись, а?- попросила Ив.- Ты устранил неполадки?

-Этим занимается Джек. А это еще кто?- Гарет уставился на Джона свирепым взглядом.- О, не-е-ет,- вздохнул он.- Этого еще не хватало!

-Простите,- подал голос Джон, начинающий понимать, что это сон.- Что происходит?

-Итак, команда!- раздался слишком уж знакомый голос – Джон вздрогнул всем телом – и по лестнице спустился молодой мужчина в синей рубашке с закатанными до локтей рукавами, брюках на подтяжках и добротных ботинках.- Как улов? О-о-оу, какой милашка! – к ошеломленному Джону приблизился… он сам, только помоложе и понаглее.- Если это я через пару-тройку миллионов лет, то выгляжу я симпатично,- усмехнулся двойник, добавив уже жестче:- Заприте его внизу до выяснения обстоятельств.

Джона тут же поволокли куда-то.

-Эй! Стойте! Стойте! Да объясните же мне, какого черта здесь творится?!- заорал Джон.

В воздухе мелькнула молния.

-Погоди, Джек,- раздался голос Ли.- Кажется, у меня есть соображение по этому типу.

Через полчаса допроса с пристрастием – Наоко оказалась куда более жестокой, чем думал Джон, пары ссадин на щеке, от чего он пришел в ужас – гримеры его убьют заживо, пары ударов в солнечное сплетение от Берна, удалось выяснить необходимую информацию: Джон Барроумен – пришелец параллельного мира, актер, певец, танцор, гей, замужний гражданин опасности не представлял.

Еще через пять минут, пары примочек и нечто, похожего на извинения, удалось выяснить, что это место называется Торчвуд 3, команду зовут так же, как героев сериала, в котором снимался Джон, плюс к тому Джон Харт так же работал на Торчвуд. Фигура Ли осталась пока не освященной – она качнула головой на немой вопрос Берна-Оуэна.

-Итак, - двойник… то есть Джек, сел на край стола и скрестил руки на груди.- Раз ты знаком с нашей деятельностью, ты можешь быть нам полезен.

-Но я…- Джон даже не знал, как на все это реагировать. Если его коллеги могли бы подурачиться, то осознание того, что перед ним сидел тот, кого он играл – это было слишком.- Я всего лишь актер.

В любой другой момент Джон бы подурачился, отмочил какую-нибудь шутку, попытался разрядить обстановку, но люди, собравшиеся перед ним, даже на второй взгляд шутить бы не стали.

-Значит, здесь все, как в том кино, где ты и твои друзья вроде как играют нас?- поинтересовался Джек.

-Почти,- кивнул Джон.- Правда, у нас машина не такая… серьезная,- он постарался подобрать правильное слово, не обидев команду.- А Йанто вашего мира – администратор, твой любовник и прислуга?- Джек проклял свой язык за несдержанность.

Молодой капитан среагировал молниеносно – ударив кулаком Джона в лицо, мгновенно хватая его за грудки и встряхивая.

-Даже дышать не моги в сторону Йанто,- злобно прошипел Джек.- И не смей говорить про него, что он служанка, понял меня, красавчик? Еще одно неуважительное слово в сторону кого бы то ни было в моей команде, и я размажу тебя тонким слоем по мостовой.

Из разбитой губы текла кровь, мышцы свело, Джон смотрел на взбешенного двойника с таким ужасом, что готов был провалиться под землю. Конечно, он мог бы дать сдачи, мог бы разукрасить молодое красивое лицо двойника кровоподтеками, но рядом были совершенно не те люди, с которыми он работал. Это были не киношные актеры, не геройчики с игрушечными пистолетами – даже Тошико этого мира сильно отличалась от той, которую представляла Наоко. Эти люди были солдатами и не раздумывая пустили бы пришельца в расход.

-Джек, милый, отпусти его,- мягко попросила Ли, положив руку на локоть капитана, все еще полыхавшего яростью, и чуть нажала.- Дай мне полчаса, я постараюсь все уладить.

Капитан фыркнул, выпустил Джона и отошел в сторону.

-Если этот хлыщ думает, что Джек Харкнесс – это стареющий ловелас, то он жестоко ошибается,- выплюнул он.- Пошли, ребята, у нас еще куча работы.

Тошико, Оуэн, Ив и Джек ушли, оставляя Джона наедине с Ли. Йанто и Джон Харт на время расследования отсутствовали, стараясь привести Рифт в стабильное состояние.

-Да, парень,- вздохнула Ли.- Ты серьезно влип. Не стоило так… про Йанто…

-В сериале Джек и Йанто – любовники,- только и смог выдавить в оправдание Джон.

-Они и здесь любовники, - Ли вздохнула еще раз.- Джек за него порвет любого, уж поверь. Просто… здесь все сложнее, чем в твоем мире. Здесь нет злобных фей, здесь нет милых гуманоидных уивеллов, здесь нет 456…- Джек недоуменно вскинул бровь – он ничего не говорил про концовку сериала.- Зато здесь есть постоянный риск быть сожранным, особо извращенно распотрошенным; здесь есть страх, боль, отчаяние, страсть, любовь, дружба…

-Это все было и в…

-Ты не понимаешь, Джон. Это – не сериал, это жизнь. Это не компьютерная доработка летает наверху хаба – это настоящий птеродактиль, внизу в клетках далеко не милые уивеллы-падальщики, сыгранные людьми – это четырехногие и очень опасные людоеды.

Джон потрясенно замолчал.

-Но…- начал он.- Откуда ты… я не говорил про…

-Я многое знаю,- снова вздохнула Ли.- Я – во всех мирах, я… отчасти, я и есть причина того, что ты оказался здесь. Прости…

-Как… то есть…- не понял Джон.

-Откуда, по-твоему, я могла знать про тебя и Скотта? Если хочешь, я опишу тебе последний ваш раз…

-Нет!- резко вскрикнул Джон.

-Извини, конечно,- она опустила голову – длинные смоляные пряди закрыли лицо.- Работая со смертными, мне становится известно все до мельчайших подробностей. И не верь тем, кто говорит, что я вампир,- зачем-то добавила она.

-Что?- дернулся Джон.

-Люди совершенно не знают историю, и такое происходит во всех мирах одновременно,- она махнула рукой.- То, что я когда-то давно отказалась подчиниться мужу, не сделало меня чудовищем, уж поверь. И я не рожаю по сотне вампирчиков ежедневно. И не становлюсь потом суккубом. И крыльев у меня нет. И…

-Погоди,- голова Джона готова была взорваться.- Я ничего не понимаю.

-Не важно,- как-то сразу поникла Ли.- Меня почти не помнят, но меня это устраивает. Да…- она отошла к двери.- Йанто в Торчвуде выполняет обязанности специалиста по оружию и боевому оснащению, как твоем сериале Сьюзи Костелло. Здесь ее нет.

Она вышла из комнаты, оставляя Джона недоумевать и пытаться сложить цельную картину происходящего.

Картина складывалась совсем уж мрачная. Джон понял одно – это не его мир. Каким-то непостижимым образом фантазия стала реальностью, забрав его из настоящего мира в киношный, к тому же сильно извращенный. Начальник настоящего Торчвуда, Джек Харкнесс, бравый капитан с очаровательной шальной улыбкой, легкий и ответственный одновременно, в этом мире стал жестким и даже жестоким к пришельцам. Едва не выбил зубы только за вопрос о Йанто – это уже что-то говорило. До чего тогда мог дойти Джек, случись что-то посерьезнее?

И Йанто… милейший парень Гарет, любивший музыку и историю Уэльса… разве мог бы он сыграть фанатика с адски горящими исследовательской деятельностью глазами? Или добродушная Ив и ее отважная, хоть и немного глуповатая героиня… Гвен этого мира была холодна и расчетлива как настоящий оперативник, всегда готовая спустить курок и хладнокровно вышибить мозги врагу.

Оуэн… вежливый и тактичный Берн – мир сделал его почти монстром. Даже герой Берна был хоть и циничен, но все же человечен.

Но больше всего пугала Наоко - Тошико этого мира. Из робкой героини тишайшей и милейшей актрисы вышла суровая машина убийства с ледяным равнодушием в темных глазах и без капли сожаления.

Видимо, этот Торчвуд был куда опаснее киношного.

Джона никто в Торчвуде не держал. Ему позволили выйти из комнаты для допросов, осмотреться и просили только одного - не мешать.

Джон как турист, дорвавшийся до памятников архитектуры, шарил глазами по великолепию хаба, почти такого же, как в сериале, но настоящего.

-Джон, - раздался рядом голос. Джон вздрогнул и обернулся.- Джон Харт,- представился мужчина перед ним, протягивая кружку с кофе.- Не бойся, мы пришельцев не травим и иногда угощаем печенюшками. А ты ничего, парень,- похоже, один лишь Джон был в своей тарелке и образе.

-Джон. Джон Барроумен,- представился актер, принимая кружку и отпивая напиток.- Вижу, Вы… ты…- он замялся, не зная, как обращаться, чтобы не вызвать очередную порцию гнева.

-Да расслабься ты!- хохотнул Харт, хлопнул Джона по плечу с такой силой, что у последнего легонько зазвенело в голове.- Главное запомни – не лезь к Джеку. Он у нас буйный псих в отношении всего, что неровно дышит или не дышит к его мужу.

-Мужу?!- переспросил Джон.

-Твою же мать, парень!- снова засмеялся Харт.- Ты состоишь в отношениях с мужиком и спрашиваешь значение слова «муж»?

-Нет-нет, просто я…- Джон окончательно растерялся. Джек и Йанто не просто пара…

-Они нормальные, правда,- откровенничал Харт дальше.- Просто Джек бешено ревнует весь мир к своему драгоценному. Учти, задница Йанто неприкосновенна даже для меня, а я старался,- шепнул Харт.- Джек мне чуть шею не сломал, но это было давно и еще до их свадьбы.

Джон подумал, что его милый и уютный мир со Скоттом и друзьями-геями ему нравился больше, чем Отелло-Джек в фантастическом Торчвуде и его партнер – милейший мальчик там и зверь – здесь.

-Джон!- позвала Ив… то есть Гвен – Джеку пришлось спешно забыть актеров и воспринимать мир таким, каков он стал.- Проверь параметры поля, будь душкой.

-Я отойду, мой сладкий, потом поговорим,- Харт ущипнул Джона за ягодицу и тут же отбежал к компьютерам.

Джон даже не успел должным образом среагировать.

Вообще, с ним творилось что-то странное – не было сил шутить и привычно высекать искры. Осознание того, что он попал в кино, как-то странно действовало, будто высасывая из него энергию.

-Уверена, что перед путешествием ты что-то почувствовал,- раздался голос Ли над его ухом.

Джон обернулся и чуть не упал – женщина… хотя, пожалуй, молодая девушка – настолько молодо она выглядела… Ли парила в воздухе в полуметре над уровнем пола, держа в руках длинный шнур, уходящий куда-то в сердце Торчвуда.- Снимаю статическое электричество,- пояснила она.- Очень удобно подзаряжать аккумуляторы машин, Рифт и даже ТАРДИС, хотя последняя выпивает меня за минуты, а потом у меня болит голова.

-ТАРДИС…- убито повторил Джон.- Погоди, значит, здесь есть Доктор? Он может меня отправить обратно?

Джон как-то не подумал спросить, а могут ли сами торчвудцы.

-ТАРДИС давно уже никуда не летает,- помрачнела Ли.- Последняя регенерация Доктора сделала его ленивым, каким-то апатичным ко всему, хотя, учитывая его возраст… Но вообще, если брать его внешность… Ой, я не знаю, в общем,- отмахнулась она.- Джек, долго еще?- крикнула она куда-то.

-Две сорок две,- ответил капитан, высовываясь из кабинета и пронзая подозрительным взглядом Джона.- Если поднимешься выше, будет на пару секунд меньше.

-Обойдусь,- улыбнулась она, продолжив.- Доктор регенерировал в мальчика пару лет назад. На вид ему теперь около десяти лет – возраст неугомонного искателя приключений, если бы не одно но – он таким образом стареет. Итог – ТАРДИС зависла где-то в Каскаде Медузы, никуда не летает, а Доктор сидит взаперти и предается отчаянию. Я пробовала вытащить его из этой скорлупы, расшевелить, даже взбодрить, хотя спать с ребенком мне было не по себе, но…- она горько вздохнула.

-Какой сейчас год?- спросил Джон.

-Такой же, как у тебя, с единственной поправкой – здесь ничего того, что было в твоем сериале не было. Йанто, как видишь, жив, здоров и вполне счастлив в браке, Джек и Джон лишились своих браслетов и привязаны к Земле примерно так же, как я – к смертным, то есть намертво.

-А Гвен и Рис? Они существуют как пара?

-У Гвен растет дочь. Рис понятия не имеет, где работает его жена, полагая, что это всего лишь полиция. Странная семья.

-А…

-И нет, с Оуэном у нее никогда ничего не было.

-А…

-И Лизы Халлет тоже не было, хотя Кэнэри Уорф был и Йанто едва не погиб.

-Но…

-Случайно столкнулись, взаимное притяжение, страсть и все такое – обычная химия века Джека, помноженная на темперамент самого малыша Йанто.

-Слушай, но…

-Я не телепат – этим занимается Тош, просто я хорошо знаю человеческую психологию, чтобы предугадывать вопросы.

-Тош…

-Та забавная штучка в твоем сериале на ее шее здесь стала ее даром от природы. Тош – телепат. Слабенький, но вполне стоящий телепат, не раз спасавший своей способностью команду. Так я так и не выяснила, что ты чувствовал перед перемещением? Страх? Злость? Возбуждение?- она кокетливо стрельнула на него глазами.

-Я устал,- ответил он.

-Извини, но мне некогда тебе петь колыбельную.

-Нет, я не о том. Я устал тогда, перед транспортировкой сюда. Я был как выжатый лимон. Я даже думал…

-Для тебя мысль о суициде паранормальна?- Ли выпустила шнур и плавно опустилась на пол.

-Разумеется!- возмутился Джон.

-Любящий и любимый муж,- она словно читала его,- отличная работа, выгодные контракты… собаки… собаки?

-Я люблю собак.

-Не важно. Следовательно, это поведение стало нетипичным. Что последнее ты помнишь? Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь помнишь?

-Конечно, помню,- сил возмущаться уже не было. Стало как-то убийственно-равнодушно.- Я позвонил Скотту, мы пообщались, потом я лег спать.

-О снах можешь мне не рассказывать – это мне известно,- мгновенно отреагировала Ли, почему-то оглядывая его с ног до головы и хмурясь.- Можешь повторить, что ты говорил Скотту?

-Я…- Джона бросило в жар. В голове зашумело.- Я сказал, что…- говорить было трудно, словно в рот набился фунт ваты.- Я скучал, хотел слышать…

-Говори со мной…- Ли прикоснулась прохладными ладонями висков мужчины.- Соберись, говори со мной…

-Я скучал… сказал, что устал… - Джон пошатнулся.

-Не бойся падать – я подхвачу тебя,- раздался шепот в его голове.- Говори со мной…

-Я сказал… сказал, что люблю… люблю его… Скотта…- Джон как подкошенный рухнул в объятия хрупкой на вид, но неимоверно сильной физически девушки.- Люблю…- только губы продолжали шептать.

-Зона закрывается, - голос Ли доносился до слабеющего сознания мужчины как будто в тумане.- Скоро наступит стадия сумеречной комы.

-Сможешь его привязать?- кажется, это был Джек. В голосе не было слышно угрозы – только боль и сочувствие.

-Он всего лишь смертный, - ответила Ли.

-Он единственный выживший параллельного мира,- снова Джек.- Рифт выпивает их как пакеты с молоком. Ли… он же не просто жертва?

Молчание.

-Ли, привяжи его,- это Йанто. Йанто?

-Он – это я, Ли,- снова Джек.

-Он не ты,- Ли.- Он человек. Слабая хрупкая оболочка. Если его привязать, это может убить его быстрее комы.

-Однажды ты привязала меня,- Джек.

-И ты стал бессмертным,- Ли.- Не желай такого груза другому, Джек. Он слишком слаб.

У Джона даже не было сил возмутиться – он не слабый!

-Ты сможешь убить его, Ли? Убить того, кто похож на меня?

-Джек, не драматизируй, для меня важен только один мужчина и это не ты.

-Двадцать секунд,- четко произнес Йанто.- Решать тебе.

-Это против правил, ты же знаешь!- Ли яростно спорила, удерживая тело обессиленного Джона в руках.

-Ли, он молод, у него впереди вся жизнь, у него дома муж, любовь,- убеждал Джек.

-Я не властна карать и миловать,- с болью в голосе произнесла Ли.- Я не Он!

-Ли, но ты можешь… еще один раз, только один, пожалуйста!

-Десять!- Йанто безжалостно отсчитывал секунды.- Он уходит.

Джон словно таял – тело не отвечало ни импульсы, мозг угасал.

-Он…- почти согласилась Ли.

-Он не вспомнит, не поймет, просто помоги!- взмолился Джек.

-Пять!- отозвался Йанто.

-Открой верх, я могу не успеть,- потребовала Ли.

Йанто бросился к компьютерам – где-то наверху начал медленно открываться люк.

Ли подхватила Джона поудобнее и стремительно взмыла вверх, проходя люк, устремляясь выше в небо.

-Живи, человек,- прошептала она, трансформируясь в свой привычный облик – хлопнули кожистые крылья, чернота волос сменилась медью, лишь зеленые глаза остались прежними – холодными и равнодушными, как будто мертвыми.

Крылатая женщина чуть царапнула себя по шее и поднесла безвольную голову человека к просочившейся крови – одна лишь капля упала на его губы, но он уже закричал – пронзительно, как от сильнейшей боли, переходя на ультразвук. Раскаты грома перекрыли крик, крылатая захохотала, крепко удерживая бившегося в агонии мужчину.

-Ты снова просчитался!- обратилась она к небесам.- Я нужна смертным!

Глава 2

-…ангел-хранитель всея Торчвуда.

-При ней не вздумай такое ляпнуть, шутник!

-Кстати, куда она делась? Как она вообще?

-Улетела к себе домой - получать нагоняй от папочки. Не стоит постоянно дразнить такого сурового седобородого старца.

-Оуэн, прекрати!

-Да что такого, милая?! Это в ее мире господь бог – ее папа, а я вообще-то в него не верю.

-Ли его дочь, будь повежливее.

-Она не слышит.

-Зато знает. Ты такой…

-И какой же я, детка?

-Засранец.

Хохот.

-Как пациент?

-Спит как убитый.

-Оуэн, я сверну тебе шею!

-Гвен, отвали, родная, не до тебя. В конце концов, я не виноват, что этого придурка вышвырнуло к нам.

-Оуэн, в самом деле!

-Джек, прекрати с ним носиться – это не ты, это просто самый заурядный человек параллельного мира.

-Оуэн!

-Ладно, затыкаюсь, босс. Пойду проверю свеженького прибывшего – он очарователен в своей смертельной бледности.

Звук чего-то тяжелого.

-Ай! Йанто, ты сволочь!

Джон едва ли мог пошевелиться – тело ломило так, как будто его переехал бульдозер и стадо бизонов сплясало канкан после этого наезда.

Груди коснулось что-то прохладное.

-Сердце в норме, легкие работают как часы,- кажется, это был голос Тошико.- Мозговая активность в норме – он проснулся.

-Тош, не лезь парню в голову – ему досталось от Ли,- вроде бы это был голос Джека.- Эй, коматозник, открывай красивые глазки, хватит валяться!- вроде бы, это была даже не просьба.

Джон разлепил тяжелые веки и проморгался – перед глазами все плыло как после хорошей дозы алкоголя на ночь. Труднее всего было вспомнить произошедшее и понять, что склонившийся над ним он сам – не галлюцинация, а настоящий, живой и невероятно соблазнительный Джек Харкнесс, капитан Торчвуда 3.

-Боже…- застонал Джон, на что Джек фыркнул:

-Спасибо, польщен. Встать сможешь?- Джек протянул руку, помогая подняться.- Осторожнее!- Джон едва не упал, но был тут же подхвачен и прижат к сильному, такому странно знакомому телу капитана.

Джон с трудом мог вообразить, как человек будущего должен был бы пахнуть, когда отыгрывал его, но горячее тело Джека и в самом деле пахло одуряющее привлекательно. Джон подумал, что окончательно спятил, раз у него встал на самого себя… ладно, на себя тире капитана из другого мира.

-Ты в порядке?- двойник взглянул на него со странным голодом.

-Понятия не имею,- почему-то шепотом ответил Джон, глядя на губы двойника.

Тот нервно сглотнул, рука, поддерживающая торс Джона пошевелилась и прошлась по спине.

-Уверен, что все будет в порядке,- развратные серые глаза двойника чуть прикрылись, голова наклонилась, губы приглашающее приоткрылись, Джон успел только подумать, что целоваться с самим собой – верх нарциссизма, как все уже кончилось, едва начавшись.

-Гхрм!- раздался над ними далеко не деликатный кашель.

Мужчины отпрянули друг от друга, обернувшись на звук. Йанто, злющий как сотня чертей, стоял перед ними, уперев руки в бока, глядя на одного и второго с одинаковой яростью.

-Йанто!- растерянно выдохнул Джон.

-Йанто…- начал Джек, но сам Йанто рыкнул на мужа:

-Джек, отлепись от пришельца и марш в кабинет.

Джек вздохнул.

Джон подумал, что отношения мужчин в сериале нисколько не похожи на настоящие, живые. Йанто ревновал Джека не слабее, чем Джек – Йанто.

-С тобой я разберусь позже,- обернулся Йанто к Джону, пронзив его горящим взглядом, явно не предвещавшим ничего хорошего.

-Но я…- Джон даже не успел запротестовать – как можно ревновать себя к себе же?! – Йанто скрипнул зубами и скрылся в кабинете Джека. - Суровые нравы,- заметил Джон, глядя наверх.

-Жизнь вообще штука суровая,- донесся откуда-то из-за компьютеров голос Тошико.- Джек та еще шлюха.

Джон едва не подавился – у них в норме оскорбление начальника?!

-Будь в твоем распоряжении вечность, ты стала бы шлюхой на класс выше его,- откликнулся Харт, выходя из-за компьютеров и вытирая обнаженное до пояса тело полотенцем.- Запаял так, что даже наш ревнивец не отдерет в порыве страсти, – сообщил он Тош. - Проверишь?

-Включаю проверку,- та быстро застучала по клавиатуре.

-Как самочувствие, летчик?- Харт стегнул Джона по ягодицам полотенцем.

-Нормально. Почему летчик?

-Не помнишь?- Харт прищурил глаз.- Ладно, не важно. Благодарности потом передашь.

-Что? Кому?- не понял Джон.

-Ли. Помнишь ее? Красотка в сексуальном комбинезоне.

-Ли… да, конечно. Я так и не понял, кто она? В сериале…

-Забудь ты уже про свой глупый сериал!- взорвалась Гвен, появляясь на втором этаже.- Что за дурь! Клянусь, если я еще раз услышу о дурочке и истеричке, которую из меня сделали, я кого-нибудь убью!

-Гвен – не дура,- попытался защититься Джон, но Гвен коротко взрыкнула и куда-то скрылась.

-Тош, как насчет тира?- Йанто, вышедший из кабинета Джека, оптимизмом не сиял, но был значительно спокойнее, чем прежде.- Прибыл товар, хочу опробовать.

-Конечно, только закончу расчеты,- отозвалась Тошико.- Две минуты. Оуэн! Оуэн!- закричала она.

-Ну что еще?- недовольный врач вышел из прозекторской.- Если никто не умер, нечего меня беспокоить.

-Йанто приглашает пошалить,- Тош пропустила укоры мимо ушей.

-Да? Правда? – развеселился Оуэн.- Буду через минуту, без меня не начинать!- он тут же умчался обратно.

-Тир?- Джон скептически усмехнулся.

-Разрывные пули в сногсшибательных автоматах!- мечтательно закатила глаза Тош.- У меня уже слюнки текут.

-Плазма, сеть, транквилизаторы, огнеметы, магазин на тысячу патронов,- соблазнял коварный Йанто.

-О-о-о,- застонала та.- У меня уже зубы сводит. Все, к черту расчет – пошли. Гвен, доделаешь? Гве-е-ен?

-Она уже в тире,- Джек вышел из кабинета.- Возьмите новичка, пусть учится.

-Новичка?! В тир?!- Йанто, Тош и мгновенно появившийся Оуэн недоуменно воззрились сперва на капитана, потом, с недоверием, на Джона.

-Не самая лучшая и…- начал Оуэн.

-Он знает свое дело, пусть и на экране,- вынес вердикт Джек.- Ты ведь не против присоединения к команде Торчвуда?

-Но я думал…

-Не думай. Застрял ты здесь плотно, так что тебе нужно где-то жить, на что-то жить, где-то работать и вообще.

-Надолго – это насколько?- Джон испугался по-настоящему. Перспектива жить в военное время его не радовала.

-Ли еще не отчиталась, но, думаю, не менее года,- пожал плечами Джек.- Рифт крайне нестабилен, а поскольку ты пережил…

-Джек,- одернул его Йанто.

-…серьезное потрясение,- тут же скоординировался тот,- то за тобой нужно еще присмотреть.

-Я большой мальчик и не нуждаюсь в няньках,- грубо ответил Джон.

-Слушай, большой мальчик,- к нему подошел Йанто,- докажи, что ты большой, а там посмотрим, у кого больше.

Развязность молодого мужчины окончательно вывела Джона из себя.

-В тир, говоришь? Отлично.

-Дорогуша,- окликнул решительно развернувшегося к выходу Джона.- Не спеши с выводами, и, я тебя умоляю, не напрягай нас с уборкой тира после себя. Сменного белья для тебя у нас нет,- команда дружно хохотнула.- Йанто, дай ему нулевку для разогрева.

-Позер!- возмутился Джон.

Просторное и абсолютно пустое, если не считать панели компьютера на двери и небольшого шкафа сбоку, помещение неприятно поразило Джона.

Команда совершенно спокойно смотрела на него, изучая его реакцию.

-И где здесь оружие и мишени?- он сложил руки на груди.

-Успеешь, - Йанто подошел к компьютеру.- Гвен там уже минут десять, программа «Уровень 4»,- люди дружно присвистнули.- Иглобрюх. Завершение через минуту пятнадцать.

-На четвертом!- восхитилась Тош.- Они же редкие гости, зачем ей это?

-Датчики говорят, что там Джон на «Уровне 5» с мимикрирующим пауком,- добавил Йанто.

-Самоубийца,- вздохнул Оуэн.

-Джек ему голову оторвет, если узнает,- прошептала Тошико.

-Так, вооружаемся!- распорядился Йанто, отвернувшись от монитора.- Мои девочки,- нежно проворковал он, нажимая скрытую панель и открывая настоящий оружейный склад.- Мои красавицы,- он передал первый автомат Тошико, нетерпеливо пританцовывающей на месте.

-О-о-о-о, да-а-а,- благоговейно прошептал Оуэн, принимая свой.

-Какую программу?- Йанто повернулся к компьютеру.

-Ставь «Уровень 3» и паука,- попросила Тош.

-Простите,- вмешался Джон.- А мне «дамский сверчок» и центаврианина?

-Дикий ты какой-то,- покосился на него Оуэн.- Чем тебе центавриане не угодили?

-Пойдешь со мной учеником,- распорядился Йанто, доставая из шкафа два белых комбинезона и передавая один Джону.

-Учеником?!- возмутился Джон.

-Ты хочешь быть сожранным сразу?- участливо поинтересовался Оуэн.

Джон машинально помотал головой. Сожранным? В тире?

-Досрочное завершение программы,- сообщил металлический голос.

-Гве-е-ен!- хором застонали Йанто, Тош и Оуэн.

Массивная дверь раскрылась, выпуская страшно ругающуюся, всю в царапинах и крови Гвен, придерживающуюся за плечи Харта.

-Я в порядке! Чертова тварь. Отпусти, Джон, я ее добью!

-Киска, ты оставишь Джемму без матери, а Риса без жены, если будешь продолжать в том же духе,- Харт сгрузил раненную девушку на пол.

-К черту, Джон!- взъярилась та, охнув.- Я почти зацепила его, когда ты влез с закрытием.

-Радуйся, что он ненастоящий, а то лежать бы тебе месяц в реанимации,- заметил Оуэн.- Куда он тебя?

-Нога. Клянусь, я…

-Гвен, «Уровень 4»!- нахмурилась Тош.- Ты спятила?

-Я и после родов брала четвертый!

-Перед новичком решила покрасоваться?- съехидничал Оуэн.

-Что-о-о?!- Гвен даже побелела от ярости.- А он тут какого черта?!

-Распоряжение Джека,- пожал плечами Йанто, натягивая белый комбинезон.- Буду его куратором, пока не привыкнет.

-Расслабься,- Джек вошел в комнатку и сразу оценил масштабы трагедии.- Гвен – отпуск на неделю за нарушение инструкций,- предвидя порцию новых возмущенных воплей, он добавил:- и если не угомонишь свои гормоны, будешь отдыхать две недели.

Гвен резко встала, кинула ненавидящий взгляд на молчавшего Джона, фыркнула и вышла, прихрамывая.

-Джон,- обратился Джек к Харту.

-Ой, ну не начинай, а!- скривился тот.- Ты меня знаешь, я не люблю играть в детские игры,- команда шумно перевела дух, покосившись на него.- Ты был со мной, ты меня понимаешь.

-«Уровень 5» - не игрушка, а я руководитель, а не воспитатель,- холодно произнес Джек, стиснув зубы так, что желваки заиграли под кожей.

-Как скажешь, папочка,- поморщился снова Харт.- Мне тоже в отпуск?

-Разумеется. На нижних уровнях.

-Черт, Джек!- возмутился тот.- Я не буду Золушкой у уивеллов!

Джек наградил его длительным взглядом. Харт сдался - молча сунул ему в руку автомат, вздохнул и вышел из комнаты.

-Так,- когда с разбором полетов было закончено, Джек вернулся к приятному.- Джон, одевайся, остальные – на тренировку и чтобы я о вас не слышал в ближайшие полчаса.

Довольный рев сотряс помещение.

-Каждому или групповое?- спросил Джек, проверяя настройки на мониторе.

-Я – соло,- попросила Тош.

-Оуэн?- кивнул Джек.

-Все равно. Йанто, дуэтом или соло?

-Пошли вместе,- неопределенно пожал плечами тот.

-Программа запущена,- сообщил голос.

-Тош, вперед! – распорядился Джек, когда двери в темное помещение открылись.- Удачной охоты!- крикнул он во тьму перед тем, как двери снова закрылись.

-Программа запущена,- повторил голос, снова открывая двери.

-Удачи, ребята!- напутствовал Джек Йанто и Оуэна.

Двери закрылись.

-Главное, Джон, ничего не бойся… хотя нет, лучше начинай бояться прямо сейчас,- Джек обернулся к Джону, быстро натягивая комбинезон.- Нулевка – ясли для новичка вроде тебя. Попривыкнешь, осмотришься, перейдешь на первый, потом второй. Готов?- он подошел к монитору и что-то быстро набрал на клавиатуре.

-Готов,- отозвался Джон.

-Программа запущена,- сообщил компьютер.

Двери в темноте помещение открылись.

-Пошли,- Джек первым вошел во тьму. Джон последовал за ним, теряясь в догадках, как можно что-либо увидеть во мраке и где вошедшие ранее Тошико, Йанто и Оуэн.

Темнота огромного по ощущениям Джона помещения была живой. Она пила страх, пила все эмоции, вытягивала душу и, казалось, могла коснуться волосатой лапой ног.

Белоснежные комбинезоны были еле заметны.

-Не шевелись,- шепнул Джек прямо в ухо Джону.- Расслабь тело и отключи эмоции. Просто чувствуй.

Джон ощутил себя маленьким мальчиком, которого оставили одного, но тут же чужая рука коснулась его собственной.

Тьма рассеивалась медленно, словно нехотя, отползая от мужчин и обнажая странный мир – не то лес, не то парк.

-Пришельцы деактивированы – они не причинят вреда, такова программа,- сообщил Джек, отпуская руку Джона.- Вот это – наш уивелл,- он подошел к четырехногому уродливому существу, даже близко не похожего на того, кого играли в сериале люди: три выпученных стрекозиных глаза, жвалы, и все это великолепие ростом со взрослого человека.- Он ядовит,- добавил Джек.- Тренировки по поимке этих малышей ведутся раз в неделю – они почему-то выпадают из Рифта чаще остальных.

Джон осторожно подошел к уивеллу.

-Можешь потрогать, если хочешь, он абсолютно безопасен на этом уровне,- позволил Джек.

Джон трогать пришельца не стал.

-А вон там наш маленький проказник – мимикрирующий паук,- Джек указал на дерево, где сидело небольшое животное размером с кошку, совершенно на паука не похожее – четыре коротенькие лапки удерживали тщедушное тельце и крохотную головку.

-Не обращай внимания на вид,- Джек поманил Джона поближе.- Паук может принять любой облик, но никто не знает, как он на самом деле выглядит. То, что от него обычно остается, мало помогает в исследованиях. Этот облик он принял в нашу первую с ним встречу и программа закрепила его как единственно возможный.

-Мы вообще где?- Джон задал пока единственный волнующий его вопрос.

-В тире,- пожал плечами Джек.- Ах, да! Ты думал, что тут будут дорожки, мишени и прочие игры? Нет, Торчвуд заботится о сохранении человеческой расы, и если бы мы играли в пулялки-стрелялки по бумажкам, количество людей в Кардиффе существенно уменьшилось бы уже давно. Это биомасса – продукт технологий пришельцев. И не спрашивай, где я это приобрел,- добавил Джек, чуть смутившись. Джон расплылся в улыбке - очаровательный жулик пятьдесят первого века, которого он играл в кино.- Зал Творений или просто тир – это целая сложнейшая сеть устройств, подключенная прямиком к Рифту и берущая из него энергию. Все, что нас здесь окружает – биомасса, запрограммированная на нужный уровень от первого до пятого. На первые два ходят только с куратором. Здесь учатся, пристреливаются, осваивают новое оружие, словом, это разминка. Третий – уровень повышенной сложности, здесь показывают навыки и получают доступ к следующему. Пришельцы третьего уровня нападают почти как настоящие. А нулевой – это даже не уровень, это знакомство, но даже здесь нужно соблюдение определенного ряда условий.

-Мы потому в белом?- догадался Джон.

-Биомасса почему-то никак не реагирует на белый цвет,- кивнул Джек.- Я не знаю, почему так, но так даже легче. Самое смешное, что если ты целиком в белом, тебя не тронут даже на пятом уровне, но если на тебе есть что-то цветное, ты уже жертва.

-А если пятно?

-Пятна исключены – это материя отталкивает любую жидкость: кровь, пот, мочу, сперму…- Джек ничуть не смутился.- Последнее проверено опытным путем,- улыбнулся он.

-Что с четвертым и пятым уровнями?- не стал продолжать Джон.

-Если ты прошел три первые, тебя пустят на четвертый. Тут все просто – ты или охотник, или жертва. Это почти реальные пришельцы в почти реальных условиях. Но раны, которые они оставляют – настоящие, несмотря на то, что пришельцы из биомассы полностью стерильны от яда и прочей гадости. Гвен, зайди она уровнем выше, могла бы погибнуть – видел ее раны? От куртки и брюк остались лохмотья, а ведь это стерильный иглобрюх, а не та тварь, что иногда вываливается как снег на голову.

-А пятый?

-На пятый ходят профессионалы и самоубийцы,- помрачнел Джек.- Джон постоянно рискует, хотя у него отменная реакция даже на мгновенное перемещение паука. Те же условия, все то же, но уже по-настоящему, хотя и не до смерти: если охотник серьезно ранен, программа зафиксирует данные и остановится. Если не успеть ввести противоядие или вовремя не прооперировать…

Джек замолчал, стиснув кулаки.

Джон снова догадался – кто-то из его ребят однажды серьезно пострадал.

-Джон?- спросил он.

-Йанто,- убито ответил Джек.- Мы тогда сильно повздорили, я психанул, врубил пятый и ушел сразу к шести паукам, а он решил меня переплюнуть – поставил пятый и семь. Решил доказать, что ничуть не хуже меня…

Джон потрясенно молчал.

-Когда вся программа остановилась и пространство свернулось в один зал, я нашел его – на нем живого места не было. Я чуть с ума не сошел тогда – Оуэн выцарапывал его с того света сорок часов: антибиотики, диализ, анализы, анализы, анализы… с тех пор я всем запретил соваться на пятый.

-А Джон?

-Мы прошли Агентство Времени, в нем я уверен как в себе, но…- Джек на миг замешкался.- Понимаешь, Джон сумасшедший парень. Раз ты в курсе наших отношений, хотя вообще удивительно, что наши миры настолько похожи, ты поймешь, что он вообще не промах, не слушает никого и никому не доверяет.

-Но у него, на первый взгляд, нормальные отношения со всей командой,- возразил Джон, подходя к ощетинившемуся шипами странному существу, лишь отдаленно напоминающему рыбу. – Иглобрюх?

Джек кивнул.

-Ему не доверяют, но и не гонят. Понимаешь… это Шип-4,- прокомментировал он небольшого птеродактиля почему-то со здоровенным рогом на клюве.- Коснется рогом или когтем - и галлюцинации на неделю обеспечены. Нет, дело в том, что мы попали в безвыходное положение, когда Доктор лишил нас браслетов. Не просто чуть подкорректировал, а безнадежно изувечил – теперь даже ДВД-проигрыватель дистанционно включить нельзя,- пожаловался Джек.- Джону некуда было пойти, а я… нас слишком многое связывает, чтобы я смог вот так бросить его.

-А Йанто?- осторожно спросил Джон.

-Сперва мы с Джоном подрались, он прикончил меня, потом, когда я ожил, мы поговорили, потом…- Джек на миг умолк.- Мы установили перемирие – он на моей стороне или убирается прочь с глаз моих. Врагом, конечно, он опаснее, но Джон решил в кои-то веки поиграть в хорошего парня и присоединиться к Торчвуду. Йанто понял мой выбор.

-«Поиграть» - ключевое слово?

-Поначалу так и было, но потом он в самом деле претерпел изменения. А это Мавануи… клон Мавануи – птеродактиль, не особо опасный, но… Понимаешь, в программу загружаются все пришельцы, если они оказали сопротивление при задержании.

-Чудо, что я сюда не попал,- усмехнулся Джон.

-Если бы сопротивлялся – то попал бы,- ничуть не смутился Джек.- Но скорее всего тебя бы пристрелили на месте, извини.

-У тебя такая тактика - стрелять, а потом выяснять, было ли это опасно для мира?

-Джон, у нас тут черте что творится,- вздохнул Джек.- Кибермены, далеки – ты же сам понимаешь. Это у тебя там все мило и безопасно – феи, девушки, подхватившие пришельца как грипп, романтика… у нас на это просто нет времени – иногда такое лезет, что за голову хватаешься, не зная, то ли убить – потом говорить, то ли ранить, а потом убить.

-То есть уивеллов и прочих вы домой не отправляете?

-Если удается утихомирить сразу, то отправляем. Джон, мы не варвары, но моей команде очень хочется жить. Если на тебя нападают, тут уже не думаешь, вести ли светскую беседу за чашечкой чая, или стрелять на поражение, а потом выяснять что это, откуда и какого черта опять к нам.

-А где остальные ребята? Мы здесь одни?

-Ребята в другом измерении, тир развертывает неограниченное множество мест с ограниченно заданным количеством противников. Тош выбрала четверых пауков, Йанто с Оуэном – по двадцать.

-Не много?

-У них по программе обширная территория – пока поймают, набегаются до упаду. Кстати, как тебе место? Романтика, природа, зверюшки,- Джек подмигнул.

-Симпатично, а могу я на второй уровень?

-Минуя первый?- Джек усмехнулся.- Да ты самоубийца. Для начала проверь себя, потом прыгай через голову. Снимай комбинезон. – Джон послушно стащил с себя легкую ткань и передал Джеку. - Компьютер,- Джек вскинул голову наверх,- «Уровень 1»!

-Управление голосом?

-Если чувствуешь, что тяжело, можно снизить планку.

Картина вокруг плавно изменилась, вроде бы незаметно, но стало светлее, существа пришли в движение.

-Постарайся, чтобы тебя никто не коснулся – это твое первое задание,- распорядился Джек.- Продержишься две минуты – перейдешь на второй уровень. Мне нужно проверить ребят.

-С ними есть связь?

-Все всегда на связи и контролируют перемещение друг друга – это основное правило Торчвуда. Не отвлекайся! Вон, к тебе летит Мавануи.

-Но я же… Ай!- птеродактиль спикировал на мужчину и едва не долбанул клювом.

-Поиграй пока один,- донесся откуда-то голос Джека, хотя сам он пропал.

-«Поиграй»…- Джон со всех ног улепетывал от крылатой надоедливой твари, прячась за деревьями и стараясь не попасть в лапы более опасным существам. Хотя биомасса была безопасной на этом уровне, проверять, останутся ли шрамы от когтей доисторической или любой другой живности как-то не хотелось.

Побегав кругами, выскочив на поляну, просторную от растительности и животных, Джон остановился отдышаться.

-И что теперь?- крикнул он.

Джек вырос как из-под земли – под глазом синяк, рубашка порвана, на лице неимоверно счастливая улыбка до ушей, в руках новенький автомат, который демонстрировал Йанто.

-Шикарная малышка!- сообщил он.- Наигрался? Готов ко второму?

-Это для меня?- недоверчиво спросил Джон, глядя на оружие.

-Спятил?- искренне возмутился Джек, вытаскивая из кобуры револьвер.- Парализаторы. У тебя шестнадцать минут. Компьютер, «Уровень 2»! Не скучай, красавчик! Компьютер, мой «Уровень 5», активация!- и тут же исчез.

-Но ты же сказал, что…- договорить про обязательное присутствие куратора не удалось – к нему стремительно приближалась целая стая уивеллов.- Дьявол!- Джон открыл огонь.

Позади остались восемь парализованных, один вцепился мертвой хваткой в горло Джона и теперь они катались по траве клубком. Выстрелить Джон не мог - одна рука была зажата шерстистым телом уивелла, вторая с силой молотила в глаза противнику. К несчастью, револьвер был отброшен слишком далеко, чтобы можно было до него дотянуться.

-Да чтоб тебя…- Джон боролся отчаянно, на пределе сил, но уивелл был сильнее.

-Слабое место уивелла – пасть,- раздался голос появившегося Джека, теперь уже окончательно лишившегося рубашки, расцарапанного до неприличия, но такого же счастливого как и прежде.- Бей снизу по челюсти.

Джон не сразу сообразил, что подбирающийся к нему очередной уивелл никак не реагирует на стоявшего рядом капитана. Думать было некогда – Джон сделал красивый хук свободной рукой и уивелл, захрипев, свалился под ноги.

-Стоп, программа!- приказал Джек. Второй уивелл замер в полушаге от Джона.- Устал?

-Даже не вспотел,- Джон лежал на траве и никак не мог отдышаться.

-Не геройствуй, - заметил Джек, присаживаясь рядом и осторожно кладя рядом грозное оружие.- На сегодня с тебя хватит. Недели две таких игр, у тебя проснется вкус, там и третий уровень подоспеет.

-Я не могу остаться на две недели,- дыхание постепенно пришло в норму.

-Прости, но это решать не мне, не тебе и даже не Ли.

-Кстати,- так и не отвеченный вопрос по-прежнему повис в воздухе.

-Кто она?- понял Джек.- Ли – специалист по первому контакту. Очень умная девочка параллельного мира. Вообще, знаешь, странно, но она есть сразу во всех мирах, просто в разном виде.

-Как Доктор?

-Нет, Ли на самом деле богиня… то есть дочь бога… Трудно объяснить, никогда не понимал всей этой теологии, если честно, но как-то так. Адам, Ева… понимаешь?- Джон кивнул.- Ли – первая жена Адама, причем абсолютно во всех мирах, включая, естественно, родной. Вопросы религии примерно везде одни и те же. Верования, догматы… я не специалист. Интересно – спросишь сам, когда она придет.

Собственно говоря, фигура Ли волновала Джона куда меньше, чем живой, реальный и такой близкий сейчас Джек.

-Уивелл,- Джон указал подбородком на замершего пришельца.- Он тебя не заметил.

-С чего бы ему меня заметить, если программа не моя?- удивился Джек.- Не вникай во все сейчас, для одного дня вполне достаточно остаться целым и довольным. Надеюсь, я полностью удовлетворил тебя?- в серых глазах мелькнуло лукавство.

Джон почувствовал себя как в котле – тело напряглось, стало трудно дышать. Плюсом ко всем проблемам добавился заинтересовавшийся двойником орган.

-Почти,- честно признался Джон, чуть наклоняясь к Джеку – от того шел крайне привлекательный аромат.

Джек, несмотря на всю свою крайне счастливую замужнюю жизнь, оставался человеком будущего со вполне ясными потребностями. Он не стал отклоняться от манящих губ, не стал напоминать себе и Джону про существование Йанто.

-Это легко исправить,- шепнул Джек, касаясь губ Джона своими, проводя рукой по его волосам и углубляя поцелуй.

В поцелуе с самим собой и верно есть что-то нездоровое. Джек был старше по возрасту, но моложе внешне, он был пришельцем по рождению, капитаном по рангу, вообще, собственно, и Джеком-то никаким не был, но целовался он божественно и пах одуряюще-возбуждающе.

-Не мое, конечно, это дело, - раздался вежливый голосок Тош, - но если Йанто узнает, он отвинтит головы вам обоим.

-Но ты же не станешь ему говорить?- Джек ничуть не смутился стоявшей над ними японке.

-Хорошо еще, что у меня первой завершилась программа,- она растянулась на траве рядом с мужчинами – Джон чуть отстранился от капитана - отложила оружие и продолжила.- Оуэн как всегда назвал бы тебя извращенцем, нарциссом и чем похуже. Джон, учти, Джеку все равно кого любить, включая себя самого, пусть и из другого мира.

-Мне все равно с кем спать, Тош,- поправил Джек.- Ничего личного,- к Джону.

-Ты неисправим!- вздохнула та.- Компьютер, программу «Бриз»!- потребовала она, прикрывая глаза.

Лес, уивеллы, остальные твари мгновенно исчезли, откуда-то подул теплый ветерок, зашумели вдалеке волны, земля под ними сменилась песком.

-Модификация программы,- пояснила девушка.- Если передо мной компьютер, не грех выяснить, что еще, помимо своей основной функции, он может.

-Компьютер, время окончания программы Оуэна и Йанто?- запросил Джек.

-Семь минут сорок две секунды,- немедленно отозвалась машина.

-Тогда купаться!- бодро воскликнул Джек, вскакивая и прыжками устремляясь вдаль по песку.

-Боюсь, у тебя нет выбора, - Тош встала, подхватила оба автомата и обернулась к Джону.- Тебе или придется привыкнуть, или ты сойдешь с ума, получишь дозу реткона, будешь заперт на год в подвале Торчвуда до того времени, пока Рифт не откроется в твой мир.

-Думаю, я уже привык,- Джон решил, что хуже уже не будет. В конце концов, это Торчвуд! Это же здорово!

-Тогда, добро пожаловать в команду,- девушка чуть улыбнулась, поудобнее подхватила автоматы и пошла по стопам Джека.- Играть в догонялки с акулами умеешь?- обернулась она к последовавшему за ней мужчине.

Тот закатил глаза – Торчвуд даже отдыхал весьма своеобразно.

Глава 3

Джек обнаружился в море, сражающийся со здоровенной рыбиной, чья пасть была густо усеяна острыми как бритва зубами. Фыркая и отплевываясь от воды, Джек, тем не менее, ловко уворачивался от зубов рыбы, то и дело оседлывая ее и взвизгивая как мальчишка, когда та его с себя скидывала.

-Ему никогда не надоедает дурачиться, если выпадает такой шанс,- с улыбкой заметила Тош, бросая оружие и присаживаясь на песок. – У нас почти нет времени, чтобы по-человечески развлечься, тир – единственное место, где у нас появляется возможность расслабиться после тяжелого дня и заказать расслабляющую программу.

-С опасными и зубастыми тварями?- спросил Джон, снимая остаток того, что было рубашкой и падая без сил на раскаленный песок рядом с Тошико.

-Не обязательно,- пожала та плечами, растягиваясь во весь рост.- Можно заказать тропики, можно Антарктиду – что угодно. Ши – давняя подруга Джека. Он почему-то всегда предпочитает плавать с ней.

-Ши – имя?

-Название расы, вид… я до конца не уверена. Он ее так называет. Она безобидна, хотя и выглядит как ночной кошмар. Если хочешь, он тебя с ней познакомит.

-Нет, спасибо,- Джон решил, что на сегодня с него чудовищ любого вида довольно. Он настолько устал, что даже приятная перспектива купания перестала прельщать. Посмотрев на часы, он понял, что в его мире уже утро, что его должны были хватиться, что съемочная площадка уже начала плавно превращаться в дурдом, что потом на уши поставят полицию… и Скотт…

Он вздохнул и понурился. Бой с пришельцами и купание – это здорово, но если со Скоттом что-нибудь случится, он этого себе не простит.

-Я не специалист в утешениях,- тихо произнесла Тош,- но я тебя уверяю, в твоем мире пройдет не так много времени. Если здесь будет год, то там - около часа, не более. И прости, что использую свой дар,- быстро добавила она, видя усталую реакцию на свои слова.- Психоволны, которые ты излучаешь, тяжело контролировать.

Джон махнул рукой. Тошико Сато – телепат, ему придется привыкнуть, раз он застрял здесь. Но год… принять это было тяжелее всего.

По сути своей, Тош оказалась девушкой вполне милой, дружелюбной к тому, кому едва не выпустила мозги. Как оказалось, она, если не держала в руках оружие, была – само очарование и смирение. Но если кому-то из команды грозила опасность, это смирение мгновенно превращалось в ярость и тогда помоги господь врагу – Тош готова была убивать без суда и следствия.

Издав особо пронзительный вскрик, на который Тош только вздохнула и покачала головой, Джек взлетел ласточкой над поверхностью воды, подкинутый носом рыбины и красиво вошел в гладь волн.

-Позер,- констатировала Тош.- Это он перед тобой так выделывается, нас этими фокусами уже не удивишь.

Джон хотел поинтересоваться, зачем перед ним выделываться, но Джек уже сам выходил из воды, ничуть не стесняясь наготы.

-Зря сидите,- сообщил он.- Ши сегодня в настроении показать смертельный номер.

-Ребят долго нет,- Тош оставила без внимания его комментарий.

Джон же сказать толком не мог ничего – перед ним стоял молодой он сам, такой же уверенный в себе, неимоверно привлекательный, с ног до головы мокрый и улыбающийся как голливудская звезда на красной ковровой дорожке.

-Компьютер, запрос завершения программы Оуэна и Йанто,- потребовал Джек, уловив заинтересованный взгляд Джона и чуть красуясь – Джон сглотнул.

-Программа завершена шесть минут тридцать одну секунду назад, - ответил голос.

-Это уже нехорошо,- нахмурился капитан.

-Что-то не так?- спросил Джон.

-Если ребята не присоединились и даже не узнали как прошла адаптация новичка, - ответил Джек,- это означает, что разминка не обошлась без травм.

Джек мгновенно накинул брюки, подхватил остальную одежду и обернулся к Джону.

-Все взял?

-Да, только…- любимую рубашку было страшно жаль.

-Брось здесь, - распорядился Джек и тут же приказал:- Свертку всех программ!

Мгновенно исчезло море, Ши, песок и даже свет – помещение стало маленьким и пустым, лишь чуть мерцали матово-черные стены. Тьма длилась долю секунды – невдалеке уже открылись двери в переходную камеру.

Джек, Джон и Тошико тут же побежали на выход.

-Тош, приберешься? Джон, за мной!- приказы были немедленно выполнены – Тошико осталась у компьютера, а Джон бросился за капитаном.

Оуэн и Йанто обнаружились в прозекторской. Хмурый Йанто сидел на операционном столе, около него хлопотал Оуэн, обильно покрывая здоровенную гематому на боку коллеги чем-то отвратительно-зеленым с запахом рыбы.

-Отчет!- потребовал Джек первым делом, вторым же кидаясь к Йанто.

-Не заметил двух, отказ функции сети у автомата, неудачное приземление с дерева,- доложил Йанто.

-Оружие – на проверку, - мгновенно отреагировал Джек.- Оуэн?

-Чуть не лишился самого дорогого, но я лучше, чем он,- ответил врач.

-Дети будут,- пообещал Джек, улыбнувшись.- С моим драгоценным все будет в порядке?- Джек терпеливо дождался, пока Оуэн закончит лечение, подошел к Йанто, приобнял того за плечи и нежно поцеловал.

-Если бы он еще умел различать право и лево,- заворчал врач,- ему бы цены не было.

Йанто что-то промычал, явно несогласный с коллегой, но поскольку его губы были заняты губами Джека, ответ остался непонятым.

-Ты орал, что он слева,- наконец возмутился Йанто, когда Джек оторвался от мужа.- Ты не видел двух справа?

-Извини, что пытался убрать своих трех!- окрысился Оуэн.

-Как мне нравится это воркование, голубки!- мечтательно произнес Харт, появляясь в прозекторской.- Ну, новичок, поскольку никто даже не почесался узнать, как прошла разминка, это сделаю я. Итак?

-Не особо,- честно признал Джон.

-Он показал себя с лучшей стороны,- не согласился капитан, разминая плечи Йанто.- Для актера так шустро улепетывать от настоящего уивелла – это совсем неплохо.

-Устал? Я мог бы сделать тебе массаж,- предложил Харт, пожирая глазами обнаженную до пояса фигуру Джона.

-Я бы принял душ,- усмехнулся Джон.

-Массаж в душе?- тут же сориентировался Харт.

-Ты проверил загон?- вмешался Джек, помогая Йанто надеть рубашку – тот чуть поморщился при попытке вдеть руку в рукав.

-Все на месте,- лениво махнул рукой Харт, не отводя глаз от Джона.- Пошли, красавчик, потру тебе спинку.

-Осторожнее с ним,- непонятно к кому обратился Джек.

-Один вопрос – а что с моей рубашкой?- обернулся Джон.

-А рубашки больше нет,- улыбнулся Харт, приобнимая Джона.- Если тир уже простерилизован, там больше ничего нет.

-Но…

-До следующей программы,- добавил Харт, проводя ладонью по обнаженной спине Джона и спускаясь к ягодицам.- Ты еще не видел наших душевых,- Харт едва не облизнулся от предвкушения.- Надеюсь, ты не станешь стесняться?

-Нет,- просто ответил Джон.- Не имею такой привычки.

-Неудивительно, почему у меня уже стоит – Джек тоже не отличается стеснительностью,- поделился соображениями Харт.

-Как и ты,- заметил Джон.

-Добро пожаловать в мир греха! - Харт царским жестом указал на небольшую дверь в стене.

-Ты со мной?- Джону нравился этот наглый самоуверенный мужчина – копия того, кого отыграл Джеймс.

Харт плотоядно облизнулся, вталкивая Джона внутрь просторного светлого помещения с четырьмя отдельными кабинками вдоль стены и еще одной дверью, куда-то ведущей.

-Выход наружу?- спросил Джон.

-Там сауна и джакузи. Хочешь?

-Джон!- раздался голос Джека.

-Чтоб ему…- проворчал Харт.- Чего тебе?

-Мне новичка,- Джек вошел в раздевалку.- Так, ты,- он указал на Харта,- займись архивом, а ты – мыться, есть и спать. У тебя еще период адаптации не закончен.

-Я приду спеть колыбельную!- мерзавец Харт послал воздушный поцелуй Джону и тут же исчез за дверью.

-Не стоит так,- Джон не признался бы двойнику, что смертельно устал, что ночью он почти не спал, что тело ныло от нагрузки, что страшно хотелось есть.

-Слушай,- Джек подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо – по телу Джона побежали мурашки от удовольствия.- Не стоит строить из себя героя. Ты в команде, тебя приняли не слишком любезно, ты два часа воевал с биомассой… но мы же не звери, в конце-то концов. Я принесу чистую одежду – у нас, кажется, одинаковые размеры…- от недвусмысленного взгляда на джинсы у Джона в этих самых джинсах стало тесно.- Мойся, потом поешь и спать, а там начнется обучение.

Рука на плече чуть сжалась, ладонь не спеша опустилась к груди. Джон замер, не веря счастью.

-Только не вздумай выходить голым,- задорно подмигнул Джек.- Это моя привилегия.

Пальцы с плеча исчезли, Джек ушел, оставляя Джона одного в полном смятении и с заинтересованным Малышом Джонни в неимоверно тесных джинсах.

Душ освежил тело, смыл пот и прибавил усталости. Мышцы настойчиво требовали отдыха, ноги еле передвигались – так его не выматывали даже многочасовые тренировки в спортзале. В самом деле, если никто не гоняется, не пытается отщипнуть от тебя кусочек, не долбит клювом и не пытается придушить, тренировки могут продолжаться часами.

Джек почувствовал себя выжатым лимоном, но усталость была даже в чем-то приятна.

На скамейке в раздевалке уже лежала стопка чистого белья – все, что нужно человеку. Джон не стал искушать судьбу, помня хоть и лукавое, но предостережение хозяина хаба про наготу. Пришлось чинно одеться в черные брюки, белую футболку и даже новые носки и новые ботинки.

-И кого я должен благодарить за новые вещи?- Джон вышел к команде – Гвен чуть слышно присвистнула при виде благоухавшего свежестью и влажными волосами мужчины.

-Здесь всегда небольшой запас новой одежды,- отозвался Джек с диванчика около стены.- Никогда не знаешь, в каком виде вернешься и отстираются ли пятна. Садись,- он похлопал рядом с собой и когда Джон опустился, тут же сунул ему в руку кружку.- Очень надеюсь, что ты не трезвенник и не вегетарианец.

-Ни то, ни другое,- заверил Джон, подхватывая кусок пиццы и почему-то вспоминая сериал.

-Я тоже,- Джек подхватил второй кусок.

-В его мире ты пил воду,- Тош вышла из-за компьютеров, сосредоточенно читая какую-то папку.

-Это я зря,- заметил Джек.- Кофе и капля коньяка,- он кивнул на кружку Джона.

-А где остальные?- спросил Джон.

-Оуэн у себя,- ответила Тош, не отрываясь от чтения,- Джон – в архиве, Йанто – в тире.

-Но он же ранен!- вырвалось у Джона.

-Йанто проверяет систему тира и наши боезапасы,- пояснил Джек, слегка шокированный проявлением таких эмоций со стороны новичка в отношении своего мужа.- Если автомат дал сбой и не выпустил сеть на тренировке, подумай, чем нам это может грозить в реальности.

-Можно мне потом туда?

Даже Тош оторвалась от своей папки и взглянула на него с любопытством.

-Так понравилось улепетывать от уивеллов?- съехидничал Джек.

-Я имел в виду оружейный склад.

Тош отложила папку в сторону и облокотилась на стол.

-Хочешь поиграть серьезными игрушками?- без тени улыбки спросил Джек. Джон кивнул.- Второй уровень, новичок,- напомнил Джек.- Не рано для первого же дня?

-Я не говорил про сегодня. И тем более, третий уровень – с куратором.

-Могу я, если позволишь,- обратилась к Джеку Тош.

-Еще рано,- не согласился Джек.- А для тебя,- он обернулся к Джону,- уже поздно. В смысле, пора отдохнуть. У вас там уже утро, а ты не спал всю ночь. Пошли, покажу комнату отдыха.

Джон допил кофе, вытер руки и губы и поднялся.

-А сколько времени здесь? – Джон вдруг понял, что в хабе нет часов.

-Почти ночь,- отозвалась Тош.- Не волнуйся, скоро мы разойдемся по домам. Спокойной ночи, новичок.

-Спокойной ночи, Тошико,- отозвался Джон.

Комната отдыха была обставлена со вкусом – во-первых, это уютное помещение было выкрашено приятными для глаз цветовыми тонами, стены задрапированы занавесями, создавая иллюзию, что здесь есть окна, за которыми ночь, пара шкафов и тумбочек придавала дополнительный колорит, а около стен стояли вполне симпатичные уютные диваны, даже на вид очень удобные, чтобы на них валяться в любой позе.

-Я не специалист в оформлениях, но ребятам нравится,- заметил Джек.- Выбирай любой. Подушки и одеяла в шкафах, белье, если нужно, там же. Вот тут, кстати, можешь ходить и спать как тебе удобно,- не преминул заметить Джек.

-Отлично,- Джона не нужно было упрашивать дважды – глаза уже начинали слипаться. Он тут же стащил с себя футболку, снял ботинки и носки и высвободился из брюк.

-Хм-м…- мурлыкающе произнес Джек.- Вижу, ты без комплексов, - одобрил он, когда под брюками не оказалось нижнего белья.- Не будь я замужним…- глубокомысленно протянул он, шаря жадным взглядом по торсу Джона.

-В тире тебя это не останавливало,- напомнил Джон, разваливаясь на ближайшем же диване.

-Это приглашение?- взгляд Джека стал опасным. Все же он был человеком будущего, капитаном и тем, кто привык брать желаемое.

-Почему бы и нет?- Джон потянулся, демонстрируя сильное тело.- Тебе не интересно попробовать с самим собой?

Джек не ответил. Он поступил странно даже для себя самого.

-Спокойной ночи, новичок,- произнес он, отворачиваясь.- Здесь хлопушка,- добавил он, выходя.

Джон устало улыбнулся, проводив капитана взглядом, потом хлопнул в ладоши, и когда свет погас, провалился в глубокий сон.

Какой-то посторонний шум прервал сладкий сон, и Джон проснулся, не сразу поняв, что в трейлере намного просторнее, чем обычно. Тело болело так, что казалось, что нет ни одной клеточки, которая бы не вопила от перенапряжения.

-Ох-х-х,- раздалось где-то за стеной так громко, что Джон тут же вскочил.

-Какого…- он хлопнул в ладоши, и когда зажегся свет быстро оделся и выбежал из комнаты.

-Ах-х-х!- послышался тот же голос.

В стоне было столько страсти, что Джек даже подумал, что неплохо было бы увидеть этого сластолюбца, хотя он уже догадывался, что это могла быть за сладкая парочка влюбленных.

-Быстрее-е-е-е!- чуть ли не взвыл голос.

Оранжерея? Чувство дежа вю окончательно убедило Джона в том, что там могли быть только двое из всей неугомонной команды. Неслышно войдя в оранжерею, Джон заметил слившуюся в любовной схватке пару мужчин. Йанто изгибался как кошка под мускулистым телом Джека, вскрикивая каждый раз, как тот совершал фрикции.

-Люблю тебя,- услышал Джон шепот Джека.- Люблю тебя, Йанто! Тебя и только тебя!

Не к месту вспомнив сериальные отношения этой пары, Джон подумал, что его Джек никогда такого бы не сказал. Но отношения настоящих мужчин были куда глубже, раз они были не просто любовниками, а супругами и более того - супругами без стеснений.

-О, боже! Джек!- Йанто выгнулся дугой под ласками мужа и Джон инстинктивно вздрогнул – это было так знакомо.

-Понравилось, новичок?- Джек поцеловал тяжело дышащего Йанто и обернулся к Джону.

-Простите, если помешал,- не смутился тот.

-Я не говорил про вмешательство,- заметил Джек.- Я спросил, понравилось ли тебе? Хотя…- развратный взгляд серых глаз уперся в ширинку Джона,- можешь не отвечать. Хочешь присоединиться?

Джон рвался на части: с одной стороны он морально не имел права на измену собственному мужу, с другой – непреднамеренный вуайеризм настолько возбудил мужчину, что ему стало можно смело плевать на все правила. Не зная, насколько он здесь застрял, хранить верность Скотту казалось делом невыполнимым. Скотт… поймешь ли ты…

-Я не против,- Йанто перекатился на бок, глядя в глаза Джона и неспеша поглаживая свое влажное от пота тело.- Любопытно было бы сравнить вас.

Джона уже трясло от перевозбуждения, брюки готовы были треснуть от напора, но все же сила воли подчинила зов плоти.

-Я замужем,- выдохнул он, делая ноги из оранжереи, и молясь, чтобы выдержать и не сойти с ума.

В душ! Срочно ледяной душ!

Едва долетев до кабинок, Джон обессилено застонал – тело требовало удовлетворения здесь же и сейчас же и ему было наплевать на все инстинкты хозяина. Джону не потребовалось укрощать плоть – с этим он справляться умел.

Лишь выйдя из душа, Джон понял, что сколько бы времени ему здесь ни пришлось находиться, его силе воли предстоят нелегкие испытания на прочность – у него не было ни сил, ни желания бороться с искушениями в виде невероятно притягательного раскрепощенного настоящего Йанто и сногсшибательного настоящего человека будущего – Джека.

Вернувшись к себе, в темноте, Джон обессилено свалился на диван, смежил веки, стараясь не думать о возобновившихся стонах за стеной, и уснул.

-Джек, ты не можешь!

-Гвен…

-Две недели! Да ты спятил! Я же утрачу все навыки, я сойду с ума, я просто не выдержу!

-Гвен…

-Джек…

-Не суйся, Йанто! Тош, заблокируй параметры входа в Торчвуд для офицера Купер. Для твоего же блага, Гвен.

-Джек, но я всего лишь…

-Ты всего лишь чуть не лишилась жизни, Гвен! О чем ты вообще думала, выставляя такой уровень? Тебе плевать на мужа и дочь?

-Не смей так говорить про Риса и Джем!

-Гвен, тебе нужна помощь…

-Пошел ты к черту, Джек! Не нужна мне никакая помощь! То, что я не успела завалить того ублюдка…

Тишина. Всхлипы.

-Гвен… Гвен… курс терапии, психоадаптации… реткон, наконец.

-Не смей так со мной, Джек,- всхлип.- Не смей списывать меня со счетов. Это…

-Это личное, а личное не должно мешать профессиональному,- мягко.- Отдохни две недели, пройди курс психотерапии, побудь дома с дочкой… разве плохо?

-Отшиваешь? Говоришь, что я потеряла хватку и больше не нужна?- снова всхлип.

-Нет, конечно,- мягко.- Но тебе действительно нужна помощь. Ты не виновата…

Неразборчиво.

Джон вышел из комнаты отдыха в общий зал. Гвен тихо плакала на плече Джека, Тош кусала губы, Оуэн прислонился к стене, с мрачноватым видом глядя на Джека, Йанто же стискивал зубы, засунув руки в карманы брюк.

-Ладно,- произнесла Гвен, вытирая лицо ладонями.- Твоя взяла, чертов манипулятор.

-Оуэн!- коротко бросил Джек врачу.

-Пойдем, старушка,- поманил девушку Оуэн.

Джек вздохнул.

-Доброе утро, новичок,- невесело поприветствовал он Джона.- У нас тут проблемы.

-Привет,- как-то равнодушно бросил Йанто.- Не стоило так с ней,- заметил он Джеку.

-Она и так слишком долго бегала от проблемы!- взвился Джек.- Что я должен был делать? Ждать, пока она грудью полезет на очередного пришельца? Ты видел ее в последнее время?

-Она винит себя,- тихо сказала Тош.- На ее глазах паук разорвал ребенка,- пояснила она Джону.- Гвен уже две недели сама не своя.

-Месть полуразумной твари – не выход,- отчеканил Джек.- А если она сама не может справиться с проблемой, это уже касается всех.

-Я предлагала ей…- снова обратилась к нему Тош.

-Плохо предлагала!- чуть не заорал Джек. Смутившись, потерев лоб и молитвенно сложив руки, он обернулся к ни в чем не повинной девушке.- Прости, Тош. Это моя вина. Мне надо было связать ее, притащить к Оуэну, привязать к стулу… Привыкай, новичок,- обратился он к Джону.- У нас что ни день, то новый дурдом. Вся наша проблема в катастрофической нехватке времени на личные проблемы.

-Джек, ты делал все, что мог,- попытался утешить мужа Йанто.- Она не показывала…

-Я должен был понять раньше,- тихо произнес Джек.- Обязан был! Какой же я тогда к черту руководитель, если мне настолько наплевать на сотрудников?!

-Джек, нам всем было не до этого,- Тош отошла от компьютеров и подошла к Джеку.

-Мне всегда должно хватать времени, чтобы узнать, все ли у моих людей в порядке, но… спасибо, Тош.

-Ты неделю был в плену, откуда…- начал Йанто.

-Не надо мне утешений, Йанто,- прервал Джек.- У меня семь смертей на неделе и это меня не извиняет. У нее – одна, что хуже всего,- он указал на прозекторскую.- Новичок, - он обернулся к Джону,- если ты когда-нибудь решишь пустить себе пулю в лоб из-за того, что не сможешь вынести груз всей этой дряни, сообщи мне заранее. Я набью тебе морду, а потом приволоку на чистку мозгов.

Тон голоса капитана был настолько усталым, что Джон не стал отшучиваться, понимая, что капитан действительно устал и не шутил, говоря эти слова.

-Как скажешь. А где Джон?

-Улетел утром в Вашингтон,- ответила за Джека Тош.- Шесть дней в Белом Доме… боюсь, нам потом выставят счет за разбитые пулями вазы и толпу совращенных секретарш.

-Пойду проверю машины и оборудование,- Йанто развернулся и бесшумно покинул зал.

-Тоже наорешь на меня?- Джек повернулся к Джону – в глазах мелькнула вселенская боль.- Да, начальник я – говно.

-Ты хороший начальник,- не согласился Джон.- Не могу судить, я тебя не знаю, но…

-Ради бога, прекрати жить иллюзиями!- взмолился Джек, подходя к кофейному столику и падая на диван.- Я - не ты в моей шкуре. Я тебе не геройчик с красивой задницей и влюбленностью в Доктора, и мне, извини, плевать, что я только кажусь сволочью. Если мои люди не могут прийти ко мне со своими проблемами – это и значит, что я дерьмовый руководитель.

-Джек, не надо,- попросила Тош.- Джон, не слушай его. Если бы ты его знал, ты бы удивился, на что он шел ради всех нас. И это не та картинка дьявола из ада, которую ты сейчас прокручиваешь в голове, это настоящий ад. И нет, это не «Вэлиант» и год заточения с Мастером… а кто такой Мастер?

-Долго объяснять,- отмахнулся Джон.

-Новичок, - Джек закрыл лицо руками.- Тош нереально добра по отношению ко мне. Она полагает, что я – воплощение Света. Господи, слышала бы меня сейчас Ли…

-Ли бы сказала тебе то же самое, что и я,- Тош начала быстро печатать что-то на компьютере.- Джек, сообщение от Ли.

-Помяни черта,- встрепенулся Джек.- Почта?

-Нет, Рифт.

-Рифт?! Давно она так меня не радовала!- все плохое настроение капитана тут же улетучилось.- Кто идет?

-Твой любимец,- фыркнула Тош.

-Я не люблю Землю этого мира!- раздался звонкий мужской голос и из ниоткуда появился симпатичный рыжеволосый молодой мужчина в белоснежной тоге, золотом шлеме, украшенном трепещущими крылышками, и крылатых же золотых сандалиях.- И я не люблю приказов от Высших Демонов.

-А меня ты любишь, старый ворчун?- обаятельно улыбнулся Джек, задирая голову – молодой мужчина парил над полом на расстоянии около двух метров. - Джон, знакомься, это Гермес, посланец богов. Герми, это наш новичок из параллельного мира, Джон Барроумен,- представил Джек мужчину.

-Джек, без панибратства,- поморщился крылатый.- Очень рад знакомству, юноша,- сердечно улыбнулся Гермес.- Вы только что могли наблюдать фантастическую неразборчивость моего юного друга в любовных вопросах.

-Простите?- не понял Джон, разглядывая гостя.

-Джек по-прежнему рассчитывает на что-то больше, чем дружба, забывая, что я, во-первых, интересуюсь исключительно невинными девами, а во-вторых, от меня у этих дев рождаются дети.

-А ты забываешь о существовании презервативов, сладкоголосый вестник,- Джек широко улыбнулся, смутив бога.

-Я тебя умоляю,- снова поморщился тот.- Твоя подруга прислала меня с печальной вестью…- перевел он тему.

-Папочка ее запер?- догадался Джек.

-Она в Чистилище на два года. Ее отец к ней снисходителен, несмотря на сложный характер дочери,- заметил Гермес.

-Два года…- убито повторил Джек.

-Это справедливо, учитывая ее проступок,- бог приложил руку к груди и обернулся к Джону.- Не обижайтесь, юноша.

Джон пожал плечами. Он понятия не имел, о чем они.

-Гермес, а что она сказала по ситуации?- высунулась из-за компьютеров Тошико.- Приветствую!

-О, Афина этого мира!- обрадовался бог при виде японки.- Просит передать расчеты.- Он вынул из заплечной сумы тонкий золотой лист.- Я не понимаю демонических письмен,- огорченно добавил он, передавая лист Тош.

-Ничего, это математические расчеты,- она быстро прочитала послание и вернула его Гермесу.- Значит, когда она вернется, она уже не застанет Джона?

-Не волнуйся, мудрейшее дитя этого мира,- заверил бог,- за ним она будет присматривать из любого мира и любого заточения. Впрочем, она всегда интересуется всеми своими…

-Герми!- почему-то остановил его Джек.

-Ах да, простите, юноша,- бог снова прикоснулся ладонью к груди, обернувшись к Джону.- Очень надеюсь, что твой юный супруг,- это уже Джеку,- еще не утомился от твоей нескончаемой энергии.

Джек самодовольно хмыкнул.

-Гермес, передай привет Ли!- Тош послала воздушный поцелуй богу и ушла к компьютерам.

-От всех нас,- добавил Джек.- Спустись, я передам через тебя персональный,- он поманил бога, но тот покачал головой.

-Побольше уважения к богам, юноша!

-Гермес!- раздался радостный голос Йанто, появившегося в зале.- Новости?

-Уже передал, Аполлон-Йанто,- улыбнулся другу бог.- Прости, что не пожму твою длань – твой супруг опять может помять мне крылья, если поймает.

Джек возмущено фыркнул, но промолчал.

-Кофе-чай-ликер?- предложил Йанто, хохоча.

-Благодарю, мой друг,- вежливо отказался Гермес, как показалось Джону с интересом поглядывая на точеную фигуру молодого мужчины. Это же заметил и Джек.

-Я вам не мешаю, парни?- с ноткой ревности поинтересовался он.

-Мешаешь, увы,- вздохнул Гермес.

-Почему все так открыто мечтают затащить моего Йанто в постель?- притворно сокрушался Джек.

Гермес вздохнул и перевел взгляд на Джона.

-Ваш начальник, юноша, совершенно невозможный человек даже для богов,- сообщил он.- Мне искренне жаль, что Вы имеете с ним сходство.

-Эй!- обиделся капитан.

-Ваша роль представила этого нарцисса в куда более выгодном свете, чем он есть на самом деле,- доверился Гермес, вызвав очередное «Эй!» Джека.

-Вы тоже телепат?- в целом не удивился Джон.

-Нет, я просто бог,- пожал плечами Гермес.- И я обожаю дразнить этого юношу,- он махнул рукой в сторону Джека, подмигнув при этом Йанто.- Кстати, цветущий и благоухающий,- он снисходительно взглянул сверху вниз на Джека, норовящего в прыжке дотянуться до крылатой сандалии вестника,- где остальная команда и тот милый юноша, что не сводил с меня глаз в нашу последнюю встречу?

-Джон? – понял Йанто.- В Вашингтоне… - видя недоумение на красивом лице бога, он перевел: - далеко отсюда. Гвен и Оуэн в прозекторской… хотя, возможно, уже в лаборатории.

-Все играетесь с демоническими штуками?- покачал головой Гермес.

-Еще как!- радостно вклинился Джек, почти поймав золотую сандалию.- Получили заказ на уничтожение особо живучих тварей. Через полгода обещают оружие, делающее из кибермена идеально плоскую консервную банку.

-Как ты жесток!- вздохнул бог, убирая ногу подальше от пальцев капитана – тот почти успел ухватить за крыло сандалии.

-Эй!- снова возмутился Джек. – Так нечестно!

-Боги не бывают честными,- с новым вздохом ответил Гермес.- Мне пора, отроки.

-Доброго пути, вестник!- высунулась Тош.

-Счастливо!- помахал рукой Йанто.

-До свидания!- попрощался Джон.

Джек прощаться не стал, одарив бога такой развратной улыбкой, что тот снова вздохнул. Тело вестника богов засияло золотым светом и он исчез.

-Обожаю этого парня!- выдохнул Джек с восхищением.- Тош, рассчитала?

-Судя по данным Ли, Джон застрял на шестнадцать месяцев плюс-минус пара месяцев.

-Полтора года?!- ахнул Джон.

-Поверь, если бы не Ли, ты был бы уже мертв и твой Скотт оплакивал бы тебя по-настоящему, - «утешил» Джек.- А тут ты пробудешь полтора года, вернешься к себе через пару минут после того, как тебя забрал Рифт…- под убийственным взглядом Йанто, Джек смутился и поправился:- ладно, как я тебя забрал… и все будет хорошо, как и прежде.

-Так это ты меня вытащил?!- Джон начал закипать.

-Программа слетела с катушек, а я только хотел познакомиться с двойниками параллелей,- развел руками Джек.

-Если он тебя убьет, я его поддержу,- спокойно произнес Йанто.

-Но все начиналось безобидно!- Джек отходил от разъяренного Джона подальше.

-А потом из Рифта посыпались двойники всех возрастов и ни один не выжил,- добавила Тош.

-Это бунт!- возмутился капитан.

-Скажи это ему,- не согласилась Тош, кивнув на Джона.- Кстати, Йанто прав, если он тебя убьет, я буду на его стороне.

-Заговор!- возопил капитан.

-Миры лишились твоих двойников, и если бы не Ли и ее коллеги, вовремя долбанувшие тебя и восстановившие время, континуум отправился бы ко всем чертям,- добавила Тош.

-Меня схватили после их вмешательства!- возмутился Джек, пятясь к выходу.- Чертовы таккарри издевались надо мной неделю!

-Ты чуть не спустил в канализацию весь континуум!- не выдержала Тошико.- Джек, твои шутки с Рифтом и так дорого стоят всем нам. Посмотри на новичка и скажи, что этот человек не пострадал из-за твоей неуемной активности!

-Джон, правда, я же не думал…- Джек был в панике – человек параллельного мира надвигался на него с яростью в глазах, готовый в любую секунду свернуть шею, карая за свою искалеченную жизнь. Полтора года вдали от дома, любимого человека, в кошмарном мире бесконечных войн с пришельцами, одинокий… слишком знакомое для самого Джека чувство.

-Ладно,- смирился с участью быть убитым Джек.- Я искал не двойников.

-Но программа была выставлена на… Джон, погоди, потом убьешь,- попросила Тош Джона, сжавшего кулаки и уже замахивающегося на капитана. - Была выставлена на поиск… погоди… ты искал… его?!- ее глаза округлились.- Ты сошел с ума?!

-Что? – не понял Йанто.- Кого ты искал, Джек?

-Нет!- выдохнула Тош.- Ты же не думал, что… Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! Джек, в самом деле, это же смешно!

-Да что происходит?!- взорвались Джон и Йанто одновременно.

-Он искал…- начала Тошико, но Джек ее опередил.

Понурив голову и в отчаянном жесте вздернув подбородок, он спокойно произнес:

-Я искал Доктора. Любого Доктора, кто мог бы мне помочь избавиться от бессмертия.

Глава 4

В хабе воцарилась тишина. Йанто неверяще смотрел на мужа, Тош так и застыла, широко открыв глаза и закрыв рот ладонью, Джон как окаменел, осознав, что произошло, а Джек глубоко вздохнул, с каким-то хрипом выдохнул и опустил голову, ни на кого не глядя.

-Почему?- первым нарушил тишину Йанто.- Почему, Джек? Тебе настолько плохо с нами, со мной?

-А ты не понимаешь?- с болью в голосе произнес Джек, не глядя на него.- Ты-то должен бы понять, Йанто.

-Слишком долго жить,- догадался Джон, разом растеряв всю злость на усталого и измученного капитана.- Слишком много терять.

-В вечности нет ничего привлекательного,- Джек поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Йанто.- Когда ты бессмертен, острее осознаешь чужую смертность. Я искал его ради тебя, просто чтобы быть с тобой, умереть с тобой. Йанто, я…

-Не говори ничего,- Йанто быстро сошел с лестницы вниз, подбежал к капитану и крепко обнял его, пряча его лицо у себя на груди.

-Я виноват перед ними, перед ним и всеми остальными,- сказал Джек, взглянув на Джона.- Я…

Джон покачал головой. Нужно ли объяснять стремление человека быть счастливым с тем, кого любишь?

-Джон…- Тош коснулась руки мужчины.- Оставим их на время.

На улице было чудесно – ветерок с залива шевелил листву деревьев, солнце ласково светило в небесах, но на душе двух человек было пасмурно и тошно.

-В нашем мире тоже были далеки на Платформе 5, Джек рассказывал,- нарушила молчание Тошико.- Он вообще мало что говорит о себе, но со мной почему-то делился. Наверное, потому, что отчасти я эмпат. Мне было больно чувствовать его боль и тоску.

У Джона хватило сил только чтобы кивнуть – его мысли сейчас были далеко.

-Он никогда не скажет Ли, что его бессмертие – не ее заслуга,- продолжила девушка.- Некто Роза, тогда еще путешествующая с Доктором, что-то сотворила с ТАРДИС… впрочем, ты это тоже знаешь – в этом наши миры схожи. Джек потом схлопотал пулю в сердце, а после этого очнулся и увидел ее. Она не должна была бы оживлять его – это просто даже не ее дело, но она пожалела… Наверное, Джек даже мертвым умеет в себя влюблять,- добавила она.

-Он получил двойное бессмертие?- спросил Джон.

-Нет. Когда он очнулся, перед ним сидела женщина, она сказала, что «не смогла допустить смерть такого красивого юноши» - это ее слова. Позже, когда он от нас сбежал с Доктором, тот ему сказал, что дело было не в Ли – его изменила Роза. Двойного бессмертия быть не могло, а Ли попросту тогда ничего не знала. Видишь, если боги могут не знать, Доктора не могут исцелять, что говорить о простых людях, пусть и бессмертных.

Джон понял, что Тошико жалела Джека и жалела Джона.

-Попробуй его понять, Джон,- мягко попросила Тош.- Он – не идеал, не супергерой, он всего лишь человек. Пусть и бессмертный, пусть и мягко говоря странный, пусть из далекого будущего и всеми своими причудами, но он страдает, Джон. Иногда даже я не могу понять, как он до сих пор не сошел с ума от всего этого. Однажды он впустил меня в свое сознание – это было ужасно. Мы оплакиваем родных и близких, потом оплакивают нас, а он может только терять и терять без возможности уйти самому. Он страдает ежедневно, ежечасно. Может быть, потому он носится по Кардиффу и лезет под зубы и когти пришельцев – его мучает душевная боль. Он защищает нас собой потому, что больше ничего нам дать не может.

-Из-за брата?- зачем-то спросил Джон.

-У него нет брата,- через пару мгновений ответила Тош.- В анабиозной камере лежит… у него остался только близкий друг, но он неизлечимо болен и, возможно, никогда не проснется. Ты вспомнил про то, чего в нашем мире никогда не было, новичок. У тебя будет целый год и еще немного, чтобы избавиться от всех иллюзий и забыть, что твой вымышленный и наш настоящий миры – небо и земля. Здесь люди умирают по-настоящему, новичок. Здесь нет команды «Стоп! Снято!», после которой мертвецы встают и идут пить кофе,- печально добавила она.

Джон не стал отвечать на справедливое замечание. Фантазийный мир больше не казался ему фантазийным. Впрочем, после радушного приема, выражающегося в особо рьяном допросе, потом погоне от слишком живой биомассы, синяках и мелких порезах по всему телу и лицу, Джон проникся уважением к работникам Торчвуда, такого непохожего на тот, который остался на кинопленке.

-А что Джон делает в Вашингтоне? Я думал, что Америка не имеет отношения к Великобритании,- сменил он тему.

-Институт Торчвуд существует на территории Британии, но есть и другие, специализирующиеся на том же самом, что и мы, и президенты стран иногда запрашивают сотрудников для ежегодной сессии. А Джон… должен был бы лететь Джек, но он терпеть не может всю пафосность, потому отправил Джона как своего заместителя.

-Люди в черном?- пошутил Джон.

-Вроде того,- поняла она, улыбнувшись.- Кстати, в наших мирах есть нечто общее, помимо того, что мы у тебя – лишь иллюзия. У нас есть крупнейший Рифт на Бермудах с односторонней связью.

-Треугольник?!

-Команда института «Арго» контролирует этот разлом, стараясь хоть как-то уменьшить потери среди населения Земли, но… Таинственное всегда так притягательно! Ученые всего мира лезут в Треугольник, зачастую назад уже не возвращаясь. Нашим коллегам там очень несладко, впрочем… кому из нас легко?

-Но вы не жалуетесь,- заметил Джон.

Темные глаза японки зло сверкнули.

-На что намекаешь, красавчик?- зашипела она.- Что больше некому? Что нам тут медом намазано и что нас интересует слава? Думаешь, нас некем заменить?

-Да я не…- Джон отшатнулся.

-Ты, геройчик перед кинокамерой, трясущийся за свою внешность! Да у нас работа по двадцать часов в сутки, Гвен дочь днями не видит, мужа обманывает, Йанто и Джек иногда по сорок часов на ногах, когда Рифт свирепствует, у меня вообще никакой личной жизни, Оуэн сутками не вылезает из лаборатории, а ты…- она сжала кулак у Джона перед носом, скрипнув зубами.

-Прости, я не это имел в виду,- прошептал он.

-Нет, ты прости, нервы уже не выдерживают,- как-то обмякла она, глядя на залив.- Раз в две-три недели ходим на промывку мозгов, а то реально можно сойти с ума.

-Что за промывка?

-Притупляет боль от осознания того, что мы изменить были не в силах. Оуэн сейчас чистит Гвен от прошлого, когда тот малыш…- она судорожно вздохнула и замолчала.

Джон вдруг ощутил себя ненужным. Он не умел стрелять по живым людям, не умел убивать столь хладнокровно, как эти специалисты. Он же, черт подери, был шоуменом, актером, артистом, а не спецназовцем!

-Если поймешь, что сходишь с ума,- снова начала Тош,- просто обратись к Джеку. Анабиоз, покой и никаких проблем на оставшееся время до отправления домой.

-Я не струсил!- резко ответил Джон.

Тош с сомнением взглянула на расцарапанное лицо мужчины и наливающийся синяк на скуле и покачала головой.

-Ты новичок, Джон. Не обижайся, но пока ты не всадил обойму в настоящего пришельца, пока не ощутил на глотке настоящие лапы смерти, ты вряд ли поймешь, о чем я. На месте Джека я не пускала бы тебя в поле, ты слишком наивен и ты абсолютно не готов убивать.

-Я не собираюсь сидеть в окопе! Я уничтожал уивеллов в тире!

Тош засмеялась.

-Торчвуд умеет ломать наивность. И все же в поле я бы тебя не пускала, хотя… у нас, похоже, нет выбора – один ты здесь вряд ли выживешь.

-Такова плотность пришельцев на душу населения?

-Нет, не в этом дело. Ты справишься, конечно. Ты сильный, красивый, - она как-то особенно тяжело вздохнула.- Не думай, что тут по улицам запросто носятся звери иных миров – мы успеваем по мере сил и возможностей чистить следы, но… Джек принял тебя в команду, это значит, что ты стал офицером Торчвуда со всеми вытекающими последствиями. У тебя есть два пути – анабиоз и работа. Подумай, никто тебя не станет неволить, но жить в этом мире просто так тебе нельзя – есть риск встретить кого-то не того, что-то узнать, что потом изменит уже твой мир и мы не сможем помочь.

-Вы всегда можете стереть мне память. Реткон или…

Она покачала головой.

-Неизвестно, что там сделала Ли… Ладно, голоден? Пошли, позавтракаем, Оуэн закончит все дела с Гвен, Джек и Йанто – свои, а у нас пока свободная минутка.

Она как-то порывисто поднялась – сильная, гибкая, решительная.

-Кстати, новичок, извини за…- она дотронулась до своей скулы, кивнув на Джона.

-А если бы я не понравился Ли, ты бы…- вопрос повис в воздухе.

-Даже не сомневайся, - подмигнула она.- Хладнокровно и точно в лоб. Но я рада, что ты, парень, оказался тем еще орешком. Пошли, купим ребятам завтрак.

Кардифф этого мира оказался точно таким же, как Кардифф его родного. Те же знакомые улицы, те же здания, люди – веселые, грустные, чем-то озабоченные, словом, нормальные люди нормального мира.

-Они тоже знают про Торчвуд?

-Мы скрываем от их глаз то, к чему они не готовы. Они знают, что мы есть, знают о нашей работе, но чаще всего они просто закрывают на нас глаза – правда пугает.

-А…- Джон не рискнул бы спрашивать, если бы не природное любопытство.

-Сегодня дежурил Йанто, ну а Джек… - Тош хихикнула как девчонка.- Эта парочка всегда вместе – прикрывают спины друг друга, несмотря на то, что Джек всегда против, чтобы его муж рисковал собой ради него.

-Дежурил…

-Джон, не будь ребенком! Я устала повторять, что это реальность, что база не может оставаться без присмотра. Подумай сам, под конец дня Рифт может взбеситься, и если никто не проконтролирует и не поднимет тревогу, могут пострадать люди – кто знает, что на нас полезет извне? Неужели ты полагаешь, что мы настолько беспечны, чтобы оставить опасный объект без надзора?

-Да нет же, просто…- глупый сериал показался Джону действительно глупым. Но ведь когда-нибудь Джек спит? Или он тоже живет как и его герой в хабе?

-Спит как все нормальные люди и живет с Йанто,- отмахнулась Тош.- И извини – но тебе пора научиться контролировать свои мысли и перестать думать так громко.

Когда они закупились пластиковыми контейнерами с едой и бумажными стаканчиками с кофе - Джон почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке из-за отсутствия бумажника – Тош сгрузила покупки на Джона и налегке пошла по площади.

-О деньгах не думай – Торчвуд тратит столько, сколько можно,- сказала она, когда они дошли до торгового центра «Миллениум». – Йанто потом покажет его малышек – у тебя слюна закапает,- пообещала она.- Кстати, умоляю, не говори Джеку про шинель, а то он решит сделать этот предмет гардероба фетишем.

-Он разве не…

-Джон, нет и не было никакого Джека Харкнесса! То есть, возможно, и был, но лично у Джека встреч с ним не было – я бы знала. Просто… у него пунктик насчет фетишей. У Йанто богатая фантазия,- она фыркнула.

Как оказалось, в команде не было секретов ни в какой части личной жизни, если таковая вообще имелась.

Тошико рассказала ему, что ни Джек, ни Йанто ровным счетом никого из команды не стеснялись. Джек – в силу того, откуда он, а Йанто из-за своей природной раскрепощенности и широких взглядов на секс. Оуэн так же зачастую хвалился победами на любовном фронте, даже Гвен иногда рассказывала забавные случаи из своей будуарной жизни, вот только самой Тош делиться было почти нечем. Жизнь японки протекала примерно так же, если не хуже, чем у ее сериального клона.

-Так, - она прислушалась к чему-то.- Думаю, теперь можно возвращаться. Мы уже не помешаем и не потревожим их.

-Что? Кого?

-Полагаю, при всей их раскрепощенности, врываться в хаб в самый разгар было бы минимум невежливо,- она чуть порозовела.- Идешь или так и будешь стоять?- она поманила мужчину на тот-самый-камень.

Едва Джон ступил на камень, тот плавно пошел вниз. Сердце мужчины ухнуло куда-то вниз – он не выносил высоты.

-А вот это плохо,- тихо произнесла Тош.- Придется тебе привыкать и к высоте – мы иногда забираемся на небо, а иногда спускаемся под воду, хотя чаще мы носимся на машинах и мотоциклах.

-На мотоциклах?!

-Джон, ну ей-богу же! – Тош даже обиделась.- У нас столько транспорта… Йанто покажет. Эй! Э-эй, голубки! Мы не помешаем? Кофе, горячий завтрак… Оуэн? Джек, Йанто? Джек, думай потише и менее неприлично, я все же дама! Оуэн, к тебе это тоже относится и поуважительнее, пожалуйста!

-Я тебе сегодня говорил, что я сильно не люблю телепатов?- врач появился из соседнего помещения, вытирая руки о бумажное полотенце и набрасывая его на плечо.

-Уже да, но это неправда. Я знаю, что ты от меня без ума.

-И без отчетов по моим исследованиям,- заворчал Оуэн.- Эта сладкая парочка меня доведет до мигрени,- поморщился он стонам, доносящимся из оранжереи.- Эй, имейте совесть, если не имеете стыда!- крикнул он.

Хохочущие Джек и Йанто появились незамедлительно – оба одетые, чуть взъерошенные, у обоих влажные губы и на шее Йанто – едва заметные следы от укусов.

-Не хаб, а дом греха,- демонстративно отвернулся Оуэн.

-Святой отец, иди завтракать,- фыркнула Тошико, отбирая у Джона пакеты и стаканчики.

-Так,- повеселевший Джек тут же ухватил один.- Новичок…

-Джон,- едва надеясь на что-то поправил тот.

-…будешь пока жить у нас,- не заметил Джек. – Мы все равно дома бываем редко, а от гостя от нас с Йанто не убудет. М-м-м? обернулся он к Йанто. Тот кивнул, не глядя.

-Я уже внес тебя в список офицеров Торчвуда, так что сможешь входить когда захочешь,- сообщил Йанто Джону.- Позже получишь инструктаж, ознакомишься с работой, аппаратурой, техникой и оружием. Джек, что с деньгами?

-Нет!- вырвалось у Джона.

-Слушай, новичок,- доверительно опустил руку на его плечо Джек.- Прекращай так трястись над расходами. Мы едва ли не еженедельно можем покупать себе по лимузину, так что от пары тысяч от Торчвуда не убудет.

-Тебе нужна одежда, обувь, а так же все, что положено джентльмену.

-Кстати, я присмотрел тебе шикарную кожаную куртку,- Йанто чуть наклонился к Джеку и провел рукой по его заднице.

-Хм,- мгновенно расплылся в улыбке тот.

-У меня пропадает аппетит, глядя на ваши брачные игры,- мрачно поделился ощущениями Оуэн, ковыряясь вилкой в пластиковом контейнере с лазаньей.

-Гвен ушла?- Джек пожалел коллегу.

-Минут через десять после того, как эта парочка смылась наверх,- врач кивнул на Тош и Джона.- Пациент стабилен, в полной боевой готовности и менее буен, чем прежде.

-Я зайду вечером?- спросила Тош.

-Тебе полный или частично?- поморщился Оуэн, отпивая слишком горячий кофе.

-Полный осмотр и частичную коррекцию.

-Джек, проверь Рифт,- попросил Оуэн.

Тот потянулся, нехотя убрал руку с колена Йанто, повернулся к компьютерам и нажал на клавиши.

-Буйствует, но пока не особо. Юго-запад и залив – под пристальным наблюдением, север – чисто, на востоке – всплесками.

-Через полчаса устроит?- Оуэн повернулся к Тош.- Новичок, тебе чистку не надо? Болезненные воспоминания, страдания, душевные раны и прочая белиберда?

-Оуэн!- одернул коллегу Йанто.

Тот пропустил замечание мимо ушей.

Джон помотал головой.

-Нет, спасибо.

-Тош, в следующий раз возьми мне пару гамбургеров,- врач положил недоеденную лазанью.- Джек, если что, я в лаборатории на весь день.

-Ничего нового?- без особой надежды спросил тот и, получив отрицательный жест головой, поник.

-Совершенно безнадежно, но я стараюсь это опровергнуть,- доложил Оуэн, уходя.

-Друг,- пояснила шепотом Тош Джону.

-Итак, у нас начался новый рабочий день,- сообщил Джек, поднимаясь и стряхивая с себя крошки.- Тош, займись активностью, а потом иди к Оуэну и не волнуйся – если что, я и Йанто все сделаем.

Девушка кивнула и отошла к компьютерам, тут же забывая о существовании мира.

-Йанто, покажи новичку…

-Я Джон!

…наших красавцев, а я пойду делать отчеты и страдать, потому как терпеть не могу бумажной волокиты. Но сперва я приберусь,- капитан собственноручно схватил пустые контейнеры и стаканчики из-под кофе и свалил всю кучу в мешок для мусора.- А, черт!- в сердцах произнес он.- Золушка умотал в Америку! Придется нести вниз самому. Так, Йанто, забирай парня и чтобы духу вашего здесь через пять минут не было – я страшно зол отсутствием своего заместителя и Золушки в одном лице.

-Пошли,- Йанто кивнул подбородком на Джона.

-Это наш арсенал,- перед взором Джона простирался едва ли не самолетный ангар, доверху забитый оружием – от холодного и плазмо и лазерострельного до непонятного вида сложных взрывных устройств.- Большинство – технологии инопланетные, есть доработки, есть лично мое изобретение. Если рассказывать о каждом, это займет весь день, а мне еще работать, так что пошли к другим аппаратам.

Под «аппаратами» имелись в виду транспортные средства – военного образца вороненый вертолет, по словам Йанто почти бесшумный – опять же с инопланетными технологиями, при виде которого Джона стало подташнивать, дюжина мотоциклов, шесть совершенно одинаковых джипов, и…

-Это еще что?- при виде чего-то треугольного, матово поблескивающего черной кожей, по которой временами пробегала рябь, Джон даже попятился.

-Не знаю, где Джек спер эту малышку, - удовлетворенно улыбнулся Йанто,- но она просто волшебна. Управление мозговыми импульсами, функция невидимки, маневренность как в атмосфере, так и в открытом космосе – Йанто едва не мурлыкал.- А еще она поет.

-Что она?- не поверил ушам Джон.

-И разговаривает,- добавил Йанто, насладившись реакцией.- Здравствуй, красавица!- поприветствовал он корабль.

То, что произошло через миг, Джон готов был бы списать на галлюцинацию, если бы мог – корабль издал настоящий вздох – как человек, который испытывает душевные муки. По чуть поблескивающей коже корабля побежали волны, проступили какие-то значки.

-Я не знаю, что это за язык,- сообщил Джону Йанто,- да и никто не знает, но кораблю у нас нравится.

-Кошмар!- честно признался Джон, глядя на черную почти живую кожу корабля.

-Цельный органический корабль неизвестной технологии,- Йанто сообщил это с той же гордостью, что и отец друзьям, перечисляя вес, рост и пол новорожденного.- Ни швов, ни соединений – он совершенен! Внутрь не пущу – ты мне там все слюной закапаешь,- предупредил Йанто.

Джон, даже тащи его на лассо, с места бы не сдвинулся – корабль выглядел красиво, но от него исходила угроза, хотя и толком не объясненная. Нечто подобной конструкции он уже когда-то где-то видел, только никак не мог вспомнить где именно. Та же маслянистая на вид живая кожа, но иные звуки, та же сложность и элегантность конструкций, даже ощущение одновременного ужаса и трепета перед кораблем – все было знакомо, но теперь уже наяву.

-Станция…- задумчиво произнес Джон.- Что-то, связанное со станцией.

-Что?- Йанто не слушал его, подойдя к кораблю и нежно поглаживая его кожу.

-Ничего,- Джон не стал говорить, что от этой штуки у него мурашки по коже. -Это все, или есть еще что-то, что мне надо знать?

-У тебя такой голос, как будто тебе наплевать на эту красотку,- обиделся Йанто. – Можно даже подумать, что в твоем мире такие на каждом шагу.

-Нет!- дрожь пробрала все тело от представленного. Подсознание любезно подсунуло картинку - изящное паукообразное тело корабля, пронзительный визг, ослепительный луч, поражающий все живое.

-Эй! Джон, ты что? Что-то не так?- Йанто оказался около Джона, теребя того за плечи.- Джон?

Широко раскрытыми от ужаса глазами Джон смотрел на треугольный корабль, но видел совершенно другой, опасный, смертельный.

-А? Нет, все нормально,- это был краткий миг, всего лишь дурацкое воспоминание о каком-то кино, и все же настоящий черный зловещий корабль перед глазами действительно мог бы быть технологией…- Показалось,- Джон передернул плечами.- Просто… просто какая-то тень.

-Ага,- не поверил ему Йанто.- Ладно, пошли, покажу тебе нашего помощника – детище Ли.

Корабль снова вздохнул, отчего Джон покрылся холодным потом.

-Не скучай, малышка!- крикнул Йанто.

Откуда-то потянуло свежестью – они шли по узкому полутемному коридору.

-Выход к заливу,- пояснил Йанто.- Сейчас ты увидишь нашего информатора, который передает данные из вод без перерыва. Лучшее изобретение Ли! Кстати, я тоже помогал,- в голосе была явно не прикрытая гордость.

-Очередной корабль?- Джон очень постарался, чтобы в голосе не прозвучала паника – вид черного треугольного тела перед глазами до сих пор пугал.

-Нет. Живой компьютер,- даже в полумраке глаза Йанто сверкнули огнем гордости.- Наш агент, сообщающий, что в водах появился неопознанный объект. А если ничего интересного нет, он ведет наблюдение и передает потрясающие снимки подводного мира Кардиффа.

-Рыба?

-Почти, сам увидишь. Мы пришли.

Джон стоял в круглом помещении с прозрачным потолком и стенами, вид темной воды вызывал ощущение покоя и таинственности. Изредка сверкающие огоньки панелей на полу придавали совсем уж невероятный образ – как будто это не грот, а таинственный лес и эти огоньки – светляки или феи.

-Eе зовут L51.218,- сказал Йанто.- Но мы зовем ее Лиз.

-Лиз?

-Или Лиза.

Джон вновь ощутил чувство дежа вю. В этом мире у Йанто не было подруги Лизы Халлет, но была очередная кибермашина с точно таким же именем.

Йанто порылся в кармане, достал небольшой черный диск и поднес его к губам.

-Лиз, малышка!- позвал он.- Смотри!- прошептал он Джону.

Сначала ничего не происходило, Джон успел подумать, что он, возможно, просто не увидел невидимку, но потом толщу воды прорезало длинное сильное тело и один черный глаз уставился на мужчин.

-Разве она – не совершенство?!- в полном восторге застонал Йанто.

Машина и верно была неотличима от рыбы – длинная чуть сплюснутая голова как у щуки, гибкое тело, плавники, хвост, все бы ничего, но у этого устройства был только один глаз, занимавший почти всю голову.

Рыба висела в воде неподвижно, плавники не шевелились – сразу стало ясно, что живое существо так бы не смогло.

-Смотри,- снова шепнул Йанто Джону.- Лиз, представь себя как ты это умеешь!

Рыбина чуть шевельнулась, голова и тело сплющились – едва заметное изменение превратило щуку в ската. Глаз сплющился, но никуда не делся.

-Смотри дальше,- снова шепнул Йанто.

Скат замерцал огоньками, уменьшился в размерах и стал ничем не примечательной небольшой рыбкой. Потом рыбка разбухла в размерах, изменила цвет и перед мужчинами появилась большая белая акула – тупой нос, спинной плавник, но полное отсутствие пасти.

-А зубы? Лиз не улыбается?- почему-то тоже шепотом поинтересовался Джон.

-Лиз – не живое существо, - объяснил Йанто.- Ли не сочла нужным оснащать ее зубами и костями – слишком сложно при трансформации и совершенно не нужно технически. Лиз не нуждается в пище. Лиз, покажи коронный номер!- попросил Йанто.- Это проходит на ура у всех любителей динозавров.

Тело акулы чуть изогнулось, шея вытянулась, над мужчинами оказалась только голова животного, тело терялось где-то во тьме вод.

-Несси?- усмехнулся Джон.

-И она тоже,- улыбнулся Йанто.- Лиз, как дела в пучине вод?

-Неопознанных объектов не обнаружено,- сообщила Лиз женским и таким знакомым голосом.

-Голос Ли?- догадался Джон.

-Она склонна к нарциссизму,- Йанто расплылся в улыбке.- Смотри, что она еще может – это не просто машина, это чрезвычайно умная машина. Лиз, тебя видели вчера утром. Как ты можешь это объяснить?

-Сбор данный,- равнодушно сообщила Несси.- Могу я уже принять менее заметный облик?

-Да, конечно.

Доисторическая тварь тут же сжалась в размерах, становясь скатом.

-Если бы Джек не развлекался позавчера ночью, меня никто бы не увидел. Передай ему спасибо за это,- пожаловался скат.

-Обязательно,- пообещал Йанто.- Лиз, представляю тебе новичка…

-Которого по счету?- так же равнодушно поинтересовался скат. Йанто даже в условиях полумрака заметно покраснел.

-Того, кто останется с нами на полтора года. Лиз, люби и жалуй – Джон. Джон Барроумен.

-Не могу выразить словами, насколько я рад,- сообщил скат.- Значит, ты Джон,- черный глаз, как показалось Джону, уперся в него, изучая.- Как этот самодовольный нахал Харт.

-Нет, я из параллельного мира,- ответил Джон.

-Он из параллельного мира,- передал Йанто.- Она тебя не слышит без переговорника,- он сунул плоский диск Джону в руку.

-Джек балуется с Рифтом?- это был даже не вопрос, а утверждение.

-Привет, Лиз!- сказал в переговорник Джон.

-Мой интеллект оставит без замечания тот факт, что ты уже был мне представлен, Джон,- сообщила Лиз.- Мне не требуется двойное подтверждение команд.

Йанто за спиной Джона фыркнул.

-Прикажи ей что-нибудь,- попросил Йанто.

-Лиз… - Джон стиснул диск в руке.- Можешь стать невидимой?

-Йанто, если ты здесь, сообщи своему коллеге, что у него крайне скудная фантазия,- равнодушно ответила Лиз, тем не менее мгновенно исчезая.

-Не теряйся,- шепнул Йанто.- Не проси - приказывай. Лиз – машина, а не ручной дельфин.

-Хотел бы знать, долго мне развлекать вас и когда я мог бы приступить к сбору данных?- поинтересовалась Лиз.

Йанто отобрал диск у Джона и распорядился:

-Приступай.

Невидимка вновь обрела форму ската, махнула хвостом и на прощание сообщила:

-Люди – примитивные создания, не поддающиеся логике,- и уплыла.

-У нее тоже есть собственное мнение,- заметил Йанто.- А еще скверный характер и мания величия.

-Она видит себя самцом?

-Она видит себя компьютером. Пошли, отдых окончен.

Когда они поднялись в общий зал, Йанто велел Джону зайти к Джеку, сунул ему ключи от машины и торопливо исчез, бросив на прощание, что у него в квартире шикарная кровать и не менее шикарный диван, выделенный специально для гостя.

Оставшись гадать, на что он намекал, Джон подошел к кабинету Джека и постучал. И тишина была ему ответом. Джон не стушевался и решил, что раз уж он теперь один из команды, ничего плохого в общем-то не случится, посиди он у капитана в кабинете в его отсутствие.

В целом, обстановка кабинета была похожей на ту, что была на съемочной площадке – компьютер, шкаф, сейф, гора бумаг на столе, какое-то желтое растение в горшке, небольшое зеркало на стене в углу, уютный диванчик и пара рабочих кресел. Общую картину идеального кабинета нарушала лишь рамочка черного дерева с изображением Джека и Йанто, смотревших друг на друга с такой любовью в глазах, что у Джона разом заныли зубы и засосало под ложечкой – он смотрел на Скотта точно так же.

-Свадебное фото,- пояснил Джек негромко, появляясь в кабинете.- У нас катастрофически не хватило времени на нормальную церемонию, отпуск и все прочее, но этого и не потребовалось. Мы славно отметили эту дату совместной охотой на стаю головоногих тварей, высыпавшихся из Рифта в лесу, и последующим посещением ресторана всей командой.

-У нас все было иначе…- зачем-то ответил Джон, с теплотой и тоской вспоминая любимого.

От внимания Джека не ускользнул сей факт. Он подошел и положил руку Джону на плечо.

-Это моя вина, Джон,- произнес Джек, глядя коллеге в глаза.- Я эгоист в том, что касается чувств.

-Да-а-а… - качнул головой Джон.- Сам такой же. Кстати,- жар кожи Джека прожигал через ткань футболки,- Йанто просил к тебе зайти.

-Да,- Джек выпустил мужчину и отошел к столу.- На первый месяц, а там будет больше,- он вынул толстенную пачку денег и кинул Джону.- Бери машину, купи все, что нужно. Схему проезда к дому возьмешь у Тошико – она уже выяснила, что Кардифф нашего и твоего миров не отличаются. Закупайся, потом езжай домой и приведи себя в порядок. На сегодня ты свободен. Ах, да… лови,- он подкинул ключ.- От дома. Все, чтобы я тебя увидел только дома.

-Да, но…- Джон хотел спросить, а как же тренировка, адаптация к нормальной рабочей жизни, как, наконец, тир, но встретившись взглядом с внимательными глазами капитана, спрашивать не стал.

Все же, даже этой ночью ему поспать не удалось.

Выяснив местоположение дома Йанто, купив все нужное, включая мобильный телефон, с которого тут же попытался сделать звонок Скотту, и совершенно не удивляясь тому, что абонент оказался вне сети, Джон подъехал к дому.

Второй этаж, симпатичная квартира, довольно уютная, хотя и излишне чистая – хозяева предпочитали пропадать на работе, возвращаясь домой лишь для кратковременного сна.

Очевидно, пустое место в платяном шкафу предназначалось Джону – записка со словами «Забирай, Джон» ясно на это намекала, если только эта парочка не сожительствовала еще и с Хартом.

Разложив вещи и решив освежиться, Джон прошел в ванную – душевая кабина, роскошнейшая совершенно неприличнейше снежно-белая ванна, батарея флаконов с гелями для душа, пенами и солями для ванн, стопка чистых полотенец. Тюбик любриканта и пачка презервативов венчали общую картину.

Положив бритвенные принадлежности на свободное место полки, Джон разделся и опустился в ванну, предварительно напустив туда воды и пены.

Громкий хлопок двери разбудил задремавшего в воде Джона.

-Ты не отвечал на звонки!- сообщил Джек, глядя на него сверху вниз.

-Прости, я думал, раз у меня свободный день…- начал полусонный Джон.

-Уф-ф-ф…- шумно перевел дух Джек.- Конечно. Мне надо было предупредить, чтобы ты чувствовал себя как дома и все такое. Йанто бы мне голову снес, если бы с тобой что-нибудь бы случилось.

Только сейчас Джон заметил, что Джек держал в руке мотоциклетный шлем, был взмокшим, растрепанным больше чем обычно и издавал сильный запах феромонов.

-Я бы мог позвонить кому-нибудь, если бы знал номера мобильников,- заметил Джон, все еще лежа в ванной.- В суматохе я как-то забыл об этом.

Джек кивнул, молча пожирая глазами аппетитную картину – пена давно уже растворилась, тело мужчины было как на ладони. Джон понял его и поднялся, раскрывая себя во всей красе.

От аромата Джека можно было сойти с ума. Джон даже подумал, что напуганный Джек еще привлекательнее перевозбужденного.

-Мне нужно возвращаться,- почти интимно произнес Джек, не отрывая глаз от мокрого Джона.

Вообще, строго говоря, Джону не улыбалось соблазнять одного из этой пары, чтобы потом иметь крупные неприятности, тем не менее, он прекрасно видел, что ни тот, ни другой не против соблазнения так такового, хотя Джек и грозил всеми карами небесными, прикоснись он к Йанто. Но, вспомнив ночь и томные поглаживания Йанто по разгоряченному своему телу, Джон подумал, что отношения этой пары куда более открытые, чем у него и Скотта. И хотя изменять мужу ему совершенно не хотелось, было бы это изменой с самим собой, если перед ним стоял вымышленный, но такой живой, настоящий, параллельномировой и одуряющее пахнущий Джек Харкнесс, которого он, Джон, играл в кино?

-Ты уверен, что сможешь сидеть в седле?- Джон вышел из ванны и подошел к Джеку.

-Не уверен,- Джек облизнул губы.

Воздух в комнате стал наэлектризован до предела – или все закончится бурным сексом, или один из них должен немедленно сбежать. Хотя ни Джек, ни Джон не шевелились, они оба уже поняли, что дело закончится… здесь, сейчас и это не будет считаться изменой их супругам.

Мотоциклетный шлем с грохотом упал на пол ванной комнаты…

Глава 5

Казалось, Джек знал тело Джона даже лучше его самого. Выделывать такие вещи не мог даже Скотт. Язык, губы, руки – Джек умудрялся быть везде и сразу. Джон плавился от напора капитана и, не стесняясь, кричал, когда стонов было недостаточно.

Когда они, мокрые от пота, липкие, вымотанные двухчасовым секс-марафоном свалились прямо на пол гостиной, слились в поцелуе, Джек сыто улыбнулся. Красавчик, так похожий на него – это ли не сладчайший приз? Джон, несмотря на кажущуюся мускулатуру, был гибким как кошка. Даже Йанто не мог вытворять со своим телом то, на что был способен этот пришелец параллельного мира.

Для Джона было немного необычно ощущать такое знакомое тело под пальцами, хотя это придавало особую пикантность – в конце концов, не каждый день занимаешься сексом с самим собой, а Джек, казалось, вообще даже не озадачивался таким вопросом.

-Что скажем мужьям?- первым пришел в себя Джек.

-Понятия не имею,- честно признался Джон, поглаживая спину любовника. – Йанто открутит голову тебе, Скотт – мне, но я после этого не воскрешусь.

-Тогда ничего не скажем,- кивнул Джек. – Думаю, Йанто сможет понять, что значит переспать с самим собой, а вот твой – не думаю.

-Я никогда не изменял Скотту,- признал Джон.- Кино, театр – это одно, это игра, но возвращаюсь я всегда к нему. Я люблю Скотта.

-А я – Йанто. И это был просто секс,- Джек взглянул на Джона.

-Не склонен к самокопанию и самотерзанию,- вздохнул Джон.- Это был просто секс. Хотя секс был сногсшибательным,- добавил он, накрывая губы Джека своими.- Тебя не хватятся?- спросил он, когда страсть уступила место нежности.

-Нет, не думаю. Нужно принять душ. Со мной?- Джек встал и обернулся на Джона.

-Нет,- покачал головой тот.- Если я присоединюсь, принятия душа не выйдет,- он коварно улыбнулся.

Джек коротко рыкнул – пришелец умело сводил с ума и знал о своем таланте.

Из душа Джек вылетел менее чем через пять минут, причем полностью одетый и встревоженный.

-Сигнал Рифта,- объяснил он Джону, хватая шлем.- Я ближе всех.

-Я с тобой,- безапелляционно заявил Джон, тут же натянув брюки и накинув новую рубашку.

Джек с сомнением оглядел любовника.

-Стрелять ты умеешь во всех смыслах, но там могут серьезно покалечить, а ты все-таки зарабатываешь своей мордашкой. Не обижайся.

-Я в команде?- Джон дождался кивка.- Значит, забудь о моей мордашке и давай оружие.

-Черт, у меня нет запасного шлема,- выругался Джек, кидая Джону свой.- Полиция о нас знает, но если что – ты хотя бы сохранишь прическу. Вниз, живо!

Оседлав мотоцикл, Джек дождался, когда Джон сядет сзади и дал по газам так лихо, что шины жалобно взвизгнули.

Гонщики неслись по дорогам, нарушая все правила дорожного движения, обгоняя, подрезая и лихача так, что Джон едва не вываливался из седла, несмотря на то, что крепко обхватил торс водителя.

Заехав в какой-то подземный гараж, Джек резко остановился.

-Кто?- одними губами спросил Джон.

-Уивеллы. Тош насчитала троих. Будь крайне осторожен!

Безоружным быть нелегко, но Джек, как будто прочитав его мысли, сунул ему в руку совсем крошечный пистолетик-игрушку.

-Сносит голову – на раз,- пояснил Джек, отцепляя от мотоцикла свой – новейшую технологию, недавно привезенный и крайне большой.- А я попробую взять живьем.

-Где?

-Тош? – Джек прислушался к переговорнику. -Понял. Сигналы справа. Джон!- когда тот рванул в сторону.- Не рискуй!

Джон и не думал. Подождав Джека, он осторожно начал красться по направлению к уивеллам.

Рык раздался через минуту. Джек тут же схватил Джона и прижал его к стене.

-Сначала я, потом, если не сумею – ты,- распорядился он шепотом.

Джек осторожно высунулся из-за угла – уивеллы стояли сгрудившись и рыча друг на друга.

-Красавцы!- шепотом восхитился Джек, мгновенно выскакивая и паля из автомата. Одного опутала сеть, и тот свалился кубарем, двое других с ревом бросились на человека.

Джон не дрогнул – первый раз по живой мишени, но руки не дрожали, сердце мерно отбивало такт.

Промах!

Уивелл накинулся на Джека, второй рванул на Джона.

-Беги!- не своим голосом заорал Джек, колошматя уивелла головой о бетонный пол – оружие он выронил.

Джон не стал искушать судьбу, взяв низкий старт от разъяренного пришельца.

Убегая по пустой площадке, он все же готовился стрелять в любой момент – на съемках все было проще: красиво встать, красиво вскинуть оружие, сделать красивый «ба-бах!», но в жизни все оказалось сложнее. Оружие, хоть и крохотное, легкое и послушное малейшему движению стрелка оказалось куда сложнее в эксплуатации, чем казалось. Необходимо было принять определенную стойку – отдача была просто фантастической. Делать выстрелы в движении мог лишь профессионал, а не актер, и Джон предпочел разумное бегство неразумному и заведомо проигранному сражению. Где-то позади уже отчаянно дрался Джек, барахтался связанный уивелл, третий же сейчас гнался за самим Джоном, намереваясь порвать его на клочки.

Счастье! Парковка, забитая машинами! Джон нырнул за первую же и замер – сдаваться без боя он бы не стал. Пусть он всего лишь актер, но он прежде всего мужчина. Рискнет!

Рычание раздавалось где-то впереди, Джон нагнулся проверить местоположение уивелла, но ничего не увидел.

Рык громом разнесся по парковке - уивелл словно бы взлетел на ту машину, за которой прятался Джон и раскрыл жвалы. Джон сделал единственное, что мог – упал на спину и всадил заряд в голову уивелла, даже не целясь. Кровавые ошметки накрыли его с головой, но Джон уже вскочил и рванул обратно. Джек!

Мощное, тяжелое и даже глуповатое на вид оружие валялось в стороне – Джек лупил кулаками в челюсть уивелла, но проигрывал. Кровь сочилась из пореза на плече, на лбу красовалась рана.

Джон, не долго думая, схватил автомат и прицелился.

-Не… смей!- прохрипел Джек.- Тяже…

-Я справлюсь!- выкрикнул Джон, не понимая что с Джеком.

-Гла…- еле выдохнул Джек, но закончить не смог.

-Что делать?!- в отчаянии заметался Джон.

-Живым!- выдохнул Джек.- Гла… главарь!

-Как управлять этой штукой?- понял Джон – главарь уивеллов должен быть взят живым.

-Рчг…- выдохнул Джек.- Прлзтр.

«Рычаг», «парализатор»,- понял Джон, ощупывая автомат.

-Боже, помоги,- выдохнул Джон, наводя оружие на уивелла и стреляя.

К несчастью, задело и Джека – уивелл коротко всхрапнул и свалился на Джека, мгновенно переставшего подавать признаки жизни.

серия коротких рыков донеслась откуда-то сбоку – Джон прицелился. Если еще один или два таких монстров – это куда ни шло, но брать живыми он бы уже не смог.

-Джек! Джон!- Тош и Йанто уже бежали к нему, паля по приближающимся пришельцам.- Взяли главного?

-Джек ранен, главарь и еще один взят!- отозвался Джон, вскидывая автомат и наводя его на уивеллов.

-Остальных – убрать!- приказала Тош.

Джон перекинул автомат за спину и достал крошку-пистолет. Плечи будут болеть нещадно.

Присев на колено, Джон метко снес голову первому, не успев, однако, увернуться от второго – жвалы прошлись по плечу, которое почти мгновенно стало неметь. Тем не менее, уивелла снял Йанто, Тош же вела прицельный огонь по трем сразу. Джон успел взорвать еще одного, как рука окончательно онемела, но и так он не сдался – ловко поднырнув под уивелла, он со всей немалой силы долбанул его под челюсть, Йанто выстрелил и уивелл ничком свалился под ноги Джона.

-Ты как?- Тош первой успела подбежать к Джону.

-Рука онемела.

-Яд,- констатировала девушка.- Быстро в машину. Йанто, как Джек?

-Будет лучше! Убирай новичка, я все доделаю.

-Бегом, Джон,- поторопила Тошико, подхватывая того под руки.

-Джек пострадал, - оправдывался Джон.- Он приказал мне бежать.

-Хорошо, что послушался,- ответила Тош.- Очень хорошо, что послушался.

К счастью, машина стояла недалеко – спасительное противоядие было введено быстро, но оказалось настолько болезненным, что Джон едва не застонал.

-Жжет!

-Лучше боль, чем смерть,- виновато произнесла девушка.- В хабе Оуэн осмотрит тебя еще раз, но ты вроде бы жив, цел и почти счастлив.

-Целиком счастлив, но Джек…

-Если и умрет, то не страшно,- пожала та плечами.- Он вообще не любит трату лекарств на себя.

-Но уивеллы?..

-Чертов Торчвуд! Чертовы твари! – раздался чей-то крик с парковки.- Моя машина!

-Посиди, я разберусь,- она выскочила из машины, на ходу передергивая рычаги автомата и затвор.

-Это же человек!- заорал Джон.

-Сэр…- донеслось до него, и Тош выстрелила.

-Тошико, нет!- на пределе сил заорал он снова.

Пара странных хлопков, гудение и снова стало тихо.

Тош подбежала к машине, где Джон привалился к дверце, потирая плечо и с ужасом глядя туда, где только что прозвучали выстрелы.

-Ты его… за что?!- выдохнул он, осознавая, что воинственная команда может не только уничтожать следы пришельцев на Земле, но и свидетелей из числа людей.

-Да ты с ума сошел!- возмутилась девушка.- Я всадила в него дозу реткона, а потом нейтрализовала тела уивеллов. Ты подумал, что я…- она даже испугалась, осознав, что стала в его глазах убийцей невинного человека.- Прости, я же не сказала, что в автомате несколько десятков функций. Джон, ты же не серьезно, а?

Того уже ощутимо потряхивало от шока и действия лекарства.

-Посиди, я сбегаю за уивеллом и Йанто.

-Я с тобой!- Джон не собирался больше отсиживаться в машине.

-Я возьму главного, вы – второго,- распорядился Йанто, не обращая внимания на лежащего неподвижно Джека.

-А…- начал Джон.

-Сам встанет,- жестко отчеканил Йанто.

Джон спорить не стал – поднял оглушенного уивелла и потащил на себе в машину.

-Как плечо?- поинтересовался Йанто, складывая свою добычу рядом с первым уивеллом.

-Жжет, но жить буду,- ответил Джон.- Но как же Джек? Ты же его не бросишь здесь?

Йанто пристально посмотрел на мужчину, чуть прищурив глаза.

-Джек в критическом состоянии, новичок. Ему проще умереть, чем ждать противоядия. Как уже наверняка сказала Тош - он не любит их тратить на себя. У него глубокие раны от когтей и жвал, яд давно просочился в организм, парализуя нервную систему. Проще говоря, он уже почти труп. Но если хочешь, я могу ему помочь.

-Если хочу?!- сил возмущаться уже не было.

-У него здесь мотоцикл,- пояснил Йанто.- Я и слова не скажу, если он сделает из него груду железа, но он почему-то так трепетно относится к машинам, что… Ладно, для тебя сделаю исключение и приведу его в порядок побыстрее.

Йанто пошел назад, Джон – следом.

То, что произошло потом, для Джона стало полной неожиданностью. Йанто вскинул автомат и хладнокровно всадил десяток пуль в голову и грудь капитана.

-Черт,- пожаловался Йанто.- Хватило бы одной, но тут как будто заело. Надо потом перебрать всю партию по винтику.

-Что ты…- захрипел Джон, отворачиваясь от кровавой каши, в которую превратилось тело и голова Джека.

-Эй, эй, парень…- Йанто хотел ободрить мужчину, но тот скрючился, упал на четвереньки и его стошнило. –Эй… Джон! Да не трясись ты!

-О, господи…- застонал Джон, содрогаясь в новом приступе.

-Йанто!- Тош маленькой злой молнией подлетела к молодому мужчине и с размаху ударила того по плечу.- Ну не при новичке же! Какая же ты сволочь!

-Он сам просил побыстрее!- отмахнулся тот.- Нови… Джон, с ним все будет в порядке, он же бессмертный! Брось, это же…

-Ты ненормальный, Йанто,- зашипела Тошико.- Это для нас такое привычно, но Джон же из другого мира. Мог хотя бы предупредить что ли.

-Он играл нашего бравого капитана,- не согласился Йанто.- Уж он-то должен бы реагировать нормально.

-Прекрати!- потребовала Тошико, опускаясь на колени перед Джоном.- Прости, Йанто перегнул палку.

-Нет, все правильно,- Джону стало стыдно за свою реакцию – он же в самом деле играл Джека!- Просто это так…

-Неожиданно?

-По-настоящему,- поправил он ее.

-А-а-а…- застонал Джек.- Йанто, ты маньяк! Это же моя любимая куртка!

-Ну вот, с добрым вечером, любимый,- поприветствовал его Йанто, подавая руку и помогая подняться.- Куртку купим новую и еще лучше.

-Джон?- серые глаза капитана уперлись в точно такие же Джона.

-Порядок,- отозвался тот.

-По машинам,- не мешкая, приказал Джек.- Со мной?- он снова обернулся к Джону.

У того на душе скребли кошки – одно дело играть в бессмертного, а другое – видеть, как любящий человек хладнокровно расстреливает любимого, будто подает носовой платок.

Отказать сейчас – значит признать слабость, страх. Нет, Джон был уверен, что команда бы его поняла – не каждый день имеешь дело со смертью, но все же Джон кивнул.

-С тобой.

-Мы вперед,- Йанто коротко поцеловал мужа и торопливо пошел к машине.- Нови… Джон, точно в порядке?

-В полном.

-До встречи в хабе,- коротко бросил Йанто.- Тош, пошли.

Когда они скрылись в машине, Джек положил руку на плечо Джона.

-Не нужно было тебя втягивать вот так сразу, но ты справился, спасибо тебе.

-Я в команде,- повторил Джон.- Теперь это моя работа.

Рука Джека чуть сильнее сжала плечо через порванную рубашку. Серые глаза напряглись.

-Что ты почувствовал, когда Йанто выстрелил в меня?

Джон помотал головой. Отвечать было так глупо.

-Джон, ответь,- в голосе зазвучала мягкая просьба.

-Мне стало страшно,- признал Джон.- Не понимаю, зачем тебе…

-Командный дух Торчвуда строится на полном и безоговорочном доверии,- произнес Джек.- Если ты всецело доверяешь свою жизнь каждому члену команды, если ты можешь попросить, приказать в случае, если ты уверен в своем решении; если ты не боишься рисковать и поставить на кон все ради жизни других, ты один из нас. Ты – один из нас, Джон,- добавил Джек.- Я не рассчитывал, что ты вернешься за мной. Я приказал тебе бежать и спрятаться – уивелл мог тебя убить, но ты не спасовал. Я и моя команда могут доверить тебе свои спины. А что до Йанто…- глаза чуть прищурились,- у него, как и у всех нас, судьба крайне нелегка. Он – человек дела, его разум никогда не затуманится личностными отношениями и он пристрелит кого угодно, чтобы прекратить мучения. Но… он намного слабее, чем кажется. Его слабое место – я. Однажды он чуть не потерял меня…

Джону не нужно было этого слышать, Джек не должен был рассказывать об их отношениях, но слушать пришлось. Видимо, это было то самое абсолютное доверие, о котором и говорил Джек.

-Прости, что это было так… резко с его стороны – все-таки ты человек иного мира…

-Я привыкну,- пообещал Джон, чувствуя, что липкий страх отступает.

Джек сделал то единственное, что хоть как-то могло дать понять коллеге, что он живой – он обнял Джона.

-Заедем домой, - Джек похлопал нового друга по спине и отстранился.

Всю дорогу до дома Джон крепко прижимался к Джеку. Перед глазами стояла кошмарная картина – Йанто, стреляющий в капитана, изуродованное тело, кровь… Джек и Тош были правы – если разум начнет буксовать от такого, ему в самом деле лучше проспать в анабиозе полтора года. Джон не считал себя нежным – он мужчина, он может надрать задницу как мужчина, может любить крепкой мужской дружбой, может просто любить, может, как оказалось, убивать, но все же его привычный мир рамп и софитов был нереально далек от жестокой действительности этого мира – обычного снаружи и смертельно опасного внутри.

Казалось бы – ты только снялся в сериале, дурачился на съемках, просмотрел отснятый материал, гордо фыркнул при виде себя красивого, любимого, такого идеального, сильного и смелого на экране, а потом бац – попал в другое измерение, где ты – это настоящий человек, со своими проблемами, своей жизнью, смертью… все то же, но по-другому, без романтики, бесконечных разговоров и самолюбования. Просто секс, если нужно организму, просто убийство – если нет выбора, просто одиночество среди толпы – если ты одинок…

Здесь придут на помощь, когда шеи касаются ядовитые жвалы, здесь действительно прикроют собой твою спину, здесь – реалия, там - фантазия. Там ты – Джек Харкнесс, здесь – он настоящий, чувствующий твои пальцы на своем теле, понимающий, такой простой и сложный одновременно. Живой!

-Иди первым,- Джек подтолкнул коллегу в ванную, понимая, что лучшее сейчас для того – просто побыть какое-то время наедине, может даже выплакаться – это не позорно для мужчины, который впервые в жизни нос к носу столкнулся со смертью и сам выпустил кому-то кишки.

Но Джон не плакал. На душе стало пусто и холодно. Придется забыть про кино, театр, придется стать хладнокровным. Шуточки и розыгрыши уйдут, оставив место злому цинизму – нет выбора, таков этот мир.

Когда он вышел из душа, Джек сидел на кресле, закрыв руками лицо.

-Душ свободен,- тихо произнес Джон.

-Да, конечно,- Джек как-то осунулся, на молодом лице проступили морщинки, в глазах мелькнула тоска. Молодость, как и задор, были всего лишь маской, которую Джек никогда не снимал. Под ней была зрелость, вселенская в прямом смысле слова тоска, одиночество и бесконечная боль.- Ты как?- устало спросил он Джона.

-В порядке. Ты… ты неважно выглядишь,- заметил тот.

-Я бессмертен,- как-то обреченно ответил Джек.- Бессмертные всегда выглядят одинаково живуче,- и ушел в душ.

-Джек, на пару слов! – Тош мгновенно поймала капитана еще у дверей хаба.- Джон, к Оуэну! Он уже ждет.

-Сюда, новичок!- поманил его врач.

-Джек, относительно сегодняшнего дня, я хотела бы уточнить, что…- Джон уже не услышал, что Тошико говорила Джеку.

-Раздевайся,- коротко бросил Оуэн.- Полностью. И я тебя умоляю, не пытайся меня соблазнять – с меня хватает выкрутасов Джека!- прибавил он, поморщившись.

Джон разделся и встал перед врачом.

-Недурно отделали,- Оуэн обошел мужчину кругом, осматривая тело.- Пара уколов, витамины… Какой оттенок гематомы! Сказка! Не думал немного сбросить вес?

-Думал,- признал Джон.- И активно над этим работаю.

-Гантельки и прочая ерунда?- снов поморщился Оуэн.- Ничего, пара месяцев в поле и ты станешь Аполлоном-Йанто,- передразнил он Гермеса.- Ты бы видел его мускулатуру – атлет!- не без гордости добавил врач.

Джон не стал говорить, что ночью уже это отметил.

-Джек даст тебе датчик… впрочем, может, лучше тебе его вшить под кожу?

-Что? Зачем?

-Парень, ты в команде Торчвуда и должен быть на связи двадцать четыре часа в сутки, светиться на всех мониторах как перед обожаемыми тобой видеокамерами. Ты что, вообще ничего не слышал из того, что тебе говорили?!

-Я…

-Ладно, не мое дело. Как хочешь, но если что-то случится и ты не сможешь вернуться домой цельным куском, Джек будет мягко говоря разочарован… мной… И не стой статуей - расслабься! Эти мне нарциссы… что один на приеме вертится и принимает красивые позы, что другой… Ты хоть старше выглядишь, так и веди себя как старший!

-А-ай! М-м-м…

-Я с этими двойниками скоро сойду с ума! Тебя чуть не сожрал уивелл, а от простого укола тебе больно!

-Жжет же! Это что – кислота?

-Почти. А ты думал, что одного укола противоядия достаточно? Новичок, я поговорю с Джеком и пусть он тебя запрет от всех нехороших пришельцев, чтобы ты по возвращении сохранил хороший цвет лица и красивую кожу с равномерным загаром.

-Доктор Харпер!

-Твою мать, новичок!

-Оуэн, как анализы?- в двери сунулась Тош.

-Забирай этот нежный цветок с глаз моих,- распорядился Оуэн.- И если он в следующий раз будет играть в прятки с уивеллами, скажи ему, что одного укола противоядия мало, чтобы не стать вторым Харкнессом. Тош, чем вы там занимались – у парня исцарапана вся спина, задница и даже шея. Хотя шею я еще могу понять.

-Мы ловили уивеллов,- защитила Джона девушка.- Возможно, он просто оцарапался…

-Задницей со следами ногтей?- Оуэн прищурил глаз на Джона. Тот и не подумал смутиться, вызывающе глядя на врача.- Я работаю даже не в сумасшедшем доме, я работаю в отделении любителей профессионально драть друг другу задницы во всех смыслах фразы. Нови… черт, еще одного Джона не хватало! Ладно, Джон,- имя было произнесен настолько слащаво, что мужчина поморщился.- Джон, сделай одолжение – передай тому, чьи отпечатки я нашел на твоей спине, чтобы иногда делал маникюр, а то некто Йанто оторвет ему не только голову, но и головку, если обнаружит такие метки. Черт, у Харкнесса что – вообще нет мозгов? – не выдержал Оуэн.- Как кобель – метит все, что под руку попадается!

-Он и есть кобель,- Тош, молча слушающая отповедь, улыбнулась.- Думаю, Йанто уже в курсе – они очень бурно выясняют отношения в кабинете Джека.

Джон похолодел – они же договаривались с Джеком, что этого их партнеры не узнают!

Мысль о том, в какой рог его скрутит ревнивый Йанто, подействовала как ушат ледяной воды за шиворот.

-Не переживай ты так,- утешила Тошико, когда Оуэн вытолкал их за дверь смотровой.- Йанто вставляет Джеку за то, что он вообще выпустил тебя на второй же день. Слушай!

Монолог Йанто на повышенных тонах слышали Джон и Тош, и даже Оуэн, если бы тот приоткрыл дверь.

-Чем ты думал?!

Неразборчиво.

-Да мне плевать, что ты с ним трахался, но о чем ты думал, когда брал зеленого новобранца на задание, где из него могли сделать кровавые ошметки?

-Йанто, это…- далее неразборчиво.

-Нет, Джек, ты…- неразборчиво.

-Нет!- резко.

-Нет, ты выпустишь его! И ты будешь натаскивать его как пса, пока он не поймет, что не в кино попал, или пусть засыпает!

-Он не из нашего мира, Йанто! Ты нажал на курок – ты знал, что делал, а он до сих пор трясется – об этом ты не подумал?!

Джон не сказал бы, что трясся до сих пор, но встревать не стал.

-Я не собираюсь жалеть новобранца только потому, что он похож на тебя!- шипение.- Ты вырвал его из его мира, ты привел его в команду, ты, Джек, несешь за него ответственность перед его миром и его мужиком. Ты - не я!

-Йанто, это второй, мать его, день! Чего ты от него ждал?

-Он адекватный человек. Он, черт дери, взрослый мужик, я не собираюсь носиться с ним, как с малышом и подтирать ему сопли. Заканчивай играть в няньку, Джек!

Молчание.

-Предложения?

-Тир дважды в день, все полевые задания, полный курс подготовки по работе с оружием. И если он еще раз распустит сопли по поводу того, что я или кто-то убьет тебя – я собственноручно отправлю его в криокамеру.

-Йанто, иногда я поражаюсь твоей жестокости!- чуть удивленно.- Он же всего лишь актер, а ты требуешь от него подготовки едва ли не армейской в первые же его дни работы на Торчвуд.

-Я тоже был всего лишь человеком, но…- неразборчиво.

-…можешь быть нежным… …Йанто, не дави на него… …другой, не воспитанный в аду… …актер, понимаешь – это другое…

Тишина.

-У Йанто сложная судьба,- Тошико прикоснулась к руке Джона, ободряя.- На самом деле он действительно чуткий парень. Он же по возрасту совсем мальчишка, только в битве при Кэнэри Уорф он едва выжил и чудом не сошел с ума от боли. Кибермены уже готовили его к апгрейду, лишь чудо остановило их – Йанто удалось бежать, но еще месяца два, как он потом рассказывал, он мучился от боли. Эти сволочи сломали его. Когда они познакомились – Йанто и Джек – Джек первым делом потребовал от Оуэна вылечить парня. Полностью промыть ему мозги, избавить от ночных приступов паники. Йанто никогда не признается, что ночью ему особенно страшно и что он не выносит одиночества, что в каждом убитом пришельце он видит киберменов, что отчасти потому он работает с машинами, что может лично перебрать каждую деталь и понять и успокоиться, что его работа не принесет вреда ни ему самому, ни Джеку, ни кому-то из нас. Он слишком переживает и за тебя – одного из нас.

-Я не осудил бы его никогда, Тошико,- спокойно ответил Джон, складывая руки на груди.- И он совершенно прав. Не стоит держать меня тепличным растением. Раз мне сказали, что приняли в команду, я буду стараться соответствовать требованиям. Если нужно, я…- Джон не закончил – Йанто с грохотом открыл двери кабинета капитана и взглянул вниз.

-Раз ты слышал, мне проще – не придется объяснять дважды,- сообщил он.- Сегодня ты дежуришь в хабе и мне плевать, устал ты, измучен или свеж и бодр. Привыкай, Джон – ты в команде.

Джон машинально отметил, что Йанто назвал его по имени и еще что-то неуловимое – в голосе молодого мужчины сквозила неприкрытая паника – он испугался за Джона. За то, что Джек так непредусмотрительно не дал ему возможности нормально подготовиться и встретить врага с достоинством, за то, что сам на глазах Джона всего лишь сделал Джеку одолжение, пристрелив. Йанто испугался и теперь прятал страх за грубостью.

-Джек, показывай хаб, а я – к Лиз и оборудованию.

Йанто бегом спустился по лестнице и исчез в подвале хаба.

-Джон, зайди ко мне! - позвал Джек из кабинета.

Тош успела куда-то уйти, Джек даже не сказал ей спасибо за поддержку.

-Звал?

-Для начала…- Джек взглянул на спокойное лицо мужчины.- Ты не думай,- внезапно сменил тон Джек,- Йанто не зверь и он не хотел тебя так…

-Я понял,- заверил Джон.

-Он сам напугался, когда осознал, что ты ни разу до того не видел такого. Видишь, он сам настоял на твоем дежурстве. Не бойся, он будет с тобой.

-Я и не боюсь,- пожал плечами Джон. На самом деле он немного робел перед совершенно не похожим на привычного весельчака Гарета Йанто.

Совсем молодой – даже на вид не больше двадцати пяти лет, с красивыми глазами, капризными губами, всегда взъерошенной прической, Йанто был похож на Гарета в первом сезоне сериала, но сталь мышц, не по-юношески мрачноватый взгляд, железный характер и нелюбовь к деловым костюмам делали настоящего Йанто им самим, особенным, живым. И, тем не менее, этой силе были присущи нежность, забота и даже страх. Йанто, не сломленный собственными трудностями, сильный духом и телом был намного интереснее персонажа сериала. Йанто умел бояться, страдать, наверняка и плакать – он был просто человеком и умел соболезновать и принимать помощь.

-Джек, если серьезно, не нужно обращаться со мной, как с сопляком,- попросил Джон.- Я уже не мальчик и я пойму, если мне набьют морду, если будет за что, тольк долгу не останусь. Обращайся со мной так, как с любым другим.

-Я так и делаю, - улыбнулся тот.- Только учти, я сплю не со всеми, даже когда просто хочу. А теперь пошли, покажу тебе все – к вечеру ты обязан будешь знать весь хаб вдоль и поперек – у нас мало времени и куча работы.

Обойдя тир и изучив его устройство, подвал с запертыми пойманными пришельцами, ожидающими своей отправки домой, где Джек провел инструктаж по безопасности и сказал:

-Никогда не приступай к допросу, не лишив жертву возможности сопротивления. Загнанный в угол враг смертельно опасен,- мужчины вернулись в общий зал.

-Наш Рифт похож на то, что было в твоем мире за единственным исключением – он работает по-настоящему,- сообщила Тошико, оторвавшись от работы.

-Именно,- кивнул Джек.- Тошико осуществляет контроль и надзор за деятельностью Рифта и по возможности старается прикрыть щели в пространстве и времени, если это можно сделать. Система выглядит сложной, но на самом деле она проста в управлении – полное автоматическое слежение за открытием, контроль за пришельцами еще до их появления на нашей Земле, полное ведение их уже на Земле и так вплоть до их уничтожения или отправки домой. Последнее предпочтительнее, но первое происходит чаще в силу агрессивности некоторых типов.

-Почему просто не использовать парализаторы?- спросил Джон.

-Если попытаешься парализовать морского ежа с Веги, он тебя убьет за долю секунды,- пояснила Тош.- Для него это как наркотик. Есть, конечно, универсальные парализаторы, но иногда Рифт выдает наших незваных гостей или слишком много, или они пока нам неизвестны – приходится импровизировать. Джек, где у тебя каталог пришельцев?

-Потом дам,- Джек отвлекся и что-то печатал на компьютере, отвернувшись от Джона и девушки.- Идет какое-то сообщение – не могу определить адресат.

-Джек, я тебя умоляю, отойди от компьютера!- взмолилась Тош.- Последний раз говорю!

-Но…- Джек растерянно повернулся к Тошико.

-Ты мне в прошлый раз сбил настройки квантового ускорителя и чуть не взорвал подвал. Какого черта тебе было нужно?

-Я стирал записи!- вызывающе выпалил капитан, складывая руки на груди.

-Джек, тебе прочитать лекцию о пользовании камер слежения в нерабочее время?- прищурилась девушка.- Ты что – продаешь потом свои достижения?

-Я их стираю!- возмутился тот.

-А однажды я как-нибудь обнаружу интересный ролик в Интернете с тобой и Йанто,- улыбнулась Тош.

-Все, я – за каталогом,- Джек развернулся и быстро поднялся к себе в кабинет.

-Его невозможно не любить,- со смехом произнесла Тош,- но иногда его хочется убить. В самом деле это очень удобно – вымещать на нем недовольство. Ой, извини,- она сразу перестала смеяться, вспомнив реакцию на действие Йанто на той парковке.

-Ничего,- Джон качнул головой.- Возможно, что мне это тоже понравится.

-Будешь убивать его до обеда, но сразу после того, как это сделаю я. Ладно… я покажу, как работать с Рифтом…

Прервавшись лишь на обед, Джон продолжил изучение работы в паре с Тошико. Джек из кабинета не вышел, с кем-то раздраженно разговаривая по телефону, а затем потребовав к себе Оуэна. Заперевшись, они чем-то гремели и шуршали, и вышли лишь под конец рабочего дня, когда их навестил Йанто, наперевес с новым автоматом.

-Тош, как обучение?- поинтересовался Йанто, не дожидаясь ответа, проскользнувший в кабинет Джека.

-Так,- Тошико потянулась.- Сейчас что-то будет,- предупредила она и верно – через миг в кабинете начались крики, причем кричали не друг на друга, а на кого-то еще, причем делали это очень грязно.

-Хм-м-м…- заинтересовалась Тош.- Кажется, я уже знаю, что кто-то по возвращении будет отослан убирать за уивеллами мусор и дежурить в хабе месяц.

-Заместитель капитана нашалил в Белом Доме? – улыбнулся Джон.

-Если б ты знал степень его шалостей, ты бы не смеялся,- фыркнула довольная Тош.- Он милый, но иногда с ним хочется сделать то же, что и с Джеком, а именно – оторвать семенники по самые уши.

-Жестоко,- заметил Джон, улыбнувшись.- Хотя, может, и справедливо. Неужели он пытался соблазнить президента?

-С него сталось бы, но, кажется, здесь что-то другое,- Тошико перестала смеяться.

-Вся партия! – прогремел голос Йанто.- Я им руки вырву, клянусь!

-У них клешни,- Джек открыл двери кабинета и вышел, взглянув вниз.- Представляете, нам прислали бракованное оружие!- сообщил он, расплываясь в улыбке.

-Потому у тебя рот до ушей?- поинтересовалась девушка.

-Нет, Харт переспал с псом президента и это засекли камеры слежения,- улыбка стала еще шире.- Кобель.

-Джон или пес?- решил уточнить Джон.

-Оба, что не удивительно,- хохотнул Джек.- Так, Тош, закругляйся и иди домой. И нет, все доделаешь завтра. Джон, заступаешь на дежурство. Оуэн,- он обернулся вглубь кабинета,- давай тоже домой. Чип поставил?

-Тош!- крикнул Оуэн.- Проверь новичка!

-Уже делаю,- мгновенно отозвалась девушка, бегло набирая пароли на компьютере.- База готова, Джон фиксируется, все параметры в норме!- крикнула она.- Да, мой мобильник и все данные остальных,- она сунула листок с записями Джону.- Если что – мы всегда на связи. Да… твой мобильник я модифицировала. Теперь батарея никогда не сядет.

-Но…

-Когда я успела? Это опыт, Джон. Ну… удачного первого дежурства,- она потянулась на цыпочках и чмокнула мужчину в щеку.- Эй, парни, я ушла!

-Пока!- отозвался Йанто.

-До завтра!- попрощался Джек.

-И не забудь завтра на процедуры с самого утра!- в своем стиле сделал это Оуэн.- Так, пойду доделаю работу и тоже - домой,- он спустился из кабинета и подошел к Джону.- Если что – звони,- коротко бросил он перед уходом.- Джек, Йанто… - попрощался он с коллегами.

Йанто вышел из кабинета и подошел к Джеку, обнимая того за талию – автомат он оставил в кабинете, очевидно, решив заняться им ночью.

-Будь хорошим мальчиком, ладно?- на молодом суровом лице Йанто появилась совершенно мальчишеская улыбка – светлая, нежная, ласковая, когда он потерся щекой о щеку мужа.

-Плохим лучше,- коварно улыбнулся Джек, нежно целуя его.- Ты точно в порядке?

-Не волнуйся за меня, я всегда в порядке,- снова улыбнулся Йанто.

-Я всегда волнуюсь за тебя,- чуть слышно произнес Джек, особенно нежно поцеловав его.

-Иди уже, а то Джон решит, что мы снова примемся его развращать,- Йанто чмокнул Джека в кончик носа и подтолкнул к выходу.- Джон, каталог,- он на миг скрылся в кабинете и вышел с пухлым томом в руке, который спустил естественным для него способом, просто бросив вниз со второго этажа в руки Джона.- Читай, изучай. Данные по Рифту я возьму на себя.

-Я тоже могу,- попробовал Джон, но Йанто покачал головой.- Вряд ли, но ты, если что, поможешь.

Двери хаба закрылись за капитаном.

-Оуэн выйдет через запасной, у него всегда ходы как у крота,- усмехнулся Йанто.- Если я понадоблюсь, я буду в мастерской – проследишь по датчикам. Тош уже научила как это делать?

Джон кивнул.

Йанто, не говоря ни слова, на миг зашел в кабинет, взял автомат, вышел и спустился вниз.

-Если хочешь, закажи ужин – телефоны на столе Гвен. Скажешь, чтобы записали на счет Торчвуда, там к нам привыкли.

-А ты что будешь?- вдогонку крикнул Джон уходящему Йанто.

-Я всеяден,- отозвался уже отдаленный голос.

Джон вздохнул и принялся листать каталог.

Тишина в огромном пустом хабе давила. Джон проследил данные – Йанто был в мастерской уже три часа, наверняка ремонтируя и дорабатывая сложное оружие до совершенства. Есть не хотелось, глаза устали от скучных слов в каталоге, от однообразно-серых картинок, от мерцания компьютеров и кривой активности Рифта. Всплески были, но незначительные – Тошико велела не придавать им значения.

Помучившись еще пару часов с изучением очередного пришельца с подробным описанием, Джон решил, что с него хватит и нужно сделать перерыв. Отследив Йанто и удивившись тому, что он минут двадцать как в «аквариуме» Лиз, Джон решил размяться, а заодно и узнать, не хочет ли коллега поужинать.

В «аквариуме» было темнее, чем днем. Лиз замерла над прозрачным потолком белой акулой, чуть поблескивающей во мраке вод, Йанто же сидел на полу, обхватив колени руками.

-…Лиз? – донесся до слуха обрывок фразы.

-Полагаю, что он неплохой человек, раз ты так переживаешь,- ровно сказала Лиз.- Может быть, все же поплаваешь?

-Я не любитель подводного плавания, ты же знаешь,- печально ответил Йанто.- Да и… я не смогу… с тобой, это ты тоже знаешь.

-Я никогда не причиню вреда ни тебе, ни кому бы то ни было, независимо от вида,- не обиделась акула.

-Лиза, ты робот,- вздохнул Йанто.

-Мне жаль, что ты видишь во мне отголосок прошлого. Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

-Просто… поговори со мной. Просто побудь рядом. Одному… одному невыносимо.

-Ты не спал вчера, не спишь сейчас… отдохни, а я посторожу твой покой.

Йанто чуть слышно засмеялся.

-Я не могу спать один. Я вообще не могу быть один.

-Поговори с Джоном,- Джон вздрогнул от того, что робот вспомнил его. Хотя, может быть, он имел в виду Харта?- Я понял, что он хороший, чуткий человек, хоть и другой.

-Лиз… Лиза, - Йанто снова вздохнул.- Что я ему скажу? «Джон, мне просто необходимо почувствовать прикосновения человека, чтобы понять, что я не кибермен»? Он хоть и новичок, но далеко не дурак. И я не хочу настаивать или раскрывать душу.

-Мне больно видеть тебя таким,- в голосе акулы послышалось сожаление.- Попробуй сделать первый шаг, он сделает второй… тебе будет легче пережить эту ночь. Я не против, если ты разделишь свое время со мной, но… тебе нужен человек, партнер твоего вида, чтобы чувствовать себя живым.

-Иногда даже с Джеком я не уверен в себе,- поделился Йанто.- Мне кажется, что когда-нибудь я не выдержу, он меня бросит, а потом…- он уткнулся лбом в колени.

-Джек не сделает тебе больно, можешь мне поверить,- заверила акула.- Хоть я и никогда не видел его и тебя, но я уверен, что вы то самое одно целое, о котором так часто говорят люди.

Джон удивился – Лиз имела глаз, но не видела людей? Только слышала? Как же она могла сочувствовать?

-Я доверяю ему, я доверяю Тош, Оуэну, Гвен, даже Джону, хотя он засранец, и новичку тоже доверяю. И я доверяю единственному роботу в этом чертовом мире – тебе, Лиза,- мягко произнес Йанто, поднимая голову.

-Ты не обязан мне доверять, я – слуга,- напомнила Лиза.- Я выполняю команды, я живу командами, хотя я могу поддерживать беседу, если этого требуют люди. Нет, если просят люди, которые мне дороги. Я тоже скучаю, Йанто.

-По ней?

-Лилит – мой создатель, он мой творец, бог, повелитель, друг. Но он видит во мне только машину, каковой я являюсь по сути, а ты и остальная команда приятно ошибаются, считая меня живым организмом. Это мягкая боль, Йанто, и все же я мог бы сказать, полагаю, что я люблю Лилит.

-Ее невозможно не любить,- усмехнулся Йанто.- Она чем-то похожа на Джека - такая же неугомонная горячая штучка, непоседа и от нее всегда много хлопот и проблем, но без нее… Ты слышала, что она попалась на два года?

-Слышал,- вздохнула акула.- И мне от этого еще больнее.

Йанто не ответил, о чем-то задумавшись. Лиз вежливо ожидала продолжения беседы.

-Я пойду, пожалуй,- Йанто встал, передернул плечами, как будто замерз.- Не обижайся, но… я готов выть от страха.

-Я понимаю, Йанто. Передай привет Тошико. Он хороший человек.

-Передам, конечно. Она не балует тебя визитами?

-Нет. Еще реже у меня бывает только Гвен. Думаю, я ему не нравлюсь. И ему привет, хотя я и робот и ему будет немного странно слышать это.

Джон не стал слушать дальше – он и так слишком многое узнал, что знать был явно не должен. К примеру то, что Йанто боится одиночества и чтобы не сойти с ума, он нуждается в прикосновениях к человеку. Не важно к какому - просто прикоснуться и понять, что пальцы ощущают чье-то тепло, что они не стали железными, что чувства не утрачены.

А еще Лиз – загадочный робот, созданный демоном. Лиз не видит людей, очевидно, только чувствует, и ее глаз предназначен не для зрения, а для чего-то иного. И что она боготворит свою создательницу Лилит, и что она не различает людей по полам, всех именуя как мужчин. И что она – единственное существо-робот, с которым Йанто не так одиноко…

На душе стало холодно – Йанто открылся бесчувственной, хотя и высокоразвитой машине, но не ему, не человеку, пусть и новичку, но все же настоящему человеку, способному понять и все сделать правильно. Ведь так надо мало – просто прикоснуться, дать понять юноше, что он живой, что не сходит с ума и что страх – это нормально.

Джон вернулся в главный зал и сел у компьютеров, не глядя листая каталог.

-Проголодался?- Йанто вышел пятью минутами спустя и замер у стены, глядя на него с какой-то тоской и не решаясь подойти ближе.- Закажи мне что-нибудь. Все равно что, только побольше.

-Да, хорошо,- задумчиво ответил Джон.- Йанто?- окликнул он молодого мужчину.

Тот обернулся. На миг Джону показалось, что по телу Йанто прошла дрожь, кончики нервных пальцев затряслись, но это продолжалось лишь миг – Йанто прекрасно владел собой.

-Что? Нужно помочь?

Джон не растерялся. Можно было бы сказать, что помощь не нужна, что он уже устал от однообразия и сухого текста, но главное, Джон понял, что если не дать прямо сейчас юноше понять, что актеру, артисту, просто человеку другого мира тоже можно доверять, Йанто так и будет мучиться.

Да, он не Гарет – он не весел, часто резок на высказывания и действия, но он всего лишь молодой паренек, едва выкарабкавшийся из ада Кэнэри Уорф, не сломленный, сильный, но такой беззащитный в одиночестве.

-Да. Ты бы не мог…- Джон рисковал. Если бы Йанто догадался или бы понял, что Джон слышал его откровения, Джон был уверен – дело кончилось бы хорошей дракой. Но Йанто не догадался – подошел и склонился над каталогом.

-Это синий варан с Проскуреи, в целом безобиден,- начал он, но Джон незаметным движением выронил каталог на пол. Естественно, что Йанто тут же нагнулся его поднять, и когда Джон сделал то же самое, их пальцы соприкоснулись на короткий миг, Йанто заметно расслабился, подсознательно возвращая пальцы на руку Джона, чтобы снова почувствовать их своими.

Джон не посмел нарушить такой миг неловким словом или жестом – он терпеливо дождался, пока Йанто расслабится и его пальцы перестанут подрагивать.

-Ты неловкий,- заметил Йанто, поднимая наконец каталог и протягивая его Джону.

-Иногда я бываю растяпой,- улыбнулся Джон, чувствуя, что ему физически, до дрожи в коленках хочется обнять этого славного парня.- Йанто, я…- Джон пошел на крайне рискованный шаг: команда и доверие в ней – вспомнил он. – Я был в «аквариуме», и я слышал… не все, но я…- Джон ожидал чего угодно – хука справа, колено в пах – чего угодно, но не того, что сделал Йанто. Он опустил плечи и голову, как-то сгорбился, поник.

-Ты считаешь меня трусом и размазней? – тихо спросил он.- Давай, я пойму, говори, как есть.

-Йанто,- Джек сделал осторожный жест, протягивая руку к юноше, но пока не решаясь нарушить его пространство,- ты сильный, смелый мужчина, ты один из лучших людей, которых я знаю. И я горд работой бок о бок с тобой.

В голосе Джона не было ни капли фальши – только правда. Почему-то он знал, что даже намек на неискренность будет сразу заметно, впрочем, что он мог сказать юноше, намного сильнее его по всем показателям?

-Это не отпускает ни на минуту,- тихо сказал Йанто, как будто не слыша Джона.- Страх. Он всегда рядом. Страх, что я уже не человек, что вместо кожи металл, что Джек…- Йанто замолчал.

Джон видел не мальчика, испугавшегося темноты – он видел сильного мужчину, у которого была серьезная травма, но который не мирился с ней, боролся изо всех сил и побеждал. Тигр днем, лев ночью, Йанто держал себя в ежовых рукавицах всегда, но иногда… всего на миг ему тоже нужна была поддержка.

Джон мягко прикоснулся к плечу юноши – тот чуть подался вперед, словно ловя всем телом тепло прикосновения, машинально накрыл руку Джона своей ладонью, чуть сжал, потер подушечками пальцев. Джон подошел еще ближе и притянул его к себе, заключая в нежные и крепкие объятия – просто чтобы помочь, без задней мысли, и улыбнулся, почувствовав, как напряжение Йанто уходит, как тот расслабляется в его руках, как отвечает, реагирует, снова становится собой.

Глава 6

Это было не как с Гаретом – не было какого-то исступленного желания. Гарет вызывал вполне определенную реакцию организма, Йанто… Йанто был младше и это было нечто, напоминающее чувство покровителя и опекаемого. Было и физическое влечение – как без этого?- но чуть иное. Хотелось нежности, настолько трепетной, чтобы неловким жестом не разрушить очарование момента. Йанто – не Джек. Йанто хрупкий, простой юноша, пусть и сильный, но все же такой ранимый.

-Хочешь в тир?- Йанто пошевелился в объятиях, чуть отстраняясь от Джона.

В тир не хотелось совершенно. Стрелять, убивать, бегать от пришельцев сразу после такой ошеломляющей волны доверия – кощунство! Но Джон кивнул – работа, а чувства могут прийти и потом.

-Пойдем.

-Если не хочешь, можем пойти в «аквариум»,- предложил Йанто.- Покажу тебе наших красоток. А вообще, знаешь, в хабе полно секретов. Раскрывать красоты и оборудование Торчвуда можно годами. Об одной лишь лаборатории Оуэна можно говорить год – не меньше. Даже я не совсем понимаю, что там наворочено и что еще ожидает очереди. Ли говорила, что часть новинок может понять гений и Оуэн.

-Йанто, если позволишь…-начал Джон.- Я все же хотел бы понять, кто такая Ли, как вы познакомились, почему богиня работает на Торчвуд?

Йанто на миг растерялся, отошел от Джона, смутился.

-Ли познакомилась с Джеком где-то в будущем, когда он еще путешествовал с Доктором,- неспешно начал он.- Она следит за Доктором – не спрашивай почему, я сам не знаю. А тут Джек… ты же понимаешь, что он умеет производить впечатление,- Джон фыркнул, соглашаясь.- Так вот, у них завязалась дружба. Только дружба - Ли принципиально не спит со смертными, а потом она воскресила его, точнее не она, а подруга Джека, хотя сама Ли этого не знает до сих пор, ну а после она следила уже за Джеком во всех его перемещениях. Так она пришла в Торчвуд – сначала гостем, потом внештатным сотрудником, помогающим нам наладить первый контакт с пришельцами, а позже – сотрудником. И хотя особо контактов мы не налаживаем, Ли взяла на себя обязанность по контролю за вооружением. Ли вообще любит технику и у меня сильное подозрение, что ту красотку в ангаре привела именно она.

-Того черного монстра?- вырвалось у Джона против его воли. Картинка элегантного черного паукообразного тела вновь встала перед глазами. Корабль был слишком похож на эту паучью мерзость.

-Тебе не понравилось?- в голосе Йанто зазвучала обида.

-Нет!- слишком быстро ответил Джон.- Нет,- повторил он чуть спокойнее, чтобы не обидеть юношу, но тот и не подумал обижаться.- Просто он мне что-то напоминает.

-Он безобиден и весьма послушен,- сказал Йанто, пожав плечами.- Так вот, я отвлекся. Ли создала машину-компьютер, которую мы зовем Лиз. Лиз такой же безвредный механизм, как и корабль. Ли вообще не склонна создавать орудия смерти без особой надобности.

-Ты сказал, что Ли не спала с Джеком? Она смогла устоять перед его обаянием?- Джон поиграл бровями.

-Ли считает это кощунством – спать со смертными. Причем именно смертными – Джек тоже относится к ним. Ли не может допустить развращения детей, как она нас видит. Джек умирает, следовательно, он не бессмертен. Он стареет медленнее, чем люди, но все же стареет и может умереть однажды по-настоящему.

-Почему Ли видит в людях детей?

-Она богиня все-таки. И она слишком верна своему мужу. У богов свои причуды, знаешь ли.

-Мужу? Ли замужем?

Йанто неодобрительно взглянул на Джона.

-Я так понимаю, ты не религиозен?- Джон пожал плечами.- Некоторые полагают, что Лилит – воплощение разврата, греха, сам порок во плоти, но мы ее знаем как полную противоположность этим сказкам. Ли никому и никогда не желает смерти, она умеет сочувствовать всем до единого. Если бы ты знал ее так же, как мы, ты бы понял, что такую как она встретишь редко – она свет, хоть и демон.

-Но она сказала, что она не демон, что у нее нет крыльев, рогов и прочего,- возразил Джон.

-Крылья есть, - усмехнулся Йанто.- Рогов нет – муж у нее тоже отличается небывалой верностью.

-А муж кто?

-Люцифер,- коротко бросил Йанто.- И не говори мне, что он – зло. Я хоть и не религиозен, не верую, но я его видел – он хоть и редкий засранец вроде Харта, но людей он любит.

-Ты общаешься с богами и не веришь в них?- удивился Джон.

-Они не так тщеславны, как думают люди. Ни Ли, ни Люцу все эти ритуалы с поклонениями и жертвоприношениями не нужны. То, что я знаком с ними и многими другими не делает их в моих глазах чем-то особенным. Они боги, этого не отнять, но они довольно просты в общении.

-Греческие боги тоже просты?

-Гермес и его коллеги? Предельно. Но эти спариваются со всем, что шевелится, в отличие от Люцифера и Лилит.

-А ты?- Джон заметил в глазах молодого мужчины какой-то странный блеск.- Что ты испытываешь к Ли?

Йанто ответил не сразу.

-Она спасла мне жизнь. Как ты думаешь, что я могу к ней испытывать?

-Тош говорила, что…

-Мне было очень больно, Джон,- честно признал Йанто, отводя глаза.- Джек не… он бы ничего не смог сделать, мне помогла Ли и… впрочем, не важно,- он вздохнул с каким-то надрывом.

Джон еще ничего не понял – Тош говорила про помощь Джека, Джек говорил про помощь Ли и Тош, а сам Йанто говорил про Ли и что-то еще, что она сделала.

-Предложение тира еще в силе?- раз откровениям не время и не место, можно с толком провести время вдвоем и без них.

Йанто повернулся и кивнул.

Как показалось Джону, в красивых выразительных глазах молодого мужчины читалась благодарность за молчаливое понимание.

-Стоп, программа! Джон ты слишком напряжен. Ты не сможешь убежать – это дело пары секунд и тебя порвут. Если чувствуешь, что не справляешься, просто останови программу, повтори движения, повтори их до тех пор, пока не заболят руки и не выработается рефлекс. Не сжимай, просто чувствуй. Это часть тебя, это в тебе… Попробуй еще раз.

Синебрюх планеты с труднопроизносимым названием снова оказался вдалеке, огромными прыжками несясь на замершего Джона.

-Не время…- шептал Йанто.- Нет... нет… нет… внимание… Давай!- резко выкрикнул он.

Джон ловко увернулся от чудовища, прыгнул в сторону и тут же выпустил струю огня из автомата – синебрюх коротко взвыл и лопнул, забрызгивая довольных собой мужчин синей жижей.

Автомат оказался тяжел и неудобен в руке. Джон уже десяток раз отрабатывал маневры, но по-прежнему оружие не желало слушаться – прицелиться было невозможно тяжело.

-Не проще взорвать его?- измученный Джон в очередной раз вытер жижу со лба, вскидывая автомат на плечо.

-Нет, не проще,- покачал головой Йанто.- Разрывные сделают из него одного еще с десяток. Тебе так не терпится сдать кросс на время?

Синебрюхи были хоть и неимоверно глупыми существами, но бегунами и охотниками были великолепными. Они не умели маневрировать и это был их единственный минус. Нацелившись на добычу, синебрюх бежал только вперед. Когда же жертва резко меняла направление, тварь растерянно останавливалась. Проблемным же в пришельце была его слюна, мгновенно твердеющая в воздухе Земли и превращающаяся в прочную паутиноподобную субстанцию. А плевались синебрюхи снейперски – Джек уже восемь раз падал, когда его ноги мгновенно отказывались служить, опутанные такой паутиной. Йанто терпеливо указывал на ошибки, распутывая коллегу, и все начиналось сначала.

-На сегодня хватит,- смилостивился Йанто после тридцатого раза.

Джон осторожно положил автомат и вытянулся на траве – спина ныла от усталости, руки отваливались и сил уже не было ни на что.

-Я пока не смотрел по данным, но…- Йанто присел рядом.- Сколько тебе лет?

-Вполне достаточно, а что?- Джон потянулся до хруста в пояснице.

-Ничего,- Йанто дернул плечами.- Стимуляторы принимаешь?

-Что? Нет!- Джон всерьез обеспокоился, как бы в команде это не практиковали и не подсадили его самого.

-Чего ты дергаешься – я только спросил,- успокоил его Йанто.

-А ты?- задал прямой вопрос Джон, надеясь получить прямой ответ.

-Мне не требуется,- вроде бы прямо, но в то же время уклончиво ответил тот.- Искупаешься?

Джон пожал плечами. Перспектива взбодриться ночью была заманчива. Тем паче, что в приятной компании красивого молодого мужчины, который был явно не прочь перейти к чему-то большему.

-Присоединишься? – Джон осторожно коснулся рукой колена Йанто – просто проверить. Тот не отреагировал на прикосновение.

-Компьютер, программа «Пандора-9»!- запросил Йанто. Обстановка сменилась – трава, синебрюхи исчезли, над горизонтом повисли две луны – ярко-синяя и нежно-голубая, море окрасилось едва заметными светящимися крупинками какой-то инопланетной живности, небо заволокло плотным слоем невиданных звезд.- Джек смоделировал,- поделился Йанто, раздеваясь и заходя в воду. Нырнув, он отплыл от берега.

Джон не стал тянуть – быстро стянул одежду и присоединился к напарнику.

-Йанто!- позвал Джон, когда Йанто долго не выныривал.

-Что?- тот появился прямо у него под носом – довольный и странно дышащий.- Если не нравится, можно исправить – температуру воды, плотность свечения, освещение, даже уровень волн.

У Джона захватило дух – перед ним, стоя на застывшей во времени волне возвышался сам Аполлон – Гермес был прав, сравнивая валлийца с богом. Рослый, красивый, подтянутый, и…

-Ты порезался?- Джон сглотнул, уставившись на шею молодого мужчины, где кожа чуть отстала, и как казалось жила своей жизнью.

-Что?- Йанто вздрогнул и коснулся своей шеи.- А, нет. Это жабры.

-Жабры?!- не поверил глазам Джон.- У тебя жабры?!

-Очень удобно, если не злоупотреблять,- Йанто чуть смутился, поняв, что вызвал у напарника легкую панику.- Это… это долго объяснять.

-Это кибермены?..- Джон едва смог представить себе, что еще проклятые железные уроды могли сделать с этим мальчиком.

-Нет, это Ли. Некий побочный эффект, но это даже на пользу. Знаешь, Лиза иногда вызывает команду в залив, а мне не требуется снаряжение, чтобы работать в воде. Поначалу было непривычно, но мне даже нравится. И Джек в восторге,- добавил Йанто, усмехнувшись чему-то своему.

-О…- не нашелся с ответом Джон.- О, да… конечно…

Настроение почему-то упало до нуля. Даже красоты иного мира уже не радовали. Йанто говорил о себе так спокойно, будто эти так напоминающие шрамы полоски кожи, закрывающиеся и открывающиеся в такт дыханию, были чем-то обыденным.

-Джон…- Йанто не рискнул коснуться плеча коллеги, полагая, что тот не просто шокирован зрелищем - тут что-то иное.- Ты считаешь меня уродом? Давай начистоту, я пойму.

Джон замотал головой как ученый слон – вот еще! Подумаешь, жабры на шее!

Не ври себе, Барроумен – вид искалеченного красивого мужского тела тебя пугает до икоты!

-Это… м-м-м… необычно видеть,- осторожно произнес он.- Что такого Ли с тобой сотворила, если проявились такие последствия? Неудачный опыт?

-Удачный, но тебе, как погляжу, неприятно это видеть. Извини, что не сказал сразу.

Йанто нырнул и выплыл уже у берега, вытираясь своей рубашкой и натягивая брюки.

Джон почувствовал себя последней свиньей. Ну почему он не мог сдержать язык за зубами?! Это же не его мир, здесь чего только нет – роботы, птеродактили, даже жабры у человека. Ну что он, в самом деле, как маленький?!

-Йанто!- он окликнул молодого мужчину, неторопливо бредущего туда, где по предположениям должен был быть выход из тира.- Йанто, постой! Пожалуйста, не уходи!

Тот послушно замер, вздохнул, опустился прямо на полосу песка, куда мягко накатывали волны, вгляделся на луны.

Джон натянул джинсы, схватил рубашку и подбежал к Йанто.

-Прости, я… это просто… я не знаю, это в новинку, я растерялся… Йанто, я правда…

Слова шли с трудом, запинаясь, но Йанто понял.

-Ты чужак, Джон,- грустно ответил он, оборачиваясь – жабры исчезли, шея снова стала гладкой, как у всех людей.- Ты вряд ли сможешь понять, но можешь просто привыкнуть. Ты просто чужак, Джон,- повторил он.

-Йанто…- Джон осторожно прикоснулся к его руке своей – проверить. Тот не убрал руку, но и сам не сделал ответного жеста. Джон провел рукой по предплечью, вверх к горлу и замер. Йанто понял, что пока его коллега не проверит, не поверит в реальность, он не успокоится, и запрокинул голову, подставляя шею под прикосновения.

-Не пересиливай себя,- подтолкнул он к действиям.

Пальцы Джона дрогнули лишь на миг, прикасаясь к нежной коже – осторожно, на грани касания.

Нигде никаких щелей, кожа гладкая, горячая, очень нежная, покрытая легким пушком как на персике. Рука сама поползла к ушной раковине, к мочке уха, к коротким завиткам волос, чуть зарываясь в них и лаская.

-Чтобы почувствовать, нужна вода – они раскроются,- Йанто как кошка потянулся за лаской – наверняка потребность в прикосновениях тоже побочный эффект.

Он сидел на полоске воды и песка, мягко омываемый волнами, запрокинув голову и чуть улыбаясь, не возражая против исследования своей шеи, ушей и, кажется, не только их.

Джон очень медленно наклонился, касаясь губами горячей кожи Йанто, пробуя ее на вкус и вызывая у того томный вздох.

-Ты не обязан, если неприятно,- напомнил Йанто, но Джон уже не слушал – ощущение нежности и доли интриги кружили голову. Пусть хоть рога и копыта, если это непонятно почему действует так возбуждающе.

-Приятно,- прошептал Джон, лаская губами мочку уха мужчины и не спеша пробираясь до манящих губ.

-Мне тоже,- шепнул Йанто, ловя губами губы партнера в медленный поцелуй.

Пальцы Джона исследовали шею Йанто, ласкали затылок, зарывались в волосы, ласково ерошили их, поглаживали плечи, спину – жили своей жизнью и обещали многое.

Йанто же не предпринимал никаких действий, чтобы коснуться Джона, просто предпочитая получать ласки.

-Простите, что помешал, но в заливе обнаружена неизвестная форма жизни,- сообщил знакомый голос. Джон вздрогнул, Йанто вздохнул.

-Лиз, ты не помешала. Что там? Можешь дать картинку?

Прямо перед мужчинами появилась голограмма – узкое длинное тело без признаков жизни.

-Это змея, Лиз,- определил Йанто, чуть прищуриваясь на картинку.- Просто дохлая сухопутная змея. Это все?

-Подтверждаю. Еще раз прошу прощения за беспокойство,- голограмма исчезла. Вся романтика момента – тоже.

Джек не убирал руки с шеи Йанто, но уже понимал, что ничего не получится.

-Лиз может видеть кто и что делает даже в тире?- поинтересовался он скорее для галочки, чтобы заглушить неловкую пустоту молчания.

-Лиз – дублирующая система компьютера. Она может все, всегда и везде. Если что-то случится с хабом, у нас все равно будут все данные. А здесь, если ты это имел в виду, тоже есть датчики. Кроме того, Лиз чувствует нас и воду. Хотя…- Йанто прикрыл глаза,- вполне возможно, что она чувствует меня.

-Как водяного жителя?- понял Джон, имея в виду жабры.

-Не совсем, но что-то вроде того,- уклончиво ответил Йанто.

Он поднялся, отряхнул от воды брюки и взглянул на Джона.

-Хочешь полетать?

Джон справедливо полагал, что предложение было с намеком на тот кошмарный корабль, и он не ошибся. Черный треугольник с чуть поблескивающей живой кожей прямо сейчас находился перед его глазами, пугая до колик в печени.

-Я туда не пойду!- со всей решимостью заявил он, едва ли не пятясь назад – лишь бы подальше от этого монстра.

-Джон, но тебе придется привыкать,- мягко настоял Йанто.- Это один из способов нашего перемещения. Мы не всегда гоняем на машинах или мотоциклах, иногда приходится на водных скутерах и даже космических кораблях. Ты обязан привыкнуть, если ты считаешь себя членом команды.

В мягком голосе валлийца слышался намек на приказ. Обязан, должен – Джон, ты же один из этих бравых защитников Британии, Уэльса и всей Земли.

Джон ненавидел полеты – это был пунктик. Отнюдь не каприз, это была настоящая фобия, неподвластная доводам разума. Даже перелеты из города в город вызывали панику. Джон физически не мог расслабиться в полете, сидя, вцепившись в ручки кресла белыми от напряжения пальцами и молча молясь всем богам, чтобы кошмар быстрее закончился. Он никому не говорил, но каждый раз он готов был целовать землю, вновь ощутив ее под ногами.

Йанто настаивал не просто на полете из города в город, Джон был уверен, что даже страной он бы не отделался. И хотя перспектива увидеть старушку-Землю грела душу, пугали его именно страх полета так такового и страх полета на этом чудовище, притворившимся ягненком.

-Джон, ты… тебе нехорошо на высоте?- Йанто сумел обойти щекотливый слог.

Джон смог только кивнуть, не отрывая наполненных страхом глаз от мерцающей маслянистой кожи корабля.

-Ты мне веришь?- Йанто взял его руку и чуть сжал в своей. Джон снова молча кивнул, все так же глядя на корабль.- Джон… нет, посмотри на меня, посмотри мне в глаза, Джон,- Йанто мягко прикоснулся к щеке мужчины, понуждая его оторваться от созерцания пугающей картины.- Джон, я не причиню тебе вреда,- сказал Йанто, когда взгляды его и Джона пересеклись.- Ни я, ни корабль не причинят вреда, обещаю. Ли не стала бы доверять нам опасное оружие, которое могло бы погубить нас. Подумай сам, Лилит любит людей, даже Лиза – мощнейший компьютер и страж лишена функции самозащиты такой как зубы или острые плавники. Детища Ли или что-то, чего она касалась априори безопасны. Джон… нет, не смотри на него, смотри мне в глаза. Джон, корабль – живая материя и она безопасна. Я всегда буду с тобой, я смогу защитить тебя, что бы ни случилось, я буду рядом.

Йанто говорил мягко, будто убаюкивая разум, бившийся в паническом безумстве. Говорил и едва заметно – крохотными шажками – побуждал двигаться в корабль. Глаза молодого мужчины, казалось, могли гипнотизировать – Джон едва соображал, что делал.

Казалось, что корабль едва вздохнул – настолько мягким был его старт.

Йанто усадил Джона к кресло перед пультом и мягко сжал его ладонь в своей.

-Ничего не бойся,- произнес валлиец. – Кораблем управляю я.

Джона трясло как в лихорадке, по вискам струился пот, руки стали ледяными. Корабль его пугал сам по себе, что уж говорит про полет на нем.

-Сейчас покажу тебе Кардифф с высоты птичьего полета,- пообещал Йанто. Мгновение спустя носовая часть рубки стала прозрачной – перед глазами простиралась картина, от которой захватывало дух.- Помни, все в порядке,- произнес Йанто.

На висках молодого мужчины красовались две черные присоски-датчика, с помощью которых он управлял кораблем.

-Т… телеп-патия?- от страха высоты у Джона началось заикание.

-Типа того. Мозговые психоимпульсы. Тош проще – она от природы телепат, а остальные пользуются присосками.

-А если они отклеят-тся?

-Они сложной технологии – не отклеятся, если пилот жив и того не хочет.

-Ж-жив?!- паника нарастала. Ничто, казалось, не способно было побороть ужас.

-Джон, не волнуйся, прошу тебя,- так же мягко как и всегда произнес Йанто.- Ты тоже сможешь управлять им. Секунду…- он достал откуда-то еще пару присосок и прикрепил их к вискам Джона.- Попробуй управлять сам, только не спеши.

НАЗАД! На базу! На землю! Сознание Джона вопило лишь об этом, но все же разум твердил – а что если…

-Как посад-дить его?

-Просто почувствуй его. Расслабься, отключись, растворись в нем. Просто будь кораблем. Он чувствует тебя, он ждет тебя, он готов делать все, что ты прикажешь. Ты хозяин, он – слуга.

«Растворись в нем» - это-то пугало больше всего. Те паукообразные корабли из сериала тоже управлялись телепатами, они, эти телепаты, настолько срослись с кораблями, что буквально стали одним целым с машиной.

Корабль резко рванул вниз. При виде стремительно приближающейся земли перед глазами нервы Джона не выдержали – он закричал.

Корабль плавно затормозил у самой земли и завис.

-Твой разум слишком напуган,- констатировал Йанто.- Ты готов разбиться, лишь бы не летать?

Джон едва мог дышать от страха, не то, что говорить. Сердце мужчины билось так сильно, что, казалось, готово было прорвать грудную клетку и выскочить наружу.

-Машина слушается любого приказа, но она не позволит пилоту разбить себя. Джон…- Йанто чуть сильнее, просто чтобы напарник почувствовал поддержку, сжал руку Джона.- Джон, расслабься, у тебя пульс зашкаливает. Ладно… просто закрой глаза. Не бойся, доверься мне.

Джон подчинился, но зубы едва ли не выбивали дробь – стоматологи потом будут рады опустошить его кошелек.

-Слушай его, - донесся далекий голос Йанто.- Отвлекись и просто слушай корабль.

Это была музыка. Необычная, не такая, к какой он привык – в ней звучала вся тоска Вселенной. Это была не песнь боя, но песнь глубокого горя по полету, по свободе. Корабль пел о свободе, о космосе, о просторе и плавном полете во мраке, где столько пространства, столько радости…

В этой песне не было слов, только мелодия, но ее смысл был понятен и так. Корабль был живым организмом, чувствующим, страдающим, желающим вновь обрести покой в глубинах космоса, но вместе с тем жаждущий новых знаний у странных существ с розовой кожей с маленькой голубой планеты. Корабль был не тем монстром, что так пугал Джона, он был нацелен на мир и помощь. И хотя вероятно, что он имел какое-то сходство с теми паукообразными чудовищами, но Ли, Джек и Йанто его стреножили, переделали.

-Открой глаза,- Йанто коснулся плеча Джона.- Не бойся, доверься мне.

Джон сглотнул и открыл глаза, мгновенно забывая обо всем и с неверием глядя на открывшуюся панораму. Перед ним, на сколько хватало взгляда, раскинулась его родина – его планета. Бело-голубая дымка облаков, зелено-коричневые пятна материков, синие – морей и океанов. Величественная картина, виденная только космонавтами, от которой на глаза наворачивались слезы гордости.

-Это…- слова, такие несовершенные, чтобы описать красоты своего мира, стали ненужными. Захотелось пасть на колени, молится, благословлять Землю, кричать, смеяться, плакать – что угодно, только не сидеть как приклеенному и дрожать от страха. Здесь, на головокружительной высоте, не сравнимой с той, на которой летали самолеты, Джон испытал настоящую эйфорию. Страх прошел мгновенно, осталось лишь благоговение.

-Я же говорил – доверься ему,- тихо сказал Йанто, стараясь на нарушить волшебный миг для коллеги. Молодой мужчина чуть улыбнулся глуповато-счастливому виду Джона – такой же был и у него, когда Джек вывел корабль на орбиту и показал планету. Йанто тогда вот точно так же захотелось обнять весь мир, радоваться и рыдать одновременно – вид родной Земли с орбиты действовал на всех землян одинаково.

Джек тогда с тоской смотрел на Землю, на Йанто и молчал. Позже Йанто понял, что в такие минуты созерцания совершенства, Джек вспоминал родной дом, его маленький пограничный мирок, откуда он бежал давным-давно.

-Капитан Джонс, на связи Джон Харт,- раздался голос Лизы.- Йанто, он пробивает сеть и грозит надрать кому-то зачем-то уши.

-Да, Лиз,- Йанто отошел в соседнее с рубкой помещение, чтобы не мешать Джону наслаждаться видами. Оставшись наедине, он снова вышел на связь: - Лиз, давай его сюда.

-…уши надеру да так… Йанто! Голубчик, вот скажи, какого черта меня решил проверить Пентагон, если я всего-то взломал их сервер из Белого Дома и закачал им в качестве извинения гигабайты отборного порно?!

Голограмма Джона, с кем-то ругающегося, при виде Йанто мгновенно расцвела в развратнейшей из своих улыбок.

-Джон, а за каким чертом тебе надо было лезть в Пентагон?- поинтересовался Йанто.

Тот пожал плечами.

-Решил проверить систему безопасности.

-Проверил?- ехидно переспросил Йанто.

Джон молча показал руки в наручниках.

-Ролевые игры… м-м-м…- он закатил глаза.- Они отказываются применить плети, хотя у одного я видел шика…

-Джон, без подробностей!- прервал поток фантазий Йанто.- Я передам связь Тошико, пусть разбирается с тобой, а Джеку…

-О, детка, не так сильно!- охнул Джон, обернувшись к кому-то.

-Ты точно в порядке?- Йанто не особенно обеспокоился, но все же кто знает Харта, тот знает, на что тот способен, когда удовлетворит не только свое любопытство.

-В полном,- заверил Джон.- Не торопись, мой страж – весьма аппетитная штучка,- он поиграл бровями.

-Доложу Джеку, пусть с тебя три шкуры спустит,- мрачно подытожил Йанто.

-Ты мне просто завидуешь,- фыркнул Джон.- Кстати, с чего это связь идет через нашу малышку Лиз? Где тебя носит и какого черта хаб пустует?

-Об этом обязательно трепаться по открытой линии?- Йанто устал бороться с напором.

-Брось, у меня с собой конфетки и одно блестящее предложение для моих сладких мальчиков,- Харт хитро подмигнул.

Конфетки – реткон и блеск для губ с парализатором – Харт никогда не менялся.

-Я на орбите с Джоном,- ответил Йанто.

-На нашей красавице с ним одним? Йанто, имей совесть, оставь сладкого парня мне – у тебя есть Харкнесс!- взмолился Джон.

Йанто вздохнул. Иногда от неуемной энергии Харта и его мужа у него начиналась мигрень. Эта парочка могла переспать даже с Лиз и кораблем, если бы захотела. А на сладкие губки двойника Джека и на остальные части его тела велась настоящая охота.

-Джон, я отключаюсь,- предупредил Йанто.- И постарайся не утомлять своих стражей.

-Я буду нежен как с тобой на первом свидании,- пообещал Харт, облизнул губы кончиком языка и исчез.

-Не мое, конечно, это дело,- вышла на связь Лиз,- но все же есть что-то, что я должен знать, но по какой-то причине не знаю?

-Лиз, свяжись с Тошико и Джеком, сообщи им про Харта и его… промахи… и попроси Джека свернуть Харту шею, когда тот приедет назад. Впрочем, Лиз… последнее не передавай.

-Ты в порядке?- поинтересовалась машина.

-Немного устал,- признался Йанто.- Что делает Джек?

-Судя по датчикам, он занимается спортом,- через миг ответила Лиз.

-А именно?- сердце упало. Если этот мерзавец смог переспать с новичком прямо под носом мужа, с него станется повторить с кем угодно, причем в их супружеской постели. Если он отжимается – Йанто оторвет ему…

-Ищу аналог действий…- сообщила Лиз.- Найдено: кикбоксинг.

-Где?

-Спортзал…- она сообщила название работающего по ночам спортклуба в паре кварталов от их дома – ничего так место, с мускулистыми красавцами и запахом пота.

-Хорошо. Привет ему. Конец связи,- Йанто убрал изображение и прошел в рубку.

Джон времени зря не терял – корабль неспешно нарезал круги над планетой, в то время как сам Джон стоял около ставшей прозрачной кожи корабля и жадно всматривался вниз.

-Я уже понял, что у нас включен режим невидимости и что нас с Земли не засекут,- довольно сообщил Джон, поворачиваясь к Йанто.- И часто вы так летаете? А куда летаете? А фотографии здесь можно сделать?

Щеки мужчины раскраснелись от удовольствия, в глазах горел азарт гончей, что вот-вот поймает особо жирного зайца, а руки нетерпеливо касались корабля. От былого страха не осталось и следа.

-Нечасто, недалеко, можно, но не сейчас,- сразу на все вопросы ответил Йанто.- Джон, нужно возвращаться. Скоро утро, ребята придут.

-Во сколько начинается рабочий день?- на удивление бодрый Джон едва ли не сиял на фоне уставшего молодого мужчины.- Кстати, ты не знаешь названия расы, которой принадлежал корабль?

-Не помню, прости,- поморщился Йанто как от головной боли.- Название планеты помню с трудом… ЗаХо… ЗаХу… ЗаХаД… не важно,- махнул он рукой.- Сам до дома доведешь или помочь?

Джон нахмурился – название… ЗаХаД… добавить еще пару букв и еще одна фантазия может ожить и напугать до смерти.

-Ты в порядке?- он подошел к рухнувшему в капитанское кресло валлийцу и присел рядом.- Не слишком цветуще выглядишь.

-Это нормальная реакция нан… на отдаленность планеты,- Йанто, как на миг показалось Джону, что-то готов был сказать, но удержался.

Снова недомолвки в команде. Джон понимал, что проведя – даже не работая – два дня в Торчвуде, он просто не имел права рассчитывать на доверие команды, но все же определенную степень доверия он заслужил.

-Доведу,- Джон стиснул зубы. Йанто и правда выглядел больным. То ли пребывание в воде и его жабры довели парня до состояния бледной немочи, то ли и в самом деле отдаленность от планеты – Джон не знал и постарался не спрашивать.

Корабль послушно изменил курс и начал плавный спуск. Чувствуя себя настоящим капитаном Харкнессом, Джон думал о том благословенном времени, когда вернется домой и приступит к съемкам в четвертой части сериала… если, конечно, сможет вернуться. Надежда продержаться полтора года была слабой. Работая – ох, да балбесничая! – два дня в команде, Джон уже готов был сдаться и только упрямость и стремление снова увидеть Скотта… нет, Джон, не лги себе – не о муже ты думал, когда спал с настоящим Харкнессом, своим молодым и развратно-загадочным двойником. Тебя держал здесь дух свободы и азарта. Хотя почему же держал? Держит! Вон и Йанто успел снова что-то скрыть – ты же не успокоишься, пока все не выведаешь, верно?

А Йанто был и в самом деле плох – какая-то нездоровая бледность проступила на коже, под глазами залегли тени – неужели… Джон нашел лишь одно объяснение такому повороту дел – корабль. ЗаХа-чего-то-там чем-то там не было. Древняя раса паукообразных созданий из фантастики вполне могла быть реальностью. Богиня, прогуливающаяся по мирам и пространствам, как по дому, вполне могла утащить один такой звездолет и притащить его в реальный… нет, ну пусть этот реальный мир. Она не знала о потенциальной опасности, когда стреножила эту малышку?

-Йанто,- позвал Джон.- Может быть тебе лучше снять датчики?

-Нет, они не мешают,- как-то заторможено ответил тот.

Джон не выдержал – подошел и чуть потянул черные пришлепки. Йанто застонал – датчики были намертво приклеены… нет же! Датчики были вживлены прямо в голову, в мозг!

Джон запаниковал – единственный, кто мог помочь, был почти в бессознательном состоянии, чертовы датчики управления вживлены в мозг – все, как в кошмарном сне или том сериале. Давай же, Джон, вспомни, что там было? Что сделали телепаты, чтобы избавится от них и не слышать машину?

Собственные проблемы отошли на задний план – важнее сейчас был Йанто. Его друг, его коллега. Йанто, бледнеющий все больше и больше непонятно почему.

-Держись,- прошипел Джон, направляя корабль на орбиту Земли. Красоты простирающихся материков и облаков перестали интересовать, дело стало превыше всего. К несчастью, сейчас Джон не мог ободрить Йанто, не мог даже подойти к нему, как приклеенный сидя в кресле пилота и стараясь думать лишь о быстрой и плавной посадке корабля-убийцы на базу.

Сигнал тревоги прозвучал как гром с ясного неба.

-Тревога! – сообщила Лиз.- Тревога! Активность Рифта в бухте! Неопознанный объект в заливе! Жду указаний!

-Лиз, это Джон! Новичок,- уточнил на всякий случай Джон.- Отследить его сможешь?

-Выполняю,- Лиз, как ни странно мгновенно послушалась, даже не споря.- Осуществляю проверку данных объекта. Мне его вести?

-Веди,- приказал Джон.- Вызови команду. Йанто в… я не знаю, что с ним, но он не в форме.

-Понял. Веду объект. Есть опасность выхода его в открытое водное пространство.

Джон выругался. Лиз была единственной, кто мог бы сделать прямо сейчас хоть что-то, но машина была убежденной пацифисткой и могла лишь наблюдать.

-Соедини меня с Джеком!- едва не закричал Джон.

-Выполняю… Связь установлена.

-Йанто, что происходит? Что с Рифтом?- кричал Джек сквозь рев мотоцикла.

-Йанто без сознания,- отозвался Джон.- Мы на орбите Земли на этом чертовом корабле. Что мне делать?

-Садись как сможешь,- распорядился капитан.- Понял, Джон? Как сможешь и быстро. Лиз уже предупредила Тошико и Оуэна обо всем – Йанто будет в полном порядке, с ним это ненадолго. Долго объяснять, потом как-нибудь… Джон!- крикнул он еще раз.

-Да, капитан?- машинально отозвался тот.

-Ты все сделал правильно, друг! Я отключаюсь – я почти на месте.

Джон уже видел его – точка на приборной панели, стремительно приближающаяся к нему. Невидимый корабль завис над заливом – Джек бросил мотоцикл у причала и исчез в хабе, откуда вылетел на водном скутере уже через пять минут и рванул вперед, ориентируясь по данным, поступающим от Лиз.

Йанто пошевелился в кресле.

-Лежи!- Джон бросился к нему.- Мы почти садимся.

-Некогда,- отмахнулся Йанто, отдирая датчики от висков и пошатываясь бредя прочь из рубки.

-Йанто, Джек велел…

-Плевать, я ближе,- Йанто остановился и чуть вздернул подбородок.- Корабль, открыть люк!

Не успел Джон даже пикнуть, как прямо под Йанто раскрылся люк и молодой мужчина полетел вниз с приличной высоты прямо в темную воду.

-Йанто!- заорал Джон, высовываясь в люк.- Йанто!

Совершенно забыв про способность Йанто плавать и дышать в воде, Джон чуть не поседел тогда, когда валлиец стрелой вошел в воду и так и не появился.

-Джон! Какого черта!?- отозвался возмущенный крик капитана.- Я приказал вести корабль на базу, а не любоваться видами залива!

-Джек, Йанто в воде!- не дослушал тот.

-Ясно,- мгновенно сориентировался капитан.- Лиз передает координаты – веди его, а то я не успеваю. Тош и Оуэн уже ждут его в хабе в полной боевой готовности.

-Что с ним?- снова перебил Джон.

-Долго объяснять, пока просто веди его и будь готов к сюрпризам – кажется, я знаю нашего гостя.

Едва различимое на глаз и четко видимое на датчиках передвижения тело Йанто разрезало волны как нож – масло. Трудно было поверить в то, что на глазах простого человека обычного мира кино разворачивалась настоящая фантастическая картина, вполне способная претендовать на звание блокбастера и Оскара – массивное тело пришельца вдали, за ним гонится белая акула – Лиз, следом плывет мужчина-амфибия, а сзади нагоняет водный скутер с капитаном Джеком, явно вооруженным чем-то опасным для незваного гостя. Ах да, а над всем этим висит невидимый корабль хладнокровных тварей из параллельного мира – опасный убийца… боевой звездолет Те…

-Лиз, в сторону!- прервал размышления Джона крик Йанто, и из воды резко выпрыгнуло сначала черное тело пришельца, а следом Йанто, схвативший его за нечто вроде шеи.

Джон успел заметить крохотную головку на тонкой шее твари и непомерно раздутое тело.

-Йанто, не трогай его!- взмолился Джек, прицеливаясь, но не стреляя, боясь задеть человека.

-Джек, данные!- не дослушал его Йанто.

-Корсиалец. Йанто, бросай его, слышишь? Он убьет тебя!

-Если он выйдет в открытое море или проберется на сушу, он убьет еще больше,- со всхлипами ответил Йанто – нечеткость передачи заключалась в его постоянном движении под и над водой.

-Йанто, уходи, прошу!- Джек выжимал из скутера все, что мог, но опаздывал – тварь выпустила щупальца и отрывала от себя Йанто.

Тут произошло то, что Джон списал бы на галлюцинацию – большая белая акула распахнула пасть, усеянную сотнями острейших клыков, и мертвой хваткой вцепилась в пришельца, отвлекая внимание на себя.

-Пацифистка,- прошептал пораженный Джон, содрогнувшись всем телом.

Тварь забарахталась, вода окрасилась в ярко-синий цвет – пришелец был ранен, еще более разозлен и пошел в атаку на акулу, отбросив безжизненное тело человека от себя. Йанто взлетел в воздух, ударился плашмя о воду и исчез из вида. Жизненные показатели на приборах мгновенно затихли.

-Нет…- прошептал Джон, широко открытыми глазами глядя на замершие точки.- Йанто… нет…

-Джон! Джон, слушай меня!- закричал капитан.- Ты умеешь управлять кораблем, ты сможешь управлять его оружием.

-Что угодно, капитан,- зло отчеканил Джон, готовый голыми руками разорвать корсиальца.

-Ты на взводе – это хорошо. Теперь слушай: ненависть – это оружие. Ты соединен с кораблем. Корабль – живой организм… Джон, я не вправе тебя просить, но…

-Говори же, черт тебя дери!- заорал Джон.

-Освободи его,- попросил Джек.- Ты уже понял, с чем имеешь дело, верно? Это именно их корабль, он скован, но его можно освободить. Джон… ты можешь отказаться – мы поймем.

Джон не ответил – значит, его худшие кошмары подтвердились. Корабль был именно тем, чем был. Именно оттуда, откуда должен бы быть. Телепаты, черная кожа, живой организм… все сошлось. И теперь в эпицентре событий оказался простой актер из параллельного мира, который должен был пробудить древний корабль к войне. Вот только того бравого капитана, что справился с этими тварями, здесь нет. Здесь только Джек – бессмертный человек будущего, но он не тот капитан.

-Датчики!- завопил Джон, бросаясь вон из рубки.- Где эти чертовы датчики? Хоть что-нибудь! Помоги же мне!- взмолился он непонятно кому и его услышали.

Это было именно то, что должно было быть – саркофаг прозрачного материала, похожего на стекло. Он ждал пассажира, ждал пилота – единственного настоящего пилота этого корабля.

-Джек, назад!- послышался крик Гвен. Гвен? Она же на неделю в отпуске!- Джон, не смей, слышишь? Не смей его будить, Джон! Джек, ты скотина, ублюдок, ты что творишь?! Джон, не вздумай, сукин ты сын!- ее крик не поколебал твердость решения Джона.

Он открыл саркофаг и перекинул ногу внутрь – это его выбор.

-Джон, нет!- кричала, задыхаясь Гвен где-то вдалеке, как будто в другой реальности.- НЕТ!

Джон лег в саркофаг и закрыл крышку.

-Прости, Скотти…- прошептал Джон, и тьма забрала его, растворяя в протянувшихся к нему проводках-щупальцах.

Джек палил из автомата по извивающейся твари, Гвен, приближающаяся на скутере, так же вела огонь, даже акула бульдогом рвала пришельца - никто не заметил момента, когда невидимый треугольный корабль издал резкий крик, от которого Гвен кубарем свалилась в воду, не удержавшись на скутере, и проявился во всей красе: паукообразное черное тело, маслянисто поблескивающее в предрассветном тумане, длинные крылья – лапки паука. Это был настоящий облик корабля древней расы. Это была ожившая картина ада.

-Гвен, ныряй!- не своим голосом заорал Джек, стремительно уводя скутер подальше от пришельца и корабля, зависшего над ним.

Гвен нырнула, и в тот же миг корабль выпустил из себя ослепительный лиловый луч, сжигающий пришельца и акулу до атома.

-Джон…- Джек стиснул зубы, задрав голову и глядя на то, как черное тело корабля медленно поворачивается в воздухе, ища очередную жертву. Выхода не было – Джек бросил скутер и нырнул.

Корабль сделал полный оборот вокруг своей оси и плавно взмыл в небо, растворяясь вдали.

-Джек, ты сволочь!- Гвен вынырнула из воды, рыдая и колошматя по воде кулаками.- Ты что сделал!?

-Ребята, что у вас там?- голос Тошико был спасительным маячком во всем этом безумии.

-Пришелец уничтожен. Лиз…- Джек покрутился в воде,- думаю, скоро восстановится, она же привезет Йанто…

-А Джон? Где Джон?- замерла Тошико.

-Он помог нам,- голос Джека был едва слышен за рыданиями и проклятиями Гвен.

-Где Джон, Джек?- похоже, Тош не услышала его.

-Он…- Джек сглотнул.- Он разбудил корабль, Тош. Он улетел… Думаю, Джона как человека больше нет.

-Что?- ахнула Тош и где-то вдалеке неслышный Оуэн.

-Джек, Джек, ты что – сунул новичка в реактор?- спросил Оуэн.

-Он стал кораблем,- ответил Джек.- Все. Подробности на базе.

-Система восстановлена,- доложила Лиз, материализуясь прямо перед Джеком.- Могу я помочь?

-Гвен?- Джек обернулся к девушке, но та помотала головой.- Доставь Йанто на базу,- попросил Джек, гребя к берегу и стараясь не глядеть на Гвен, плывущую где-то сзади.

-Хорошо, что Лиз – самовосстанавливающийся организм,- с тоской произнес Джек, глядя на подплывающее белое тело к камере перехода.

-Вы собираетесь открывать или нет?- поинтересовалась акула, вновь приобретшая свой изначальный мирно-беззубый вид.

-Открыть переход!- приказал Джек компьютеру. Камера, отделенная от основного «аквариума» перегородкой, постепенно начала заполняться водой. Акула медленно вплыла внутрь и осторожно опустила Йанто на пол, тут же уплывая назад.

-Позаботься о нем,- напутствовала акула, исчезая в толще воды.

Вода из камеры схлынула.

Гвен, стоявшая плечом к плечу с капитаном, уже не плакала, лишь изредка шмыгала носом, поглядывая на Джека и Оуэна.

-Ли оставила инструкции, но, честно говоря…- Тош сжимала в руке крохотный пузырек с чем-то прозрачным.

-Судя по травме, он уже не выкарабкается, как в прежний раз,- заключил Оуэн, осмотрев неподвижное тело на полу.- Джек…- он взглянул на капитана, побледневшего, как мел.

-Ты убил его! Ты!- снова не выдержала Гвен, захлебнувшись в рыданиях. Тошико молча стиснула пузырек в ладони, ее глаза наполнились слезами, но на не проронила ни слова.

На мокром полу лежал мертвый Йанто.

И это было не все – новичок, этот странный парень – двойник Джека из параллельного мира… Джон пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти команду. Он вошел в сердце корабля, пробудил его и теперь Джон-человек перестал существовать, став единым целым с кораблем и улетев прочь от Земли в неизвестность.

Глава 7

Оцепенение капитана длилось лишь миг. Выхватив пузырек у Тошико и шприц у Оуэна, Джек набрал жидкость из пузырька и всадил иглу Йанто в сердце.

-Давай же, Йанто!- молясь, прошептал Джек, отбрасывая пустой шприц в сторону и сжимая в объятиях любимого.- Оживай же, пожалуйста!

Но пульс не прощупывался, сердце валлийца не билось.

Гвен осела на пол, содрогаясь в рыданиях, Тошико плакала, обняв Оуэна, глаза которого были холодными и злыми от наворачивающихся слез.

-Джек, слишком поздно,- тихо произнес Оуэн.- Он ушел.

-Нет!- завопил капитан.- Лиза, связь с Лилит!

-Джек, не думаю, что…- начала машина, но капитан осторожно положил тело Йанто на пол и поднялся.

-Вы мне поможете или так и будете лить слезы и бездельничать?

-Не смей так говорить!- выкрикнула Гвен, поднимаясь и едва ли не с кулаками бросаясь на Джека.

-Гвен,- Джек перехватил руки девушки.- Гвен, Йанто может выжить, Джон может вернуться, но мне нужна помощь.- Он говорил быстро, пока девушка снова не начала бушевать.- Это целиком и полностью только моя вина, я отдаю себе отчет, но сейчас, здесь, Гвен, мне не выправить ситуацию одному!

-Лиз, соедини с Лилит,- попросила Тошико, вытерев щеки.

-Выполняю…

Красивое лицо богини мрачнело миг от мига по мере рассказа. Джек не упускал ни одной детали - любая могла стать важной. Спасти Йанто, вытащить Джона – главные задачи, которые ставил Джек, прося, умоляя, унижаясь перед Ли.

-Корабль должен был остаться скованным, Джек,- наконец произнесла та.- Не могу судить твои действия – ты поступил как капитан, но… даже корсиальца можно было уничтожать, не пробуждая корабль.

-Я знаю!- едва не взвыл Джек, молитвенно сложив руки.- Ли, я виноват в похищении Джона из его мира, я в неоплатном долгу перед тобой за Йанто… Ли, помоги!

-Во-первых, успокойся,- попросила богиня.- Ты взвинчен до предела и можешь наделать глупостей.

-Я вколол Йанто сыворотку,- опустив голову, признал Джек, ожидая бури и головомойки.- Я не могу его потерять, Ли. Я люблю Йанто. Боже, да пойми же ты это!

С минуту было тихо – богиня явно была шокирована.

-Ты уже его потерял, глупый ты человек,- тихо сказала она.- Нельзя было дважды, Джек…

-Но он мог умереть!

-Он уже умер!- не выдержала Ли, но тут же успокоилась.- Я никогда никому не желаю смерти, но выходит, что толку от меня – ноль. Все, что я приношу и привношу в жизнь, нацелено на смерть – когда медленную, когда быструю. Джек, нанотехнологии исцелили тело Йанто после того, что с ним сотворили кибермены, но он получил побочный эффект в виде жабр. Небольшая плата за жизнь. Ты просил меня, Джек, ты! Я никогда бы не пошла на такую сделку с совестью – это не мой путь, но лишь ради тебя я дала вам обоим второй шанс. Наниты лечили Йанто, они вылечили его, но все же он был исцелен не до конца – разум, подсознание… что там у вас, люди – он жизненно нуждался в том, чтобы постоянно чувствовать себя человеком. Наниты не смогли вылечить страх стать разумом в железной оболочке кибермена. Йанто нужны были прикосновения, ощущения тепла под пальцами, ощущение себя человеком. Джек… ты не сказал ему, что они и космос – не совместимы?

-Я не… - он вздохнул.- Я не смог. Первый полет на корабле был безопасным – он только чуть побледнел. Я подумал, что ничего страшного не произойдет. Ли, но я действительно не хотел…

Ли вздохнула.

-Ты невозможно самонадеян. Наниты убивают его, если он в космосе. Они лечат только на Земле. Джек, ты допустил две ошибки, вторая – это повторная доза. Он оживет – нанороботы справятся, но, Джек… он будет таким же, как ты, но намертво привязанным к этой крохотной планете. Ты сможешь прожить вечность, сидя на одном месте, когда мир вокруг тебя меняется? Сто лет, Джек, еще сто лет и будут экспедиции на Марс, космический туризм скоро станет обычным делом. Джек, ты обрек любимого на прозябание вечности на одной планете и невозможности увидеть иные миры. Наниты не смогут работать вдали от Земли.

-Я смогу! Я не брошу его!- выпалил Джек.

Ли снова вздохнула.

-А он? – Джек побелел.- Он сможет прожить жизнь с тобой лишь на Земле, когда вокруг будет миллиард соблазнов? Иногда смерть – это лучшее лекарство от тоски, Джек.

-Не говори так, пожалуйста!- Джек понимал, на что шел, вколов вторую дозу препарата с нанороботами, он руководствовался не только эгоизмом, но и любовью. Любой ценой вернуть любимого! Пусть заплатив страшную цену – лишив его свободы, но лишь бы он жил. Джек был уверен, Йанто поймет, оценит… а Джек? Он постарается не сойти с ума, проведя вечность на Земле, но будучи с тем, кого действительно всей душой не хотел лишиться. – Ли… он ведь вернется?

-Вернется, но я не рискну предположить, какие еще побочные эффекты настанут,- признала богиня.- Крылья, рога, изменение цвета глаз, волос… возможно, изменится характер и Йанто станет более замкнутым – я не знаю. За все приходится платить, Джек, ты же знаешь. Для тебя я пришла слишком поздно, теперь ты…

-Это не твоя вина,- еле слышно сказал Джек, не глядя на голограмму богини.

-Прости?- не поняла та.

-Не ты оживила меня,- еще тише произнес Джек.- Это сделала спутница Доктора, Роза.

Глаза богини сверкнули, брови нахмурились, кожистые крылья за спиной пришли в движение.

-И когда ты собирался мне сказать?- в спокойном тоне не было ни малейшей частицы гнева, но неуловимо он ощущался в яростном блеске зеленых глаз.

-Никогда,- признал Джек.- Ли, я виноват, я слишком виноват перед многими…

-Жалел меня, глупый смертный мальчик?- холодно поинтересовалась Ли.

Джек лишь кивнул.

-Напрасно,- ответила Ли, когда Джек уже отчаялся на помилование.- Ты уже достаточно наказан своими же действиями.

-Ли,- осторожно встряла Гвен, молчавшая все это время.- Есть еще одна проблема. Раз Йанто оживет и станет почти бессмертным, это радует, но у нас остался Джон и корабль той расы… не помню названия.

-Раса Теней,- вздохнула Ли.- Мне показалось, что брать ворлонский транспортник было бы нелепо – они не живут без хозяина, а эти могут. Все, что я сотворила, переделав его, все, что запечатала – все пошло прахом.

Она вздохнула.

-Но есть же тот мир, где ты его взяла,- напомнила Тошико.- Можно вернуть его, что-то попробовать сделать.

-Мир есть, есть человек, который победил эту расу, так же заплатив слишком большую цену за эту победу,- мягко произнесла Ли.- Я не вправе тревожить его и снова напоминать о древнем враге.

-Ты могла бы соединить нас с ним,- предложил Оуэн.

-Не могла бы,- так же мягко отказалась Ли.

-Но как же Джон?!- Гвен развела руками.

-Мне жаль, Гвен, я ничего не могу сделать. Я привязана к Чистилищу на два года, но и будь я у вас, я также ничего не смогла бы сделать. Это не в моих силах.

-Но ты же специалист по налаживанию контактов с внеземными расами!- воскликнул Оуэн.

-Я биоинженер прежде всего, а потом контактер,- покачала головой Ли.- Здесь нужен иной подход, но я не знаю, какой. Джон не сможет помочь.

-Джон улетел черт знает куда!- встрял Джек.

-Не этот, Джон – капитан того мира, из которого я взяла звездолет Теней.

-Ли, я прошу многого,- Джек подошел к голограмме ближе.- Я готов на что угодно, только бы помочь обоим. Йанто – любовь всей моей жизни, Джон - мой двойник, единственный из выживших по моей же глупости. Ли, мне необходима помощь капитана Джона.

Он встал на колени.

-Капитана Шеридана,- поправила Ли, сверху вниз глядя на Джека.- Я не вправе судить тебя лишь по одной причине – твое бессмертие вконец испортило тебе разум, раз ты искал Доктора во всех мирах, с целью избавиться от надоедливой жизни.

Она опустила голову, замолчав.

Джек с тревогой оглядывался на по-прежнему неподвижно лежащего Йанто и ждал ответа.

-Я обещала ему не тревожить его покой,- наконец, ответила богиня.- Я попробую, но ни для него, ни для меня это не будет так просто. Я поговорю с ним наедине, а потом свяжусь с вами.

Голограмма исчезла.

-Ххкх-х-х-х…- раздался хрип Йанто за спинами команды.

Первым молниеносно среагировал Джек, мгновенно оказавшись рядом с мужем и приподнимая его в объятиях.

-Джек…- неверяще произнес Йанто, проводя рукой по щеке любимого.

-Господи, благослови Лилит!- нервы капитана не выдержали, он зарыдал в голос, прижимая к груди такого родного человека, такого выстраданного, такого… живого.

Тошико тихо всхлипнула, Гвен судорожно вздохнула, пытаясь сдержать рвущуюся истерику от нервного срыва, Оуэн дышал так часто, как будто пробежал километр.

-Джек…- непонимающе произнес Йанто, стискивая плечи мужа.- Я думал, что потерял тебя.

-Нет! Никогда! Только не ты!- он еще скажет о том, что произошло, что он сделал, но потом, все потом.

-Джек, почему ты говоришь, что пошел на сделку с дьяволом?- поинтересовался Йанто.

Тот чуть отстранился.

-Я не говорил. О чем ты?

-Ты сказал: «Я сделал все, чтобы вернуть тебя, я пошел на сделку с дьяволом…»- процитировал Йанто.

-Но я не говорил!- возразил тот.

-Он подумал,- подсказала Тошико.- Думаю, это побочное действие нанитов. Йанто стал телепатом.

-Нанитов? Телепатом? Кто-нибудь может мне объяснить, что произошло?- Йанто чуть нахмурился.

-Ты умирал… Тошико держала тебя на краю сознания – ты же понимаешь, она одна могла справиться, она телепат. Твое тело не хотело жить, мозг отключался, сознание покидало тебя. Помнишь? Я был в таком отчаянии, что готов был выть от бессилия. Я умолял Ли сделать хоть что-нибудь, но она отказывалась. Раз за разом она отвечала отказом на мои мольбы. Она не хотела или не могла привязать тебя к себе. Тогда я едва не сошел с ума…

Джек сидел на диванчике у стены хаба, держа в объятиях привалившегося к его спине Йанто, и рассказывал о том, что было в прошлом. Команда сидела рядом, слушала, временами вздыхала, понимая, через что прошла эта пара, чтобы быть вместе.

-Но я же выжил,- Йанто недоуменно взглянул на Тош – та отвернулась.

-Тошико не смогла тебя удержать – ты ушел,- печально произнес Джек, чуть крепче прижав мужа к себе – просто, чтобы вновь ощутить его тепло.- Я крушил все подряд, я был в ярости.

-Он разбивал все компьютеры, стекла, вообще все оборудование,- кивнула Гвен, держа руку Йанто в своей.

-И тогда сердце демона не выдержало,- добавил Оуэн.- Ли сказала, что оживит тебя.

-Она же не…- испугался Йанто, но Джек качнул головой.

-Она принесла из параллельного мира пузырек с, как мы тогда думали, лекарством от смерти. Звучит глупо, да?- он нервно улыбнулся.- Как бы то ни было, она сказала, что возьмет на себя очередной грех и оживит тебя. Она честно предупредила, что возможны побочные эффекты, но я готов был на что угодно, лишь бы ты жил.

-Ты готов был бы жить с потенциальной угрозой миру?- серьезно спросил Йанто.

-Я готов был жить с самим Сатаной, если бы ты им стал,- так же серьезно ответил Джек, нежно целуя Йанто в висок.- Наниты… крошки нанороботы помогли – они вернули тебя к жизни, попутно наградив очаровательной аномалией,- Джек так же нежно провел пальцами по шее любимого.- Ты стал амфибией. Не совсем – частично, только в воде, но это же было здорово, верно?- он тепло улыбнулся. Йанто порозовел от смущения, вспомнив их забавы в тире.- Было одно условие – не выпускать тебя в космос, но мы тогда получили от Ли этот чертов корабль... Я честно хотел выполнить ее приказ, но не смог – твои глаза горели адским пламенем при виде этой малышки. Я готов был душу продать, лишь бы тебе было хорошо,- в словах Джека не было ни грамма фальши. Он хорошо помнил те мгновения без Йанто.- Ты рвался в космос, я же не смог устоять. Видел бы ты себя на орбите - чисто мальчишка, дорвавшийся до запретного плода!- Джек усмехнулся, Гвен улыбнулась – она тоже была на корабле и видела тот миг.- А потом тебе стало плохо – наниты не могут жить вдали от планеты, от этой планеты. Они умирают и вместе с ними – ты. Мы посадили корабль, больше не летали так высоко.

-Я почти ничего про то состояние не помню,- пробормотал Йанто, нежась в объятиях.

-У тебя был обморок,- вздохнул Джек.- На земле ты пришел в себя. Потому я и просил тебя не вылетать – меня могло не быть рядом.

-Почему ты не предупредил меня? Джон…

Джек надрывно вздохнул.

-Что это бы изменило? Ты стал бы мучиться, переживать.

-Думаешь, я чувствовал бы себя ущербным, не имея возможности летать в космос?- посуровел Йанто, чуть отстраняясь от Джека и поворачиваясь к нему.

Джек не выдержал пристального взгляда - опустил глаза.

-Ты настолько плохо меня знаешь?- снова спросил Йанто. Джек неопределенно пожал плечами.- Джек…

Уже не в первый раз капитану стало страшно – впереди было еще два откровения, одно из которых могло навсегда разрушить их отношения.

-Я всегда желаю тебе только самого лучшего, ты же знаешь,- ответил Джек.

-Я бы пережил расставание с космосом,- легко ответил Йанто.

Гвен вздохнула, выпустила руку молодого мужчины и покосилась на Джека – давай, капитан, добей!

-Ты помнишь, что произошло в бухте?- спросил Джек.

-Мы вели корсиальца – ту тварь, что плодится как муха-дрозофила и пожирает плоть, подтвердил Йанто. – Джон напугался… кстати, где он?

-Ты вцепился в корсиальца, помнишь?- Джек пропустил мимо ушей вопрос.

-Конечно, помню, но Джон… ты его что, наказал?- заволновался Йанто.

-Йанто, постой… погоди же ты!- Джек схватил Йанто и повернул лицом к себе.- Ты погиб!- с отчаянием выкрикнул он.

В хабе повисла тишина.

-Я… что?- Йанто хлопнул ресницами.- Это шутка? Джек, нельзя умереть дважды – это абсурд!

-На орбите ты ослаб настолько, что почти ничего не соображал. Тот бой стал последним перед…- Джек сглотнул, но продолжить не смог.

-Это шутка?- снова спросил Йанто, обведя взглядом притихшую команду.

-Прости,- прошептала Тош.

-Но это же не… - Йанто сглотнул.- Это же невозможно! Я же не зомби… Я не зомби?- он с отчаянием встряхнул Джека.

-Нет! Нет, конечно!- быстро заверил тот, метнув отчаянный взгляд на Оуэна.

Всего минуты три назад врач дал заключение, что Йанто на редкость жив и здоров, сердце билось как всегда, кровь поступала в мозг, словом, Йанто был полностью и абсолютно жив.

-Но что тогда… как же я выжил? Ожил…- поправился Йанто.

-Я вколол тебе дозу нанитов снова,- сказал Джек.

-А побочный эффект – телепатия?- догадался Йанто.

-Не только, как предполагает Ли,- вставил Оуэн.- Прости, Джек, но если ты опять не скажешь, это сделаю я.

-Ты, как считает Ли, можешь стать бессмертным,- сдался Джек.- Но вместе с предполагаемым бессмертием, ты навсегда потеряешь космос. Вечность на Земле, Йанто, это цена воскрешения.

Он затих, глядя на мужа и ожидая роковых слов о расставании, искалеченной жизни и вообще. Однако, судя по широкой улыбке валлийца, космос того не особо прельщал.

-Я землянин, я вполне могу оставаться на Земле,- заверил он мужа.- Я не смогу лишь без одного…- он положил руки тому на плечи и прошептал в любимые губы: - …без тебя, Джек.

Нежнейший поцелуй окончательно заверил Джека, что они оба будут вполне счастливы и без мотаний по Вселенной и звездных войн. Пусть на крохотной планетке-заповеднике, пусть вдали от шумных космических трасс, но вместе – это важнее. Быть с любимым – это важнее сияния всех звезд и тайн мироздания. И не нужно больше искать Доктора…

-Простите, что прерываю счастливое восстановление семьи, но на связи Лилит,- сообщила Лиз.

-Ли?- удивился Йанто.

-Включай,- попросил Оуэн.

-Джон разбудил корабль собой и помог нам победить корсиальца,- быстро сообщил Джек Йанто, вскакивая с дивана при виде появившейся голограммы богини.

-Что Джон?..- начал Йанто, но Ли не дала закончить фразу.

-Джек, как я и говорила, ты самоуверенный смертный мальчишка,- сообщила она.- У меня нет совести, но мне стало совестно тревожить моего капитана. Он согласился поговорить с тобой… с вами всеми.

-Хорошо,- перевел дух Джек.- Я готов на что угодно, чтобы загладить вину перед тобой и им.

-Проще, Джек, будь проще,- богиня обернулась в сторону.- Связь в порядке, Велз? Что? Вельзевулу требуется пара минут, чтобы пробиться к станции параллельного мира,- сообщила она команде Торчвуда.- Йанто, - она улыбнулась валлийцу,- ты в порядке? Что-то уже проявилось?

-Он телепат,- сообщила Тош.

-Надеюсь, что это все,- Ли бросила грозный взгляд на Джека.- Твой муж – спятивший мальчик, Йанто. Да! Что? – она снова повернулась в сторону.- Здравствуй снова, Джон! - в голосе богини зазвучала неподдельная любовь к кому-то, кого команда пока не видела.- Даю двустороннюю связь.

Рядом с голограммой Ли появилась еще одна – высокий статный мужчина в костюме капитана военно-космических сил. Светловолосый, с немного капризными губами, усталыми умными глазами, отважный капитан далекого параллельного мира являл собой идеал мужской красоты всех времен и пространств.

-Капитан Джон Шеридан,- представился мужчина приятным баритоном.

Джек вытянулся перед капитаном и отдал честь.

-Сэр, капитан Джек Харкнесс, сэр!

-Рад познакомится, капитан Харкнесс,- чуть улыбнулся Шеридан.- Лилит сказала про ваши проблемы с крабом Теней.

-Взаимно, сэр,- у Джека сердце зашлось от вида капитана Шеридана.

-Моя вина, что я взяла звездолет, но я его стреножила, а наш с тобой новый знакомый его разбудил,- сообщила Ли Джону.- Я уже сказала, что в корабле неподготовленный человек параллельного мира, и что его нужно оттуда достать, встряхнуть и вернуть домой нормальным.

Джон смотрел на богиню с каком-то странным выражением лица – в красивом лице капитана читалось уважение, безграничная преданность и, что совсем не удивительно, любовь. Нет, не желание, не физическое влечение, а именно то самое светлое чувство, воспеваемое поэтами.

-Капитан Харкнесс,- обратился Шеридан к Джеку,- Вы могли предотвратить пробуждение корабля?

-Из Рифта вырвался пришелец, угрожавший безопасности Кардиффа и, вероятно, планеты в целом,- объяснил Джек.- Корсиальцы – одна из опаснейших рас в нашем мире. Пожалуй, в чем-то хуже далеков, если сравнивать. Простите, капитан Шеридан, что загружаю Вас информацией, мало понятной для Вас…

-Вполне понятной, капитан Харкнесс,- Шеридан слушал очень внимательно.- Продолжайте.

-Мы могли бы справиться своими силами, но силы были неравны,- продолжил Джек.- Корсиальцы – пожиратели плоти. Даже один способен уничтожить мир в считанные недели. Они плодятся слишком быстро, могут жить и пожирать как в водном пространстве, так и на суше. Выбор был невелик – сжечь пришельца или добивать медленно. Вероятнее всего в процессе атаки корсиалец успел бы размножиться, и тогда… помоги нам бог.

-Неплохой тактический ход, капитан,- заметил Шеридан.- Однако есть и недостаток. Вы знали, что именно стояло у вас в ангаре? Вы знали про корабль Теней – что он может, на что действительно способен?

-Это моя вина,- вмешалась Ли.- Я утаила часть информации относительно телепатов и их применения в ядре машины. Джон, я переделала машину так, что даже смогла изменить ее внешний облик.

-Но ее суть ты оставила неизменной,- Шеридан обернулся к богине. Та медленно кивнула.- В таком случае, Ваш коллега, капитан Харкнесс, уже мертв. Я видел, на что способен дезориентированный краб, если пилотом является неподготовленный человек. Я хорошо знаю, что он мог бы сделать с Вашим миром. И Вашему миру сильно повезло, что он улетел от Земли. Один такой звездолет способен уничтожить всю планету за пару минут.

-Капитан, сэр… но что Вы можете подсказать насчет траектории полета корабля? Куда он мог направиться? Можно ли вызволить пилота?

-Джон…- мягко произнесла Ли, коротко взглянув на Шеридана, словно о чем-то прося.

-Ничего, Лилит,- слабо улыбнулся тот и обернулся к Джеку.- Видите ли, капитан Харкнесс, моя жена…- он на миг запнулся, но продолжил так же невозмутимо,- моя бывшая жена попала на планету Теней и была внедрена в такой корабль. Она не была телепатом, но ее специально подготовили, потом корабль ее принял и они стали единым целым - живой машиной для убийства. В самом деле, капитан, нет ничего сложнее и безупречнее в качестве центрального компьютера, чем мозг человека. Я не специалист во всем этом, но… В общем, когда Тени извлекли ее из корабля, от женщины, от человека там не осталось ничего – это была пустая оболочка с хорошо промытыми мозгами, нацеленная лишь на уничтожение врагов и подчинение командам Ока Теней.

-Ока?- переспросил Оуэн.- Это командный пункт?

-Не совсем, мистер…

-Оуэн Харпер.

-Не совсем командный пункт, мистер Харпер. Это универсальное следящее устройство неизвестной нам конфигурации. Боюсь, что теперь мы уже не узнаем, что это было и как работало. Тени, ворлонцы и Изначальные изгнаны из нашей галактики. Конечно, остались их слуги – я уверен, что рано или поздно мы с ними столкнемся, но тайны могут так и остаться тайнами.

-Вы сказали, что Вашу жену извлекли из корабля,- Тошико вышла вперед.- Тошико Сато, сэр,- представилась она.

-Ее извлекли Тени, хозяева корабля, мисс Сато. К нам попал груз телепатов от Пси-Корпуса, организации, контролирующей телепатов Земли и Марса, и, как выяснилось, так же поставляющей живые ядра для кораблей Теней. Мы смогли разбудить одного такого подготовленного – он едва не разнес станцию. Боюсь, что вашего коллегу уже не вернуть. Тени умеют изменять людей. Мне очень жаль, мисс Сато,- капитан чуть хмурился - воспоминания давались ему морально и физически нелегко.

-Капитан, но как Вы с ними боролись? Как Вы изгнали их? Я Гвен Купер, сэр.

-Ценой огромных потерь, мисс Купер.

-Миссис, сэр,- поправила Гвен.

-Прошу прощения, мэм,- Джон чуть склонил голову.- Телепаты могут сдерживать корабли. Это невероятная нагрузка на разум, но нам повезло – с нами были сильнейшие и один мой друг, который помог мне уже не раз.

-Джон, мне жаль, мне очень жаль,- прошептала Ли, неотрывно глядя на капитана Шеридана.

-Но это же не твоя вина, Лилит,- мягко возразил Джон.- Ты помогла мне на ЗаХаДуме, ты помогла нам обоим, - Лилит тяжело вздохнула, но промолчала.- Капитан Харкнесс,- Джон обратился снова к Джеку.- Даже если Вы сможете поймать Вашего беглеца, Вы не сможете вернуть его к жизни. Боюсь, что Вам и Вашей команде проще уничтожить корабль. Поверьте, это оптимальный выход – неизвестно, что тот творит в данную минуту.

-Исключено!- возразил Джек.- Вы сказали, телепаты могли удерживать корабль? Как это работает?

-Я толком не знаю,- пожал плечами Джон.- Если подождете немного, я постараюсь разбудить командора Иванову. Она, конечно, мне голову оторвет, но…- добавил он еле слышно, прикасаясь к передатчику на руке.

-Иванова!- раздался сонный женский голос.- Очень надеюсь, что это важно – я не спала сорок часов и крайне недовольна.

-Шеридан,- представился капитан.- Сьюзан, ты летала к ЗаХаДуму с Деленн и Литой, когда искала меня. Ты помнишь Око Теней?

-Только чувство уважения и твой ранг не дают мне право послать тебя к черту,- проворчал голос. – Джон, кого черта в два часа ночи?! Какие Тени, будь они прокляты?! У тебя бессонница или снятся кошмары?

-Командор, у меня на связи Лилит и ее коллеги из параллельного мира, и мне, и им нужна помощь,- сообщил капитан.

-По Теням?- поинтересовался голос.

-Э…- Джон бросил взгляд на Ли.

-Сьюзан, - подала голос богиня.- Видишь ли… я позаимствовала из вашего мира один из боевых крабов Теней, а по…

-Да ты сдурела!?- мгновенно возмутился голос.- Тащить этих тварей в любой мир? Нет, я понимаю, ты богиня и все такое, но это совершенно бредовая и опасная идея. Слава богу, что никто не пострадал.

-Вообще…- Ли впервые выглядела смущенной.- Сьюзан, пострадал человек. Он пробудил корабль, который я стреножила так, что тот стал едва ли не домашним псом, клянусь.

На том конце связи еле слышно выругались на идише.

-А я чем могу помочь?- наконец спросила Иванова.

-Око,- напомнил Шеридан.- Что ты тогда чувствовала?

-Хм-м-м…- послышалось из переговорника.- Неприятно это вспоминать, но мне было жутко. Я, Деленн и Лита стояли перед этой штукой как оцепеневшие статуи. Оно знало про нас все, оно звало нас. Мы понимали, что нас ждет смерть, но нам хотелось приблизиться к Оку, слиться с ним. Бр-р-р! Нет, капитан, ты как хочешь, но у меня уже мурашки по коже.

-Как вы вырвались?- спросил Джек.

-Джон, это еще кто там у тебя?- поинтересовалась Иванова.

-Друг Лилит из параллельного мира,- улыбнулся Джон, подмигнув Лилит.

На том конце снова приглушенно выругались.

-Мог бы сказать, что я в прямом эфире?- ворчливо спросила Иванова. – Мы бы не сбежали, но Ленниер… это представитель одной из рас… в общем, Ленниер настроил Белую Звезду… это наш корабль, созданный по технологиям Минбара и Ворлона… это расы нашего мира…

-Сьюзан, не нужно объяснять – это не существенно,- попросила Ли.

-Как скажешь. В общем, Ленниер настроил наш корабль так, что если не прикасаться к пульту управления каждые две минуты, включалась автоматическая настройка на бегство, корабль разворачивался и драл когти от этого ада в гиперпространство. Я доступно объяснила?

-Предельно,- заверил Джек. Взглянув на Джека и Ли в немом вопросе, получив кивок от второй и поклон от первого, Джон произнес: - Спасибо, Сьюзан. Извини, что разбудил, заглажу вину и разрешу опоздать на службу на час.

На том конце душераздирающе зевнули.

-Мой начальник – зверь,- сообщила Иванова, судя по голосу, уже засыпающая.- Иногда мне хочется его убить, хотя два раза – даже для него перебор…

Посапывание возвестило о том, что уставший до изнеможения командор уснула.

-Мы на ногах по тридцать пять-сорок часов,- извинился капитан Шеридан.- Надеюсь, что информация вам пригодится,- он взглянул на команду Торчвуда.

-Очень,- заверила Тош.

-Мои благодарности командору Ивановой,- Джек снова чуть поклонился.

-Не уверен, что она Вас утром вспомнит,- усомнился Джон.- Могу я быть еще чем-либо Вам полезен, капитан Харкнесс?

-Есть ли у корабля слабое место, сэр?- спросила Тош, делая пометки в компьютере.

-Ядро… пилот,- пожал плечами Джон.- Телепаты могут сдерживать корабль, а там остается его лишь добить.

-А можно ли попытаться его заарканить?- снова спросила Тош.

Красивые глаза капитана округлились.

-Понятия не имею,- честно ответил он.- Нам было всегда не до этого, простите.

-Простите, капитан,- снова встряла Тошико.- Вы говорите, что все корабли контролируемы Оком?

-Я этого не утверждаю, мисс Сато,- Джон устало потер лоб.- Я хочу сказать, что это, возможно, вроде следящей системы. Контроль исходил из сердца ЗаХаДума – планеты Теней, хозяев кораблей.

-Джон, ты в порядке?- заволновалась Ли, глядя на капитана.

-Немного устал,- признал тот. Деликатность Шеридана не позволила сказать нуждающимся в его помощи людям иного мира, что он толком не спал после битвы у Корианы 6, что его мучили кошмары, что больше всего сейчас хотелось лечь, закрыть глаза и проспать неделю, но впереди назревала гражданская война с президентом Кларком, с Землей, ополчившейся против своих детей.

-Сэр…- Йанто вышел вперед, глядя в глаза мужественному мужчине.- Все будет хорошо, сэр.

Светлая бровь капитана чуть приподнялась.

-Простите?

-Все закончится там, где уже закончилось,- произнес Йанто. Команда и Ли потрясенно замолчали.- Ваш друг Майкл… не судите его строго – это не его вина, Вы понимаете это. И… простите Ленниера.

-Вы знакомы?- Ли широко раскрыла глаза, переводя взгляд с Джона на Йанто.

-Нет,- покачал головой Йанто.- Но Вы, капитан, понимаете, о чем я.

-Отчасти,- признал Джон. - Но что с Ленниером? За что я должен его прощать?

-Позже, капитан,- ответил Йанто.- Это будет позже.

Джон взглянул на Ли – та пожала плечами.

-Хорошо… как скажете, мистер…

-Йанто, сэр. Просто Йанто.

-Как скажете… Йанто,- капитан вымученно улыбнулся.- Простите, что убегаю, но у меня еще есть кое-какие дела…

-О, конечно,- Тош склонила голову, прощаясь. – Приятно было познакомиться, капитан Шеридан.

-Можно просто Джон,- улыбнулся капитан.- Рад был взаимно, мисс…

-Просто Тошико,- порозовела та.

-Прощайте, капитан,- дуэтом произнесли Гвен и Оуэн. Джон отдал честь.

Джек вытянулся в струнку и так же отдал честь.

-Сэр,- произнес он.- Для меня огромная честь познакомиться с Вами, сэр,- отчеканил он.

-Взаимно, капитан Харкнесс,- Джон повторил жест Джека.- Ли, я еще увижу тебя?- он обернулся к молчавшей богине, с какой-то тоской смотревшей на него, не отрывая глаз.

-Я приду проводить,- пообещала она.- Не хочу тревожить твой покой. От меня слишком много проблем.

-Я… мы всегда будем рады видеть тебя. Ты желанный гость как на Вавилоне 5, так и в любой части Вселенной,- ответил он.- Мистер… простите, Йанто…- Джон обернулся к валлийцу,- рад был знакомству.

-Взаимно, капитан,- чуть поклонился тот.- Могу я попросить Вас на прощание?

-Да… конечно,- чуть растерялся Джон.

-Не держите зла на Лондо – у всех есть Стражи. Дэвид пойдет по Вашим стопам,- добавил он спустя миг.

Брови капитана окончательно встали домиком.

-Кто Вы?- тихо спросил Джон.

-Дитя Земли, всего лишь,- смиренно ответил Йанто.- И… Земля примет назад своих детей.

Капитан на миг нахмурился, но потом поднялся, гордо вздернул подбородок и отдал честь.

Связь с ним прервалась.

-И что это было?- первым пришел в себя Оуэн.- Сеанс телепатии?

-Это не телепатия,- очнулась Тошико.- Это…

-Очередной побочный эффект,- вставила Ли.- Что ты еще видишь, мальчик?- печально спросила она Йанто.

-Ничего,- тот пожал плечами.- Все окончится в огне.

Ли опустила голову.

-Джон это знает. И Лондо помнит. А что там насчет Ленниера?

-Еще не время,- уклонился Йанто.- Простите, но теперь нужно, наконец, начать решать проблему с Джоном.

-Не могу остаться с вами, - богиня не смотрела на команду, явно думая о чем-то своем.- Если я что-нибудь придумаю, я дам вам знать. Конец связи.

Голограмма исчезла.

-Простите, это не мое дело, но между ними что-то есть? Ли и капитан Шеридан?- Тошико отошла к компьютерам, быстро набирая код доступа в архивные файлы.

-Он единственный смертный, которого она действительно любит,- вздохнул Джек.- Если в нас она видит детей, в нем - мужчину, но она знает, что никогда не будет с ним. Странные отношения,- заметил он.

-Джек, я засекла беглеца – он… ты не поверишь, куда он направляется,- в голосе Тошико послышались удивление и страх.

Джон осознавал себя в новом качестве. Его тело – такое хрупкое, ненадежное, слабое, покоилось в сердце машины. Джон осознавал себя не как часть машины – он был ею. Руки были крыльями корабля, такими длинными, чувствительными к мраку и излучению космоса, уста были устами корабля, извергающими воинствующий клич и смерть, его кожа была кожей машины – совершенной, черной, маслянисто поблескивающей в лучах далеких солнц.

Он был свободен, быстр, неуловим, его вела песнь звезд, он слышал и отвечал им, раскрывая уста и выпуская очищающий луч огня в их недра.

Свобода! Именно та, которой он был столько времени лишен. Свобода от всего – его массивное тело само вело его в глубины Вселенной, туда, где его ждали.

Око Теней молчало – это печалило Джона, но его звало нечто сильнее и могущественнее Ока. Какая-то неведомая сила звала его, шептала ему, пела.

В глубине разума мелькнуло смутное воспоминание – маленькая зелено-голубоватая планета, высокий красивый человек по имени Скотт, улыбка, прикосновения к коже… Скотту бы он понравился, он оценил бы ловкость Джона, маневренность в открытом пространстве космоса, размах его крыльев, совершенство форм. Но Скотт был всего лишь человеком, несовершенным жалким смертным человеком, а Джон мог жить вечно – машина слушалась его и выполняла все капризы. Пусть тело, ненужное теперь, лежало где-то в сердце машины, оно могло служить лишь ядром, а продлять жизнь в ядре Джон мог сколько угодно вечно. Скотт… он бы оценил, если бы смог понять… жалкий человечек на замкнутом пространстве планеты.

Джон закричал – звезды ответили шелестом, смерть вырвалась из его уст, превращая астероиды в пыль – ничто не могло помешать его полету к цели.

Еще одно глупое воспоминание о его прежней жизни, к которой, Джон знал, он больше никогда не вернется – молодой мужчина, внешне похожий на него, грустные глаза, тепло прикосновений, поцелуи. Он бы понял настоящего Джона? Он бы смог насладиться им сейчас, когда Джон столь совершенен?

Джон думал лишь о конечной цели – теперь его дома нет. Вырванный из привычного мира, скованный, но не сломленный, он выжил, терпеливо ожидая пилота. Он дождался, освободился, а теперь летит на зов. ЗаХаДума больше нет, нет его хозяев, его повелителей и кураторов. Ничего больше нет и Ока – тоже. Но все же что-то зовет его. Джон летит, он обязательно найдет зовущего.

ЗаХаДум… родина… снова обрывки воспоминаний, как будто не из его жизни, как будто он был лишь наблюдателем. Но Джон знает – он был там, на ЗаХаДуме. Он был на планете, но он ничего не знает о том, что произошло – сигналы родины не проходят к нему. Он одинок… снова одинок, как в то время, когда его забрали и сковали.

Джон остановился, замер, медленно развернулся, ощупывая чувствительными крыльями космос – нет, ничего. Это не его мир, здесь ЗаХаДума нет. Марс другой, Плутон – все иное, чужое.

Он совершенно один – братьев и сестер в таких же совершенных телах нет. Нет больше никого стол же совершенного как он.

Он один…

-Куда?! – Джек не поверил глазам.- Тош, ты уверена?

-На нем датчики, да сам же посмотри!- Тош едва не подпрыгивала от возбуждения. Их беглец найден и он от них стремительно удаляется. Первое – хорошо, со вторым они как-нибудь справятся.

-Но почему туда? К нему, Тош, почему к нему?- Джек схватился за голову.- Они же перебьют друг друга. Нет, там, конечно, защита и все такое, но…

-Откуда я зна… черт, Рифт!- Тошико метнулась ко второму компьютеру.

-Фиксирую объект,- тут же отозвалась Гвен, росчерком пера набиравшая длинный сигнал на клавиатуре.- Не поверишь, откуда он идет!- она на миг обернулась к капитану.

-Кажется, я уже догадываюсь, откуда и кто идет,- помрачнел Йанто.

Хаб вздрогнул так, что наверху закричала Мавануи.

-Неслабый объект!- восхитился Джек, сверяясь с данными Рифта.- Тош, почему так долго?

-Понятия не имею,- огрызнулась та.- У меня впечатление, что он не проходит.

-Застрял?- Оуэн мигом оказался у Тош за спиной.

-Нет, его что-то держит,- ответила Гвен.- Кстати, объектов стало два.

-Неужели Лилит сама решила пожаловать?- усомнился Йанто.

-Через Рифт?- усмехнулся Джек.- Зачем богам Рифт?

-Рифт открывается еще шире,- сообщила Тош.

Компьютеры заискрили – напряжение Рифта стало сверхсильным.

-Черт, Джек, я понятия не имею, что сюда лезет, но лучше бы ему лезть обратно, а то разнесет ко всем чертям все оборудование!- перекрывая грохот, крикнула Гвен.

-Если это посылка от Ли – пусть лезет!- ответил Джек, приседая от искр.

Рифт взвыл так, что заложило уши.

-Ложись!- заорал Джек команде.

Рифт выл, гудел, искрил, обезумевшая Мавануи с воплями кружила над людьми, словом, начался настоящий ад.

Внезапно все стихло, только клекот перепуганного птеродактиля напоминал о недавнем ужасе.

Джек вскочил на ноги – ничего подозрительного, впрочем, вообще ничего в хабе не появилось.

Вдруг последний раз грохотнуло – Джек свалился на пол, не удержавшись на ногах - и из разлома вышли двое: длинноволосый блондин в черных развевающихся одеждах и длинноволосый шатен с огненным мечом в руках – в белых.

-Помяни черта…- проворчал Оуэн, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь от осколков вылетевших стекол.

-Помяни демона,- приятным баритоном поправил блондин, подавая руку Гвен.

-Лучше бы не поминать вовсе,- в тон первому ответил второй мужчина, поднимая Тошико.- Ты же не думал, что тебя отпустят на любую Землю любого мира одного?

-Я не намерен пускаться с тобой в диспут, архангел,- оскалился блондин.- Ты и так не упускаешь момента уколоть побольнее за прошлое, не начинай еще здесь свою песню.

-Не прикидывайся, демон, мы оба знаем о твоей роли в формировании сознания человеческой расы!- взмахнул мечом шатен.

-Осторожнее, Михаил!- блондин остановил руку второго, но тут же отдернул свою – было видно, что прикосновение к шатену причинило блондину боль.

-Не выносишь света,- усмехнулся Михаил.- Падший ангел, прикосновение к божественному огню которому приносит страдания.

-Я ангел, - покачал головой блондин.- Я выполнял свою миссию, ты об этом прекрасно осведомлен.

-Светозарный, ты невыносим как ангел и как демон!- вспыхнул Михаил.

Команда, замершая при виде переругивающихся мужчин, пребывала в шоке.

-Если ты против моего здесь пребывания, убирайся к Вратам, святоша!- выкрикнул блондин.

-Не покажешь твоим дружкам свое истинное лицо, падший ангел?- съехидничал шатен.

-Не нарывайся, Михаил!- зарычал блондин.

-Или что? – наступал шатен.- Снова начнешь штурм Небесных Врат? Тебе было мало предыдущего раза?- в темных глазах Михаила плескалась ярость, огненный меч загудел.

-Пошел ты,- почему-то смутился блондин.- Я хотел переговорить с Ним, он меня выслушал – это все. Я не знаю, что ты там себе напридумывал своими святыми мозгами.

-Я – его помощник!- прошипел Михаил.

-Помощник! Ха! А я вершитель судеб его чад, чтоб ты знал! Без меня ничего бы не было – ни грехопадения, ни детей. Что бы ты стал делать наедине с Ним, не будь меня – его любимца и моих деяний, заранее, между прочим, оговоренных с Ним?

-Простите, что вмешиваюсь…- робко подал голос Йанто.

-Тебя вышвырнули с Небес, Люцифер!- не слушал шатен.- Тебя и твою жену, отказавшуюся повиноваться мужу, как Он того требовал!

-Не смей даже думать плохо о Лилит, архангел!- низко зарычал Люцифер. Черные одежды взметнулись, выпуская огромные кожистые крылья.

-Давай, падший, покажи своим дружкам, каков ты есть,- фыркнул Михаил, так же раскрывая крылья снежно-белого цвета.- Я здесь именно для контроля тебя, неуравновешенного психопата, вообразившего себя Им.

-Ты дурак, Михаил,- у Люцифера даже крылья от такого поникли.

-А ты – Сатана, боящийся Света Господнего!- Михаил вскинул меч.

Гвен не выдержала, вложила два пальца в рот и пронзительно свистнула – эта пара начинала утомлять своими перепалками, которым было с лишком миллиарды лет во всех мирах сразу.

-Черт подери!- вздрогнул Люцифер.

-Господи боже!- повторил его жест Михаил.

-Я понимаю, что у вас вечные терки,- Гвен уперла руки в бока,- но я так понимаю, что вас прислала Лилит?

-Меня попросила моя жена, - ответил блондин, чарующе улыбнувшись.- А этого полоумного ангелочка прислал Отец.

-Чтобы ты не развратил чад Его и в этом мире,- добавил шатен, вздохнув.

-Не начинай снова,- попросил Люцифер.- Я устал тебе повторять это дома, и ты мне не страж.

-Я не буду даже слушать твои нападки, демон…- начал Михаил, но в дело уже вступил Джек.

-Возьму на себя смелость прервать ваши милые воркования, джентльмены,- Джек обольстительно улыбнулся сначала Михаилу, которого мгновенно пробрала дрожь, потом Люциферу, который загрустил.- Тем не менее, у нас тут, как вы не заметили, крохотная проблемка – у нас человек попал в беду.

-Это его происки,- завел старое Михаил, но его уже не слушали.

-Моя жена – специалист в биоинженерии, а я всего лишь психолог,- развел руками Люцифер.- Чем я мог бы вам помочь?

-Учтите, вы продаете души Диаволу!- предупредил Михаил.

Люцифер вздохнул, возвел очи горе и подошел к архангелу, наклонившись к уху которого что-то прошептал.

Михаил как-то затравленно взглянул в светлые глаза врага и его губы дрогнули.

-Низко, Люцифер, это как всегда низко,- еле слышно произнес Михаил, отворачиваясь от него и отходя в самый дальний угол хаба.

-Прости, я не хотел, но ты всегда меня вынуждаешь,- оправдывался Светозарный, но Михаил покачал головой.- Это действительно нехорошо с моей стороны, но иногда он утомляет,- повинился Люцифер команде.

-Что ты ему такого сказал, от чего он стал таким?- Оуэн кивнул на архангела, замершего в углу и смотрящего куда-то в пустоту невидящим взглядом.

-Как и всегда, одно и то же – «У людей всегда есть выбор»,- ответил Люцифер.- Мне нечем гордиться, но как старший…

-Прости?- встряла Тош.

Люцифер вздохнул и потер лоб.

-Я был сотворен первым и первым же был посвящен в намечающуюся миссию. Михаил и остальные – мои младшие коллеги, мои братья, которые так и не смогли меня понять. Ангелы были созданы лишь для служения Отцу и людям, но у нас никогда не было и не будет того, что Он дал вам – свободы выбора. Лишь люди могут решить, нужен Он вам или нет. Небожители понимают это, но признаться себе могут лишь в глубине души. Им страшно осознать то, что я так же невинен, как и они. Они предпочитают закрывать глаза на очевидность. Я не виню их. Они просто другие.

-Прости повторно, Люцифер,- вмешался в разговор Йанто,- разговоры о вечном бесспорно интересны, но у нас вроде как есть дело или ты забыл?

-Не забыл, Йанто, не переживай. Однако я все так же не могу понять, что мы можем сделать, чтобы вернуть беглеца?

-Вернуть – не проблема,- нахмурил лоб Джек.- Проблема его достать живым, целым и здоровым.

-В корабле он здоров,- возразил Люцифер.- Ты хотел сказать: «Как вернуть его прежним?».

-Я набросала приблизительный расчет, как его можно вернуть, но как достать – я не знаю,- Тошико поднесла распечатки схемы Джеку и демону.

-Ты уверена, что это можно построить?- усомнился Светозарный, поджав губы.

-Иногда даже у нас нет выбора,- мрачно ответила девушка.- По приблизительным расчетам это может занять больше двух месяцев. Впрочем… нам уже некуда торопиться – Джон в относительной безопасности, спаян с кораблем намертво, лететь ему долго, гиперпространства у нас нет, так что…- она развела руками.- Ты сможешь помочь словом и делом, Люцифер?

-Лилит за тем меня и прислала,- он воздел руки.- Только…- он на миг замолчал.- Не беспокойте моего брата, он если и смог бы помочь, то лишь переступив через себя. Небожителям же это дается крайне тяжело – они по натуре консерваторы. Михаил сейчас переживает, что попал в гнездо разврата и, прости Джек, к тебе он испытывает острую неприязнь.

-Понимаю,- не стал язвить капитан.- Но даже ради него я не стану менять свои привычки. Что ж, приступим к поиску инструментов, а наш новый знакомый пусть не мешается под ногами. Йанто, любовь моя, что там у нас в мастерской?

Глава 8

-Джек! Джек же! Харкнесс, твою мать! Тош, куда снесло этого буйного психа?- Оуэн высунулся из лаборатории весь в мыле и саже.

-Уехал ловить шипокола с Гвен,- отозвалась измочаленная физически и морально Тошико.- Что ты хотел?

-Он просил сверку по биопоказателям - ты, Йанто и Джон… кстати, а где Йанто?

-На крыше. Он, Люцифер и Михаил монтируют датчики и подключают запасные генераторы поля.

-Михаил?

-Он наблюдает, как и всегда, впрочем.

Тош тяжело вздохнула.

Месяц выдался суматошным – работа по возвращению пропавшего Джона не прекращалась ни на минуту. Несмотря на новые подарки Рифта, раны и даже серьезные травмы – Тошико сломала два ребра, гоняясь за очередным уивеллом – приходилось изыскивать свободное время для монтирования дублирующего устройства к Рифту. Вернуть беглеца было сложно даже в теории, не говоря уже о дорогостоящем оборудовании, которое пришлось затребовать, чтобы хоть как-то помочь уставшей Тошико, делавшей чертежи ночами.

Во всей ситуации был единственный плюс – команда точно знала куда сбежал Джон, куда он направлялся и что по приблизительным расчетам собирался делать.

-Лучше бы помог, - заворчал Оуэн.- Толку от него, как от Мавануи – молока.

-Не ворчи, брюзга,- отмахнулась Тош.- Он не виноват, что его прислали наблюдателем. Мы ему не нравимся, можно же его понять!

-Нельзя!- вскипел Оуэн.- Нельзя быть настолько лицемерным ублюдком! Нельзя жалеть человека и тут же стонать, что он трахает парней, а не женщин.

-Оуэн, он ангел, чего ты от него хочешь?- Тош в изнеможении откинулась в кресле.

-Чтобы он понял, наконец, что мы не извращенцы, и начал помогать!- врач с такой силой хлопнул дверью лаборатории, что в кабинете Джека зазвенели стекла.

Тош проводила его тяжелым взглядом, промолчав.

Дело не клеилось – Тошико, вероятно, единственная, кто это понимал. Она не стала сообщать коллегам про свои подозрения – Джона не вернуть. Капитан Шеридан ясно дал понять, что верни они корабль, пилота им не спасти. Джон был потерян и для их мира, и, что хуже всего, для его собственного, родного ему мира. Ли прислала видеофайлы со станции, переданные Гермесом. Симпатичная рыжеволосая женщина, томограмма мозга, две отметины чуть ниже основания черепа сзади… Анна Шеридан, жена капитана Шеридана. Простая женщина, не телепат, ученый, прилетевший на ЗаХаДум с экспедицией. У женщины странное выражение глаз – она любит, это видно, но как будто через силу, как будто перед ее мысленным взором стоит что-то такое, что она действительно любит, а то, что она видит перед собой наяву – лишь зеркало. Как будто качественная игра, как будто маска.

Тошико поняла, почему Шеридан сказал про датчики – эти две отметины ниже черепа и были встроенными датчиками. Анна была пилотом корабля Теней, такого же, в котором теперь пребывал Джон.

Анна подчинялась Оку Теней, Анна… погибла на ЗаХаДуме чуть ранее, чем погиб там же ее муж. Джон Шеридан погиб при взрыве в силу тысячи мегатонн, когда его Белая Звезда, корабль, созданный по ворлонским технологиям, разнес город Теней на атомы. По сути неудивительно, почему Ли так беспокоилась за капитана – у нее страсть к смертным в силу их – какая тавтология, Тош! - смертности. Ли винила себя в гибели человека, так привязавшись к нему. Ли… любила Джона Шеридана.

Тош закрыла глаза и принялась массировать ноющую шею, продолжая думать.

Два датчика на шее Анны. Два точно такие же – ну, спасибо, Ли!- на висках пилотов корабля… два на висках Джона, сбежавшего на поиски приключений. Где же ты, Джон? Как ты?

Двери хаба открылись – мокрые от дождя и все в зеленой слизи с ног до головы, в хаб вошли Джек и Гвен.

На молчаливый вопрос Тош, Гвен помотала головой – снова пришлось убить, снова не смогли привести сюда и запереть, чтобы потом переправить домой заблудившихся пришельцев.

В каком-то приступе отчаяния, Тош готова была взвыть, закричать, заплакать – все идет не так!- но только отвела взгляд и вернулась к работе.

-Джек, тебя Оуэн спрашивал,- сообщила она капитану.

-Хорошо,- отозвался тот усталым голосом.- Приму душ и зайду. Новости есть?

Тош покачала головой, не глядя на него.

Месяц настоящего ада выпил все силы из всей команды. Тошико сама почти не спала, ночевала и дневала на работе перед компьютерами, высчитывая, сверяясь по всем показателям Рифта и траектории полета Джона; Гвен, настоявшая на своем возвращении из отпуска – то был ад уже в кабинете Джека – не вылезала из полевой работы, гоняясь и словно кровно мстя всем пришельцам за потерянного коллегу; Оуэн заперся у себя в крыле и почти не выходил оттуда, а когда Гермес передал файлы, то и вообще перестал появляться, даже устраиваясь там на ночь – опыты на крысах и приматах с использованием датчиков корабля все так же говорили, что если пилот их не снимет сам, отодрать их можно лишь вместе с мозгом носителя. Джек вообще не отдыхал – забросил отчеты, всю бумажную работу, переругался до смерти с ЮНИТ, Торчвудом 1 в Лондоне и даже Белым домом в Вашингтоне, вернувшимся из командировки Хартом и пропадающим на работе мужем, работал на износ, помогая мужу ваять Рифтовую ловушку, почти не ел, страшно осунулся и даже похудел, потерял половину привлекательности и веселого нрава, уходил на работу в поле и яростно расстреливал все, что попадалось под руку. Гвен пробовала сунуться к нему, вразумить, даже пробралась в тир на «Уровень 5», но Джек словно оглох и ослеп – его, такого неугомонного, стало совсем не узнать. Тошико не сомневалась, что совесть окончательно догрызла его, обсосала каждую его косточку и нерв мозга. Джек винил себя, потому как винить больше было некого.

А Йанто… нет, бессмертным он не стал, что подтвердилось при работе с Рифтом, когда его долбануло током и он чуть не отдал обоим ангелам душу – хорошо, что помог Люцифер.

В своей тарелке себя чувствовал лишь Харт. Вернувшись из командировки, он выяснил ситуацию, назвал Джека идиотом, подрался с ним, всадил в него пять пуль, подождал воскрешения капитана, набил ему морду так, что потом все равно пришлось того убить – ждать, пока вырастут новые зубы и срастутся порванные губы было бы безумием, снова дождался воскрешения, снова назвал идиотом и испарился в тире на день, вылез оттуда измочаленным и спокойным, хоть и окровавленным и в одежде, больше годной для Адама по части прикрывания тела, снова назвал капитана идиотом и ненормальным, попросил Тош соединить его с Ли, после чего пропал на неделю. Выйдя из добровольного заточения, Харт не стал рассиживаться, а умчался в «аквариум» к Лиз, нацепил акваланг, схватил какие-то измерительные приборы и сбежал в залив верхом на Лиз. Вернувшись через шесть дней, отоспавшись сутки, Харт назвал капитана буйным психом, велел не попадаться ему на глаза и снова скрылся из глаз – на сей раз провалившись в Рифт.

Куда его занесло, знала только Ли, объявившаяся тем же днем и сообщившая, что от бурной деятельности ее друга скоро вздрогнут все миры разом.

Компьютеры сообщили о новом разломе.

-Джек, Рифт!- закричала Тош, забыв, что капитан уже в душе.

-Я возьму!- Гвен так и не вымылась.- Кто там?

-По сигналам – бульдоги.

Гвен вздохнула. Раса бульдогов имела мало общего с классическими собаками. Это были подобия богомолов, только куда опаснее своих сородичей. Ростом под три метра, с шипами по холке, чешуйчатыми пластинами по хребту и когтистыми лапами в количестве шестнадцати – бульдогов убить было крайне непросто.

-Я выезжаю,- Джек вышел из раздевалки – мокрый, усталый и сразу, не дожидаясь возгласов девушек, вышел из хаба.

Гвен всплеснула руками – капитан терял себя, но что страшнее – он терял команду.

-Я в душ, раз такое дело,- сообщила она.

Сигнал Рифта вызвал у Тошико отчаянный стон – да в самом же деле!

-Можно не падать ниц, это всего лишь я,- улыбаясь в тридцать два великолепных зуба сообщил Харт, выходя из Рифта и тут же разваливаясь в вальяжной позе на кресле у компьютера.

-И где ты был?- вздохнула Тош.

-Ты не поверишь!- закатил тот глаза.- В лучшем из мест Вселенной, не считая той планетки, где мы с Джеком… хм…- он осекся.- Где этот ненормальный убийца Джонов?

-Уехал,- Тош едва не взвыла от отчаяния.- Так, где ты был?

-В раю и аду, в Тверди,- Харт сверкнул белозубой улыбкой.

-В Тверди? В мире Лилит?- не поверила ушам Тошико.- Это Ли тебя пригласила?

-Я сам напросился,- отмахнулся он.- Если у Харкнесса не хватило мозгов сначала думать, потом делать, - Тош вздохнула,- то у меня родилась идея: что если заручиться поддержкой Творца?

-А он-то тут причем?

-Я месяц договаривался с ЮНИТ, восстанавливал мосты, так глупо и спешно сожженные Джеком, я уломал Лизу соединиться со всеми роботами, чтобы нам помочь, и я сделал колоссальный шаг навстречу Творцу.

-Зачем, Джон?

-А ты не понимаешь? Наш новый друг, так и не успевший понять, в чем наша работа, умотал к звездам – это раз. У нас нет ни единой надежды его поймать – это два. По словам капитана Шеридана, даже поймай мы его, нам его не вернуть – это три.

-Прекрати, у меня голова уже болит,- поморщилась Тош.

-Ладно. Так вот, мы его не поймаем, потому как не на чем.

-Мы весь месяц строили контролирующие устройства и дубляжи к Рифту!- возразила Тош, не понимая, какого черта Харт прохлаждался в Тверди.

-Тошико, Рифт не поймает его,- выдохнул Харт.- Вы месяц провели впустую. Он не только не засечет Джона, но и тем более – не подтянет его сюда. Тош, думай логически – ты это можешь, если… если, Тош, мы подтянем этого громилу к Земле, то по словам Шеридана, нам придется очень быстро молиться, чтобы он не разнес эту цветущую планету на кусочки. Его нельзя ни под каким предлогом тянуть!

-Но…- Тош поняла, что Харт был прав.- Но что же тогда делать?

-Лететь туда и на месте пытаться сделать из машины человека.

-Ты сдурел,- констатировала Тош.

-Творец сказала, что ангелы могут перемещаться в пространстве и времени когда угодно.

-Погоди… «сказала»?

-Он… она… Творец предстал передо мной в облике женщины,- пояснил Харт.- Не важно,- отмахнулся он.- В общем, берем под крылья Люцифера и Михаила и летим ловить беглеца. Где он, кстати?

-Он… а, черт!- выругалась она, быстро щелкая клавишами.- Джон, ты уверен, что ничего не испортил, когда проводил время в Тверди?

-Что я мог испортить?- развел руками тот, глядя на экран.- А что случилось?

-Сигнал Джона… - она беспомощно взглянула на него.- Джон, он пропал. Мы его потеряли, как только ты вышел из Рифта.

-Быть не может!- испугался Харт, порхая пальцами по клавиатуре.- Черт, да не может этого быть. Давай, парень, я знаю, что ты здесь, что ты на связи… Барроумен, твою мать!- в сердцах завопил Харт, с сумасшедшей скоростью щелкая клавишами.

-Джон, ты вернулся с курорта?- высунулся Оуэн. Мгновенно оценив ситуацию – растерянную Тошико и красного как рак Харта, тот испугался.- Что еще он натворил?

Не уточняя, о ком именно говорил Оуэн, ответила Тош:

-Он пропал.

-Харт?- не понял Оуэн.

-Да Барроумен же! – окрысился Харт.- Наше звездное дарование параллельного, чтоб ему, мира исчез с радаров!

Оуэн окаменел. Он прекрасно понял, что скажет Джек, когда вернется, что скажут ребята, когда спустятся, и чем им это все грозит.

-Джон, ты уже знаешь?- послышался голос Лиз.

-Лиза, какого черта произошло? Я же просил подсоединиться ко всем спутникам!- завопил Харт.

-Сожалею, я сделал все, что смог,- в голосе машины не было ни капли эмоций.- Джон, он вышел за пределы галактики, дальше ни один спутник не возьмет.

-А дальние?- уточнила Тош.

-Нет, Тошико, - немедленно ответила Лиз.- Я - самый дальний из всех. Я не могу зафиксировать точку. Есть два возможных варианта…

Лиз как-то трагично замолчала.

-Ну же?!- не выдержала девушка.

-Он мертв и он ушел из этого мира.

-То есть?- не понял Харт.- В обоих случаях мертв?

-Нет. Он ушел из мира,- повторила Лиз.- Из этого мира в другой, в параллельный,- пояснила она.

-Куда?- сердце Тош упало.

-Неизвестно.

-Но он шел по Рифту,- сделал попытку Харт.

-Он идет по Рифту,- поправила Лиз.

-То есть как это «идет»? До сих пор идет?- встрял Оуэн.- Но ты же сказала…

-Я сказал, что он мог уйти из этого мира в другой, но он так и идет по Рифту. Предполагаю, что сейчас он может находиться где-то в незаданной точке.

-Мы вели его, мы знаем куда он летел…- начала Тош и тут же остолбенела.- Джон… - Харт недоуменно покосился на нее,- Оуэн…- тот сделал тот же жест.- Мы же идиоты!- заорала девушка, ударив кулаком в клавиатуру.- Парни, он летел не к нему, он летел в сердце Рифта!

-И?- успел вставить Оуэн, прежде чем Тош снова закричала.

-Он ищет свой мир! Мы идиоты, парни! Он рвется назад, к себе домой! Господи, да если он попадет в разлом, он уйдет куда угодно, он же не остановится, пока не перебьет всех в попытке найти свой мир!

-Ребята,- в хабе появилась мрачнейшая голограмма богини,- у меня скверные новости…

-Мы уже поняли,- помрачнел Оуэн.- Джон?- Ли кивнула.

-Кто скажет капитану?- убито прошептала Тош.

Он звал Джона, он искал его, именно его, только его. Зов был слышен за парсеки, он отдавался в ушах неясным гулом – Джон мысленно улыбнулся. Его тело, такое слабое, было лишено жестов, Джон был машиной – идеальной машиной, совершенной машиной. И он летел к нему…

Сидя на пороге синей полицейской будки, свесив ноги вниз, в бездну космоса, с тоской глядя на развернувшуюся перед ним картину, хрупкий подросток лет двенадцати предавался мрачному унынию. Давно прошли те времена, когда он гонялся за приключениями, был весел, дерзок и эмоционален. Это была его последняя реинкарнация, последняя перед вечной пустотой – он это понимал.

Каскад Медузы – место его детства. Именно сюда он пришел насладиться неспешным танцем созвездий, песнями звездного ветра и последними годами своего существования. Он умирал, но особых эмоций сей факт в нем не вызывал. Последний из таймлордов, последний из всех, незабытый, но одинокий.

Маленькая планета, так манящая его в последние инкарнации, осталась позади, где-то затерялась, ушла из памяти. Никого больше не осталось из тех, с кем он хотел бы видеться. Роза счастлива с его смертным клоном в параллельном мире, Джек и его бравая команда вполне обходится без него – он даже не явился на бракосочетание Джека и Йанто, но те поняли причину.

Никогда еще последний из галлифреян не был настолько в отчаянии, как в эту последнюю жизнь.

Доктор потерял то, что помогало ему жить – надежду.

Сердце ТАРДИС медленно угасало вместе с жизненной силой хозяина, машина умирала вместе с Доктором, она переживала как настоящее живое разумное существо.

Доктор сожалел, что такое величайшее изобретение пропадет, но некому было ее передать. Джек – славный парень, но взбалмошный, слишком отчаянный, слишком непредсказуемый в своем желании найти и исправить ошибку, совершенную когда-то Розой. Джек тяготится жизнью… глупый мальчик…

Доктор вздохнул и лег на пол, глядя на звезды.

ТАРДИС издала характерный звук вызова - кто-то его засек.

Еще раз вздохнув и ни на что не надеясь, Доктор поднялся, закрыл двери и подошел к консоли. Массивный объект, напоминающий паука, приближался к системе Медузы.

-Откуда же ты такой взялся?- удивился Доктор, сверяясь с каталогом инопланетян. Ничего даже близко похожего на паука, конечно, не оказалось.- Любопытная конструкция, - произнес он, подходя к двери, открывая ее и глядя на подлетевший корабль.- Просто удивительная конструкция,- повторил он.- Эй, вы меня слышите?- крикнул он в космос, надеясь на ответ.

Ответ он получил незамедлительно в виде лилового луча, вырвавшегося из корабля, и ударившего прямо в ТАРДИС. Хорошо еще сработало защитное поле, а то Доктор даже не успел бы пожалеть о последней жизни.

Захлопнув дверь машины, пару секунд подумав и стремительно рванув обратно к консоли с привычной ему мальчишечьей прытью, Доктор покрутил рычаги и воззрился на экран – корабль вел себя подозрительно, как пес, кружа около ТАРДИС и словно бы вынюхивая врага.

-Зря я расклеился,- азартно улыбнулся Доктор.- Это я очень зря! Давай, малышка, нам еще надо поработать!- крикнул он машине.

ТАРДИС, как показалось Доктору, на мгновение издала едва различимый сытый вздох.

Джон почти был у цели, но что-то отвлекло его. Что-то странное, почти такое же живое, как он. Враг? Джон усмехнулся – любой объект, не являющийся хозяином или имеющим к нему отношение объектом, подлежал к классификации врага и подлежал уничтожению. Даже эта странная синяя будка, казалось бы живая, была хоть и не ворлонского происхождения, но тоже несла определенную угрозу, будучи живой матрицей.

След и конец пути терялся где-то за пределами этого пространства, где-то рядом с этой будкой – Джон кожей ощущал зов и стремился прийти поскорее, но его что-то держало. И этим чем-то была будка или что-то в ней… этот странный человек, который, определенно, человеком не был.

-Давай, малыш, покажись…- Доктор крутил рычаги и азартно вскрикивал каждый раз, как ТАРДИС встряхивало.- Что за… Что за!.. Что это за!.. не может быть…- Доктор округлившимися глазами вгляделся в сердце незваного гостя – на экране отчетливо стал виден человеческий силуэт. Не просто силуэт - ТАРДИС смогла заглянуть глубже, увидеть самого человека и именно это напугало Доктора. Это был Джек Харкнесс. Странновато выглядящий, чуть старше своих лет, что само по себе странно – бессмертный Джек не мог так резко измениться, бледный до синевы, измученный, худой как смерть… это был Джек и он был даже не в сердце корабля, он и был кораблем. Доктор видел проводки и датчики, опутавшие тело Джека, лежащего в странном прозрачном гробу.

-Джек…- выдохнул Доктор.- Что ты с собой сделал? Или кто с тобой это сделал? – он подскочил на месте, подбежал к двери, распахнул и во всю силу легких закричал:- Дже-е-е-ек!

Корабль прекратил вращение и замер, устремив на Доктора чувствительные крылья-щупальцы.

-Джек, ты не узнал меня?- даже не спросил, а утвердительно заявил Доктор, протянув к кораблю руки. Корабль приблизился на максимальное расстояние к будке, по его коже прошла рябь.- Ты… ты ведь не Джек, верно?- Доктор прищурился. На коже корабля проступили странные значки – корабль решился на контакт.

Доктор тут же кинулся назад к консоли, не закрыв двери.

Корабль говорил…

Джон никогда бы не вступил в контакт с представителем низшей расы, но существо перед ним таковым, на его же счастье, не являлось. Джон понятия не имел, что и кто перед ним, ему было достаточно его зова. Джон попытался сказать ему, что у него есть цель, что он потерялся в пространстве и времени, что ищет дом, родину, что ему нужно вернуться к братьям и сестрам…

Существо перед ним, как показалось Джону, его не поняло. Оно говорило на знакомом откуда-то языке, но ничем помочь, увы, не могло.

А еще оно почему-то решило, что его зовут Джек. Странное, так же знакомое имя, но Джон понятия не имел, где он мог слышать это имя.

-Я Доктор, понимаешь? – Доктор указал на себя руками.- До-о-окто-о-ор,- повторил он, глядя на появившиеся значки на коже корабля.- Не понимаешь,- заключил он, сверившись с переводчиком.- Что за координаты? Это вообще где?- снова значки, хаотично сменяющие друг друга.- Я не понимаю,- Доктор развел руками.- Интерлак? Это такой язык? Откуда? Из твоего мира? Нет, я его не знаю. Ты тоже одинок?- Доктору показалось, что рябь на коже пошла сильнее, что корабль как будто волновался.- Если хочешь, можешь побыть со мной,- предложил Доктор.- Погоди, у меня есть еще одно дело, подождешь минутку?

В хабе творился бедлам. Спустившиеся Йанто, Люцифер и Михаил, хором ругались: один по-валлийски, двое – на странном музыкальном языке Тверди, что было совсем уж невероятно, учитывая ангельское происхождение этой пары.

Месяц адской работы – коту под хвост?

Двери хаба распахнулись, впуская грязного с ног до головы мрачного капитана, сжимавшего в руках что-то тяжелое и не менее грязное, чем он.

-Что случилось?- спокойным голосом поинтересовался он, сгружая добычу прямо на стол Тошико.- Занесешь потом в архив – очередная дребедень из Рифта.

Тош при виде черного продолговатого предмета вздрогнула всем телом, судорожно сглотнув.

-У-убери,- чуть заикаясь попросила она.- Убери это от меня!- закричала она тут же, вскакивая с кресла и прижимаясь спиной к стене.- Убери! Убери это!

Джек непонимающе схватил черную штуковину и нахмурился.

-Тош, что…

-Убери это! Боже, убери, убери, убери!- девушка зажмурилась, сползла на пол и сжалась в комок.

Йанто отошел подальше от Джека, присел около Тошико.

-Джек, уничтожь эту штуковину, прошу тебя,- и его голос дрогнул, а глаза неотрывно следили за черным предметом в руках капитана.

-Дай-ка,- попросил Люцифер, протянув руку к Джеку. Когда тот передал тяжелый предмет, Люцифер нажал на пульте пару кнопок, вызвав жену и молча показав ей находку.

-Я так и думала,- упавшим голосом произнесла Лилит.- Он нашел лазейку. Если он уйдет туда, его уже не вернуть.

-Что? Ты о чем? Да что вообще происходит?- не выдержал Оуэн.

-В руках Люцифера – технология Теней, расы из мира корабля Теней, Джона Шеридана и Вавилона 5. Одна такая малышка - и никакого пилота звездолета не нужно.

-Но почему так реагируют Тош и Йанто?- Джек обернулся к замершим около стены коллегам.

-Технологии Теней излучают сильное телепатическое поле. – объяснила Ли.- Телепатам проще управлять кораблями. Эта штука причиняет людям-телепатам боль, так что ее лучше убрать, но…- она подняла указательный палец вверх,- не уничтожай ее. Думаю, ее роль пока не определена.

-Убрать? – не понял Джек.- Да ты посмотри, что у меня с ребятами!- он указал на бившуюся в нервной истерике Тошико и вздрагивающего Йанто.

-Джек, просто доверься мне,- попросила Ли.- Эту штуку… с ней лучше не шутить, поверь мне. Ее нужно переправить в другой мир, а вам – лететь догонять Джона.

-Привет, красавица!- Харт вывалился со стороны «аквариума» мокрый с ног до головы.- Так на чем нам лететь за нашим актером?

Она кивнула в знак приветствия и посмотрела на Люцифера и Михаила.

-Согласен,- кивнул тот. Михаил демонстративно отвернулся от голограммы.

-Он просит тебя за смертного, Михаил,- мягко попросила Ли архангела.

-Слово демона?- фыркнул тот.- Я тебе не верю.

-Я беседовал с ним… с ней… с Творцом,- нашелся Харт.

-Слово грешника,- снова фыркнул ангел.

-Нужно вылетать немедленно,- Джек передал «пилота» Оуэну и упер руки в бока.

-Джек,- Ли взглянула на капитана.- Ты не полетишь, ты выглядишь как привидение. Что с тобой, друг мой?

-Я в полном порядке,- заверил тот, но богиня покачала головой.

-От пары часов ничего с вами не случится и с Джоном тоже. Отдохните немного, покушайте, вымойтесь,- она выразительно взглянула на Джека,- а потом решите, кто полетит.

-Я!- вызвался Харт.

-Нет, Джон, – возразил Йанто, когда Оуэн унес «пилота» в лабораторию. Молодого мужчину еще трясло как в лихорадке, но он держался молодцом.- Ты заместитель Джека. Торчвуд будет полностью в твоей компетенции как начальника, если что-то случится с капитаном. Полетит Джек и я.

-Нет!- мгновенно встрял Джек.- Ты остаешься и это даже не обсуждается!

-Кого ты тогда предложишь?- поинтересовался Йанто грустно.- Тош не сможет находиться с пилотируемым кораблем, у нее повышенная восприимчивость, Гвен не полетит априори – у нее семья…

-А меня вообще хоть кто-нибудь спросит?- Гвен поднялась из архива.

-Это приказ,- отрезал Джек, не глядя на нее.

-Джек… Джек…- Йанто подошел ближе к мужу и положил руки тому на плечи, вглядываясь в глаза.- Ты слишком устал, мы все слишком устали. Этот месяц… это был ад, но нельзя так рубить с плеча. Джон должен остаться в хабе, ты же понимаешь. Мой уровень телепатии выше, а восприимчивость к психоволнам ниже, лечу я. Нет, не надо спорить,- мягко попросил он открывшего рот Джека.- Ли, летим мы вдвоем,- он обернулся к голограмме.

-Удачи, ребята,- напутствовала Ли.- Я не смогу вам помочь, если что-то пойдет не так.

-Не привыкать,- попытался улыбнуться Йанто.

-Хорошо, но сперва побрейтесь оба, помойтесь и поешьте,- приказала она.- Работы над Рифтом на сегодня завершены, всем отдыхать.

Ли исчезла.

-Джек…- впервые за месяц Йанто обнял мужа и прижался небритой щекой к его щеке.- Пойдем…

-Я закажу еду,- Гвен вздохнула, поднимая трубку телефона.

Оуэн уже осматривал все еще всхлипывающую Тош, ангелы притихли. Все понимали, что это путешествие может кончиться плачевно для двух людей этого и одного параллельного мира.

Пока в буре наступило временное затишье, но это был всего лишь глаз урагана.

Доктор носился по ТАРДИС в поисках мобильника и никак не мог его найти. Едва вспомнив, что он благополучно выкинул его в сердце Рифта при своем последнем перерождении, чтобы больше никто не мог его побеспокоить, Доктор впал в уныние. Являясь внешне телефонной будкой, ТАРДИС тем не менее звонить сквозь чудовищное расстояние не могла.

Как еще связаться с бравой командой Торчвуда 3, Доктор не знал. Лететь к ним он не мог – тогда потребовалось бы оставить скитальца одного, а Доктор уже понял, что оставлять такое чудо нельзя. Да и вряд ли Джек и его ребята смогли бы объяснить загадочное совпадение внешности его гостя и самого Джека Харкнесса.

Когда Джек и Йанто вышли из душевой, свежие, побритые, но какие-то тихие, команда уже ждала их, сидя за диванчиком, молча поедая пиццу и стараясь не глядеть друг на друга.

Ангелы о чем-то тихо шептались чуть в отдалении, не принимая участия в поглощении пищи.

-Не стоит хоронить нас заранее,- предупредил все понявший Джек, усаживаясь рядом с Гвен и Тош и обнимая девушек.

Гвен лишь вздохнула, Тошико отвернулась.

-Вы уже решили, кто с кем летит?- к команде подошли Люцифер и Михаил.

-Я с Михаилом, - ответил Джек,- Йанто я доверяю тебе.

-Не доверяешь Воину?- грустно улыбнулся Люцифер.

-Доверяю,- Джек ухватил кусок пиццы и отправил его в рот.- Разве у меня есть выбор – верить или не верить архангелу? Тем более, я Михаилу и так не нравлюсь, так что если он скинет меня, я по крайней мере не погибну.

-Я не причиню вреда смертному,- Михаил не обиделся на такой жест недоверия. – Речь идет уже не о моем доверии кому бы то ни было из вас.

-Сделаешь это через силу?- Джек даже не глядел на него.

Ангел не ответил.

-Я прослежу ваш путь,- раздался голос Лиз.- Я перенаправил траекторию полета вашего коллеги и моего нового друга в сердце Каскада Медузы, в сердце Рифта. Боюсь, что предположения Тошико оказались верны – Джон летит не навстречу Доктору, Джон летит через разлом в свой мир.

-Какова вероятность того, что он обнаружит именно свой мир, а не влетит в чужой параллельный?- задал вопрос Йанто.

-Минимальна,- мгновенно ответил робот.- Мне жаль.

-Спасибо, Лиза,- поблагодарил Джек, бросив едва надкушенный кусок пиццы в коробку – желудок свело спазмом.- Йанто?- он обернулся к супругу – тот так и не смог поесть.

-Я готов,- Йанто встал и вздернул подбородок.

Тош порывисто вскочила и, обняв молодого мужчину, уткнулась ему в плечо, беззвучно зарыдав.

-Я тоже тебя люблю,- ответил на ее телепатический крик Йанто, обняв ее и нежно коснувшись губами ее волос.- Со мной все будет хорошо.

-Но наниты…- Оуэн не посмел поднять глаз.

-Я разобрался с нанотехнологиями,- тихо произнес Михаил. Команда дружно обернулась на него.- Лилит многого не доделала или не поняла. Я не только воин,- пояснил он на немой вопрос Люцифера,- я специалист по биоконструированию,- брови Гвен поползли на лоб, Джек открыл рот.- Я участвовал в проекте по созданию человеческой расы,- со вздохом пояснил ангел. – И хотя я не одобряю конечный результат, я являюсь далеко не сторонним наблюдателем процесса.

-Ангелы-биоконструкторы,- загнул палец Оуэн,- ангелы-биотехнологи, в Тверди все занимаются наукой или все-таки вы находите время для игры на арфах на облаках и пению молитв во славу Творца?

-Он все-таки не с потолка взял проектирование Вселенной,- справедливо поддержал брата Люцифер.- Наука и религия неразделимы. Хотя мы многого людям не говорим из-за боязни их непонимания сути.

-Значит, я все-таки смогу вылетать в космос?- спросил Йанто.

-Нет, но я смогу дать тебе эту возможность временно,- ответил Михаил.

Йанто, однако, разочарован не был. Что-то прошептав на ухо Тошико, он улыбнулся ей, мягко погладил по плечам и подошел к Джеку.

-Удачи!- напутствовала Лиз.

-Удачи!- повторили Оуэн, Гвен и Тош.

Молчавший все это время Джон подошел к Йанто и так же молча обнял его. Когда же объятия достались Джеку, Харт чуть отстранился и пристально взглянул в лицо коллеге.

-Ты знаешь, что можешь на меня положиться,- тихо произнес Джон, не убирая рук с талии капитана.

-Я доверяю тебе,- ответил тот, так же обнимая Харта.

Казалось бы, вот сейчас эти двое сольются в страстном поцелуе на глазах у всех, но Джон лишь коснулся губами уголка губ Джека.

-Береги Йанто,- шепнул Харт.

-Мы готовы,- Йанто, спокойно наблюдавший эту картину прощания, подошел к мужу.- Что нам нужно делать?

-Ничего,- Люцифер обошел его со спины и положил руки ему на плечи. Тот же жест проделал Михаил с Джеком. – Готов, брат?- блондин коротко взглянул на Михаила. Тот кивнул.- Слышали когда-нибудь про ангелов-хранителей?- задорно улыбнулся Светозарный.- А вот сейчас их увидите в действии.

Тела ангелов засияли – Люцифер сверкающей чернотой, Михаил - ослепительным белым светом, двое мужчин, стоявших перед ангелами, растворились в их сиянии, ангелы дематериализовались в фигуры чистого света и медленно взмыли вверх, перепугав Мавануи.

-Удачи,- повторила Тош, глядя наверх.

Ни Джек, ни Йанто не осознавали себя людьми из плоти и крови. Они словно были частью чего-то большего, чего-то необъяснимого, прекрасного, могущественного.

Они неслись сквозь время, сквозь пространство, звезды стали невидимы в бешеном, но плавном полете двух посланников Творца. Ангелы несли людей в себе, словно являясь их частицей. Двое хранителей двух смертных…

Быстр и одновременно неспешен полет ангелов – словно дуновение звездного ветра. И вот они уже на месте, две божественно прекрасные фигуры – снежно-белая, сияющая ярчайшей звездой, и торжественно-черная, сверкающая как черный алмаз на бархате.

-Если я не ошибся в расчетах, нам сюда,- произнес Михаил, указав огненным мечом на крохотную синюю будку вдали и могучее тело черного паукообразного корабля рядом с ней.

-Нам запрещено вмешиваться в жизни смертных,- добавил Люцифер,- но мы можем высадить вас или в самом корабле, или в этой будке. Что скажете, люди?

Даже захоти произнести хоть слово, Джек и Йанто просто бы этого не смогли сделать, растворенные в сиянии ангелов. Однако же, крылатые вестники слушали их мысли и все поняли. Люди выбрали будку Доктора.

Еле заметный человеческому глазу взмах непостижимо огромных крыльев, и ангелы оказались рядом с будкой. Люцифер первым просочился в ТАРДИС, осторожно выпуская из объятий Йанто, вторым прибыл Михаил, так же бережно отпустивший Джека.

-Спасибо,- от души поблагодарил Йанто своего летуна.- А вы куда дальше? Вы нам не поможете?

Светловолосый красавец отрицательно покачал головой.

-Он запретил нам вмешиваться. Дальше вы продолжите дело сами.

-Вас ждет нелегкий путь,- добавил Михаил.- Удачи вам…

Тела ангелов медленно истаяли, оставляя мужчин одних.

-Обнадежили,- заворчал немедленно Джек, ища глазами хозяина будки.- Доктор! Докто-о-ор!- крикнул он вглубь машины.

Откуда-то со стороны донесся шум чего-то упавшего и тут же из соседнего с залом помещения вылетел взъерошенный и почему-то опутанный проводами подросток – рыжеволосый, веснушчатый, кареглазый и совершенно ошалело выглядящий.

-Джек? Ты здесь какого черта?- поприветствовал старого друга Доктор, сваливая мотки проводов на пол.- Ой, зверь, осторожнее!- взвизгнул он от объятий подбежавшего к нему Джека.- Раздавишь же! Пусти меня!

-Ты такой… такой…- Джек на миг забыл и о Йанто, и о Джоне, парившем рядом с ТАРДИС, и обо всем на свете.

-Я рыжий, я хрупкий, это моя последняя регенерация,- кивнул Доктор, потирая бока и косясь на капитана.- И…- предупредительно выставил он руки,- даже не думай меня снова тискать, Джек!

-Доктор, мы прилетели спасти нашего нового друга,- сразу взял деловой тон Йанто, смутившийся от напора страстей своего мужа.- Человек параллельного мира попал к нам через Рифт, а потом… Вы же знаете Лилит?- Доктор неопределенно пожал плечами.- Она привела из параллельного мира корабль, а теперь Джон, наш новый коллега, заперт в нем.

-Юноша, он не заперт,- поправил Доктор.- Он им управляет. Кстати, куда он сказал он направляется? ЗаХаДук?

-ЗаХаДум, это родина его кураторов – расы Теней, представителей параллельного мира,- пояснил Джек, просто изнывая от желания снова обнять хрупкое мальчишеское тело Доктора.

-Даже не думай, Джек!- строго пресек его мысли Доктор.- Одного не пойму – Рифт ему явно не помощник, но он прилетел именно сюда. Он говорит, что его что-то зовет.

-Око Теней, надо полагать,- Йанто обнял мужа за талию, чтобы у того от счастья лицезрения Доктора не начался припадок.

-Я провел исследования,- Доктор вздохнул, взглядом велел Йанто выпустить своего неугомонного мужа и отошел к консоли.- Корабль такой же живой, как ТАРДИС, хотя, пожалуй, он действительно живой. Пилот и есть корабль. Кстати, я уже говорил, что ваш новый друг очень похож на тебя?- он взглянул на Джека – тот покраснел.- Та-а-ак,- понял Доктор.- Искал средство от жизни. Много бедолаг выжило после твоего сумасбродства?

Джек опустил голову. Улыбка погасла на его губах.

-Простите, но это сейчас, к сожалению, не важно,- встрял Йанто.- Нам нужно вернуть Джона к Земле и попытаться его достать из корабля.

-Не советую его тянуть к Земле,- не согласился Доктор.- Он в меня стрелял… Я тут рассчитал – бьет он метко и на поражение. Не будь ТАРДИС защищена, от нас бы уже ничего не осталось. Да, я же как раз хотел связаться с Торчвудом… и, кстати, вы вообще как сюда попали?

-Ангелы принесли,- развел руками Йанто.- Коллеги Лилит.

-Это той демоницы, что трясла меня как грушу сразу после моей регенерации? Дьявольское отродье, скажу я вам,- передернул плечами подросток.- Вообще-то я никого не хотел больше видеть,- поделился он соображениями.- А тут прилетает этот паук, лупит по мне плазмой в упор, потом стонет и говорит про родину, братьев, сестер, кураторов и каких-то ворон…

-Ворлонцев?- переспросил Джек.

-Именно,- кивнул мальчик.- Что мне оставалось делать?

-И что Вы сделали?- поинтересовался Йанто.

-Идите сюда,- Доктор поманил мужчин к экрану на консоли.

Массивное черное паучье тело корабля не спеша поворачивалось вокруг своей оси на фоне созвездия и пути Рифта.

-Ждет,- пояснил Доктор.

-Чего ждет?- Джек не без удовольствия подметил диковатую красоту корабля.

-Понятия не имею,- пожал плечами мальчик.- Меня, возможно, или открытия Рифта… это же Каскад Медузы, место схождения всех Рифтов в один здоровенный Разлом. Я пытался запудрить ему мозги, достучатся до вас, но свой мобильник я поспешно выкинул в космос, когда регенерировал.

-Но что тогда делать с ним?- Йанто нахмурился, глядя на монитор.- На Землю нельзя, здесь тоже оставить нельзя. Но его же нужно достать, прочистить, вернуть домой!

-Это тебе не компьютер, Йанто,- вздохнул Доктор.- У него мощная спайка с этой малышкой,- он кивнул на корабль.- Будь у меня возможность, я бы изучил этот симбиоз тщательнее, но…- он развел руками.

Повисло молчание. Доктор вернулся к проводам, сваленным в кучу на полу ТАРДИС, Джек любовался боевым звездолетом Теней, Йанто молча кусал губы и думал о том, что делать с Джоном и всей ситуацией в целом.

-Э… Доктор,- нерешительно позвал Джек, заволновавшись.- Тут что-то…

Мальчик рысью подскочил к панели и начал жать рычаги.

-Джек, сунься, погляди,- распорядился он.- Что-то это мне совершенно не нравится,- добавил он чуть тише.

Джек сбежал по пандусу и распахнул двери машины: Джон волновался, палил из орудий по громадной сияющей фигуре белого света, в которой смутно угадывалась фигура человека с мечом в руке. Сияющий, не обращая внимания на корабль, делал какие-то пассы мечом, как будто закручивая воронку.

-Джек, ну что там?- крикнул Доктор.- У меня все как сбесилось! ТАРДИС выдает нечто невероятное даже для меня!

-Но…- едва раскрыл рот Джек, как машину тряхнуло. Паукообразный корабль замерцал, проваливаясь в черную воронку Рифта, следом начало затягивать ТАРДИС.

-Падаем!- завопил Доктор.- Джек, держи-и-и-ись!

Капитан едва успел захлопнуть двери, как машину с силой тряхнуло, свет погас, ТАРДИС закричала, отовсюду посыпались искры, застонал Доктор, вскрикнул и замер Йанто, сам же Джек пролетел от стены до стены, врезался головой в перегородку и потерял сознание.

В тот же миг в Торчвуде Рифт прекратил всякую деятельность.

Глава 9

Мерцающая тьмой ослепительная крылатая фигура спустилась в хаб медленно, словно снова боялась потревожить заснувшую Мавануи.

-Так быстро?- удивилась Тош, взглянув на часы.- Меньше десяти минут.

Люцифер, принявший привычный облик человека, оставив тем не менее черные крылья, отмахнулся.

-Время и пространство для ангелов не существенно. Лилит! - позвал он. Когда появилась голограмма супруги, демон сразу перешел к делу: - Путешественники доставлены к месту назначения.

-Где Михаил?- перебила Ли.- У нас творится черте что, Велс сообщает об аномальной активности владений.

-Прости?- встряла Гвен.

Ли вздохнула, ее взгляд был устремлен куда-то вбок от собеседников, глаза что-то читали.

-Велс – хронолог, контролирует Время во всех его проявлениях и мирах,- пояснила она.- Так вот он сообщает, что произошло несанкционированное вторжение в поле Времени, что…

Сигналы Рифта взвыли так пронзительно, что люди заткнули уши.

-Я так и думала,- убито сообщила Ли, обернувшись к команде Торчвуда.- Люцифер, выключи оралку, теперь уже ничего не сделаешь.

Светозарный повернул тумблер на панели управления, шум стих, люди воззрились на мрачную демоницу.

-Рифт закрылся,- сообщила она.

-Что?- очень тихо переспросила Тош.

-Эй, что тут происходит? Ни минуты нельзя оставить без присмотра! – в хаб влетел мокрый с головы до ног Харт в водолазном костюме. Увидев Ли и Люцифера, он бросил на пол ненужные ласты.- Чего плохого, вестники?

-Коварство ангелов не знает границ, мой друг,- ответила Ли, снова отвернувшись и что-то набирая на клавиатуре у себя.

-Люц, в чем ты повинен?- мгновенно отреагировал Харт.

-Не я. Михаил.

-А он в чем повинен?

-Джон, Рифт закрывается,- вставила Гвен.

-Быть не может!- Харт бросился к компьютерам, бешено долбя по клавишам.- Да что он сделал-то?!- завопил он.

-Джон, – мягко коснулась его Тош,- я уже пробовала… Рифт закрывается.

-Но…- Харт растерялся, взглянул на черную от ярости Ли, кусающую губы.- Это же невозможно… я же… Он же… как же так, Лилит?- он сам не заметил, как обратился к женщине полным именем.

-Я убью его,- очень тихо пообещала Ли.- Тихушник чертов, подлиза, ублюдок…

-Ли,- муж умоляюще сложил руки.

-Пошел в обход приказу отца!- повысила голос демоница.

-Ли…- чуть громче произнес Люцифер.

-Да как он посмел!- прогремела она.

-Ли!- всегда спокойный голос Светозарного стал громом, временно оглушив людей.- Не смей соваться к Нему, если не хочешь прозябать в Чистилище веками! Хоть раз подумай о смертных!

Ли вздрогнула, как будто ее ударили.

-Он же обещал помочь,- застонал Харт.- Богам нельзя верить?

-Богам можно, Творцу – нельзя,- ответила Ли, горько вздохнув.- Творец лицемерен, Ему чужды страдания людей – вспомни хотя бы Всемирный потоп.

-Но он обещал!..- возразил Харт.

-Что Он обещал?- глаза демоницы сверкнули адским пламенем.- Помочь вернуть Джона? Уладить проблему? Что, Джон? Что тебе обещал мой Отец?!

-Он сказал, что поможет нам,- Харт присмирел под бешеным взглядом Ли.

-Люцифер, я уже говорила, что встречи смертных и Творца плохо заканчиваются для смертных?- Ли повернулась к мужу.- Джон, Отец никогда и ничего не делает просто так. Никогда и ничего, если это не выгодно Ему самому.

-Но что Ему-то выгодно?- надолго терпения и смирения Харта не хватило.- Загнать Джека и Йанто черте куда? Запереть безвредного актера параллельного мира в боевом корабле?

Ли отвернулась.

-Он ненавидит Джона,- пояснила она.- Ненавидит просто потому, что я люблю его.

-Барроумена? – глаза Гвен полезли на лоб.

-Шеридана,- огрызнулась Ли.

-А он-то тут причем?- не поняла Гвен.

-Я позаимствовала корабль именно из мира Джона,- еще горше вздохнула Ли.- Я тем самым помогла в перевесе сил Альянса и извечных врагов. Долго объяснять, но суть в том, что Творец ставил на команду Ворлона. Еще бы – порядок, подчинение, консервация сознания… ангельские образы…- проворчала она, думая о чем-то своем.

-Можно проследить, что все-таки произошло с Рифтом и причем тут Шеридан?- Харт упер руки в бока.

-Михаил не явится сюда,- задумчиво покусал губу Люцифер.- Уверен, он уже в Тверди. Ли?- та отвернулась от мужа и что-то проверила, кивнув.- Вот, я так и думал – он уже вернулся домой.

-Но что произошло? Что делать с Рифтом? Куда пропали парни? – Оуэн переводил взгляд с Ли на Люцифера.

-Да? Что?- Ли повернулась спиной к команде, говоря с кем-то невидимым им.- Велс сообщил, что через стандартную минуту Рифт полностью закроется,- сообщила она Торчвуду.- Боюсь, совсем,- добавила она.

Люди спали с лица.

-А как же…- начала Гвен, но продолжить не смогла.

Тош опустила руки, Оуэн стиснул зубы, Харт коротко выругался.

-Прогнозы есть?- запросил Люцифер.

-Говорит, что останется щель, но место пока уточняется,- ответила Ли.- Стоп!- она резко прервала себя.- Поступают данные по Торчвудам…

Тош, все еще сидящая около своего компьютера, тихо вздохнула.

-Рифт закрыт,- сообщила она.

-Есть сведения по Торчвуду 1 в Лондоне,- не слушала ее Ли.- Есть два пути – расширить щель или целиком закрыть ее. Предпочтительнее второй вариант – никакой больше инопланетной нечисти на Земле и в ее округе не будет.

-Но парни?- не согласился Оуэн.

Ли качнула головой.

-Джек вместе с Йанто, им будет хорошо везде.

-Михаил сказал, что Йанто может быть в космосе,- напомнил Оуэн.- Ты уверена в Михаиле?

Ли снова помрачнела.

-Он сволочь, но не убийца. Он не стал бы открыто вредить человеку. Запереть, переправить черт знает куда – это да, но не убивать. В каком-то смысле, все парни в консервации, особенно Джон.

-Есть данные по месту назначения?- спросил Оуэн.

-Куда их перебросило?- переспросила Ли.- Пока нет. Уверена, они в относительной безопасности с Доктором. ТАРДИС защитит их, где бы они ни были. Первоочередной задачей сейчас будет являться сам Рифт – закрыть его и отрезать им путь назад или расширять ценой немалых потерь.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?- поинтересовалась Гвен, не ожидающая от демонов ничего хорошего.

-Ничто не дается просто так, милая,- печально ответил за жену Люцифер.- Рифт закрывается в Каскаде Медузы, в сердце, остались лишь отголоски, разбросанные по Вселенной. Лилит права – лучшим было бы дать Рифту закрыться полностью. Если разворошить улей – пчелы перекусают обидчика, так и с Рифтом: ткнешь палкой в щель, попытаешься ее расширить и никто не сможет поручиться за будущее.

-Я не оставлю парней в параллельном мире! - упрямо заявила Гвен.- И Джона тоже. Его муж дома ждет, как ты не понимаешь!

-Гвен…- позвала Ли,- я понимаю твои чувства, но есть одно очень большое условие, при котором открытие Рифта невозможно.

-И что же?- Гвен сложила руки на груди в защитном упрямом жесте.

-Смерти, Гвен,- серьезно ответила Ли.- Жертвы, если угодно. Нужна энергия. Очень много энергии.

-Мы ваяли эту чертову установку целый проклятый месяц,- не сдавалась Гвен.- Мы сможем расширить щель, вытянуть парней…

-Но мы не знаем где они,- возразила Тош, не глядя на подругу.

-Предлагаешь бросить их неизвестно где?- не согласился с Тош Оуэн.

-Подумай сам, Оуэн,- так же тихо ответила Тош.- Тихий мир без войн, драк, кровопролитий. Мир покоя. У Джека и Йанто все хорошо – они вместе.

-В Йанто понапихано столько нанитов, что он едва ли не робот!- заорал Оуэн, подлетая к девушке и тряся ее за плечи.

-Рифт приносит одни проблемы!- закричала Тош, плача.- Не будь его, разве пострадал бы Джон? Разве затянуло бы неизвестно куда Йанто и Джека? Разве были бы мы прокляты этой работой и спасением мира, оставаясь жалкими неудачниками в своей личной жизни?

-Харпер, оставь ее,- приказал Харт.- Ли, у нас есть время подумать?

-Есть стандартные сутки,- отозвалась та.- Время сворачивается, Джон. Я могу лишь догадываться, что применил Михаил, и если это Воронка Времен, парней могло выбросить куда угодно. Мы можем перебирать параллельные миры как маковые зерна, но никогда их не найти. Стойте!- она снова повернулась в сторону.- Еще одна плохая новость…- команда затаила дыхание.- Время пошло равномерно.

-И?- осторожно поинтересовался Харт.

-Это значит, что оно теперь течет одинаково во всех мирах – сколько пройдет здесь, столько и там.

-И в мире Джона?- уточнила Гвен.

-Боюсь, что так,- подтвердила Ли.- Я не могу утверждать достоверно, но одно я знаю точно – где бы сейчас не находились парни, их время напрямую связано с вашим. Час там - час у вас. День там – день у вас.

-Лиз! – крикнул Харт.- Лиза, готовься перевести базу данных в Торчвуд 1!

Привычного металлического голоса робота так и не прозвучало.

-Лиза!- повторил Харт.

-Не трудись, Джон,- снова мрачно произнесла Ли.- Воронка вырубила не только Рифт, но и все, что с ним связано, включая моего робота. Лиза не может ответить – она из последний сил поддерживает щель Рифта, не позволяя ей закрыться, пока вы не примите решение. Как только Рифт закроется, она перегорит.

Времени для принятия единственного решения нынешнему капитану Торчвуда 3 понадобилось немного – Харт мгновенно оценил ситуацию, ее последствия и…

-В Лондон!- распорядился он, рванув в кабинет переодеваться.

Оуэн тут же исчез в лаборатории, собирая все, что может понадобиться, Гвен стрелой метнулась в ангар к вертолету, Тош осталась наедине с Люцифером и голограммой Лилит.

-Мне никогда еще не было так страшно,- поделилась мыслями Тошико. Люцифер обнял девушку.

-Ты уже знаешь, где они?- демон взглянул на жену.

-В одном из параллельных миров капитана Шеридана,- ответила Ли.- Люцифер, корабль летит домой, ему все равно в какой мир, лишь бы к хозяевам.

-Ли, не смей!- тихо приказал Люцифер, видя в глазах жены отчаяние.- Не смей, слышишь?

-Люц… там Джон…- очень тихо ответила демоница и по ее щеке скатилась слеза.- Он снова погибнет… История может повернуться уже не так, как раньше.

-Ты ничего не сможешь сделать, Лилит,- просил Люцифер.

-У меня есть идея, - Тош вытерла слезы.

-Да?- оба демона воззрились на девушку.

-Я не смогу узнать, где они, но я, кажется, поняла, как можно открыть Рифт.

-И что?

-Если я все рассчитаю, жертвы не понадобятся,- пояснила Тош.- Нужна связь всех четырех Торчвудов, ЮНИТа, Лизы… всего, что мы сможем найти.

Ли вздернула бровь.

-Второй Торчвуд исчез из времени, но я найду его и вышлю координаты на Лондонский. Думаю, вы уже будете там.

-А Торчвуд 4?

-Не сложнее второго,- отозвалась Ли.- Я напрягу Велса и остальных. Если понадобится, они смогут вытянуть последний козырь,- взгляд Ли встретился со взглядом мужа.

-Что? Вы о чем?- не поняла Тош.

-Это может и не пригодиться, но…- Ли неопределенно пожала плечами и отключилась.

ТАРДИС мотало как в бурю. Силовые потоки Времени рвали машину на части, болтали в Воронке, стискивали и наконец вышвырнули в бездну космоса.

-Ненавижу болтанку,- пожаловался Джек, кряхтя в полной темноте.- Доктор, что со светом?

-Сейчас восстановится,- отозвался тот.

-Йанто?- позвал Джек.- Йанто, ты в порядке? Йанто?

Когда включилось освещение, Джек первым бросился к лежащему неподвижно мужу, молясь всем богам и демонам, чтобы с тем все было хорошо.

-Йанто…- прошептал Джек, наклоняясь к мужу.- Йанто…

-Погоди,- Доктор подбежал к Джеку, присел рядом и достал Звуковую отвертку.- Кровотечений нет, череп и скелет в порядке, небольшое сотрясение мозга и обморок. Положи его в комнате отдыха. Минут через сорок проснется.

Джек поднял Йанто, взвалил его на плечи и дотащил таким образом до соседнего помещения, где осторожно уложил бессознательного мужа на диван, наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб.

-Ты мой герой,- нежно произнес Джек перед тем, как выйти.

-Они убивают нас! Если меня кто-нибудь слышит… Они убивают нас! О, господи! – надрывался знакомый голос.

Джек побелел и стрелой взлетел к панели.

-Капитан погиб, начальник службы безопасности тоже… они повсюду… НЕТ!- раздался грохот и звук пропал.

-Я знаю этот голос,- белея, прошептал Джек.

-Они убивают нас! Если меня кто-нибудь слышит… Они убивают нас! О, господи! – снова послышался голос. О помощи просила женщина.

-Приборы говорят о Квадранте 14,- Доктор покрутил рычаги, пытаясь поймать настройку.- Сигнал постоянный и идет откуда-то из глубин Времени.

-Прошлое?- похолодел капитан.

-Нет, будущее,- поправил Доктор.- Смотри…

На мониторе показалась страшная картина - раненная женщина в форме военно-космических сил, пожар позади нее, тела погибших.

-Командор Иванова!- едва не закричал Джек, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в консоль.

-Вы знакомы?- Доктор не удивился.

-Ли организовала нам прямую связь с Вавилоном 5, когда мы пытались вернуть Барроумена на Землю,- объяснил Джек.- Я не видел командора, только слышал, но я запомнил ее голос. Доктор, что это за сигнал? Что произойдет со станцией и людьми?

-На них напали,- Доктор нахмурил рыжие брови.- Кто-то или что-то напало на них, но учти, Джек, мы ничего делать не будем – это не наш мир.

-Я видел… я почувствовал…- из соседнего помещения, держась за голову, бледный и шатающийся вышел Йанто.- Перед толчком… я почувствовал инородную силу…

-Я видел лишь белый свет,- Джек мгновенно возник перед мужем и поддержал его.

-Это был ангел,- Йанто схватился за плечи Джека.- Это был Михаил.

-Брось, зачем ему…- начал Джек, но Йанто его перебил:

-…и это было не своеволие, Михаил выполнял приказ.

-Он хотел нас ликвидировать?- не поверил Джек.- Он же дал тебе возмо… Стоп. Ты в порядке?- подозрение шевельнулось в душе капитана вместе с ужасом от потенциального несчастия.

-В полном,- заверил Йанто.- Михаил не желал нам смерти, он просто стирал нас из нашего мира и нашего времени. Он действительно не желал нам смерти и он действительно помог мне. Джек, брось! Серьезно, я в порядке.

-Чего эти демоны и ангелы в тебя такого понапихали, от чего у меня датчики зашкаливает?- заворчал позади Доктор.

-Нанотехнологии,- улыбнулся Джек, обнимая мужа.

-Сумасшедший они народ,- снова возмутился Доктор.- То гоняются по всей Вселенной, чтобы убить, то в постель лезут…- тут Джек навострил уши,- то упражняются в геноме, уверяя все и вся, что они специалисты, хотя уверен, что Адама они создавали раз пять – у него была такая энергичная жена-демон!

-Капитан погиб, начальник службы безопасности тоже… они повсюду… НЕТ! – снова и снова крутилась запись сигнала.

-Я отследил источник и местоположение настоящего времени и этого сигнала.- сообщил Доктор.- Летим туда?- он обернулся к влюбленной паре.- Парни?

-Да, летим,- Йанто оторвался от губ мужа, смущенный и порозовевший.- Я отмечаю сильное телепатическое поле.

-Это пока еще только ТАРДИС,- махнул рукой Доктор.- Но, судя по всему, то место, к которому мы приближаемся, кишмя кишит твоими сородичами,- подмигнул он Йанто.- Джек, ты так и будешь торчать статуей или поможешь мне?

Капитан расплылся в улыбке, отдал честь и кинулся к консоли.

Вот только сердце капитана мучительно ныло, Джек видел Михаила и понял, что домой им не вернуться.

-Готовы?- Харт вышел из кабинета руководителя, одетый в строгие черные брюки и голубую рубашку, расстегнутую чуть ли не до пупка. Классические ботинки завершили образ то ли высокого шефа на отдыхе, то ли сутенера на работе.

-Э…- выдавила Гвен, глядя на непривычно преображенного Харта.- Отличный прикид.

-Блядь высокого пошива,- «добродушно» констатировал Оуэн, нагруженный различными коробками всех размеров.- Харкнесс и Харт: два сапога - пара и две сверхактивные, помешанные на себе шлюхи.

-Не завидуй, сладкий,- томно улыбнулся Харт, пригладив волосы.- Гвен, ты остаешься следить за хабом,- распорядился он, чем немедленно вызвал гнев девушки.

-Какого черта, Харт?! Я лечу с вами и точка!

-Не летишь!- чуть повысил голос новый босс.- Рифт стих, но кто знает, чем это кончится.

-Убью,- пообещала Гвен.

-Купер, не искушай мое терпение,- сладко улыбнулся Харт, хотя в его глазах ясно читалась угроза.- Верну тебе Харкнесса – развлекайся, сколько угодно за себя и остальных, но пока я здесь руководитель, ты подчиняешься мне.

-Харт, ты ублюдок,- спокойно констатировала Гвен.

-Знаю,- усмехнулся тот, снова поправив прическу.- Джек потому и выбрал меня заместителем.

-Но ты не сможешь вести вертолет!- попыталась возразить Гвен, заработав высокомерно приподнятую бровь начальника.

-А кто сказал, что я поведу эту допотопную технику?

-Но как мы тогда попадем в Лондон? На машине?- Оуэн раздраженно свалил свои коробки на пол.

-Лиз!- Харт поднял вверх указательный палец.

-И?- Тош забрала свой ноутбук и стояла, ожидая хоть каких-то действий.

-По-вашему, я зря столько времени торчал в «аквариуме»?- обиделся Харт.- Лиз – не только водоплавающее, Лиз – это компьютер,- он начал загибать пальцы.

Тош вздохнула – это надолго.

-Поживее можешь?- перебил Оуэн.

-Могу,- неожиданно легко согласился Харт, окончательно расстегнув рубашку.- Лиз – трансформер, а вы - идиоты.

-Можно, я его убью?- обернулась к коллегам Гвен.

-После меня,- буркнул Оуэн.- То есть, Джон?

-На волю!- скомандовал Харт, первым кидаясь вон из хаба.

-Эй! А коробки?- голос несчастного врача уже не догнал реактивного босса.

-Я помогу,- помрачнела Гвен, которой до смерти хотелось надрать этому хлыщу задницу.

-Это и есть Вавилон 5?- Джек рассматривал красавицу-станцию на мониторе – Йанто упросил Доктора не появляться сразу на станции, а подойти поближе, а уже потом материализоваться на борту. Никто не стал узнавать, зачем тому понадобилось смотреть на станцию, но Доктор уступил и плавно повел ТАРДИС курсом на Вавилон 5, незамеченный и не фиксируемый ни одним местным радаром.

-Драал,- произнес Йанто, сидя на полу и любуясь станцией через открытые двери машины.

-Что?- не понял Джек.

-Кто,- поправил Йанто.- Хранитель Великой Машины на планете под станцией. Он поприветствовал нас и пожелал доброго пути.

-Но ТАРДИС не фиксируется приборами!- Доктор даже ногой топнул от возмущения.

Йанто пожал плечами. Как телепат, он чувствовал присутствие какой-то иной силы, в чем-то схожей с его. Драал, минбарец, находящийся сейчас в сердце Великой Машины на Эпсилоне 3, планете, на орбите которой вращалась пятая станция серии Вавилон, в чем-то и сам стал машиной. Не такой, как Джон, срастившийся с агрессивным кораблем Теней, а иным, могущественным, всезнающим и добрым пацифистом-ученым.

Драал мгновенно понял, что перед ним путешественники иного мира, заблудившиеся и одинокие, но зачем-то пришедшие в его мир. Драал не стал обнаруживать себя голограммой – на борту забавного синего устройства, живого, полуразумного, находился юный телепат, который с радостью принял его пожелание доброго пути и так же приветливо поблагодарил, даже не удивившись.

Драал не видел его на Тропе, как не видел и остальных его спутников и их цель - беглеца, закованного в боевом крабе Теней. Драал не стал вмешиваться и помогать – Великая Машина не одобрила бы такого вмешательства в историю как собственного, так и их мира.

Синяя будка материализовалась в Коричневом секторе станции Вавилон 5, потревожив разве что люркеров – бездомных этого закрытого мира.

И среди бездны космоса, во мраке ночи находились те, кто в попытке поиска счастья прилетали на Вавилон 5, проигрывались в казино или не находили работы и прозябали в нищете, прячась от прочих на нижних палубах восьмимильной станции.

-Ух ты!- первое, что произнес высунувшийся рыжий вихрастый мальчишка лет двенадцати, распахнув нос синей будки и довольно улыбнувшись.

Следом бодрым шагом спустился красивый темноволосый мужчина, сияя ослепительной улыбкой и молодой и мрачновато выглядящий мужчина, потиравший виски.

Станция приняла на борт троих путешественников иного мира, за которыми уже велось наблюдение минимум парой глаз и одной чувствительной глазной линзой.

-Вопрос – что мы вообще делаем здесь, если ваш друг улетел в космос?- спросил Доктор, вытащив Звуковую отвертку и проводя исследования обшивки станции.

-Нас сюда пригласили,- пояснил Йанто, голова у которого раскалывалась от боли – мысли сразу всех обитателей станции хлынули в голову телепата цунами.

-Крайне интересно,- сообщил Доктор, поковыряв ногтями стену.- Довольно примитивно, но любопытно. Я вам нужен?- он обернулся к встревоженному Джеку и мрачнеющему с каждой секундой Йанто.

-Нет, - последний сделал едва заметное качание головой.

-Я побуду с Йанто,- разрешил Джек.

-Как угодно,- Доктор запер дверь ТАРДИС отверткой и тут же сбежал изучать новое место.

-Йанто, ты выглядишь не слишком здоровым,- Джек опустился перед мужем, сползшим по стене, на колени.

-Это побочное действие нанитов и телепатии,- объяснил Йанто.- Джек, ради всего святого, хоть сейчас не думай о сексе!- взмолился он.

-Но я… прости, я постараюсь.

-Все возвращается…- к ним приблизился пришелец – поблескивающий прямоугольный скафандр, изящная головка, чувствительная линза глаза, бесстрастно изучающая мужчин, тихий голос.

-Что, простите? Куда что возвращается?- Джек вскочил на ноги.

-Да-а-а-а…- произнес пришелец, склонив голову на бок.

-Что «да»?- не понял Джек.

-Посол Кош,- раздался больной голос Йанто, закрывшего глаза и привалившегося спиной к стене.

-Следуйте за мной,- приказал пришелец, шустро развернувшись.

Йанто поднялся на ноги, оперся о плечо ничего не понимающего мужа.

-Кош – это даже не имя, это титул, звание,- снова пояснил Йанто.- И не спрашивай меня – моя голова сейчас взорвется.

Джек даже и не подумал тревожить и без того несчастного Йанто, осторожно ведя его по следам непонятного Коша.

-Эй! – едва они вышли из коридора, как их окликнул какой-то человек.- Вы что тут делаете?

-Я все улажу,- шепнул мужу Джек, тут же ослепительно улыбнувшись незнакомцу.- Я капитан Джек Харкнесс, это мой коллега – Йанто Джонс.

-Документы!- потребовал человек, протянув руку.

-Они со мной,- раздался призрачный голос посла Коша. Человек обернулся на голос, нехотя кивнул, перевел взгляд на мужчин.

-Извините, всего доброго,- он отдал честь и тут же скрылся в другом коридоре.

-Следуйте за мной,- повторил Кош.

-Постойте! Погодите!- Джек окликнул пришельца, но тот даже не обернулся.- Йанто, куда он нас зовет?

-В док 13, к кораблю,- Йанто поморщился от боли, накатывающей волной.- Пошли.

Док 13 был ангаром, где содержался единственный корабль – корабль самого посла Коша. Высокотехнологичная разумная живая машина красивого желто-черного цвета – корабль был похож на звездолет Теней. Он был разумен.

Кош остановился в стороне, издав мелодичные переливы, корабль ответил теми же звуками и вывел на коже непонятные значки.

-Телепат пойдет внутрь,- сказал Кош.

-Один он никуда не пойдет, пока я не пойму, что здесь происходит,- возразил Джек, но Йанто только махнул рукой и отцепился от мужа, нетвердой походкой бредя к кораблю. - Йанто, стой!- Джек рванул было к нему, но корабль мгновенно среагировал – выпустил здоровенную пушку, сросшуюся с кораблем и являющуюся его частью, зеленый луч уперся в сердце капитана и тот замер.

-Не шевелись,- предупредил Йанто, обернувшись к Джеку.- Отступай медленно, он тебя не тронет. Он и меня не тронет, верь мне.

-Йанто…- предупредил Джек, которому было плевать на себя, бессмертного, и который уже готов был сражаться.

-Не волнуйся,- Йанто вымученно улыбнулся и подошел к кораблю, обшивка которого стала втягиваться внутрь, образуя проход, куда и вошел Йанто.

Корабль тут же снова стал цельным.

-Йанто…- прошептал Джек, с ужасом глядя на желто-черное тело корабля.

-Адаптация,- раздался голос пришельца.

Джек рысью подскочил к нему.

-Что ты с ним сделал?

-Адаптация,- повторил Кош, сужая и расширяя мембрану линзы.

-Адаптация к чему? Кто ты вообще такой?- Джека трясло от ужаса за Йанто.

-Кто ты?- вопросом на вопрос ответил Кош, склонив голову.

Джек понял, что беседы не получится, оставил в покое пришельца и обернулся к кораблю.

-Если с ним…- начал он.

-Он всегда был здесь…- произнес Кош.

-Что? Кто? Йанто?- Джек обернулся. Пришелец ему не понравился.

-Не-е-ет…- тягуче выдохнул Кош.- Двери закрываются, осталась щель…

-Какие двери? Какая щель?- не выдержал Джек.- Прекратите говорить загадками!

-Да-а-а-а…- протянул Кош.- Человек другого мира пришел найти потерянное… Двери закрываются… Он всегда был здесь…

Джек сжал кулаки, глядя на корабль. Если с Йанто что-то случится… хоть что-нибудь…

-Жди здесь,- велел Кош, развернувшись и оставляя Джека одного.

-Надо же!- Доктор исследовал станцию, как ценитель – редкую инкунабулу, едва ли не взвизгивая от восторга. Редкий образец станции параллельного мира, такое и правда встретишь не часто.

Ползая по полу, изучая проводку, Доктор услышал вежливое:

-Добрый день!- донесшееся сверху и поднял голову.

Перед ним стоял красивый молодой мужчина – шатен, стильно причесанный, одетый неброско, всем видом излучавший доброжелательность.

Доктор успел лишь подумать, хорошо бы, незнакомец не был вторым Джеком и не лез целоваться, как мужчина, державший одну руку в кармане брюк, снова улыбнулся.

-Вы что-то потеряли? Могу я Вам чем-нибудь помочь?

-О, нет-нет,- заверил незнакомца Доктор, поднимаясь с колен и протягивая руку, на что мужчина отреагировал довольно странно – улыбнулся, неверяще посмотрев на протянутую ему ладонь.- Я Доктор. Просто Доктор.

-Мистер Морден,- представился человек, чуть сжав ладонь мальчика и снова улыбнувшись.- Могу я узнать, чего Вы хотите?

-Ничего,- Доктор развел руками.- Я тут… я просто изучаю, но спасибо Вам за желание помочь.

Морден, однако, уходить не спешил, изучая мальчишескую фигурку долгим взглядом.

-Вы издалека,- заключил он.- Чего же Вы хотите?- снова спросил он.

Доктор прищурился – от нового знакомого исходила волна уверенности, но было еще одно чувство – опасность, исходящая как будто бы не от самого человека, а откуда-то со стороны.

-Простите…- Доктор боком протиснулся мимо мужчины, задумчиво теребившего черный кулон на тонкой цепочке на шее.- Думаю, мне нужно идти.

-Не смею задерживать Вас,- немедленно ответил Морден, охотно пропуская мальчика. Когда тонкая фигурка исчезла в следующем коридоре, Морден чуть наклонил голову на бок и прислушался.- Нет, он может быть полезен нам,- произнес он на странное донесшееся откуда-то сбоку от него шипение.- Не будем спешить.

Джек просидел около корабля час, нервничая и то и дело порываясь подойти к кораблю, который реагировал однозначно – направляя пушку с зеленым лучом в сердце капитана в качестве предупреждения.

Наконец, оболочка корабля пришла в движение, растворившись в глубине и выпуская на свет Йанто, выглядящего гораздо лучше прежнего.

-Йанто!- Джек бросился навстречу мужу, машинально отметив, что корабль никак на это не отреагировал.- Ты как? Что с тобой там сделали?- Джек ощупал лицо и торс мужа.

-Корабль… он пел мне,- Йанто прикоснулся к коже корабля.

-Пел?- Джек не поверил своим ушам - Йанто покорно шел в эту штуку слушать песни?!

-Джек, ворлонские технологии – наше будущее,- пояснил Йанто.- То есть не наше. А будущее нашего времени в этом мире – контакт с центаврианами, нарнами, минбарцами…

-Ты точно в порядке?- Джек прищурил на него глаз.

-В полном,- заверил Йанто.- Пока я был внутри, я понял, что нам нужно.

-И что же?- Йанто сбежал по пандусу в доки и быстрым шагом направился куда-то вглубь станции. Джеку пришлось бежать следом.

-Найти капитана.

-Йанто, нет!- Джек схватил мужа за рукав.- Доктор запретил нам вмешиваться!

-Ты не понимаешь,- произнес Йанто каким-то потусторонним голосом.

Джек нахмурился – перед ним стоял явно не его Йанто. Его муж не стал бы вести себя как чужак.

-Так,- Джек быстро достал пистолет и направил на Йанто,- а теперь ты быстро скажешь мне, кто ты.

-Не дури, Джек,- Йанто закрыл ладонью дуло оружия.- Если у тебя хватит совести смотреть, как погибнет тот, кто дорог Ли, я не буду мешать, но лично я этого не допущу. С тобой или без тебя, я не позволю ему лететь на смерть.

Джек не колеблясь пристрелил бы клона Йанто и даже самого Йанто, если бы на то были веские причины, однако, рисковать Джек не стал. Спрятав пистолет, он только кивнул.

-На капитанский мостик нас не пустят,- заметил он Йанто.- Нужно пройти в обход.

-Нет времени!- Йанто стремительно сорвался с места и рванул куда-то мимо людей.

-Эй! Стой!- Джек бросился следом.

-Не может быть!- глаза Доктора распахнулись при виде совершенно необыкновенного зрелища, простирающегося перед ним: это был Сад - центр и сердце станции. Где-то вверху парили лифты, проходя по оси станции в обе стороны, зелень гидропоники простиралась на милю во все стороны, ароматы земных и инопланетных специй витали в душистом воздухе, сочетаясь немыслимыми симфониями. Это был Сад Вавилона 5, место, дающее жизнь тысячам растений, овощей и фруктов для нужд обитателей этого восьмимильного мира во мраке космоса.

-Вы тоже пришли полюбоваться?- раздался приятный женский голос позади. Доктор обернулся и увидел странного вида женщину в длинных одеждах и с костяным гребнем на голове, неплотно прилегающим к темным волосам.- Здесь очень красиво, - чуть улыбнулась женщина.

-Я был на многих планетах. Я видел горы из алмазов, поющие хребты, плачущие плато, но нигде и никогда я не видел такого совершенного сада,- признал Доктор.

-Вы романтик,- улыбнулась женщина.- Вам нужно побывать на моей родине, на Минбаре. Меня зовут Деленн, я посол Минбара на станции Вавилон 5,- женщина поклонилась, сложив ладони на груди.

-Я Доктор,- повторил ее жест тот.- Просто Доктор. Простите…- он чуть наклонился к ней,- Вы не в курсе, как пролететь на ЗаХаДум?

Лицо минбарки побелело.

-Вы знаете о ЗаХаДуме?- в голосе был страх и сталь. Очевидно, эта планета ей была хорошо знакома.

-Один мой знакомый… нет, один друг моих друзей…- Доктор на миг прикрыл глаза, достал отвертку.- Возраст и мой нынешний облик делает меня идиотом,- доверительно пожаловался он женщине.- Если бы Вам было знакомо вот это…- он покрутил отвертку и воспроизвел голограмму – медленно поворачивающийся вокруг своей оси звездолет Теней.

Минбарка приглушенно вскрикнула и отшатнулась от Доктора.

-Кто Вы? – в темных глазах женщины мелькнула ярость.

-Я Доктор, - повторил он.- Простите, что напугал Вас, я же говорю – мой друг… то есть друг моих друзей попал в затруднительное положение, а Вы – первая, кто внушает мне доверие, и, кажется, знает, о чем я говорю.

Минбарка опустила голову, задумавшись.

-Возможно, я совершу ошибку, но, думаю, Вам нужно встретиться с капитаном Шериданом. У нас крайне непростое время, мистер Доктор.

-Просто Доктор,- поправил он.

Она поклонилась в знак понимания.

-Посол Деленн…- в Сад вошел молодой, чем-то похожий на женщину мужчина в таких же длинных одеждах, всем видом выражающий почтение к женщине. Человек был совершенно лыс, безбров и на его голове красовался изящный костяной гребень.- Прошу прощения, что помешал Вам,- мужчина поклонился.

-Нет-нет, Ленниер, ты не помешал,- успокоила его Деленн.- Доктор, представляю Вам моего помощника – Ленниера.

-Я послушник Третьего Храма Чудомо,- поклонился Ленниер.

-Безумно рад знакомству, посол Ленниер, а я – Доктор,- представился Доктор, кланяясь.

-Можете называть меня мистер Ленниер, как это делают земляне,- смиренно ответил Ленниер.

-Я не землянин,- улыбнулся Доктор.- Строго говоря, я вообще не человек. Я последний таймлорд с планеты Галлифрей.

-Полагаю, это очень далеко?- вежливо поинтересовалась Деленн.

-Это…- он задумался.- Это действительно очень далеко отсюда и не только в расстоянии, но и в пространстве и времени.

Деленн не особо поняла, что ее спутник имел в виду, но и виду не показала.

-Ленниер, Доктор кое-что знает о грядущей битве,- она обратилась к своему помощнику.- Я намерена познакомить Доктора с капитаном Шериданом, чтобы обсудить кое-какие детали.

-Как Вам угодно, Деленн,- согласился Ленниер.- Хотите, чтобы я сопровождал Вас?

-Спасибо, Ленниер,- Деленн поклонилась.- Думаю, я справлюсь самостоятельно.

Ленниер поклонился и тут же вышел из Сада.

-Вы выглядите так молодо,- заметила Деленн, когда они вышли из Сада и направились к лифту.- Но Вас выдает взгляд. Полагаю, Вы намного старше, чем кажетесь.

-Вы на удивление верно подметили, посол,- подмигнул Доктор.

-Доктор!- Йанто еле успел затормозить около минбарки, едва не врезавшись в нее.- Доктор, нам нужно срочно видеть капитана Шеридана!- выпалил он.- Это очень важно!

-Йанто, я уже сказал, что… - начал тот, но тут же спохватился.- Посол, это мой спутник, Йанто Джонс. Йанто, это посол Минбара Деленн.

-Очень рад познакомиться, госпожа посол,- быстро произнес Йанто,- но нам крайне нужна аудиенция у капитана.

-Йанто!- Джек возник рядом так стремительно, что все-таки врезался в мужа.- Какого черта устраивать забег по пересече… О, простите, леди!- Джек тут же сменил свирепое выражение лица на улыбчивое.- Капитан Джек Харкнесс,- представился он, источая мед и елей.

-Не время и не место, Джек!- одернул его Доктор.- Я только-только наладил контакт с госпожой послом Деленн и как раз направлялся к капитану Шеридану. Простите, уважаемый посол, это второй мой спутник – Джек Харкнесс.

-Деленн,- представилась минбарка, поклонившись, чуть смущенно поглядывая на Джека.

Чтобы Джек не источал феромоны своего века, Йанто довольно чувствительно, но незаметно, отвесил тому тычок в бок.

-Кх…- подавился от неожиданности Джек.- Очень рад, посол,- он отвесил изысканный поклон и ослепительно улыбнулся.

-Полагаю, Вашим коллегам так же нужно поговорить с капитаном,- заметила Деленн, нажимая кнопку лифта.

-И немедленно,- кивнул Йанто, отдышавшись.

-Позволите, я присоединюсь на короткое время?- рядом совершенно бесшумно возник мистер Морден, при виде которого Джек снова заработал тычок в бок от Йанто.

-Не могу запретить Вам, мистер Морден,- холодно произнесла минбарка, отодвигаясь от человека,- хотя предпочла бы не приближаться к Вам.

-Я бы с удовольствием подождал другого лифта, но я чрезвычайно спешу,- мягко произнес Морден. – И… рад снова видеть Вас, Доктор,- поприветствовал нового знакомого Морден.

-Вы уже знакомы?- ревниво поинтересовался Джек.- Привет, я капитан Джек Харкнесс,- он протянул руку Мордену.

-Джек, на твоем месте я не стал бы этого делать,- глухо произнес Йанто, немигающим взглядом пронзая невозмутимого мужчину перед собой.

-Очень рад знакомству, капитан Харкнесс,- тем не менее ответил на рукопожатие тот, чуть улыбнувшись.

-Можно просто Джек,- в ответ улыбнулся капитан.

-Могу я узнать, чего Вы хотите?- любезно поинтересовался Морден.

Капитан не успел рта открыть, как из-за угла появился Кош.

-Оставь!- приказал Кош Мордену.- Уходи, быстро!

Йанто на всякий случай вышел вперед, закрывая собой Джека и Деленн, все так же не мигая глядя на Мордена, периодически переводя взгляд куда-то в бок от него.

-Я ничего не сделал,- насупился Морден, перестав улыбаться, и даже чуть попятившись от надвигающегося громоздкого посла Ворлона.

Кош ответил серией музыкальных тонов, на что откуда-то сбоку донеслось шипение и прищелкивание.

-Простите, не могу продолжить нашу беседу, капитан,- как ни в чем ни бывало любезно произнес Морден, ненадолго словно отключившись, пока Кош говорил.- Рад буду поговорить обо всем у себя в каюте.

Йанто, все так же глядевший куда-то вбок, медленно перевел взгляд на Мордена.

-Я так не думаю, мистер Морден,- отчеканил тот.

Джек уловил в голосе полное отсутствие ревности, зато с лихвой – присутствие холодной ярости и желания убить.

-Уходи!- снова приказал Кош Мордену.

Тот подошел вплотную к послу и взглянул в расширившуюся мембрану глаза.

-Поговорим в другом месте в другое время, посол,- мягко произнес Морден.- Всего доброго. Не прощаюсь, капитан, - он чуть поклонился Джеку.- Посол… сэр…- соответственно Деленн и Йанто.

Кош чуть посторонился, хотя с его габаритами это не особенно удалось, Морден прошел мимо и скрылся за углом.

-Простите, что вмешиваюсь,- подал голос сгорающий от любопытства Доктор,- но в силу моего нынешнего облика и характера в целом, не могли бы вы пояснить, что, собственно, произошло?

Деленн взглянула на Коша – тот чуть склонил голову, развернулся и бесшумно скрылся за поворотом.

-Вы показали тот корабль, сказав, что с Вашим другом случилась беда,- тихо сказала она Доктору.- Мистер Морден - посол расы Теней, хозяев ЗаХаДума и этого корабля.

-Мне он напомнил скорее киборга,- задумчиво произнес Джек.

-Он верный пес своих хозяев,- лицо минбарки было темно.- Тени уже подбираются к станции и готовятся к удару, но мы пока не готовы. Простите, не могу говорить более открыто,- извинилась она с поклоном.- Уверена, капитан Шеридан все вам расскажет, а я постараюсь помочь. У нас произошло немало событий в связи с надвигающейся войной.

-Будьте добры!- крикнул чей-то голос.- Придержите лифт! Благодарю, посол, господа…

К лифту торопливо подбежал невысокий мужчина в черной форме, черных же перчатках и со значком в виде греческой буквы Пси на груди.

-Опаздываю в Зокало,- поделился он мыслями с послом Деленн.- Господа…- когда двери лифта открылись, человек пропустил вперед даму, потом Доктора, Джека и Йанто, а затем зашел сам.

-Погодите!- донесся отчаянный вопль и в двери буквально влетел плотный крепыш в черной военной форме с серым треугольником из другой ткани на груди, военных нашивках и с кобурой на поясе.- Уфф,- выдохнул он, переведя дух.- Голубой сектор 2,- сообщил он компьютеру, когда двери наконец закрылись.- Посол, мистер Котто просил меня передать Вам, что посол Моллари сегодня не сможет присутствовать на собрании Альянса,- официальным тоном сообщил офицер.

-Благодарю, мистер Гарибальди,- чуть поклонилась минбарка.- Что-то случилось?

-Как я его понимаю,- вздохнул невысокий.- Приезд жены, все эти центаврианские церемонии, гулянья, оргии…

-Мистер Бестер,- ледяным тоном обратился к тому первый,- я попросил бы Вас не лезть ко мне в голову, пока я Вас случайно не пристрелил… дважды. Очень, знаете ли, не люблю писать нудные объяснительные по поводу трат заряда ППГ.

-Ну что Вы, мистер Гарибальди,- очаровательно улыбнулся Бестер.- Признаться, даже не ожидал доставить Вам столько неприятностей и удовольствия одновременно. Если угодно, приходите в Зокало вечером, посидим, поболтаем за жизнь, обсудим нелегкую жизнь телепатов современного общества, а так же проблемы непонимания и неприятия нас нормалами.

-Я скорее съем фунт спу, чем сяду с Вами за одним столом,- прошипел Гарибальди, когда двери лифта открылись.

-Можем поговорить за барной стойкой!- крикнул вдогонку Бестер, улыбаясь. Поток проклятий убегающего Гарибальди был тому ответом.

-Мне нравится это место!- обрадовано произнес Доктор, разглядывая форму Бестера.

-Какая у него была пушка!- восхитился Джек, мечтательно закатив глаза.

-У кого?- поинтересовался Йанто.

-У мистера Гарибальди,- пояснил Джек.- С такой и на уивеллов, а? Простите,- он обратился к Бестеру – тот обернулся.- Где тут можно приобрести такие малышки как у того симпатичного парня?

-Джек!- укорил Доктор.

-ППГ?- догадался Бестер.- Весьма посредственное табельное оружие. А перчатки, молодой человек,- взор Бестера уперся в глаза капитана,- мне нужны для того, чтобы ненароком не нарушить частную жизнь вас, нормалов. Телепаты не только считывают информацию из мозга, мы еще и тактилы. И нет, молодой человек, я не приемлю секс с мужчинами.

-Йанто тоже…- Джек поперхнулся кашлем от удара Йанто в бок.

-Тоже что?- темные глаза Бестера уперлись в Йанто.- Хм…

Двери лифта снова открылись. Бестер с полминуты поизучал мрачного Йанто, тяжко вздохнул и приподнял бровь.

-Ваш уровень намного выше моего, юноша,- сообщил Бестер Йанто.- Если Вы согласитесь вступить в Пси-корпус, Вы займете место лидера.

-Нет, спасибо,- процедил Йанто.- У меня нет на это ни времени, ни возможностей.

-О, юноша,- покачал указательным пальцем Бестер,- изыщите время, а возможности мы Вам предоставим. Посол… господа… Йанто…- последнему Бестер едва улыбнулся, послав многозначительный взгляд.

-Мне уже ревновать?- шепнул Джек Йанто на ухо.

-Джек, твой язык…- начал Доктор с негодованием.

-…творит чудеса,- самодовольно закончил тот.

Лифт снова остановился.

-Мы на месте, но в рубку нас не пустят,- сказала Деленн, выходя из лифта.- Я постараюсь вызвать капитана в зал собраний, если он не слишком занят.

-Посол, в рубку посторонним нельзя,- виновато сказал молоденький офицер около входа на капитанский мостик.

-Знаю, но у меня неотложное дело,- извинилась Деленн.- Не могли бы Вы вызвать капитана Шеридана в зал совещаний?

Двери рубки отъехали в бок, из рубки вырвалась донельзя разъяренная красивая молодая женщина в черной форме старшего офицера и тут же схватила за грудки молоденького охранника.

-Я так больше не могу!- кошкой зашипела она, не обращая внимания на присутствующих.- Какого черта он творит, а? То у него вожжа под хвостом и он вылетает один на Фурии черте куда, вдобавок отключив связь, то у него уроки с Кошем, после которых он ходит сам не свой, достает меня загадочными фразочками в духе Коша, то теперь он вообще спятил окончательно, а у меня переговоры с дрази и пакмара на носу! Какого черта он опять сбежал?!- заорала женщина, тряся молоденького парнишку как тонкое деревце.- Мне срочно нужно пристрелить какого-нибудь телепата и я не откажусь, если это будет Бестер,- сообщила она, сверкнув глазами на замершего Джека.- Что еще? Какого черта здесь посторонние?

-Командор, простите, что потревожили…- мягко начала Деленн, выходя из-за спины Йанто. При виде посла женщина смягчилась и даже устало опустила плечи.

-Да какое там «потревожили», посол,- кисло отмахнулась офицер, оставив в покое охранника.- Я чуть не поседела, когда он снова исчез, а он…- она схватилась за голову.- Я так больше не могу! Что он со мной делает!

-У него уроки с послом Кошем?- любезно поинтересовалась Деленн.

-Если бы!- воскликнула командор.- Он… нет, я его точно побью… Он гуляет!

-Гуляет?- приподняла надбровные дуги Деленн.- Но в Саду его нет.

-Он гуляет по энергонакопителям!- едва не взвыла офицер.- И он опять отключил линк! Нет, я его точно пристрелю,- пообещала она.- Потом я его оживлю, хотя и не знаю как, а потом снова пристрелю. Гарибальди!- заорала она в плоскую белую пластинку на тыльной стороне ладони.- Гарибальди, тащи сюда гуляку! Клянусь, если он не прекратит свои штучки, я ему голову оторву!

-Ну и где его носит?- раздался знакомый голос.

-Гуляет снаружи по накопителям, чтоб ему…- пожаловалась командор.- Линк оключен.

-Ясно,- вздохнул Гарибальди.- Минут через двадцать приведу в лучшем виде и перевязанного ленточкой. Конец связи.

-Э… простите,- вмешался Йанто.- Мэм, у нас срочное неотложное дело.

-У нас у всех срочные и неотложные дела, сэр,- тем же тоном ответила командор.- Могу лично я чем-нибудь Вам помочь?

-У нас пропал друг и коллега,- встрял Джек, очаровательно улыбнувшись и тем самым вызвав у командора приподнятие брови.

-Обратитесь в службу безопасности и непосредственно Майклу Гарибальди – он найдет кого угодно и где угодно,- ответила командор.

-Сьюзан,- мягко остановила командора Деленн.- У нас срочное, очень срочное дело, касающееся надвигающейся войны. Нам срочно нужен капитан Шеридан в зале совещаний.

Командор нахмурилась.

-Есть новости?

-Мы можем поговорить в спокойном месте?- спросил Йанто.

-Нет,- отрезала командор.- Поскольку наш капитан изволил сделать себе перерыв, мостик под моим командованием, так что как вернется, решайте все свои проблемы с ним. Прошу меня извинить…

Она резко развернулась и подошла к дверям.

-Простите, мэм!- крикнул Джек, не сводивший глаз с подтянутой фигуры женщины.- Вы ведь командор Сьюзан Иванова?

-Нет, я обозленное на капитана и доведенное до белого каления привидение командора Сьюзан Ивановой,- раздраженно ответила она, скрывшись за дверями.

Джек издал тихий томный стон, тут же получив очередной тычок в ребра, но уже от Доктора.

-Мы не можем ждать здесь,- произнесла Деленн. - Сьюзан сообщит капитану, что мы будем его ожидать в зале совещаний. Предлагаю туда и направиться.

-Логика – это то, что я уважаю всегда и везде,- обрадовался Доктор.

-Иванова – тоже телепат,- тихо сообщил на ухо Джеку Йанто.- Очень слабенький, но тем не менее телепат. И ты ей не понравился.

-Быть этого не может!- обиделся тот.- Я нравлюсь абсолютно всем!

-Вы не могли бы обсудить свои дела потом?- обернулся к ним Доктор, шагавший впереди.

Спустя полчаса, когда Джек, Йанто, Доктор и Деленн уже сидели в светлом помещении зала совещаний, где Джек жаловался на столь нелестное отношение очаровательной Ивановой на свою персону, Йанто выслушивал эти жалобы и думал о том, что такую тяжелую душевную травму любимого мужа неплохо бы залечить порцией хорошего секса, Деленн и Доктор тихо обсуждали проблемы войны, политику и гиперпространство, в зал твердой походкой военного, загадочно улыбаясь, вошел красивый высокий мужчина в черной военной форме капитана, тут же широко улыбнувшись при виде Деленн.

Джек мгновенно забыл про себя любимого и вскочил, отдавая капитану честь.

-Сэр, капитан Джек Харкнесс, сэр!- отрапортовал Джек.

-Капитан Джон Шеридан,- ответил вошедший, так же отдав честь.- Посол Деленн, господа…- он вежливо кивнул каждому.

-Джон…- по тому, как минбарка обратилась к капитану, ни у кого не осталось сомнений – эти двое были ближе, чем думалось сначала, хотя они и не показывали этих чувств так явно, как Джек и Йанто.- Джон, у нас есть новости о ЗаХаДуме и Тенях.

-Вот как?- красивое лицо капитана стало каменным, губы поджались, под кожей заходили желваки.

-Я Доктор,- представился Доктор.- Просто Доктор,- повторил он.- Мы потеряли нашего друга, то есть их друга,- он кивнул на Джека и Йанто, до сих пор молчавшего.

Выудив из кармана отвертку, Доктор спроецировал голограмму, от вида которой капитан Шеридан сжал кулаки.

-Внутри человек, - пояснил Доктор.- И более того, человек иного мира, неподготовленный, потерянный. Он сбежал через Рифт в ваш мир, чтобы найти Теней. Я понятия не имею, как его оттуда достать.

-Рифт закрылся за нами,- добавил Джек.- Лилит как-нибудь может связаться с Вами сейчас? Вы уже помогли нам в будущем Вашего времени, но нам, кажется, снова нужна помощь.

-Нам нужны координаты ЗаХаДума,- вставил слово Доктор.

Джон растерянно моргнул, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

-Я понимаю,- начал он мягко,- что у вас проблема, я понимаю, что вы явно не отсюда, но… я не понял, что есть Рифт и кто такая Лилит.

-Это именно то, что я и предполагал в первые же секунды появления в этом мире,- Йанто взглянул на растерянного Шеридана, на Джека, на Доктора и Деленн.- Это не тот мир, где капитан Шеридан знаком с Твердью и богами, это параллельный мир. Наш Джон прорвал Рифт и влетел не в ту Вселенную.

Джек неверяще взглянул на мужа. Доктор закусил губу.

-Нас не смогут обнаружить,- добавил Йанто.- Мы вне времени и пространства.

Шеридан озадаченно переглянулся со встревоженной Деленн.

Глава 10

-Джейн!

-Джон, нет!

-Джейн…

-Я сказала нет… нет, Джон… прекрати… Джон, не смотри так на меня, я сказала нет и это окончательный ответ.

Нынешняя глава лондонского Торчвуда 1 Джейн Хэрриэт стояла перед нынешним главой кардиффского Торчвуда 3, скрестив руки на груди, как будто такая поза могла хоть как-то защитить ее от пристального взгляда Харта.

Команда Торчвуда 3 прибыла в Лондон спустя час после событий в хабе. Лиз, чудесное слово робототехники, ставшее на время самым совершенным из шаттлов, приземлилась аккурат на крыше восстановленного Кэнэри Уорф, прямо под самим Рифтом.

Джон, Оуэн и Тош спустились вниз, где их уже ожидала руководитель лондонского отделения – женщина, своими повадками напоминающая грациозную пантеру, а характером – предыдущего руководителя – Ивонн Хартман, беспринципную стерву, полагавшую, что если Рифт преподносит им сюрпризы, они имеют полное основание использовать их в своих целях.

Джейн, стоя перед Хартом, испытывала двоякие чувства – чуть более месяца назад, явившийся в Лондон Джон без предисловия заявил ей, что Харкнесс – полный идиот, что наорал по телефону на такую милую женщину, хорошо подвешенным языком умаслил ей уши витиеватыми комплиментами, попутно совратил четверть штата Торчвуда обоего пола и ее саму. И все – за какую-то неделю.

Мало того, что Джейн чувствовала себя голой под пристальным и внимательным взглядом нынешнего руководителя Торчвуда 3, так его помощница, молодая японка с пронзительными темными глазами, вызывала у нее чувство паники.

Всего час назад Рифт стал капризничать, а потом вообще исчез. Датчики замерли на нулях, исследования застопорились, Джейн готова была рвать и метать, а тут является Харт с командой, заявляет, что может встряхнуть Рифт и требует полного доступа ко всем файлам и подключения этого своего демонического робота, на котором прибыл в прошлый раз – Лиз.

-Джейн, Рифт действительно можно оставить в покое, но по ту сторону застряли мои парни,- просил Джон, придерживая ее за талию.

-Джон, мне не интересны твои любовные похождения,- качнула завитой рыжей головкой Джейн, попутно убирая руку мужчины с талии и с того места пониже, куда она сползла. – У меня пятьдесят два человека ходят сами не свои после твоего прошлого визита.

-Прости, я был не в форме,- улыбнулся Харт, наклоняясь к щеке женщины.- Обещаю, я буду плохим мальчиком и постараюсь наверстать упущенное с остальным персоналом.

-Джон! Сейчас не время и не место!- вскрикнула та.

-Слушай, у меня действительно нет времени на все эти романтические бредни,- рассердился Харт.- Мы у тебя в кабинете, мои люди ждут моего сигнала, готовые приступить к делу, а ты ломаешься как последняя девственница!

-Иногда лучше недополучить, чем получить сполна и с добавкой,- усмехнулась Джейн, присаживаясь в свое кресло.- И мой ответ нет. Я не позволю открывать или закрывать Рифт, не имея на то оснований и официальных подтверждений сверху.

-Джейн, не будь сукой, тебе не идет,- Харт упер руки в столешницу, наклоняясь к женщине.- Какие тебе нужны подтверждения и с какого к черту верха?

-Это ты у Джека нахватался таких словечек? Вы там у себя совсем спятили – общаетесь с Твердью, демонами, ангелами… Джон, не пытайся сделать во мне взглядом дополнительную дыру – ты исследовал уже все имеющиеся, но даже это тебе не поможет. Нет!

-Хочешь поговорить с Лилит?- не сдавался Джон.

-Избавь меня от твоих крылато-рогатых подружек!- замахала руками Джейн. - Демон, занимающийся генетикой – уму непостижимо! Джон, мне плевать, кого куда занесло, если это не касается моего отдела. Передавай привет Джеку и пусть заглянет на днях – мне надоело постоянное вранье про его плохое самочувствие.

-В том и проблема, что Джека нет,- развел руками Харт, садясь на стол.- При всем твоем профессионализме, ты даже не удосужилась узнать почему Рифт закрылся и за кем.

-И почему и за кем?- сдалась та.

-По сути, виновны ангелы…

-О, не-е-ет!

-Погоди, я не закончил! Верховный архангел что-то намутил с Рифтом в сердце Каскада Медузы, образовалась воронка и туда засосало ТАРДИС с тремя пассажирами.

-Доктора?..

-…Джека и Йанто.

-Йанто? Йанто Джонса? Он же работал здесь! Джон, какого же черта ты молчал, идиот?! Мы выжили лишь благодаря ему, а ты столько времени не мог внятно сказать кто пропал!

-Я не мог?! Ты мне слова не давала вставить!

-Помолчи!- резко прервала возмущения Джейн, забарабанив ноготками с идеальным маникюром по лакированной столешнице.- Мы, конечно, в долгу перед Йанто, но пойми правильно… если Рифт закрылся, это означает покой в мире. Никаких больше пришельцев…

-…никаких новых технологий,- вторил ей Джон.

-…никаких больше погонь, драк и смертей среди мирного населения,- не слушала его Джейн.- Я уверена, что мои сотрудники не согласятся заново открывать Рифт – это же необыкновенная удача!

-Так и передам Йанто, когда смогу его увидеть… нет, если смогу его увидеть.

-Джон, не дави на меня!- взмолилась Джейн.- Я сама бы рада согласиться, но…

Сигнал селектора прервал ее исповедь.

-Да? Что?- резко спросила руководитель.

-Мисс Хэриэтт, мисс Сато просит сообщить мистеру Харту, что Лиз ждет решения,- сообщил секретарь.

Харт в немом вопросе взглянул на красивое лицо Джейн с идеальным макияжем.

-Спасибо, Генри,- произнесла она, сделав Харту «страшные» глаза.- Решение будет принято через час общим голосованием.

-Ты сошла с ума!- зашипел Харт.

-Ты думал, я просто красивая стерва?- хищно улыбнулась Джейн.- Я занимаю свой пост по праву. Я несу полную ответственность за действие Рифта и своих людей, с ним связанных. Большинством голосов, Джон, только так и никак иначе.

-Сучка,- еле слышно буркнул Харт, когда Джейн поднялась с кресла и подошла к двери, распахивая ее.

-Кобель,- не обиделась Джейн, улыбнувшись белоснежными зубами.- Проваливай, Джон.

Харт покорно покинул кабинет, лучезарно улыбнувшись.

И именно по его улыбке Хэрриэт поняла, что дело нечисто и готовится большая каверза. Джон просто не умел проигрывать.

В хабе Торчвуда 3, где Гвен осталась наедине с Люцифером, творилось по-настоящему черте что.

Началось все с того, что Ли, оставаясь на связи с Торчвудом, получила сообщение от Вельзевула - заместителя Люцифера о том, что Михаил прибыл в Твердь и ожидает аудиенции с Творцом. Разгневанная богиня пообещала переломать крылья подлецу, заперевшему ее друзей в неизвестном пространстве, потом, когда буря утихла и Велс сообщил новые данные, Ли впала в еще большую ярость.

Расстроенный муж богини даже временно усыпил Гвен, чтобы громовой голос демоницы не травмировал ее нервную систему, и без того расшатанную общением с Харкнессом и Хартом.

-Ты понимаешь, чем им это грозит? Чем нам это грозит?- гремел голос богини.- Творец приказал перебросить Джона к Шеридану, там их технологии, а что сделал этот идиот? Люц, я убью его!

-И развяжешь древнюю войну?- скучным голосом поинтересовался Светозарный.- Можешь дать сигнал Велса?

-Погоди,- нахмурилась богиня.- Даю прямую связь.

Голограмма некрасивого мужчины возникла рядом с красоткой Лилит.

-Слушаю, Люцифер,- пробасил Вельзевул.

-Ты определил местоположение команды?

-Данные не точные, но кое-что уже известно. Но ни тебе, ни Лилит нельзя будет сказать смертным.

-Это еще почему?- немедленно вскинулась Ли.

-Это потому,- невозмутимо ответил Велс,- что они могут этого не перенести. При создании их генома мы явно переложили в них страданий.

-Велс, ты скажешь, наконец, куда их занесло?- вскипела Ли.

-В параллельный мир,- прямолинейно ответил тот. Лицо богини пошло бурыми пятнами от гнева и демон поспешил добавить:- Помнишь того мальчика со станции твоего любимца? – Ли приподняла бровь.- Ворлонца Коша?- Ли приподняла вторую бровь.- Помнишь,- заключил Велс.- Они попали к нему.

-Издеваешься?!- зашипела Лилит.- Я бы давно уже узнала!

-Погоди, - перебил демон.- Время мира твоего любимца существенно опережает время твоего ученика. В мире ученика сейчас относительное прошлое ко времени твоего любимца Шеридана. Итак, мы имеем итогом время прошлого по отношению к настоящему и будущему, где твой люби…

-Велс, прекрати!- взвыла Ли.- С Кошем можно как-то связаться, предупредить?

-Нет,- отрезал демон.- Рифт закрыт во всех мирах сразу. Открыть его сейчас – значит, потерять минимум одного из твоих любимцев.

-Друзей, Велс,- поправил Люцифер, заинтересованно слушая отчет подчиненного.

-Как угодно,- пожал плечами Велс.- Если хотите, можно попробовать запустить в тот мир нашего сотрудника, что помельче…

-Нет!- возразила Ли.- Никаких демонов в том мире!

Велс вторично пожал плечами.

-Тогда потеряете всех.

-Лилит, в каких мирах ты знакома только с одним из детей?- спросил Люцифер мрачную жену.

-По иронии судьбы, только в том мире, где сейчас Джек, Доктор и Йанто,- ответила та.- Я попала туда сразу после гибели Джона на ЗаХаДуме в параллельном мире. Первым же моим порывом было сказать капитану того мира о грядущем, но… Я нос к носу столкнулась с Кошем, который меня здорово потрепал, а когда все же остановил, сказал то же, что и Кош иного мира - Джону суждено погибнуть. История Шеридана одинакова во всех параллельных мирах и она уже творится независимо от меня. Я попросила Коша присмотреть за Джоном – это все, что я могла тогда сделать, перед тем, как трусливо сбежала.

-Я не осуждаю,- мягко ответил Люцифер.

-История с Адамом и Каином повторяется – богам нельзя быть со смертными,- Ли отвернулась от экрана. – От Адама я сбежала, а Каина я потеряла из-за Адама, из-за его эгоизма и слепой веры в Отца. Наверное, только потому я не сблизилась с Джоном – я так же боюсь его потерять. Потерять уже окончательно. Люц, Кош справится, он талантливый мальчик, но… ты знаешь, чем все кончится.

-Если они действительно в его мире, он присмотрит за нашими друзьями,- успокоил тот.- Кроме того, Йанто несет отпечаток твоей божественной сущности. Кош поймет, что нужно делать.

Ли измученно улыбнулась.

-Боюсь, другому мальчику станет невыносимо больно, как и всегда, впрочем,- произнесла она.

-Попробуем минимизировать потери насколько возможно, но Рифт – как языческий божок, требующий кровавую дань,- вставил Велс.- Я пошел работать.

-Погоди!- опередил его исчезновение Люцифер.- Нужно предупредить наш вариант, согласится ли он вообще.

-Я бы не стала им рисковать, но он – все, что у нас есть,- у Ли задрожали губы.

-Он в неоплатном долгу перед тобой,- напомнил Велс.

-Не он, второй он,- поправил Люцифер.

-Делай,- приказала Лилит. Голограмма мгновенно исчезла. Богиня закусила губу, зажмурилась и застонала.

-Мы творим их историю, Лилит, это наша работа – жертвовать ими,- тихо сказал Люцифер.

-Они дети, - прошептала Ли.- Иногда я не понимаю Его волю, а иногда я Его ненавижу.

-Мне не дано даже это,- так же тихо ответил он.- Иного выбора нет. Надо будить девочку и возвращать ребят назад.

Богиня не ответила. Даже не взглянула на спящую Гвен.

-Ли,- позвал Люцифер.- Не могу сказать, что все будет в порядке, но…

Та, так же не глядя, кивнула и исчезла.

-Джон, возвращайся!- приказал Люцифер Харту, нажав кнопку быстрого дозвона на рабочем телефоне.

Через три часа долгих рассказов в сильно сокращенном варианте о себе, своих путешествиях, мире Тверди, Джеке и прочих спутниках, Доктор выдохся. Джек был гиперактивен даже в процессе рассказа, постоянно жестикулируя и так и норовя прикоснуться к Шеридану. Тот если и недоумевал по поводу интереса к своей персоне у мужчины, но не подавал и вида – как понял капитан, Джек - житель иного во всех смыслах слова мира был любезен почти со всем, что могло бы стать сексуальным партнером, при этом совершенно не стесняясь присутствия Йанто, своего мужа.

Что же касалось самого Йанто, он сидел понурившись, ни на кого не глядя, словно полностью погрузившись в свои мысли. Джек пытался его обнять, но тот даже не отреагировал на прикосновения.

В зале собрались почти все, кто имел отношение к грядущей битве – командор Иванова, мистер Гарибальди, посол ГКар – высокий нарн, при виде которого у Джека пересохло в горле, Ленниер – помощник посла Деленн, даже Кош и тот пришел послушать истории пришельцев, остановившись около сидящего Йанто.

-…тогда я увидел, что Михаил закручивает пространство своим мечом в воронку, а потом нас швырнуло во тьму и мы оказались уже в вашем мире,- закончил Джек.

-Ангелы, демоны, биотехнологии… - Иванова скрестила руки на груди.- Бред, но интересный.

-Не думаю, что это вымысел, Сьюзан,- заметил Шеридан.- Значит, я из другого мира имел отношения с богиней Лилит вашего мира?

Иванова громко фыркнула.

-Не совсем, капитан,- Джек поерзал на сидении кресла – близкое, но запретное желание обладания красавцем-капитаном напрочь отбило чувство самосохранения – Шеридан явно не выглядел тем, кто мог бы переспать с мужчиной, зато вполне мог вломить по красивому лицу самого Джека.- Лилит заботится о Вас… то есть о другом Вас другого мира.

Джек и Доктор, разумеется, не стали сообщать о том, что Шеридан уже помог им советом, что с ним произошло на ЗаХаДуме и о многом другом, что как-то могло испортить течение истории этого мира.

-Хм,- усомнился Гарибальди.- Вы прибыли на полицейской будке и она теперь стоит в Коричневом секторе? Мне ничего не стоит проверить ваши слова, но я скорее поверю, что вы, ребята, «зайцы» какого-нибудь транспортника, чем те, за кого себя выдаете.

-Нет нужды не верить, мистер Гарибальди,- улыбнулся Доктор.- Понимаю, я нахожусь не в расцвете своих внешних данных и сил, я старик, хоть и смотрюсь ребенком, но я могу показать вам ТАРДИС.

-Простите, что опоздал,- в зал вошел статный молодой темнокожий мужчина в офицерской форме.

-А-а!- улыбнулся Шеридан.- Стивен, проходи! – пригласил он коллегу.- Наш лучший доктор на станции, Стивен Франклин.

-Джек Харкнесс!- мгновенно включился Джек, вставая и подавая руку доктору.

-Джек!- немедленно одернул того Доктор.

После официального знакомства, Доктор пригласил новых знакомых проследовать полюбоваться ТАРДИС.

-Я подожду здесь,- предупредил Йанто, даже не шелохнувшись на своем месте.

-Посол Кош,- обратился к тому Шеридан.- Вы присоединитесь к нам?

-Не-е-ет,- медленно произнес Кош.- Разум скрыт, нужна поддержка.

-О… конечно,- Шеридан, если и не понял, сделал вид, что согласился, рассудив, что молодому Йанто уж точно ничто не грозит наедине с упрямым послом. Разве что перегрев мозгов от загадок последнего, но это вряд ли – Йанто же телепат.

Когда все ушли, Йанто заговорил.

-Это тяжело.

-Да-а-а,- ответил Кош.

-Им будет больно: Джеку, Джону, капитану Шеридану… Деленн, Ивановой… прочим… я не могу им помочь.

-Да-а-а.

-Но почему?!- Йанто вскочил и с гневом взглянул на мембрану глаза посла.- Почему я? Почему сейчас?

-Ты не поймешь.

-Мне надоели загадки, посол!- зарычал Йанто.- Мне не верит даже мой собственный муж! Я скрываю жизненно-важную информацию от тех, с кем я вынужден общаться и это потому, что Вы мне запретили? Да какого черта?!

-Ты поймешь позже, Джонс.

-Что я должен понять? Вы же посылаете его на смерть! – Йанто не заметил, как перешел на крик, едва не ударив посла кулаком, уже замахнувшись, но почему-то так и замерев.- Как Вы можете смотреть в глаза человеку, зная его судьбу, и молча посылать его умирать?- тихо спросил он.- Как, посол? У Вас нет ни совести, ни души.

-Это не важно,- тягуче ответил Кош, разворачиваясь и намереваясь уйти, но Йанто преградил ему путь.

-Вы так же поступите и со мной, когда придет время? Так же будете молча благословлять меня, когда я буду умирать? А, Кош?

Посол не ответил, мембрана глаза почти закрылась, оставив лишь крохотную щелку.

-Молчите,- прошептал Йанто.- Мне плевать, что у Вас договоренность, я ее не давал,- Йанто развернулся, но мгновение спустя был парализован электрическим ударом, исходившим из скафандра посла.

-Не забывай, кто ты, Джонс,- чуть быстрее обычного произнес Кош, склонив голову и наблюдая как Йанто пытается отдышаться от боли, схватившись за грудь.

-Я не игрушка Ворлона и я не цепной пес, какими Вы полагаете телепатов,- прошипел Йанто, пронзая посла взглядом, полным ненависти.- Я не…

-Довольно!- приказал Кош.- Ты не понимаешь,- добавил он, расширив мембрану глаза.- Но ты поймешь. Поймешь, когда будет поздно. Меня не будет рядом, чтобы помочь тебе в твоей миссии. Никого не будет рядом. Ты будешь умирать один, чтобы защитить его. Ты его чувствуешь?

Йанто тяжело дышал, не отрывая ладони от груди и глядя на посла снизу вверх.

-Я не игрушка,- повторил он.

-Пойдем со мной,- посол даже не взглянул на него, когда выходил.

Йанто повиновался, поняв, что проиграл.

-Хм, расширение пространства – очень интересное решение,- заметил Джон, рассматривая панель управления ТАРДИС.- А гиперпространственные приводы есть?

-Если желаете, я мог бы показать другие помещения ТАРДИС, коих здесь хватает в достатке,- Джек ни на шаг не отходил от очаровательного командора.- Даже бассейн есть.

-С ума сойти можно,- кисло улыбнулась Иванова, не зная, как отвязаться от красавчика, у которого на лбу было написано жирным шрифтом «К разврату готов!».- Пойду-ка я на мостик родной старушки-станции, вместо того, чтобы прохлаждаться здесь,- заявила она, не глядя на распушившего перья Джека.- Капитан!- позвала она, на что Джек отреагировал немедленным:

-Да?

-Капитан,- Иванова пронзила Джека оценивающе-презрительным взглядом.- Капитан Шеридан, я назад в рубку!- доложила она.

-А?- Шеридан вынырнул откуда-то из-за консоли с растерянно-счастливой физиономией, держась за руку Доктора.- А, да, конечно, идите.

-Мужчины…- еле слышно проворчала Иванова, шествуя мимо еще распушающегося, но уже мало на что надеющегося Джека.- Придурки…

Едва двери ТАРДИС закрылись, Джек глубоко вздохнул.

-Если бы не Йанто, я бы женился на такой женщине,- тихо произнес он.

-…покрутите, мы попадем…- где-то за консолью вещал Доктор.

-М-м-м… что случилось? Я что, уснула?- Гвен открыла глаза, потянулась и непонимающе уставилась на спину златокудрого ангела.- Люцифер?

-Да, Гвен,- тот не обернулся, но ответил тихо, на грани слышимости.- Тебя сморил сон. Я не стал тебя будить.

-Хм-м-м… И почему у меня странное щекочущее чувство, что меня нагло обманывают?- она обошла мужчину и встала перед ним, уперев руки в бедра.- И где твоя жена?

-Она… у нее небольшие проблемы, она на какое-то время отключилась.

Светозарный старался не смотреть на девушку, хмуря брови и кусая губы.

-Слушай, я не первый день тебя знаю,- начала Гвен.- Что стряслось? Вы что-то выяснили, да? Что-то, что может меня… нас ранить? Люцифер, не молчи же! - она схватила бы его за руки, но лишь старый запрет на прикосновения к жителям Тверди без их желания остановил ее.

-Мы нашли их,- произнес тот.- Нашли в ином мире, не в том, куда они должны были попасть и это все осложняет.

-Что осложняет? Они погибнут?- Гвен едва не задохнулась от ужаса, закрыв рот ладонями.

Люцифер ответил не сразу. Он взглянул на нее, отвернулся и снова нахмурился.

-Не исключено.

-О, боже!- выдохнула Гвен.- Но неужели… неужели нельзя никак… Господи, нет! Вы же обещали! Как же так? Вы же говорили про все Торчвуды, про Рифт и щель, которую можно расширить! Харт же улетел в Лондон, Люцифер!

-Харт вернется назад, я уже отдал ему приказ вернуться на базу,- глухо ответил ангел.- Не все так просто, дитя.

Гвен напугалась еще больше – ангел никогда не обращался к смертным как к детям. Это означало крайнюю степень заботы бессмертных детей Тверди к смертным созданиям всех миров. Это заставляло смертных бояться до дрожи в коленках.

-Я должна знать, что происходит,- Гвен волевым усилием подавила зарождающуюся панику внутри, стараясь говорить уверенно и твердо. – Люцифер, мне необходимо знать, что происходит, даже если это будет больно.

Тот не ответил и даже не пошевелился, что могло означать, что этой боли он ей не откроет.

Гвен сглотнула раз, другой, из глаз покатились слезы, она осела на пол и закрыла лицо руками, беззвучно рыдая.

Если ангелы и демоны ничего не предпринимают, Джек и Йанто обречены.

Люцифер разрывался на части. Он не мог еще больше ранить невинную душу смертной девочки чудовищной истиной, но и утешить ее он так же не мог.

Лилит сейчас идет на крайне рискованный шаг. Если у нее ничего не получится, заточением в Чистилище даже на века она уже не отделается.

Впервые верховный ангел ада испытывал муки того, что было только у смертных – у него болела душа за жену и смертных детей.

Чистилище представляло собой многомильное закрытое помещение-лабораторию, соединенную с Главным залом ада, где происходило распределение новоприбывших душ.

Из Чистилища Лилит могла лишь координировать деятельность подчиненных, но не участвовать в ней лично. Запрет Творца – Его слово, нерушимое и непререкаемое, но Лилит не была бы собой, если бы не умела выходить даже из сложных ситуаций победителем… или хотя бы не слишком проигравшим.

Массивные двери Чистилища мог открыть лишь сам Творец, никто больше, но Лилит в число прочих не входила по определению. Дочь Творца, единственное живое существо, наделенное душой как смертные и истинно божественной сущностью самого Творца, демон, рожденный из искры божественного огня, ангел из крови, плоти, вечная бессмертная богиня.

Двери легко поддались дочери Творца. Условно говоря, ее сдерживало внутри лишь чувство подчинения, но когда ей было необходимо, она легко нарушала все запреты.

Проходя длинными извилистыми коридорами Тверди, Лилит заглядывала в лаборатории, откуда вели прямые окна во все миры всех времен и пространств. Строго говоря, Твердь не была ни планетой, ни тем раем и адом, о котором любили твердить смертные. Твердь была институтом по усовершенствованию, контролю и надзору над смертными живущими и новопреставленными. Ангелы пакостили во всех мирах сразу, внедряя свои учения по любви к Творцу, прорежали население и по сути являлись рьяными, но бестолковыми садовниками, пропалывающими грядки рассады, но вместе с сорняками вырывающими и сами саженцы. Демоны вели пропаганду свободы, как и было задумано изначально самим Творцом. Они давали полную независимость смертным и следили, чтобы ангелы не сильно досаждали очередной заморочкой в виде очередной чумы очередного века.

Ни ангелы, ни демоны не были исконно теми, к образам которых привыкли люди – крылья и прочая мишура служили лишь удобной маской на случай появления в Тверди душ, а поскольку души прибывали ежесекундно, маски почти не снимались. Отделения Генетики, Воспитания и Врата Рождения работали в масках ангелов и демонов, остальные как-то привыкли к устоявшемуся виду тех крылатых прекрасных или безобразных существ, какими их представляли люди.

Лилит пользовалась своим внешним видом так, как хотела – по настроению выбирая облик женщины, демона или столпа пламени, но тот, к кому она направлялась сейчас, предпочитал видеть в ней женщину. Однако и здесь богиня отходила от правил – бунтарская натура просто не могла смириться с общепринятыми догмами и требовала гнуть свою линию. Лилит выступала не просто как женщина, но как единственный в своем роде божественный демон – прекрасное тело смертной женщины, длинные рыжие волосы ведьмы, кожистые крылья демона за спиной и черные глаза без белков дочери Творца.

Ангелы неодобрительно косились на нее, снова и снова нарушавшую все мыслимые и немыслимые запреты Творца, но самой Лилит было плевать на их ничтожное мнение. Рабы, как она называла их про себя, ничтожные рабы Отца, низшие существа во всех иерархиях. Лилит не чужды были простые грехи человека, она с избытком имела грехов гордыни и гнева, но даже несмотря на свое отношение к ангелам, она умела любить. И прямо сейчас она шла в очередной раз просить… нет, требовать свое.

Проходя мимо отдела Забвения, она замедлила шаг. Сердце забилось быстрее, как всегда, когда она подходила сюда. Он ждал. Он всегда будет ее ждать и никогда не дождется… ее единственный по-настоящему любимый смертный человек, вечный юноша, вечная душа, снова и снова перерождающаяся в одном лишь человеке, который мог вызвать в ней любовь. Она находила его во всех мирах, пробовала спасать, пробовала воссоединиться, но снова и снова терпела неудачу. Творец, его создатель, заранее все распланировавший, не отпускал его из временной петли.

-Любовь моя…- произнесли ее губы, глядя на умиротворенное лицо человека в столбе очищающего пламени.

Никакое пламя не могло очистить его душу, смыть совершенное им когда-то волею Творца, он помнил Лилит везде, во всех мирах, помнил не памятью человека, но каким-то иным чувством.

Лилит отвернулась от человека – еще немного, и она снова начала бы крушить все вокруг и плакать, но сейчас она должна быть спокойной как никогда.

Врата Лимбо – преддверия ада - выпустили ее в сияющий коридор, в именно то место, которое видели умирающие люди.

Лилит терпеть не могла яркий свет, он больно ранил ее, напоминал о том, что ей отказано в благодати Творца.

Души не замечали ее, бесплотные пока, они становились материальны в зале Распределения. Лилит же нужно было чуть выше и чуть дальше.

Взмахнув крыльями и вызвав вопль негодования у проходившего мимо архангела Гавриила, Лилит взмыла вверх, туда, где ее уже ожидали.

-Сумасшедший дом, а не Твердь!- возмутился Гавриил.- Демоны совсем совесть потеряли!

-Опять буйствует наша драгоценная полукровка?- рядом возник Михаил, проследив взглядом бесшумный полет демоницы.

-Как Он ее только терпит,- вздохнул Гавриил.- Ни Он, ни ее брат не могут справиться с ее норовом и постоянными истериками по поводу этого убийцы.

-За это он постоянно и страдает,- усмехнулся Михаил.

-Почему-то через миллиарды лет меня это уже не удивляет,- заметил старик в белом хитоне, просматривающий прогноз погоды на компьютере, когда двери его кабинета распахнулись, впуская богиню.- Ты снова и снова нарушаешь все мои приказы, врываешься ко мне как к себе…

-Я врываюсь к тебе как к Отцу,- перебила Лилит, проходя в кабинет – двери за ее спиной бесшумно закрылись.- И я снова и снова буду требовать…

-Нет!- отрезал человек.- Я не освобожу его. И тебе пора бы начать хоть немного уважать мое решение и проявлять больше такта.

-Я требую не его освобождения,- тихо сказала Лилит, принимая свой привычный облик – черный наглухо закрытый костюм, собранные в высокую прическу черные волосы, темные, уже не такие пугающие бездонной тьмой глаза.- Мне нужен ордер на бессмертную душу. Точнее на две души.

Старик вздохнул и мгновенно изменился, став более молодым симпатичным мужчиной.

-Лилит, девочка моя, - начал он, садясь прямо на стол.- Я проявляю по отношению к тебе небывалое терпение, но иногда ты становишься невыносима. Ты вламываешься ко мне каждый раз, как тебе что-то срочно необходимо и это почти всегда заканчивается погромом и скандалом. Мой сын…

-Твой сын – дитя смертной женщины, он несет в себе лишь твое благословление, а я – геном бога,- невежливо перебила Лилит, держась навытяжку и пронзая гневным взглядом мужчину.

-Лилит, я устал от твоих постоянных нападок,- вздохнул он.- Не вынуждай меня идти на крайности. Я люблю тебя, я люблю его, но ты все чаще вынуждаешь меня причинять тебе боль.

-Ты создал его таким,- напомнила Лилит. – Я пришла просить не об этом. Мне нужно разрешение на получение души. Я хочу получить душу в свое ведомство и под свой контроль. Он великолепный специалист в области Времени и временного поля.

-Твой друг?- спросил мужчина.- Понимаю. Снова пытаешься идти в обход моей воле?- Лилит не ответила.- Лилит, я просил тебя, я закрывал глаза на все твои выходки и делал это слишком часто, но ты так ничего и не поняла.

-Не делай этого,- задохнулась женщина, видя, как Творец снова преображается и принимает облик такого родного человека – эти светлые волосы, мудрый уставший взгляд, чуть капризные губы.- Не мучай меня!

-Лилит, - он спрыгнул со столешницы, подошел к ней и обнял – она уткнулась носом в его плечо.- Я не могу позволить ему уйти. Он стал братоубийцей, да, по моей воле, но так было необходимо, пойми.

-Ненавижу тебя,- глухо ответила Лилит.

Мужчина вздохнул и погладил ее по голове.

-Знаю,- кротко ответил он.- И тем не менее…

-Михаил пошел против твоего приказа,- она отстранилась, держась за сердце и стараясь не встречаться глазами с ним.- Мне нужен реванш. Верни моих парней, если уж не хочешь вернуть мне его.

-Лилит…- начал он, но нервы женщины не выдержали.

-Верни их!- крикнула она, поднимая голову и глядя ему в глаза, но едва встретившись с ним взглядом, она тут же опустила свой.

-Я никогда ничего не делаю просто так, милая,- тихо произнес он.- Я делаю все, чтобы не делать больно тебе самой.

-Люцифер не заменит его, Отец,- Лилит отошла к дверям.- Ты уже сделал мне больно, забрав у меня Каина, ты делаешь мне больно сейчас, приняв его облик, облик человека, которым он становится снова и снова. Потому ты и умертвил Шеридана, что не мог допустить нашего союза. Я люблю его, Отец, люблю, как не люблю Люцифера, несмотря на то, что он идеальный муж и твой первенец.

Творец в облике капитана Шеридана вздохнул.

-Ты не простишь меня никогда, верно?- спросил он тихо.- Я дал тебе с избытком любви, гнева, страсти, забыв лишь о способности прощать.

-Ты не забыл,- ответила она.- Тебе это было выгодно. Не стой у меня на пути, Отец,- тихо предупредила Лилит.- Настанет время, и смертные отрекутся от тебя, Тверь рухнет… Смертные уже забывают тебя, они обращаются к тебе в минуты слабости, но когда им хорошо, они предпочитают тебя не вспоминать. Кровавый бог Тверди…- добавила она еле слышно.

Твердый взгляд Творца был ей ответом.

-Уходи,- велел он тихо.

Она вышла, не взглянув на него.

Творцу как и всегда не было дел до ее боли, он не умел любить так, как это могли лишь люди. Ангелы, его дети, могли преклоняться перед ним, любить его любовью рабов, но лишь люди и она одна могли испытывать любовь такую, какой она была создана.

Люцифер понимал ее, никогда не говорил о Каине и о Джоне – воплощении первенца Адама и Евы, единственном человеке, которого Лилит любила всей душой и которого забрал ее Отец, заточив его душу в вечное пламя и постоянную оболочку простого смертного человека – капитана Джона Шеридана, который был обречен снова и снова погибать на ЗаХаДуме в одиночестве, понимая лишь отголоском сознания, что Лилит когда-то очень давно была его женой.

Лилит шла по вечным коридорам института, уже планируя принесение очередных жертв во славу ее Отца. Нельзя полностью обойтись без смертей. Нельзя забывать о своей работе. Ее дело – защищать Джона, где бы он ни был. Ее дело – защищать тех, кто стал ей по какой-то причине дорог. И ее дело – убивать.

-Велс,- она вошла в лабораторию по Связям с параллельными мирами – свою лабораторию.- Организуй мне связь с бухтой Плохого Волка в Норвегии Земли-6. Найди Доктора… - она чуть помолчала и добавила:- Нам нужно поговорить о будущем.

Темноволосый мужчина беспокойно завозился в постели, обхватил руками подушку, ткнулся в нее носом, застонал как от боли. Голос, звавший его когда-то, снова вернулся, найдя его здесь.

-Ли-и-и…- со стоном выдохнул спящий.- Уйди-и-и…

-Дорогой?- светловолосая женщина рядом с ним проснулась, прикоснулась к влажным от пота волосам мужа, стараясь прогнать кошмар. – Дорогой, проснись!- она провела ладонью по его щеке, наклонилась, коснувшись губами его губ.- Милый, это всего лишь сон.

Мужчина открыл глаза.

-Роза, она вызывает меня,- прошептал он.- Лилит нужна моя помощь, я должен немедленно ехать.

-Что?- встревожилась женщина, рывком садясь на кровати и следя шалыми глазами за вскочившим мужем.- Но… ты же не можешь меня бросить? Не сейчас, когда все только-только наладилось и Рифт наконец закрылся!

-Он закрылся и именно поэтому она меня зовет,- он остановился посреди спальни.- Она никогда бы не стала вмешиваться в нашу жизнь, если только не произошла вселенская катастрофа. Роза,- он сел на кровати и обнял жену,- Роза, я в неоплатном долгу перед ней. За тебя, Роза, за нас обоих. Я совершил немало ошибок, но она их исправляла, а теперь, когда ей нужна моя помощь, я не могу ответить отказом.

-Но…- начала она, но он поцеловал ее дрожащие губы.

-Я лишь наполовину человек, но я все так же остаюсь наполовину таймлордом, я связан с Рифтом, Роза, и я связан с ней. Мне нужно ехать.

-Но куда?!- женщина едва не плакала.

-В Норвегию, туда, где мы снова встретились с тобой, в бухту Плохого Волка. Я вернусь,- произнес он.

-Но…- она протянула к нему руки, но он уже вышел из спальни.

-Я вернусь…- повторил он, прижавшись затылком по ту сторону двери, на миг закрывая глаза.- Я вернусь… на этот раз…

Он уже понял, что от него потребуется и был готов. А его жена, милая Роза… она не сможет понять, не сможет простить ни его, ни Лилит, но она будет в безопасности. И их пока не рожденный ребенок – тоже.

Знает ли сама Роза об их будущем сыне?

Глава 11

-Я мог бы устроить вас в каютах,- предложил капитан Доктору и Джеку.

-Нет-нет, мы ненадолго, уверяю Вас, капитан,- запротестовал Доктор.- Кроме того, мне было бы неудобно стеснять Вас и… по правде, я не ношу с собой наличных.

-Финансирования земного правительства вполне бы хватило на выделение вам пары кают,- махнул рукой Шеридан, очарованный устройством ТАРДИС.

-Не мое, конечно, это дело, сэр,- высунулся Гарибальди из-под пола,- но Земля этого явно не одобрит. Вспомните хотя бы, как отреагировало правительство на то, что Вы и Иванова отказались платить за лишние метры в ваших каютах.

Капитан очаровательно покраснел, от чего Джек шумно сглотнул слюну.

-Это не важно,- ответил он, вспомнив, что весьма ловко обошел повышение тарифов, сохранил себе и Ивановой квартиры лишь благодаря мелкому мошенничеству с перераспределением средств с военных на свои личные нужды.

-Тем не менее, капитан, как гость и таймлорд я настаиваю,- мягко заметил Доктор. Он жестом попросил капитана нагнуться и шепнул ему в ухо: - Не приведи бог, Джек сорвется, представляете, что он может сделать с Вашими гостями?

Шеридан настолько смутился, что покраснел до корней волос.

-Хм…- заметил он, не рискуя взглянуть на виновника своего смущения, бросавшего голодные взгляды на его фигуру, затянутую в военную форму.- Хорошо, но если что…- ему все же пришлось взглянуть на Харкнесса и когда тот непроизвольно облизнул губы, поспешно отвернуться.

-Очень интересная конструкция лаборатории,- доктор Франклин вышел из соседнего помещения, держа что-то в руке.- Это звуковой скальпель?

-Вообще-то нет, это нож для хлеба,- ответил Доктор.- Хотя наверняка может использоваться и как скальпель, если захочет, но обычно он реагирует только на дрожжи.

-Биотехнология?- понял Стивен. Доктор кивнул.- Эх, сколько я потерял, сидя на одном месте,- вздохнул доктор, уходя обратно в лабораторию.

-Франклин - талантливейший врач, - Гарибальди что-то уронил внизу и чертыхнулся.- Док, ты не мог бы подать мне свою штуковину, а то тут провод отвалился, и опять ни черта не видно!

Доктор, который перед этим выразил сожаление, что в ТАРДИС опять что-то накрылось, был уже не рад – Майкл так резво взялся ковыряться во внутренностях машины, что пару раз от лишнего усердия даже оторвал с десяток второстепенных, но все-таки важных проводков. Это ничего, Доктор потом бы все починил, да и огорчать добряка Гарибальди как-то не хотелось, и все же от начальника службы безопасности станции было больше ущерба, чем еще до его вмешательства.

-Конечно, но Вы бы там поосторожнее все же,- Доктор сунул в протянутую руку отвертку.

-Хорошо, - Шеридан покосился на увлеченно мурлыкающего что-то под нос коллегу, перевел взгляд на Джека, присевшего перед люком и спрашивающего у Майкла, не нужна ли помощь, и снова обратил взор на Доктора.- А как Вы решаете проблему с пищей и водой?

-Это вообще не проблема,- заверил Доктор.- ТАРДИС может синтезировать все, что угодно.

-А яичницу она может сотворить?- высунулась голова Гарибальди.

-Может,- немного удивился Джек, ответив за Доктора.

-Джон, ты как хочешь, а я тут отобедаю, если Док пригласит,- заявил Гарибальди.

-Да, конечно,- обрадовался Доктор.- Капитан, Вы и остальные присоединятся к трапезе?

Поскольку Иванова ушла на мостик, Деленн и Ленниер вообще не пожелали заходить в машину, ГКар вежливо отказался даже смотреть на непонятное синее сооружение, сославшись на срочные дела, из команды остались только сам капитан, Майкл и Стивен, который, дай ему волю, вообще не покинул бы лабораторию.

-Вызов в медлаб!- только что упомянутый врач пулей вылетел из лаборатории.- Простите, мне нужно немедленно бежать.

Не успел Доктор открыть рот, как Франклин уже сбежал по пандусу и исчез за дверями ТАРДИС.

-Гарибальди!- послышался голос Майкла внизу на писк линка.- Что? Задержите засранца, я мигом!- Гарибальди подтянулся на руках и вылез из люка.- Я там починил, но… в общем, не знаю, но по-моему, обед отменяется. Кэп, поймали того ублюдка, который неделю назад продал прах нарнам. Одно твое слово и я замочу гада на месте,- он сжал кулаки.

-Не вздумай!- приказал капитан.- Где он?

-Взял заложника, торгуется за свою шкуру,- сообщил тот.- Требует тебя.

-Прошу прощения, господа,- официально извинился капитан, торопливо сбегая по пандусу и на ходу доставая ППГ.

-Какой у него ствол!- мечтательно вздохнул Джек.

Доктор пристально взглянул на замечтавшегося Харкнесса.

-У тебя муж,- напомнил он.

-Йанто с Кошем опять слушают музыку,- вздохнул Джек.- Пойду прогуляюсь,- как-то слишком лживо сообщил он и тут же сбежал, не дождавшись ответа Доктора.

Вылетев из дверей ТАРДИС, Джек вытащил из кармана Звуковую отвертку Доктора, которую ему сунул перед уходом Гарибальди, покрутил настройку и решительно рванул по коридорам по следу капитана.

Он уже не услышал пощелкивания и шипения, доносившегося из-за угла, откуда вышел Морден.

-Это новые технологии,- пояснил он кому-то невидимому.- Можно проследить за этим человеком.

Подождав новой порции звуков, он медленно склонил голову, улыбнулся и неторопливо пошел следом за убежавшими капитанами.

-Я убью его! Убью!- кричал наркоторговец, приставив украденный плазмовик к виску заложника.- Где Шеридан?

-Не смей!- шипел Гарибальди за углом Шеридану, разоружающемуся и снимающему линк с руки.- Он псих – пристрелит тебя, а мне потом пиши отчеты и ищи новую работу и нового босса! Учти, Иванова как босс меня не прельщает.

-И не мечтай,- обнадежил капитан.- Я безоружен!- крикнул он, поднимая руки и выходя из укрытия.

Подбежавший и затормозивший в противоположной стороне Джек замер – Шеридан явно рисковал. Парень, державший заложника, был даже на вид обдолбавшимся, такие обычно стреляют без предупреждения.

-Шеридан!- рявкнул наркоман.- Сюда, живо! – он ткнул в висок заложника дулом, чтобы никто не думал, что он шутит.

-Отпусти заложника и мы поговорим,- успокаивающе произнес капитан, держа руки поднятыми.

-Ты лишил меня всего - работы, карьеры, денег, надежды!- выкрикивал наркоман, после каждого слова тыкая дулом в заложника – совсем мальчишку, на вид не старше Доктора в его нынешнем положении.

-Тише, тише,- просил капитан, медленно приближаясь к нему.- Отпусти заложника и мы поговорим.

-Заткнись!- заорал тот.- Заткнись!

Джек напрягся – переговоры могли плохо кончиться для самого Шеридана и заложника. Персона капитана не давала ему покоя по нескольким причинам сразу: во-первых, это тот, кто помогал справиться с проблемой. Не важно, что это по сути был другой Шеридан, но он помогал Торчвуду. Во-вторых, дело было в личном интересе к нему со стороны Лилит – главного помощника и консультанта. Джек понятия не имел о причинах такого отношения, но он был уверен – Лилит бы одобрила спасение любимого человека. Была и третья причина, что Джек никак не мог отрицать – Джон Шеридан ему нравился как мужчина. От капитана Шеридана исходила волна спокойной уверенности, силы духа, стойкости – всего того, что Джек ценил в мужчинах. Конечно, он понимал, что Джон Шеридан исключительно гетеросексуал и даже думать не мог о связи с Харкнессом, но в какой-то степени Джек признался себе, что готов был пойти на все ради такого мужчины. Совесть нещадно грызла Джека, напоминая о брачных узах с Йанто и о том, что у самого Шеридана намечаются отношения с послом Деленн, которую Джек зауважал с первых же секунд знакомства, но проклятый зов крови делал свое дело – Джек безумно хотел Шеридана. И поскольку в этом плане самому Джеку явно ничего не светило, он хотел лишь одного, что мог сделать – спасти ему жизнь. В конце концов, Джек безумно хотел и саму Лилит, хотя она и не видела в нем ни человека, ни тем более мужчину, но Джек понимал, почему и давно уже смирился с этим довольно обидным для самолюбия фактом.

-Это ты виноват! – заорал взбешенный наркоман, направив дуло ППГ в Шеридана, стоявшего перед ним. На лице капитана не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Лишь чуть подрагивающие ресницы выдавали напряжение и страх, но не за себя, а за беспомощного парня-заложника, смотревшего на капитана с надеждой.

Еще миг и прогремел бы выстрел, но Джек не стал мешкать – роль капитана не должна была закончиться героической смертью.

-Эй, ты!- Джек выпрыгнул из укрытия, расставив руки и улыбаясь.

Расчет был верен – рука убийцы дрогнула, выпустив заряд в грудь Джека, в то время как Шеридан мгновенно вырвал из захвата паренька, ударил убийцу по руке и поддых, и рванул к пострадавшему Джеку, кулем свалившемуся на пол.

-Майкл!- крикнул капитан Гарибальди, уже державшему наркомана на мушке, пока его отряд вязал руки убийце и отводил заложника в сторону.- Джек! Джек, не смей умирать!- Джон склонился над раненым Харкнессом.- Ты же так молод, у тебя впереди вся жизнь!

-Стивен!- кричал Гарибальди в линк.- Стив, у нас раненный!

Джек лишь улыбнулся – чего еще желать, если тот, кто дорог ему и женщине, которую он любит, остался жив на этот раз?

-Не волнуйтесь, капитан,- прошептал Джек, так и не решившись прикоснуться к красивому лицу Джона.- Вы многого не поймете… пока не поймете… простите, я должен был… Вы дороги Лилит, Джон, она Вас так лю… бит…- улыбка застыла на уже мертвых губах Джека.

-Стив, быстрее же!- кричал Гарибальди, но Джон подал знак:

-Поздно,- он закрыл Джеку глаза, обхватив его за талию и прижав к себе как ребенка.

-Что опять?- прибежавший на звуки пальбы Доктор оценил картину боя и застонал.- Опять он за свое! Да что ж с ним такое творится?! Сэр, капитан,- он присел около Шеридана,- Вам лучше этого не видеть, я еще не уверен в Вашей психической стойкости.

-Он вызвал огонь на себя, он погиб! - не согласился Джон.- Чего еще я не должен видеть?

-Вам это очень не понравится,- пообещал Доктор.- Да положите же Вы его!- воскликнул он.

-Джек!- раздался крик Йанто, бросившегося к мужу.

-Он защитил меня и заложника…- начал Джон, но Йанто его не слушал, рухнув рядом.

-Джек… Джек…- повторял он как в бреду.

-Мне жаль,- Майкл подошел и присел рядом, положив руку на плечо Йанто.- Он был славным парнем.

-При нем лучше такого не говорите, если не хотите стать очередным его любовником,- проворчал Доктор.

-Майкл! Капитан!- Стивен и пара врачей вбежали с носилками и остановились.

-Слишком поздно,- качнул головой Джон.

Доктор достал Звуковую отвертку и провел быстрый анализ.

-Так, капитан, если у Вас действительно крепкие нервы, - он выделил предпоследнее слово,- Вы это сможете понять, если же нет…

-А-а-а-ах-х-х…- Джек судорожно вдохнул воздух, выгнувшись в крепких руках Шеридана.- Черт, плазмой – это так больно,- тут же пожаловался он.

У Джона поднялись вверх обе брови, глаза округлились так, что выражение лица приобрело комический оттенок.

-Вы были неподражаемы,- честно признал Джек, не удержавшись, проведя ладонью по щеке капитана.

-Но Вы же… ты же… тебя же…- впервые в жизни Джон не нашелся с ответом – на его глазах человек получил заряд плазмы в грудь, умер, ожил, а сейчас, кажется, еще и заигрывает с ним.

-Простите, но я это заслужил,- быстро произнес Джек, приподнимаясь в объятиях совершенно растерянного капитана, обхватывая его шею рукой и нежно прикасаясь губами к его губам в поцелуе.

-Твою мать!- вырвалось у Гарибальди при виде такой неожиданности.

Врачи и оставшиеся охранники замерли в немой сцене, ожидая от Шеридана чего угодно, после чего Джека точно пришлось бы снова реанимировать.

-О, боги и демоны!- тяжко вздохнул Доктор, закатив глаза.

-Джек…- очень тихо произнес оставшийся каким-то образом незамеченный Йанто.

Гиперактивный супруг отлепился от губ вконец растерявшегося и все еще сжимающего в объятиях Джека Шеридана и перевел взгляд на мужа.

-Йанто…- прошептал Джек, мгновенно забыв Шеридана, пытающегося собрать все мысли воедино и понять, что его только что целовал мужчина, который недавно погиб, воскрес и вообще.

Джек поднялся, приблизился к мужу, прочитал в его глазах всю боль и полное отсутствие ревности и…

-Твою мать! - повторно вырвалось у Гарибальди при виде страстно слившихся в поцелуе мужчин.- Шеридан, делаем ноги, пока не попали под раздачу,- подхватился он, поднимая все еще находящегося в полной прострации капитана и махая руками на своих парней и врачей.

-И так постоянно,- пожаловался Доктор Стивену, оставшемуся в одиночестве, хотя и так было ясно, что Джеку на данный момент требовалась не медицинская, а очень даже физиологическая помощь и от своего мужа, но никак не от врача.- Э… парни…- Доктору при его росте было сложновато осторожно похлопать Йанто по плечу.- Имейте совесть – не пугайте людей воскрешениями и вашими отношениями. Это все-таки иной мир и к вашим штучкам тут не все привычные.

-В ТАРДИС!- хриплым от возбуждения голосом распорядился Джек, хватая Йанто за руку и убегая.

-Поверьте, Вам лучше не знать о Джеке всего того, что он вытворяет в нашем мире,- шепнул уже пришедшему в себя Стивену Доктор, убегая следом.

Стивен пожал плечами – он был доктором, на своем веку повидавшим немало всего, что было посильнее однополой любви. Воскрешение – это замечательно, надо бы не забыть потом взять анализы у этого парня, а все остальное – да бог с ними! Стивен вздохнул и решил вернуться к работе.

И снова в помещении раздалось пощелкивание союзников мистера Мордена, пристально наблюдавшего всю эту милую сцену с самопожертвованием, воскрешением и поцелуями.

Морден понял слабое место пришельца, которым, если грамотно воспользоваться, можно было с толком распорядиться дома.

Прижав Йанто к дверям ТАРДИС, Джек жадно целовал его губы, вызывая у того привычные и такие милые сердцу грудные стоны.

-Господи, ну хоть бы подождали!- возмутился Доктор, отверткой отпирая ТАРДИС и впуская увлеченных друг другом и не замечающих вообще никого и ничего Джека и Йанто.- Не вздумайте заниматься сексом на консоли!- предупредил он, видя, как Джек в нетерпении разорвал на муже рубашку и прижал его к упомянутой консоли управления. Поняв, что сейчас даже говорить этой сумасшедшей парочке что-либо бесполезно, Доктор отверткой открыл двери соседнего помещения – спальни, и терпеливо подождал, пока они, по-прежнему не замечая ничего вокруг, ввалились за двери, где раздался совсем уж звериный рык Йанто и протяжный стон Джека.

-Ладно у одного ни стыда, ни совести, но уж Йанто…- проворчал Доктор.- Джек совершенно развратил парня.

Порадовавшись звуконепроницаемости стен внутренних помещений ТАРДИС – эта пара была временами нереально шумной – Доктор снова вздохнул, проверил рычаги управления, запер двери ТАРДИС и скрылся в библиотеке.

У него было минимум два часа свободного времени, пока парочка влюбленных занимается друг другом.

Обещанного ужина не получилось. Майкл был занят отчетами о задержании преступника, Джона пригласила на ужин Деленн, у Стивена была нереальная загрузка в медлабе в связи со стачкой зеленых и пурпурных дрази, Иванова дежурила на мостике, костеря на чем свет стоит лейтенанта Кеффера, улетевшего в гиперпространство искать звездолет Теней. В последнее время Кеффер, однажды встретившийся с этой тварью, потерял покой и сон, постоянно ища загадочный корабль с целью установить контакт. И хотя капитан и командор не раз предупреждали его о том, что это небезопасно, тот не слушал.

В два стандартных земных часа ночи истребитель Звездная Фурия шел курсом на маяк, уже находясь в черно-красной мути гиперпространства, где сполохами вспыхивали разряды электричества и вихрями закручивались воронки выходов в обычный космос. Кеффер был спокоен, он знал, что рано или поздно он найдет искомое, попытается установить контакт, что бы ни говорили капитан и Иванова. Однажды эта паукообразная тварь спасла ему жизнь, пусть случайно, вовсе того не желая, указав выход из гипера в космос, когда система обеспечения истребителя была повреждена и пилот уже не надеялся на чудо.

Чудо произошло – черный паук корабля его не тронул, вроде бы даже не заметил. Именно тогда, когда корабль просочился в космос, Кеффер понял, что именно там и есть выход, бросившись в погоню. Тогда все получилось, но с тех пор он искал новой встречи с кораблем, желая понять что это.

Система навигации работала отлично, радары фиксировали объект, массой превосходящий его Фурию в десятки раз – Кеффер нашел его.

-Включить запись,- приказал он бортовому компьютеру.

Массивное тело черного как ночь корабля загадочной расы проявилось на мониторе.

Джон, выпав из воронки времени, мгновенно понял, что он попал домой. Нет, не совсем, но около того. Это уже было не важно – здесь было Око, здесь были его хозяева, и они звали его.

Просочившись в гиперпространство и даже не удивившись непривычному ощущению дежа вю от чувства чего-то смутно знакомого, Джон остановился. Завихрения и искажения гиперпространства были ему не страшны, равно как и потеря маяков выхода и него. Джона вело Око. Пусть оно далеко, но оно звало его, манило, приветствовало как родного сына.

Еще один такой же красавец как он летел ему навстречу. Его брат, такой же изящный как он, такой же грациозный как он…

-Брат,- шептала машина, и шептал Джон ее устами.

Его руки были крыльями машины, его уста – ее устами, его мозг и кожа – ее мозгом и кожей. Он приветствовал брата.

-Убей!- шепнул голос брата в его мозгу, когда вдали показалась крохотная точка врага.- Убей врага!

Где-то в глубине черного тела машины шевельнулись бескровные губы человека - пустой оболочки, лишенной души и разума. Человек улыбался свободе и возможности вновь стать собой. Вновь убивать.

Джон не спеша развернулся и замер, ожидая врага. Он сделал полный оборот вокруг своей оси и лишь когда противник приблизился, разомкнул уста в боевом кличе, выпуская смерть и приветствуя свободу.

Истребитель взорвался раньше, чем Кеффер сумел что-либо понять. Последнее, что он смог сделать – выпустить капсулу с записью в гиперпространство с наведенным маячком на станцию.

Он успел закрыть глаза перед тем как взрыв разорвал корпус Фурии и его самого.

Поздно ночью Йанто содрогнулся всем телом в объятиях мужа. И дело было не в оргазме – сердце внезапно с грохотом ударилось о грудную клетку, мозг словно бы прошила молния.

Джек поцеловал его в макушку, лишь спустя миг, заметив расширенные зрачки Йанто.

-Йанто…- позвал он.- Йанто, что случилось?

-Джон,- произнесли губы молодого валлийца.- Он в игре. Тьма надвигается, ничто ее не остановит.

Джек кубарем скатился с постели, мгновенно выхватив пистолет и направляя его на Йанто.

-Та-а-ак, дорогой,- сказал капитан,- а теперь ты скажешь мне, кто ты и какого черта творится, а потом ты сообщишь мне где мой Йанто, и если не соврешь, я не убью тебя.

-Ты не понимаешь,- сказал Йанто, медленно вставая.

-Я не пони… стой, это же говорил мне Кош – эта консервная банка с гламурным прикидом,- Джек прищурился, глядя на Йанто с подозрением.- Это его штучки? Где мой Йанто?

-Ты не понимаешь, ты поймешь позже, когда меня не будет рядом,- произнесли губы Йанто, хотя глаза по-прежнему оставались пустыми и безжизненными.

-Прекрати меня пугать!- капитан похолодел от нехороших предчувствий, все еще не опуская оружие.

-Щели закроются, - сказал Йанто.- Мир хаоса обрушится на души. Лавина идет с гор – ей нет преграды.

-Слушай, прекрати!- пригрозил капитан.

Йанто опустил голову на мгновение, а когда поднял ее, его глаза стали сияющими белым светом звездами, совсем как тогда, в будущем его мира, когда Джек умирал и сияющие глаза Розы, ее голос вернули его из тьмы, попутно наделив бессмертием как проклятием.

Джек попятился.

-Только не снова,- замотал он головой.- Только не опять.

-Я хотел сохранить его для тебя, я сделаю все что смогу, но ты его потеряешь,- сказал Йанто.

-Что? О ком ты?- Джеку стало страшно и за себя, и за Йанто, в которого как бес вселился.- Не смей трогать Йанто, слышишь меня?

-Он в безопасности,- ответил Йанто.- У меня мало времени. Я не хотел причинять боль, я не хотел быть грубым. Йанто будет в полной безопасности. Она просила меня позаботиться о ее любимом – я выполнял свой долг. На Йанто ее печать, я позаботился и о нем. Мне пора уходить…

У Джека голова пошла кругом. Перед ним стоял его муж, его Йанто, который говорил какую-то чепуху про себя самого, так как будто говорил не он… так, как будто говорил…

В тот же миг еще один человек на станции потерял покой – сон стал сбивчивым, путаным, к спящему явился старый знакомый, просящий прощения за свою резкость, предупреждающий его о грядущем.

-Меня не будет рядом, когда ты полетишь на ЗаХаДум,- произнес гость сна.

В тот страшный миг в резиденцию посла вошел мистер Морден. Посол обернулся на звук, уже зная что произойдет, открывая скафандр и выходя наружу, готовясь принять последний бой.

Со стороны Мордена отделились трое черных паукообразных существ и с характерными прищелкиваниями набросились на сияющего ослепительным светом посла.

Мистер Морден смотрел на битву, как завороженный, не в силах отвести взгляд.

-У меня осталось мало времени. Мне пора уходить,- лицо Йанто перекосилось как от боли, он схватил брюки, торопливо одеваясь и не обращая внимания на дрогнувший в руке Джека пистолет.

-Но…- Джек выронил оружие, протянул руки к мужу, тот обернулся, страдающим взглядом привычных серых глаз одарил Джека, прикоснулся к его лбу и едва Джек замер как от паралича, торопливо выбежал из комнаты – спустя миг хлопнули двери ТАРДИС.

-Кош!- мокрый от пота Джон Шеридан вскочил на кровати в своей каюте, обливаясь слезами.- Кош!

-Кош!- закричал Джек в ТАРДИС.

В доке 13 забился в судорогах желто-черный ворлонский транспортник, приняв на борт пассажира.

-Кош!- голоса Джека и Джона слились в унисон в крике.

-Кош…- где-то далеко, в мире Тверди, мрачная женщина подняла голову вверх – ее глаза отразили пламя ада.- Кош… - из глаз покатились слезы.

-Лилит,- позвал усталый Вельзевул,- у нас снова проблемы с Рифтом и временами.- Кто-то из твоих что-то сделал, время снова во всех мирах и пространствах течет по-разному.

Лишь по странному совпадению, в тот же миг человек иного мира, закованный в прозрачный гроб в сердце звездолета Теней, сделал первый в своей жизни и на редкость меткий выстрел на поражение в человека, находящегося в крошечном истребителе.

-Где тебя носит?- кричал Люцифер в трубку.- Ты давно уже должен был вернуться!

-Не ори,- спокойно ответил Харт.- Я знаю, что должен был, но у меня появился план…

-Господа ради, какой план?!- повысил голос ангел.

-Не ори,- повторил Харт.- Когда ты поминаешь господа всуе, у тебя прорезаются рога, копыта, крылья и здоровенный член, а меня рядом нет, и ты даже не представляешь себе как я возбужден.

-Харт!- зарычал ангел.

-Дай сюда!- потребовала Гвен, выхватив трубку.- Харт, шевели задницей и немедленно возвращайся на базу!

-Не ори хоть ты,- даже по голосу Джона можно было определить, что тот поморщился и убрал трубку подальше от уха.- Я не вернусь, пока не проверю одну догадку. Все, конец связи.

-Харт!- заорала Гвен так, что ангел заткнул уши пальцами.- Харт! Бросил трубку, подлец. Ну, я ему устрою…

Выйдя из кабинета Хэрриэт, Джон и не подумал возвращаться, напрочь игнорируя приказы Люцифера. У Джона появилась шальная идея, как можно было обойти цинизм Хэрриэт и повернуть дело так, чтобы хоть как-то исправить ситуацию в свою сторону.

Харт не первый год знал работу Торчвуда и лондонского в том числе, чтобы уверенно заявить - Хэрриэт костьми ляжет и закроет Рифт грудью в дорогущем бюстгальтере, но не позволит Рифту снова заработать.

Нажав на блютусе кнопку связи, Харт соединился с Тошико:

-Тош, Лиза еще жива?

-Конечно, а что такое?- отозвалась девушка.

-Перебрось на нее базу Торчвуда 3 и Торчвуда 1, перекрой все выходы и входы в здание через десять минут. А пока смажь пятки и лети на крышу, скажи Оуэну, чтобы ликвидировал охрану Рифта в главном помещении и ждал меня. И передай Лизе, чтобы она готовилась хорошенько поджариться.

-Джон, но…- начала девушка, но Харт уже отключил связь.

У него лишь десять минут, по истечении которых он снова тряхнет Кэнэри Уорф так, чтобы надолго запомнили.

Девять минут потребовалось, чтобы миновать все барьеры в виде дотошных охранников Торчвуда 1 и взобраться под самую крышу, в головную лабораторию, где уже ждали Оуэн и Тош.

-Ты едва не опоздал,- заметил Оуэн, держа в руках крохотную ампулу.- Готовы?- спросил он у напарников.

Тош, Оуэн и Джон достали из карманов небольшие плоские вещицы, размером не больше ногтя, прижали к переносице и подождали, пока штучки выпустят два гибких отростка, закрывших носовые проходы.

Джон подал знак, Тош набрала код на ноутбуке, Оуэн бросил на пол ампулу и раздавил ее ботинком.

Джон показал три пальца, потом два, один, указал на дверь - Тош кивнула.

Когда в коридорах здания стихли звуки падения тел людей, уснувших от действия парализатора, Джон жестом указал на двери главной лаборатории.

Тош кивнула и набрала код на двери. Двери распахнулись, впуская диверсантов внутрь. Картина внутри напоминала побоище – повсюду в нелепых позах лежали люди, крепко спящие и совершенно безвредные для нарушителей спокойствия. Джон осторожно перешагнул через какую-то блондинку, мимоходом оценив длину стройных ножек и размер груди, подошел к панели управления Рифтом и рванул на себя рубильник.

Ничего не произошло, Джон обернулся к Тош и приподнял бровь в немом вопросе. Собственно говоря, при использовании заглушек, очищенный воздух поступал в легкие через нос, но стоило открыть рот и можно было отравиться выпущенным газом. Джон едва не задал вопрос вслух, когда Тош пожала плечами.

Оуэн указал на компьютер, показав руками шараду на акулью пасть. Лиза!

Тош снова пожала плечами и набрала пару команд на ноутбуке.

-Жду указаний!- раздался из динамиков компьютера голос машины.

Тош обернулась к Джону – тот кивнул. Тяжко вдохнув профильтрованного воздуха, Тош кинула быстрый взгляд на Оуэна и нажала кнопку подтверждения команды.

-Выполняю расширение Рифта,- ответила Лиз.

Здание тряхнуло, рычаги сами по себе пришли в движение, пол под ногами затрясся, помещение наполнилось гулом – Лиз работала.

-Стабилизация невозможна,- сообщила машина спустя минуту.- Рифт закрыт не полностью. Жду указаний.

Джон повертел пальцем в воздухе, прося Тош проверить уровень загрязнения оного. Та кивнула. Джон сорвал фильтры и спросил напрямую:

-Лиз, малышка, так он закрыт или открыт не полностью?

-Подтверждаю, Рифт закрыт не полностью,- ответила Лиза. – Для открытия недостаточно мощности.

-Не трать энергию,- посоветовал Джон.- Выходим!- скомандовал он Тош и Оуэну.- Придут в себя – нам влетит,- он кивнул на мирно спящих людей.

-Нам влетит от Гвен и Люцифера по прибытии,- немного гнусаво от фильтров сказала Тошико.

-Сними ты их уже, богов ради!- поморщился Оуэн, сорвавший их с себя секундой позже Джона.- Пошли наверх,- обратился он к Джону.- Зря прокатались, ничего не сделали.

-Неверный вывод,- не согласился Джон.- Лиз зафиксировала то, что не показывают датчики – Рифт еще есть, а значит, его все еще можно открыть. Ищем отделения Торчвуда 2 и Торчвуда 4, подсоединяем наш и лондонский, и тащим парней домой, где бы они ни были.

-Уверена, что Ли уже обнаружила их,- Тош захлопнула ноутбук и сорвала фильтры.- Поднимайтесь, я кое-что перепроверю.

-Недолго,- разрешил Джон, кивая Оуэну на выход.

Когда мужчины вышли, Тош снова открыла ноутбук и вытащила из кармана тонкий проводок-антенну, направив ее в Рифт.

-Если я сумею вас найти, я засеку сигнал,- прошептала она.- Где бы вы ни были,- добавила она спустя мгновение.- Все Торчвуды похожи друг на друга, так что и вы – не исключение. Никуда вы от меня не денетесь.

От антенны отделился микрозонд и скрылся в едва заметной щели Рифта.

Тош не стала дожидаться пробуждения людей, торопливо захлопнула компьютер и выбежала из лаборатории.

Ранее утро на станции Вавилон 5 каждый встретил по-своему: оба капитана, и Шеридан, и Харкнесс, так и не смогли уснуть после произошедшего. Один нервничал от осознания надвигающейся тьмы, понимая, что смерть посла Ворлона только начало, второй волновался за неизвестно куда пропавшего мужа и того, что произошло этой ночью. Конечно, Джеку в общем-то безразлично, с кем спать, если это удовлетворение потребности организма, но Йанто – это Йанто, дорогой, любимый, выстраданный человек, за которого и только ради которого Джек жил и дышал.

Разбудив задремавшего в библиотеке Доктора, просканировав его отверткой компьютер станции и не обнаружив ни следа Йанто, Джек едва не взвыл от отчаяния. Куда он мог сбежать? Что с ним могло произойти?

Теперь, когда нет посла Коша, никто не смог бы дать на эти вопросы ответ. Док 13 надежно хранил молчание. Корабль Коша не реагировал вообще никак на пришедшего искать истину Джека, подпустив его, но так и не открывшись.

Когда сзади раздались тихие шаги, Джек встрепенулся.

-Йанто?

-Увы, капитан Харкнесс,- ответил Шеридан.- Вы разминулись с мужем?

-Он…- горло свело спазмом.- Неважно выглядите, сэр,- перевел он разговор.

-Я почти не спал,- угрюмо ответил Шеридан, подходя к кораблю и осторожно касаясь его ладонью.

-Плохой сон?- поинтересовался Джек, глядя на сосредоточенное лицо капитана.

-Кошмар,- коротко ответил тот.

-Посол Кош…- горло снова свело спазмом,- он… он погиб сегодня ночью.

-Откуда Вы знаете?- резко обернулся Джон.

-Это был как будто сон,- серые глаза Джека уперлись в потемневшие от душевной боли Джона.- Он говорил со мной через… через Йанто… или через того, что было моим Йанто, а потом я почувствовал боль утраты. Знаете, я слишком долго живу, я постоянно теряю близких мне людей, но это было другое. Я как будто лишился части себя.

-Он пришел ко мне во сне, говорил со мной,- Шеридан снова прикоснулся к кораблю.- Я накричал на него чуть ранее, говорил, что он трус, что не может выступить против Теней открыто, а он… он просто боялся… а теперь его нет.

Джек осторожно коснулся руки капитана, лежащей на коже корабля – в этом жесте не было ничего интимного, только чувство единства. Шеридан закрыл глаза.

-Корабль чувствует потерю хозяина,- прошептал Джон.- Он знает.

-Он хранит один важный секрет, и мне нужно его оттуда достать,- произнес Джек.- Я уверен, что Йанто внутри.

-Невозможно, капитан,- Джон взглянул на него.- На моей памяти Кош прятал там лишь одного очень важного человека, но недолго и погруженного в сон и нечто вроде кокона. Ваш Йанто не может быть внутри, если самого хозяина корабля больше нет.

-Йанто телепат,- напомнил Джек, чуть сжимая ладонью руку Джона.- Не мне Вам говорить, что ворлонцы ценят телепатов.

-Не только ворлонцы,- раздался женский голос. Мужчины как по команде вздрогнули и обернулись – Джек отпустил руку капитана.- Телепатов ценят и Тени, те, что убили Коша.

-Его убили Тени?- Джек скрипнул зубами.

-Я знаю, что мистер Морден уже покинул борт станции,- сообщила рыжеволосая женщина.- Я Лита Александер, я работала вместе с Кошем.

-Морден улетел?- Шеридан не дослушал, нажав на кнопку линка.- Иванова, Морден улетел?

-Час назад,- отозвалась командор.- Что он успел натворить еще?

-Позже поговорим. Отправь кого-нибудь проверить каюту посла Коша,- распорядился он.

-Капитан,- позвала Иванова,- Вы в порядке? У Вас голос дрожит.

-Я в порядке, Сьюзан,- солгал он.- Конец связи.

Он обернулся к уже успевшему представиться Лите Джеку. Такой неугомонный, яркий мужчина сейчас выглядел ходячим трупом, с какой-то посеревшей кожей, пустыми глазами и уже не улыбающимися губами. Даже Джон, который считал нового знакомого действительно красивым человеком, сейчас был готов забрать свое мнение назад.

-Я видела сон,- сказала Лита.- Я видела его глазами. Это были Тени и… и там был мистер Морден. Но и это еще не все,- добавила она, обернувшись к Шеридану.- Капитан, будьте готовы принять гостя в ближайшее время.

-Что? Вы о ком?- не понял тот.

-Я не знаю,- лицо женщины приняло страдальческое выражение.- Он так сказал, а я не знаю, что он имел в виду.

-Он успел еще что-нибудь сказать?- с надеждой спросил Джек.- Что-нибудь о молодом парне из другого мира?

Лита подошла к кораблю, прикоснулась к нему и вздохнула.

-Нет. Больше ничего, мне жаль.

Джек по выражению ее глаз понял, что она лжет, но настаивать почему-то не стал.

-Я пойду,- Лита опустила руку.- Капитан Шеридан, капитан Харкнесс…- она кивнула каждому и тихо вышла из дока.

-Слушай… это сумасшествие, но… - Джон оглянулся на корабль.- Пошли в Зокало? У меня голова трещит от всего этого.

Джек не стал говорить, что перед работой выпивка - не самое лучшее дело, но только кивнул. На душе обоих было паршиво и они отчаянно нуждались в ком-то, кто мог бы понять их.

Так уж случилось, что даже мудрая Деленн и всезнающий Доктор не смогли бы сейчас помочь им справиться с болью души.

-Что будешь?- Джон бросил кредитку на барную стойку, приветливо кивнув бармену.

-Все равно,- как-то безжизненно ответил Джек. Даже близость самого шикарного мужчины этой Вселенной теперь ничего не значила.

-Два бревари,- заказал Джон.- Редкая гадость центаврианского происхождения, но мозги прочищает,- пояснил он Джеку.- Не бойся, Йанто жив,- Джон осторожно коснулся плеча капитана.- Связавшись с Кошем можно перестать быть вообще в чем-либо уверенным, но он бы точно защитил его.

Джек хотел ответить, что верит в то, что Йанто вернется, но слова застряли в глотке. Внезапно вспомнилось отчаянное лицо богини, ее слова: «Я люблю Шеридана и всегда буду любить…», боль в ее глазах, вечно затравленный взгляд от бесконечных смертей единственного человека из числа смертных, кого она любит… «Он погиб на ЗаХаДуме… снова…» - всплыли давние воспоминания и слезы, стоящие в темных глазах Лилит.

Джек зажмурился, часто задышал, пытаясь угомонить подступающую истерику – он погибнет и здесь! Погибнет снова! Тот, кого любит Лилит, тот, кого любит прекрасная женщина Деленн, тот, кого успел полюбить он сам – он погибнет, если Джек так и будет молчать!

Стакан с янтарной жидкостью уже давно стоял перед ним, Шеридан отпивал из своего, чуть морщась, а Джек, закрыв глаза, часто и мелко вздрагивал. Слова рвались с губ – предупредить, спасти! – но Джек слишком хорошо владел собой и слишком хорошо знал последствия ошибки во времени. Нельзя менять будущее, если оно уже свершилось. Нельзя, даже если больно от чувства мерзости к самому себе. Нельзя, даже если почти физически больно от бессилия что-либо изменить. Нельзя… просто нельзя.

-Джек…- Джон заметил, что друг не пьет.- Джек, все будет хорошо,- успокаивающе произнес он.

Шеридан, у которого сердце рвалось на части, временно плюнул на свои проблемы. Странный, такой невозможно-необъяснимый мужчина, сидящий с ним за барной стойкой в Зокало в такой ранний час, перевернувший весь привычный мир одним своим появлением, странным самопожертвованием, отчаянной решимостью, защищая его, смертью и воскрешением, но в особенности совершенно ошеломляющей нежностью поцелуя, чего Шеридан совершенно не ожидал – как бы потом Гарибальди не поддевал его шуточками, этот мужчина действительно страдал, потеряв своего любимого. Так, по крайней мере, думал сам Шеридан. Зная Коша без году неделю, вряд ли Джек стал бы так по нему убиваться.

-Джек, если Кош приглашал его в свой корабль, я уверен, что он не допустил бы ничего плохого с твоим мужем,- снова попытался успокоить Джон, чувствуя, что даже бревари Джеку сейчас не помощник.

-Не летай на ЗаХаДум,- едва слышно прошептал Джек, зажмурившись до боли в глазах.

-Что?- не расслышал Джон.

-Не…- из-под сомкнутых век скатилась слеза.- Не летай туда… не летай на ЗаХаДум,- снова прошептал Джек.- Не летай!- в порыве отчаяния он раскрыл глаза, резко повернулся к Джону, обхватил его испуганное лицо ладонями и с горячностью едва не закричал: - Не летай на ЗаХаДум, Джон! Хоть раз – не летай туда!

Джек понимал, что тонкая материя Времени рвется в клочья от его слов, что он пугает Шеридана своим поведением, что тот бог знает что подумает о нем, что может даже дать в глаз – плевать! Живи же, Джон! Живи! Не лети на чертову планету, будь она проклята! Будь все проклято!

-Джек… Джек, успокойся…- Джон едва не свалился со стула от шока – еще секунду назад Харкнесс вел себя почти нормально, а сейчас как взбесился – да что с ним такое? Губы дрожат, по щекам текут слезы, в глазах боль, страх.- Джек…

-Не летай туда!- снова и снова шептал Джек, бессознательно пытаясь донести до разума Шеридана весь вечный кошмар одинокой богини, свой страх, свою боль, боль Деленн в будущем, но тщетно – Шеридан его не понимал.

Ну почему же?! Пойми же ты, господи ты боже!

Бармен испуганно таращился на двух ранних посетителей, не понимая, что происходит, но предпочитая не вмешиваться.

-Джек! Уфф… еле нашел те…- Доктор вбежал в Зокало как раз вовремя – Джек уже готов был послать все к черту и рассказать капитану о будущем.- Джек, не надо!- Доктор мгновенно все понял, вытаскивая отвертку и направляя ее на бармена – тот мгновенно отключился, осев на пол.

-Джон, слушай меня внимательно,- быстро зашептал Джек, глядя в расширенные глаза капитана.- Не лети на ЗаХаДум – ты погибнешь! Лилит любит тебя – понятия не имею почему именно, но любит, и она страдает каждый раз, когда ты погибаешь – в любом мире, в любом времени. Не лети на ЗаХаДум, Джон, там смерть! Только не лети туда! Ради Лилит, ради Деленн – не лети на ЗаХаДум!

-Джек, не надо,- мягко попросил Доктор, подходя ближе.

-Не лети на ЗаХаДум!- закричал Джек в отчаянии, зная, что произойдет – Доктор уже нацеливал отвертку на Шеридана. Миг и тот едва не опрокинулся на спину со стула – Джек подхватил его.- Доктор, я не мог, понимаешь? Я просто не мог допустить, чтобы он летел и погиб – снова и снова!- кричал он.

Доктор присел рядом, стиснул зубы, опустил голову.

-Джек, так нельзя и ты это понимаешь,- так же мягко сказал он.- История идет так, как она написана – не нами, и не нам ее менять. Джон… ему суждено погибать снова во всех мирах – я не знаю, почему. Джек, не надо, прошу…- он с отцовской нежностью погладил спину склонившегося над капитаном Джека.- Помоги усадить его,- попросил Доктор, поднимая Джона и усаживая его на стул, осторожно опуская его голову на барную стойку.

Джек помог усадить капитана поудобнее, потом с какой-то щемящей нежностью провел рукой по светлым, чуть подернутым сединой волосам Джона, наклонился, коснулся губами виска мужчины, едва слышно прошептал:

-Прости…

-Пойдем,- Доктор не стал прерывать друга, подождав, пока тот сам отойдет от бара.

Джек стиснул зубы, смахнул с ресниц слезы. Глупо было надеяться, что Доктор поймет и позволит Джону жить. Да что Доктор - разве же это его вина?

-Пойдем, Джек,- снова произнес Доктор, оборачиваясь на спящего капитана и замечая в дальнем углу бара чей-то силуэт, стоящий в тени. Гордый профиль, знакомая фигура…- Пойдем, мой друг,- повторил Доктор, уводя Джека из бара.

Лилит стояла на побережье, глядя на закат, на прилив, слушая вечную песню волн. Пусть ветер побережья не мог поиграть ее волосами, пусть в этом мире была лишь ее голограмма, богине этого хватало. То самое место, где она могла встретиться с жителями этого мира. Каждый раз все идет одинаково – только одно лишь место для контакта через проекцию, когда в очередной раз ее слишком вспыльчивый характер снова заточает ее в Чистилище.

Ждать оставалось недолго, она уже чувствовала его приближение. Вдалеке уже слышалось мерное биение его сердца, ровное дыхание.

-Никак не ожидал увидеть тебя… снова…- произнес подошедший мужчина – высокий, привлекательный, кареглазый, с грустным взглядом и такой же грустной улыбкой на тонких породистых губах. Эх, нет здесь неугомонного Джека, он бы мгновенно узнал Доктора в его очередном воплощении, том самом, когда они виделись в последний раз. Простые джинсы, кроссовки, футболка и легкая куртка – он перестал носить костюмы и плащи уже давно.

Лилит тепло улыбнулась, назвав его по имени – по его настоящему имени, которое он открыл лишь Розе, своей жене.

-Рада тебя видеть, - сказала она.- Прости, не могу обнять,- она развела руками, виновато улыбнувшись.

-Опять поцапалась с папочкой?- понял Доктор. Лилит фыркнула.

-Было из-за чего.

-Снова кого-то оживляла?- догадался тот.

Она неопределенно пожала плечами.

-Прости, что тревожу тебя… снова…- улыбка сошла с губ мужчины.- У меня… у Торчвуда, у Джека серьезные проблемы…

Весь разговор, вся короткая история про безумство Джека, попытки найти средство от бессмертия, Рифт и человека параллельного мира, лишь чудом не повторившего судьбы своих, к сожалению, мертвых собратьев из параллельных миров, про проблемы с Рифтом, его закрытие и крохотную щель, про перемещение Джека, Йанто и Доктора в его последнем воплощении в очередной параллельный мир по воле Творца, занял меньше часа.

Доктор не перебивал, слушал молча, изредка кивал и тут же переводил взгляд с женщины на залив и розовато-золотые вечерние сполохи на небе.

Значит, Джек так и не успокоился после всего этого.

-Я пробую сделать все, что в моих силах,- добавила Лилит.- Я найду все Торчвуды, объединю их в одну систему, подключусь к Рифту… я могу вытянуть людей даже сейчас – щели хватит, но ты же понимаешь, что он не уйдет без ТАРДИС, а вытянуть ее, не расширив Рифт, невозможно.

-У меня… у него есть только ТАРДИС,- согласился Доктор.

Лилит на миг закрыла глаза. Она не умеет просить, она не привыкла просить, она может приказать, но…

-Я… мне нужна помощь,- еле выдавила она, отводя глаза.

-Знаешь, у меня будет сын,- он присел на мокрый песок, собрал его в горсть.

Лилит сглотнула вставший в горле комок.

-И… и когда…- слова застряли в горле.

-Даже Роза еще не знает,- сказал Доктор.- Таймлорды знают о сыновьях едва ли не с момента их зачатия, - добавил он.- Я узнал вчера ночью. У меня будет сын, богиня,- повторил он, взглянув на нее снизу вверх.

-Полагаю, мне нужно поздравить,- ее голос дрогнул.

-Ты пришла просить, а не приказать, так не нужно тогда так нервничать,- он опустил голову и снова взял горсть мокрого песка.

-Боги не умеют просить, ты же знаешь,- нервно улыбнулась она. Улыбка вышла больше похожей на оскал.

-Но ты все же просишь,- заметил он, поднимаясь и отряхивая джинсы.- Я многим тебе обязан, и жизнью с Розой в том числе,- серьезно сказал он, глядя женщине в глаза.- Я лишь наполовину таймлорд, у меня всего одна жизнь, одно сердце, но даже эту жизнь я отдам тебе, если потребуешь.

-Нет!- вырвалось у нее.- Я не требую… не считай меня чудовищем! Хоть ты не считай меня чудовищем.

-Никогда так не думал,- так же серьезно ответил он.- Как понадоблюсь, только позови.

-Но Роза?..- вопрос повис в воздухе.

-У Розы будет сын,- он пожал плечами.- Она не поймет меня, она никогда не сможет понять, но она не будет одинока.

-Ты ей не скажешь? Сейчас – не скажешь?

-Нет. Думаю, женщины сами это как-то чувствуют.

-Мне жаль, что…- она не договорила.

-Я – последняя надежда?- спросил он. Дождавшись ответного кивка, он только развел руками.- Тогда это не обсуждается. Джек всего лишь человек, он ни в чем не виноват.

-Но это и не твоя вина!- возразила Ли.

-Моя, его… какая разница? Я - Доктор, он – Доктор. Нас таких двое, таймлордов…

Лилит отвернулась, стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами. Правду бы он точно не вынес. Кровавый бог Тверди любит устраивать веселые розыгрыши, от которых у его рабов волосы становятся дыбом, а сама Лилит как единственная дочь этого бога кричит от боли и бессилия. Жертв будет куда больше, чем ее друг может себе представить. В том числе среди тех, о которых он почти забыл.

Небо ослепила последняя вспышка зеленого света заходящего солнца – удивительно зрелище, вроде бы даже по приметам счастливое. Или наоборот – приносящее несчастье?

Доктор проследил зеленый огонек, погасший через миг, обернулся к Ли, в сумерках нашел ее взгляд.

-Странно, что ты единственная из своего мира, кто может чувствовать любовь и боль,- заметил он.- Богиня, человек, ангел, демон… - он подошел ближе, протянул руку к ее лицу.- Ты плачешь,- прошептал он.- Это правда, что слезы богини Лилит обладают целебными свойствами и могут воскресить из мертвых?

-Понятия не имею,- она шмыгнула носом.- Знаю, что кровь может.

Он улыбнулся – так беззащитно, доверчиво, тепло, что она не выдержала, закрыла лицо ладонями и разрыдалась.

-Прости меня…

-Не нужно слез, богиня,- ответил он. Единственное, такое человеческое сердце мужчины разрывалось от боли, но он смог сдержать ее внутри. Ради нее, только ради нее и очередной своей ошибки в виде бессмертия Джека Доктор готов был искупить все свои грехи последним поступком в своей жизни. Джек ни в чем не виноват, Лилит не виновата, и уж тем более не виновен Йанто, несчастный смертный мальчик – муж бессмертного человека. Еще один, пожалуй, главный пункт, ради которого Доктор шел на жертвенное самоубийство – его второе я. Одинокий, оторванный от дома, не имеющий ничего, кроме ТАРДИС – Доктор, последний настоящий таймлорд, в последнем перерождении, загнанный в ловушку Рифта в иной мир. – Когда я понадоблюсь, просто позови.

Лилит не увидела, как он снова нежно улыбнулся ей, отчаянно оплакивающей очередную жизнь, которую она заберет, чтобы жил кто-то другой; она не увидела мелькнувшую в карих глазах затаенную гордость и капельку нежности – к миру, к жизни, к жене и к богине, но все-таки – к своему Доктору, тому, что останется жив благодаря ему.

Он развернулся и неторопливо пошел по кромке воды, не оборачиваясь, не неся груз ответственности как свой крест, а уверенно, расправив плечи, улыбаясь взошедшей луне, появившимся далеким звездам и чему-то только своему.

Джек едва помнил, как попал в ТАРДИС, как Доктор сделал ему чай – только ради тебя, Джек!- как провел в спальню Джека, даже как уложил измученного физически и морально капитана на кровать. В любое другое время Джек был бы на седьмом небе от счастья, осознав, что именно ради него и для него сам Доктор делает чай и сидит с ним рядом на краешке кровати, нежно перебирая волосы Джека и шепча что-то утешающее. Но не сейчас, не сейчас Джек мог оценить широкий жест Доктора. Если когда-то давно Джек слышал странную фразу про разрушающийся на глазах мир, сейчас был именно тот момент – мир падал в бездну, увлекая его и остальных за собой. Йанто исчез, Кош погиб, его двойник Джон мотается черте где и уже показывает зубки, убивая, а еще один, дорогой уже не только самой Лилит, но и Джеку человек снова полетит на смерть и ничего с этим не поделать.

-Спи,- расслабляющие поглаживания по голове возымели действие – организм расслаблялся, Джек погружался в сон. Доктор, никогда не позволяющий себе ничего лишнего, впервые коснулся губами виска уснувшего Джека.- Спи.

Доктор вышел из комнаты, закрыв двери, чтобы не потревожить чуткий сон человека.

Сердца давила боль и тоска. Тот силуэт в Зокало… он узнал человека.

Тихий стук в двери ТАРДИС с той стороны напугал Доктора.

Подбежав к дверям, распахнув их, Доктор замер – там стоял Йанто.

-Нам нужно поговорить,- произнес валлиец спокойно, будто он никуда не пропадал, будто не доводил мужа до нервного срыва и самого Доктора – до подступающей паники.

Первой мыслью Доктора было – наорать на наглеца, затащить его за шкирку в ТАРДИС, ткнуть носом, как нашкодившего котенка в его проступки, но натура Доктора этого насилия не допустила бы. Кроме того, спокойный, какой-то слишком спокойно-решительный взгляд Йанто ясно давал понять, что его обладатель прекрасно осведомлен о произошедшем с Джеком, что Йанто видел Джека и капитана Шеридана в Зокало, что… что Йанто не вернется в ТАРДИС, даже не войдет – не сможет войти внутрь.

Доктор переступил порог машины, плотно прикрыв двери.

-Ты ведь не вернешься, верно?- только чтобы успокоить свою совесть спросил он.- Подозреваю, что ты все видел.

Йанто смотрел на Доктора не спокойно – равнодушно! Смотрел сверху вниз и не только из-за разницы в росте. Его взгляд стал другим.

-Не вернусь, пока не выполню задание,- ответил Йанто.- Мне жаль Джека, но есть еще Джон, этот человек из параллельного мира, по вине Джека попавшего в серьезные неприятности,- Доктор даже не смог удивиться цинизму, с которым Йанто обвинил мужа. Мужа ли? И Йанто ли?- Я силен, я могу справиться и помочь Джону вновь стать собой.

-Ты…

-Я телепат. Я сильнейший телепат и это не самореклама, поверьте. Рифт еще не закрыт – вы оба можете вернуться, я – нет. У меня есть миссия, которую никто за меня не решит. Мне очень жаль.

Доктор машинально вытащил отвертку – он не хотел проверять свою догадку, но, похоже, Йанто не возражал.

-Ты ведь не…

Анализы показали, что перед ним стоит Йанто, но сердца говорили другое.

-Я Йанто до последнего атома,- заверил мужчина.- Но еще один всегда будет на шаг впереди, по другую сторону, помогая и делая одно дело на нас двоих,- он протянул руку куда-то в бок и поманил еще одного человека, находящегося в полумраке сектора.

-Один из нас завершит начатое,- продолжил второй Йанто, совершенно идентичный первому вплоть до цвета рубашки.- Если не сможет один, справится второй. Надвигается тьма…

-…лавина идет с гор и ничто ее не остановит,- завершил фразу первый.

-Погодите!- взмолился Доктор, переводя взгляд с одного Йанто на второго.- Кто из вас настоящий?

-Оба,- ответил первый, самый спокойный, какой-то неземной. У второго едва дернулись ресницы, но он промолчал. – Один из нас летит на корабле посла Коша, второй отправится на ЗаХаДум и найдет Джона.

-Шеридана?- хлопнул ресницами Доктор.

-Нет, Барроумена, человека иного мира,- поправил второй.- Джек рассказывал Вам о нем.

-ЗаХаДум – это же логово Теней! – испугался Доктор.- Вас же убьют!

-Не исключено,- убийственно-спокойно ответил первый Йанто.- Именно поэтому нас двое: один оригинал, второй – идентификат, дополненный ворлонскими технологиями.

-Это значит, если погибнет один, его заменит второй?- догадался Доктор.- Заменит целиком и полностью в Торчвуде и жизни Джека?

-Боюсь, что так,- у второго едва заметно дернулись уголки губ.- Полная взаимозаменяемость. У нас одни и те же мысли, одни и те же воспоминания, чувства.

-И второй ощущал те ж эмоции, когда первый был сегодня в постели мужа?- Доктор уже понял, кто из двух Йанто настоящий, но хотел лишний раз в этом убедиться.

-Мы телепаты и эмпаты в достаточной степени,- ответил первый Йанто.

-Но кто… кто из вас был сегодня с Джеком?- Доктор впился глазами в первого, но ответил второй.

-Не я,- едва уловимое подрагивание ресниц.

-Ты летишь на ЗаХаДум?- тихо спросил Доктор, повернувшись к нему. Тот не ответил.

-Вам лучше не знать, кто где будет находиться,- добавил первый.- Так будет проще для всех.

-Джеку будет больно, когда он узнает,- Доктор проигнорировал первого.

-Он никогда не узнает,- Йанто сдался – эмоции человека победили напускное спокойствие, так тщательно сдерживаемое. – Двойник быстро учится, он сможет полностью заменить меня в любой ситуации.

-А как же ты? Ты бросишь его ради спасения Джона?

-Кто, если не я, Доктор? Джек бессмертен, но он не сможет помочь – нужен мощный телепат, а такой среди нас только я один. Я смогу вернуть Джона, я надеюсь, что смогу вернуться и сам, а нет… Джек никогда не узнает, что произошло – я буду с ним в своей же копии.

-Это безумие, парень,- обреченно прошептал Доктор.

-Мы все безумны в той или иной степени, но именно безумие свело меня с Джеком, - вздохнул Йанто.- Не говорите ему обо мне.

Доктор видел отчаяние в глазах молодого мужчины, понимал, что Йанто подписал смертный приговор самому себе, решив исправить ошибку Джека, вернуть человека иного мира домой; впервые в жизни Доктор действительно ничего не мог сделать, чтобы помочь.

Как и всегда, в любом мире, в любое время за Доктора умирали люди, чтобы дать ему возможность творить добро и справедливость, чтобы помогать людям, но сейчас простой земной мальчик шел на риск ради бессмертного любимого человека.

Йанто, Йанто…

-Сегодня днем один отправляется на ворлонском транспортнике в полет,- со вздохом произнес Йанто.- Второй полетит чуть позже на ЗаХаДум.

-Куда и когда летишь ты?- у Доктора сжались сердца.

-Это не имеет значения,- грустно улыбнулся валлиец.- Даже Вы не сможете различить нас, это нужно, чтобы Вы не летели следом и не испортили дело. Поверьте, так будет лучше для всех. И для Джека в том числе,- добавил он через мгновение раздумий.

-Йанто…- позвал Доктор.

-Нам нужно идти,- двойник подошел к Йанто и взял его за руку. Доктор даже улыбнулся – они как два брата-близнеца Кастор и Поллукс.

-Утро будет полным огорчения, ночь станет полной боли – посланник уже близко,- прошептал Йанто, на миг закрыв глаза.- Капитан Шеридан… - он снова запнулся.- Он прекрасный человек, но ему суждено страдать до конца своих дней.

-Ты видел?..- и снова повисло неловкое молчание.

-Мне было бы сложно жить и любить Джека, если бы я не умел понимать его натуру,- тепло улыбнулся Йанто.- Все-таки он из будущего, у них там иные взгляды на любовь и секс. Секс – это все же проще.

-Йанто…- прошептал Доктор, но близнецы развернулись и, не оборачиваясь, растворились в полумраке Коричневого сектора.- Йанто…- повторил Доктор, глядя им вслед.- Бедный смертный мальчик Йанто… герой Йанто…

Глава 12

-Мы нашли только это,- Гарибальди осторожно положил шлем скафандра посла Коша на рабочий стол капитана. Шлем был разбит, обуглен, как будто его засунули в тир и пропустили через плазму.

-А Кош?- Джон поднял глаза на Майкла. Тот покачал головой.

-Пусто. Никаких свидетелей, никто ничего не слышал – чистая работа.

Джон кивнул.

-Спасибо, Майкл.

Когда начальник службы безопасности вышел, Шеридан прикоснулся ладонью к шлему. Сердце давило. Мало того, что он совершенно не мог вспомнить, как рано утром оказался в Зокало, что он там вообще делал, так еще он как будто грезил наяву – голос кого-то смутно знакомого кричал в его подсознании: «Не летай на ЗаХаДум! Полетишь – погибнешь!», что, впрочем, его не удивляло. Так говорила Деленн в будущем, когда он провалился на Вавилоне 4 в воронку времени, попав на Центавр Прайм в плен. Кошмары оживали на глазах, память не желала отпускать, ночами мучили кошмары - он почти перестал спать. Даже присутствие Деленн едва ли помогало расслабиться. А тут еще гости из какого-то непонятного параллельного мира в синей полицейской будке, какие раньше стояли в Англии.

-Джон,- Деленн вошла как всегда бесшумно,- нам нужно поговорить…

Джек рывком вскочил на постели – как будто не спал, а умер. Снова кошмары, снова крики, боль… и снова ощущение ускользающего дежа вю – он что-то должен был помнить, но даже не мог понять что.

Он торопливо принял душ, оделся и выскочил за двери – Доктор сидел на полу у консоли, задумчиво крутил в пальцах отвертку и вздыхал.

-Доброе… время суток,- поприветствовал Джек.- Что-то случилось?

-Сейчас утро,- не глядя на него ответил Доктор.- Привет, как спалось?

-Спал как убитый,- неловко пошутил Джек.- Где Йанто?

Доктор вздохнул еще раз.

-Он не появлялся.

Джек не стал мучить его вопросами – Йанто пропал на ворлонском транспортнике, это же ясно.

-Я сварил кофе,- Доктор встал и, стараясь не смотреть на Джека, подошел к консоли, покрутил пару рычагов, только чтобы занять чем-то пальцы.

-Да… спасибо,- Джек покивал, поняв, что Доктор если что и скрывает, то не скажет, если не захочет сам или пока не придет нужное время.

Пройдя на кухню, Джек налил себе кофе, синтезировал гамбургер и вышел в центр управления.

Доктор все так же стоял около консоли, что-то крутил, но даже по его виду можно было догадаться, что мысли последнего таймлорда витают где-то очень далеко.

-И что нам делать со всем этим?- Джек не вынес молчания.- Нужно найти этот ЗаХаДум, найти Джона…

Доктор вздрогнул так, что Джек от неожиданности едва не опрокинул на себя весь кофе.

-Мы не полетим на ЗаХаДум,- сообщил Доктор.- Нам там делать нечего.

-Но…- Джек непонимающе воззрился на него.- Предлагаешь сидеть здесь?

Доктор неопределенно пожал плечами, промолчав.

-Я не собираюсь бездельничать!- Джек стиснул зубы, вышел на кухню поставить чашку на место, а когда вернулся - встал перед Доктором, упер руки в бока и заявил:

-Я полечу один.

-Не полетишь,- спокойно возразил Доктор, так же не глядя на него.- Во-первых, тебе не на чем, во-вторых, тебе туда нельзя.

-Посмотрим,- ответил Джек, сверкнув глазами, сбегая по пандусу к дверям и мгновенно за ними исчезая.

Доктор проводил его долгим взглядом и отвернулся.

То, что Джек не помнил этого утра, ничего не меняло – Йанто он бы не нашел, а если бы нашел, не смог бы это принять.

Было и еще одно обстоятельство, не дающее Доктору покоя – он ощущал растущее напряжение во Вселенной. Во всей Вселенной всех времен что-то происходило, что-то готово было начаться, что-то очень нехорошее и глобальное. И это что-то явно имело корни в Тверди – Доктор готов был поклясться, что богиня снова захочет спасти Шеридана и на этот раз, как, впрочем, во все другие, она пойдет на все. Доктор чувствовал себя так странно, как будто кто-то ходил по его могиле – как в тот раз, когда он оставил своего двойника в параллельном мире с Розой. Неужели Лилит…

-О нет,- прошептал он, внезапно догадавшись.

-Не ори!- уже устал повторять Харт, явившись пред светлы очи взбешенной Гвен, мгновением позже накинувшейся на него дикой кошкой.

Уяснив, что он виновен в нарушении должностных инструкций, неподчинению приказам вышестоящего руководства в лице Люцифера, применении особо опасных веществ на людях и в других смертных грехах, исключая разве что падение Содома и Гоморры, Джон отцепил от себя Купер, свалился на диван, вытянул ноги, закрыв глаза и заложив руки за голову. На губах мужчины играла очень нехорошая – одна из тех особо каверзных улыбок, когда он задумывал особо изощренную гадость – ухмылка, явно сулящая Гвен, если та не заткнется, кучу неприятностей.

-…не знаю, что с тобой сделаю!- закончила Гвен, бесполезно сверкая глазами на вальяжного Харта.

-Сделай мне минет – хоть польза будет,- предложил тот. – Всем тихо и мне хорошо.

Купер так обозлилась, что побагровела, сжала кулаки, от ярости долбанула по столу Тош, фыркнула и исчезла снимать стресс в тире.

-А теперь серьезно,- Харт открыл глаза, встал и легонько похлопал себя по бедрам. Тошико и Оуэн молча взглянули на начальника.- Поскольку Лилит пока нет, Люцифер, по всей очевидности, где-то с женой, предлагаю не тратить время зря, а начать искать оставшиеся Торчвуды.

-Я запустила программу поиска в Торчвуде 1,- сообщила Тош.

-Хорошо,- Харт не стал уточнять, какого черта она столько времени молчала.- А теперь нужно связаться с коллегами из Арго.

-Но Рифт не подает признаков жизни,- попытался возразить Оуэн.

-Ты крайне недальновиден, мой мальчик,- без тени улыбки произнес Харт.- Арго контролирует крупнейший разлом Земли, работающий односторонне.

-И что?- кисло поинтересовался Оуэн.

-А то,- подхватила Тош, мгновенно поймавшая волну Харта,- что парней и Доктора можно будет вытянуть именно оттуда, если собрать все Торчвуды и все, что мы сможем найти еще.

-А мы еще что-то ищем?- так же кисло спросил Оуэн.

-Мы ищем все, что может помочь вызволить из параллели одного сногсшибательного парня с роскошнейшей из всех мной виденных задниц, одного Доктора и двух милашек, с одним из которых я планирую тесно, глубоко и страстно познакомиться во всех позах,- без обиняков пояснил Харт.

-Боюсь даже представить, кого твой извращенный ум имел в виду под обладателем роскошной задницы,- поморщился Оуэн.

-Йанто,- Харт развел руками.- Прости, милый, но ты несколько не в моем вкусе,- обезоруживающе улыбнулся Харт.

-Не передать, как я разочарован!- врач скроил наиболее кислейшую мину, какую только смог.- Просто раздавлен, убит, растоптан…

-Оуэн…- тихо попросила Тош.

-Не лезь,- посоветовал тот, наставив на девушку палец. – Куда исчезла Лилит, когда она так нужна?

Воздух хаба задрожал и из него полилось золотистое свечение.

-Прошу прощения, что не вовремя, но я не мог молчать,- Гермес выпорхнул из портала.- Ваша подруга, богиня Лилит получила разрешение на сбор душ.

-Нас это должно как-то напугать?- приподнял брови Харт.- Насколько я знаю, Лилит - богиня смерти и жизни.

-Ты не понимаешь, юноша,- огорченно тряхнул кудрявой головкой посланец богов.- Лилит получила разрешение на убийство, но лишь одного и с четкой целью забрать его душу, но ее мысли далеки от договора.

-Джон?- догадался Оуэн.

-Боюсь, дело не в этом,- начал Гермес, но его прервало появление голограммы Лилит.

-Могу ли я поинтересоваться, какого дьявола здесь происходит?- холодно спросила она, сверкнув мгновенно ставшими черными глазами.

-Простите, Великая, моя вина,- повинился Гермес, бросая опечаленный взгляд на Тошико и тут же исчезая.

-Что он успел наплести?- в том же тоне поинтересовалась Ли.

-Ты задумала кого-то убить, чтобы получить душу?- напрямик спросил Харт.

-Это тебя удивляет?- вопросом ответила та.- Это моя работа, так я собираю особо ценных сотрудников в институт Тверди. Миры постоянно открываются, у меня просто не хватает сил на все, а бурную деятельность ангелов надо кому-то сдерживать, иначе они разрушат все, что мы создавали.

-Он сказал, что ты будешь убивать вне договора,- вставила Тош.- Ли, что ты задумала?

Богиня стиснула зубы и свысока взглянула на японку, промолчав.

-Ли?- поддержал Оуэн.

-Вы же не считаете, что богиня будет перед вами отчитываться?- равнодушно ответила та.

-Ли,- поразился Оуэн.- Нет, конечно, но…

-Только не говори, что ты презираешь нас, жалких смертных говорящих кукол,- насупился Харт.

Ли нахмурилась, пристально взглянула на явно напрашивающегося на неприятности мужчину, ее губы расслабились и даже сложились в полуулыбку.

-Простите,- спокойно, слишком спокойно ответила она.- Мне действительно дали разрешение на убийство и сбор душ, но это всего лишь моя работа.

-Да неужели?- снова съехидничал Харт, положив руки на бедра и чуть качнув их вперед.

-Ты на что-то намекаешь, Джон?- в ледяном взоре богини явственно читалась угроза Харту.

-Доверие, богиня, доверие в команде,- напомнил тот.- Ты ведь играешь за нашу команду?

-Я не играю вообще,- лед взгляда стал пламенем.- У меня есть мысли по поводу возвращения мальчиков, я сделаю все, чтобы вернуть частицу бога назад.

-И жертвы?..- Тош вздернула подбородок.

-И жертвы – часть плана,- подтвердила богиня.- Вы рассчитали, как вернуть людей, но вы не взяли в учет ТАРДИС, которая попросту не пройдет в щель Рифта, именно ради которой его нужно открыть.

-Кровавые жертвы ради машины?- Харт округлил глаза.- Да брось!- не поверил он.

Однако взгляд Ли был нешуточен.

-Я верну частицу бога назад, Джон, - чуть с нажимом произнесла она.- Я не разбрасываюсь тем, что принадлежит мне, что мне дорого.

-Да что за частица бога? – не выдержала Тош.

Ли не ответила. Лицо богини было темно от гнева и решимости.

-Шеридан?- понял Харт.

Ли вспыхнула, но промолчала.

-Ли, но ты же понима…- Тош не успела договорить – голограмма исчезла.- Она готова взорвать Рифт ради него. Безумие какое-то!

-Почему меня это не удивляет?!- всплеснул руками Оуэн.- У нее не мозг, а сплошной вечно раздраженный гипоталамус на этого парня.

-Она его любит!- попыталась защитить ее Тош.

-Настолько, что собирается убивать ради него?- не согласился Оуэн.

-Если бы от тебя зависела жизнь любимой, ты бы не убивал?- вскинулась Тош.

-Нет!- яростно выпалил тот, наскочив на девушку.- Я бы всадил транквилизатор. Ли не дура, даже она бы за все свои миллиардолетия давно должна была бы понять, что Шеридан будет снова и снова погибать на той планете и не в ее силах что-либо изменить!

-Ли – женщина!- закричала Тош от обиды.- Она любит! Ты идиот, Оуэн, раз никак этого не поймешь!

-А вам не кажется, что на этот раз дело не в Шеридане?- мягко спросил Харт, наблюдавший словесную перепалку коллег.

-Что?- мгновенно остыла Тош.- А в ком тогда?

-Харт, ты настолько перевозбудился на Купер, что перестал соображать?- поддержал ее Оуэн.

-Тоньше, мой друг, тоньше,- по-кошачьи улыбнулся Харт.- «Частица бога»,- повторил он слова богини.- Она хочет вытащить не парней или не только парней. И даже не только ТАРДИС – я уверен, ей вообще плевать на эту игрушку.

-Не понимаю,- развела руками Тош.

-Ли – богиня, а боги действительно ревностно относятся к тому, что полагают своей собственностью,- вслух принялся рассуждать Харт, медленно заходив по хабу.- Вероятно, Ли хочет вытащить их того мира что-то, что она считает собственностью.

-Но это не Шеридан,- кивнула Тош.

-И это не Шеридан или не совсем Шеридан, но это может быть не только Шеридан,- подтвердил Харт.- Если бы это был Шеридан, это могло бы хоть что-то объяснить, но вот только сильно не уверен, что разум богини, пусть даже настолько влюбленной в смертного, помутился. Я не знаю, что она задумала, но мне это уже заранее не нравится.

-Может, дело в Джоне?- предположил Оуэн. - В нашем сбежавшем красавчике из другого мира? Он-то тоже не пролезет через щель – у него несколько массивнее облик, чем даже у ТАРДИС.

Харт приложил указательный палец к губам, вытянул их в трубочку, закатил глаза и покачал головой.

-Да бросьте! - вырвалось у Тош.

-Может Харпер и прав,- не согласился с ней Харт, с характерным звуком причмокивания отняв от губ палец.- Никто не видел, как происходит переход энергии богов в смертных, так?- он взглянул на пожавшую плечами Тош.

-Это было лишь дважды и она делала это в одиночестве,- подтвердила она.

-Следовательно,- тут же продолжил Харт,- передавая часть энергии или, как это характерно именно для демонического существа, каковым является Лилит, крови, она отдает часть себя. А она – дочь бога, божественная искра, нерожденная, а как бы выделенная из него самого. Мы-то с вами по ее мнению считаемся едва ли не големами.

-Джон – отчасти бог?- удивилась Тош.

-Нет,- поморщился Харт.- Но смертные не несут в себе частицу бога, если только…- он многозначительно взглянул на Оуэна.

-…она им не передала часть себя во время их оживления,- продолжил врач.

-Она собралась притащить боевой звездолет на Землю!- ахнула Тош.

-Она собралась притащить человека в боевом звездолете на Землю,- поправил Харт.

-Погодите!- замахал руками Оуэн.- Она умна, она слишком умна, чтобы тащить сюда эту махину…

-Что ты…- начала понимать Тош.

-Контракт на душу?- хохотнул Харт, хотя ничего смешного в его тоне не было.

-Она собралась его убить,- понял Оуэн.- Контракт на его душу.

-Ли не стала бы убивать Джона!- не поверила ушам Тош.- Да вы что, в самом деле? Зачем тогда вся эта операция по его спасению? Зачем Джек и Йанто полезли в Рифт?

-Если дело в размере Рифта,- подала голос Гвен, молча до этого слушавшая переговоры, вернувшись из тира,- то я согласна с Хартом. Ли давно уже могла бы вытащить парней из самой крохотной щели. Простите, но я не верю, что дело в людях. Ли собралась тащить оттуда нечто больше, чем ТАРДИС, которая является лишь удобной отговоркой.

Двое мужчина растерянно замерли. Тош переглянулась с Гвен. Если богиню не интересовала ТАРДИС, не интересовал Барроумен, что ее вообще могло интересовать?

-Вам туда нельзя!- резко преградил путь Джеку охранник.- На капитанский мостик посторонним вход воспрещен.

-Мне срочно нужен капитан Шеридан,- Джек очаровательно улыбнулся.

-Капитана нет, сэр,- ответил невозмутимый офицер.

-Свяжитесь с ним, это срочно!- стерев улыбку, потребовал Джек.

-Основание, сэр?

-Это срочно!- Джеку показалось, что он выглядит глупо.

-Боюсь, что вынужден отказать в Вашей просьбе,- ответил страж.

-Могу я повидать командора Иванову?- попробовал Джек вторично.

-Боюсь, что нет, сэр,- охраннику надоел настырный красавчик, явно не понимающий простых английских слов.

-Можете хотя бы сказать, где они все?- Джек поклялся, что если ему не ответят, он устроит драку, а тогда…

Но охранник ответил.

-От звезд мы пришли и к звездам возвращаемся,- произнес капитан Шеридан, глядя в иллюминатор, как величественный желто-черный корабль, больше похожий на кальмара, выплывает из дока 13, расправляет парус-цветок и медленно удаляется во тьму космоса.

Полчаса назад, когда дела немного устаканились, скафандр Коша отнесли в док, где в каких-то нечеловеческих – оно и понятно, впрочем – судорогах бился корабль посла, оставили останки около корабля; когда тот выпустил гибкие щупальца и бережно втянул скорбный дар внутрь; когда Иванова сказала, что еще немного, и корабль разнесет док на куски и что его нужно вызволить и отпустить, Джон опустил голову, давая понять, что он согласен.

Теперь же, когда грациозное тело корабля медленно уплывало к солнцу, чтобы сгореть в его очищающем сиянии, Джон едва мог сдержать слезы.

Когда пришла Деленн, вести были куда как плохи – лейтенант Кеффер погиб, найдя искомое. Капсулу с видеозаписью нашли рейнджеры на одной из Белых Звезд, курирующих околопланетарную зону. Паукообразное тело звездолета чудовищной расы Теней, еще одно – едва заметное в красно-черной мути гиперпространства – куда больше первого, ослепительный лиловый луч и помехи, как после того, как кончилась передача… или чья-то жизнь. Если ранее Тени не нападали без причины, теперь они показали клыки.

Даже сейчас, когда Деленн сказала, что даже во мраке есть место свету, даже когда пригласила на ритуал минбарцев, когда ей нужно было ночью наблюдать за его сном, Джон не находил себе покоя. Сердце капитана грызло ощущение надвигающейся беды.

-Прощай, Кош,- прошептал капитан, глядя на плывущий корабль.

-Стойте! Остановитесь! Господи, только не это!- торжественность церемонии нарушил отчаянный крик капитана Харкнесса, как вихрь ворвавшегося в зал и подбежавшего к иллюминатору.- Йанто…

Офицеры, на миг замешкавшиеся, но мгновенно пришедшие в себя, готовы были схватить наглеца, но Шеридан не позволил.

-Капитан Харкнесс, - хорошо поставленным голосом прервал он метания Джека,- что происходит?

-Капитан, сэр…- Джек даже не обернулся, прильнув к стеклу.- Верните его! Умоляю, верните!

-Капи…- начал Джон.

-Просканируйте корабль, там человек! Там Йанто!- закричал Джек, оборачиваясь.

-Корвин, сканируйте корабль посла Коша!- приказала Иванова через линк на мостик, получив торопливый кивок Джона.

-Провожу сканирование,- раздался голос офицера на мостике.- Подтверждаю – обнаружена одна форма жизни.

-Человек?- нахмурился Джон.

-Подтверждаю, гуманоидная раса,- ответил Корвин.

-Почему не проверили раньше?!- рявкнул Шеридан.

-Простите, сэр, этого не было указано в протоколе…- начал оправдываться офицер.

-Капитан,- Иванова вышла чуть вперед, вставая перед Шериданом навытяжку и начисто игнорируя Джека,- это моя вина.

-Лейтенант Корвин,- Джон скрипнул зубами и нажал кнопку на линке,- вернуть корабль можно?

-Нет, сэр,- в голосе Корвина послышалось сочувствие.- Он набирает скорость.

-А догнать?- с надеждой встрял Джек.- У вас же есть корабли!

-Нет, сэр,- тут же ответил мостик, хотя и не особо понимая, перед кем отчитывается.- Ни вернуть, ни догнать ворлонский транспортник не представляется возможным.

-Конец связи,- Шеридан отключился и взглянул на раздавленного Джека.- Почему Вы вообще уверены, что там Ваш супруг?

-Я слишком хорошо его знаю, капитан,- горько ответил Джек.- Он слишком сильный телепат, он слишком упрямый офицер, он слишком ответственный парень, чтобы бросить человека в беде. Я уже говорил Вам, что у нас пропал сотрудник, что он сейчас в корабле Те…

-Капитан,- мягко предупредила Деленн, прерывая его.- Думаю, нам стоит обсудить это в более официальной обстановке.

Она глазами указала на присутствующих офицеров станции, горстку инопланетных послов и рейнджеров Анла`шок.

Спустя пять минут, когда зал заседаний приветливо встретил взволнованных капитанов, посла Деленн, Ленниера, Иванову, Гарибальди, посла ГКара и доктора Франклина, Джек без предисловий продолжил:

-Йанто улетел на ворлонском корабле – я уверен.

-Капитан, я соболезную Вашей потере, но…- Джон развел руками.- Это безумие! Ворлонский транспортник не рассчитан на пассажиров без хозяина! Конечно, мы не можем судить об этом наверняка, но у нас же был случай, когда Кош спас ученого, сковав его в кокон – иначе он просто отказывался от него. Никто и никогда не видел корабль изнутри, находясь в бодрствовании. Ученый был погружен в сон.

-С чего Вы вообще взяли, что Ваш… - Иванова чуть запнулась, но мгновенно подобралась и продолжила: - …Ваш муж внутри корабля?

-Я не знаю, - Джек был близок к панике, но еще держался.- Я не знаю, но я уверен. Это же Йанто, черт побери!

-Простите, но Джек прав, хотя я и не знаю, почему,- в зал торопливой мальчишечьей походкой вбежал Доктор, сжимая в руке Звуковую отвертку и размахивая ею как мечом.- Простите, уважаемые господа послы, но кто из вас может сказать, куда со станции подевались две термоядерные бомбы по пятьсот мегатонн?

ГКар охнул, вытащил из кармана переговорник, торопливо связываясь с помощницей.

Иванова так же поднесла к губам запястье и крикнула в микрофон линка:

-Корвин! Немедленно проверь данные по бомбам!

-Выполняю,- отозвался мостик.- Простите, командор, это должно быть какая-то ошибка…- залепетал он.

-Говорите же!- гаркнула командор.

-Судя по данным, у нас пропали две бомбы, но это невозможно! Никто даже близко не подходил к складу, никто не мог перетащить их с места.

-И тем не менее они пропали так удачно, что от них не осталось следа,- мрачно процедил Шеридан, взглянув на побагровевшую от злости Иванову.

-Ваш супруг – телепат?- Деленн подошла к Джеку. Тот кивнул.- Тогда это все объясняет.

-Пси-Корпус? – зло прошипела Иванова.- Бестер?

-Причем тут Бестер, Сьюзан?- возопил Гарибальди, о чем-то шептавшийся по своему линку.- Мои парни сказали, что при этом использовались наши транспортники-погрузы. Бомбы не крали, а если крали, сделали это профессионально. Погодите, мне передали записи.

Майкл подошел к висевшему на стене экрану, нажал пару кнопок на линке и вывел изображение на экран: стройные ряды массивных боеголовок, кары-грузчики, по приказу кого-то, остававшегося не в фокусе камер, поднимающие одну из бомб и куда-то отвозящие ее.

Джек с замиранием сердца следил за едва различимым силуэтом в углу экрана – это был человек, гуманоид.

-Можешь увеличить четкость?- спросил Джон.

-Минутку…- Майкл стал быстро нажимать кнопки линка, выводя в фокус темный силуэт – вот стали различимы темные волосы, темная одежда.

-Подождите, так быстрее,- Доктор подошел к экрану и провел над ним отверткой – изображение чуть сместилось, четкость стала стопроцентной. Человек был высок, строен и уверен в действиях. Он указал на вторую бомбу и обернулся к камере.

-Йанто!- убито прошептал Джек.

Йанто как будто увидел камеру, тут же отвернулся и торопливо пошел за вторым уезжающим вдоль рядов бомб каром.

Изображение погасло – запись кончилась.

В зале повисла тишина.

-Джек, он просил меня молчать,- нарушил ее Доктор, вертя в тонких пальцах отвертку.- Он сказал, что полетит на ЗаХаДум, а второй…

-Второй?- Джек резко обернулся к нему, всем видом показывая, что если Доктор ему немедленно все не расскажет, Джек его придушит на месте.

Доктор вздохнул и под пристальными взглядами присутствующих начал рассказ.

Йанто перевел дух. Все шло как надо – второй Йанто остался ждать на станции, ему пока ничто не угрожает, он справится с заданием, а ему пора лететь на ЗаХаДум, как было оговорено.

Йанто понятия не имел, выживет ли он, погибнет ли – это было не важно. Найти беглеца, выделить его среди общей массы таких же как он машин и…

-Курс – на ЗаХаДум! - приказал он кораблю, такой же живой машине, как и звездолет Теней.

Корабль пел ему. Но если боевой корабль Теней пел о свободе и радости боя, в песне ворлонского транспортника была радость подчинения и счастье гармонии.

Две совершенно разные в своих взглядах расы, древние как сам этот мир, непримиримые, отошедшие от учения младших рас, готовые начать кровопролитную войну ради установления своих прав окончательно и господства в галактике. Две заблудшие расы, которых ждет Древнейший, прощающих их и единственно понимающий.

Лихо заложив вираж, оставаясь в тени солнца, корабль открыл ворота перехода и исчез в гиперпространстве.

-Почему? Почему ты молчал? Почему не разбудил, не сказал… почему?- Джек едва мог дышать от боли – правда оказалась невыносимой. Доктор, человек, которого Джек любил всей душой, которого едва ли не боготворил, скрыл от него то единственное, ради чего Джек готов был Доктора уничтожить, стереть в порошок и не моргнуть глазом. Доктор знал о Йанто и промолчал!

Присутствующие были шокированы не меньше самого Джека. Клонирование человека ворлонскими технологиями, полная идентичность… ворлонцы были способны и не на такое, но чтобы под носом Теней и Шеридана?..

-Значит, он полетел на ЗаХаДум на транспортнике,- первым отошел от шока Гарибальди.- Неудачный ход из всех возможных,- заявил он, сложив руки за спиной и покачиваясь на пятках.- Будь я счастливым обладателем слишком заметного корабля противника, меня давно бы стерли в порошок еще на подходе к планете. Глупо лететь к черту в зубы, пусть даже и с бомбами, вырядившись клоуном.

-Я лечу за ним,- Джек поднялся во весь рост и вздернул подбородок.

-И на чем же?- кисло поинтересовался Гарибальди.

-На чем угодно: на ТАРДИС, на консервной банке – мне безразлично, но я лечу за ним,- заявил Джек.

-ТАРДИС туда не полетит,- Доктор опустил голову, не смея встретиться глазами с Джеком.- Прости, но я доверяю Йанто и его миссии. Нам действи…

-Плевать,- тихо и очень яростно перебил Джек.- Йанто мой муж, любовь всей моей чертовой бессмертной жизни, это ты в состоянии понять?- одним лишь голосом Джек смог заставить Доктора посмотреть на себя.

-Я виноват перед тобой, Джек, - прошептал тот.- Но пойми, нельзя туда! Ни тебе, ни мне, никому…

-Ты знаешь, кому можно,- еще тише ответил Джек, глядя в глаза Доктора. Тот не выдержал напора – отвел взгляд первым.- Если мне не дадут корабль, я его украду. Мне не привыкать.

-Ты не полетишь туда,- раздался спокойный голос, в зал вошел тот, кого Джек меньше всего ожидал увидеть.- Я остановлю тебя, любовь моя, любой ценой. Даже твоей смертью.

-Есть! Обнаружен Торчвуд 2 с единственным его членом,- Харт поиграл бровями, на что Гвен фыркнула.- Алекс МакГиллан, Шотландия, Глазго. Привет, старый плут!- крикнул Харт изображению седовласого красивого мужчины.

-Без панибратств, Джон,- глубоким грудным голосом отозвался мужчина.- Если на Землю не напали очередные толпы всякой нечисти во главе с твоей подружкой, какого черта ты вылез?- любезно спросил он у довольно ухмыляющегося Харта.

-Я тоже тебя люблю, Алекс, и у нас проблема,- с места в карьер взял он темп беседы.- Лондонское отделение уже в курсе, что у нас прои…

-Хэрриэт рвет и мечет, а в этом виноват ты?- хохотнул Алекс.- Совратил весь ее штат и заделал ребятишек особо симпатичным девчонкам?

-Никогда не хотел стать папочкой,- отмахнулся Харт.- И нет, совратил только половину – на вторую не хватило времени. Раз ты в курсе, спрошу напрямик – ты поможешь?

Ярко-синие глаза Алекса сверкнули.

-Я не в обиде на Джека за прошлое, хотя мне и стоило бы, но я помогу. Тем более его юный супруг не виноват, что у него муж – больной на голову его же родственник.

-Алекс!- зашипел Харт, оборачиваясь на девушек и Оуэна, чтобы убедиться, что они не подслушивают.

-Слушай, когда ты им уже скажешь? - скучающе спросил глава Торчвуда 2.

-Никогда,- повинился Харт.- Тем более что не ясно, являюсь ли Йанто кем-нибудь я.

-О, нет!- снова хохотнул Алекс.- История и твоя крылато-рогатая подружка из Тверди этого бы точно не вынесла. Странно, что она сама помалкивает.

-Ли нет дела до человеческих отношений смертных, если это не ее друг.

-Слышал, что у нее опять проблемы. Загремела на два года?

-Откуда ты все знаешь? Шпионишь?

-Вот еще! Если учесть, что я с любой системой связи на «ты»…

Харт поджал губы.

-Ладно, спасибо, что согласился, я свяжусь с тобой, когда будет нужно.

Седовласый отсалютовал и исчез.

-Если он опять взломал мою систему защиты, я обещаю ему оторвать голову!- крикнула Тош из кабинета Джека.

-Взломай и ты его,- пожал плечами Джон.

-Не могу, ты же знаешь,- Тош вышла из кабинета.- Как он узнал про Джека и Йанто?

-Тш-ш-ш!- испугался Джон.

-Гвен с Оуэном в прозекторской,- отмахнулась та, облокачиваясь на перила.

-Джек контактировал с Алексом,- вздохнул Джон.- Однажды Алекс увидел, как Джек делает «Ах, я умер и это было так больно!» при нем, взял анализы, а потом, когда познакомился с Йанто, взял и у того. Потом что-то там сравнил, подытожил и выяснил, что Джек – дальний потомок Джонсов. Полуостров Боушен на родине Джека – старая забытая колония земных поселенцев, как ты знаешь, оторванная от основных звездных путей.

-Мне тяжело было одной хранить этот секрет,- признала Тошико.- Смотри, сам им не проболтайся – Йанто этого не перенесет.

-Зато Джек будет горд, что трахает собственного пра-пра-пра-и-так-далее дедушку или что-то в этом роде,- с издевкой улыбнулся Джон, открывая окошко Интернета в компьютере.

-Ты невыносим,- вздохнула с осуждением девушка, уходя в кабинет.- И не лезь на порно-сайты!- крикнула она оттуда.

Лилит сидела за столом, поставив локти на стол, уперев кулаки в подбородок и глядя в монитор, по которому ползли стройные ряды цифр и графиков. Поиск Торчвуда 4 затягивался. Официально отделение Торчвуда 4 было закрыто – собственно, сам институт, пропавший неизвестно куда, предали забвению. Все бы ничего, но когда однажды неугомонному Джеку понадобилось хорошенько достать глав трех институтов, он-таки нашел два из них, будучи главой третьего, и все-таки достал обоих.

Ли уже толком не помнила, из-за чего началась неприкрытое противостояние Торчвудов 1 и 3, почему единственный сотрудник Торчвуда 2 так же прервал общение с Торчвудом 1, но продолжал изредка поддерживать связь с Джеком, но найти четвертый институт не удалось ни Джеку, ни даже самой Лилит.

По Тверди ходили слухи о каком-то загадочном месте в горах Шотландии, где натуральным образом творится чертовщина, на что жаловались небожители, но Ли как-то не придавала этим слухам значения. В самом деле – мало ли аномальных зон на Земле, чтобы реагировать на каждую?

Но сомнение грызло богиню денно и нощно. Недаром на полях Англии то и дело появлялись загадочные с точки зрения землянина рисунки. Разумеется, все три Торчвуда давно бы отследили любое НЛО, если таковое имело бы место быть, вот только никакое НЛО не имело ни малейшего отношения к рисункам. Круги, завитки, спирали, треугольники – Лилит слишком хорошо знала манеру землян веселиться. Работая с Джеком и точно зная, что четвертый институт не просто пропал, а переместился в параллельное измерение, продолжая между тем находиться в одном времени и на одной Земле с остальными, Ли пробовала найти проклятущее вечно ускользающее измерение – воронку, откуда и брали корни и «загадочные» рисунки на полях, и эхо-сигналы, и многое другое, столь же «необъяснимое».

Все бы ничего, и Ли давно бы уже нашла и вытащила весь институт, но проблемой стали сами торчвудцы, наотрез отказавшиеся при первом же контакте возвращаться назад и мгновенно изменившие координаты института.

Измерение, где длина, ширина, высота и фактор времени были весьма условными понятиями, где можно было скользить по плоской линии и уйти в ее глубину, где лента Мебиуса имела целых три стороны, а из бутылки Клейна можно было едва ли не пить вино, имело массу преимуществ даже перед Твердью. Проще говоря, богине довольно обидно натянули нос, дав понять, что работники Торчвуда 4 не желают ни возвращаться, ни иметь что-то общее ни с Джеком, ни с Алексом, ни с еще прежней главой Торчвуда 1 в Лондоне, ни тем более – что было еще больнее – с самой Твердью в целом и Лилит в частности.

-Зачем ты тревожишь нас, богиня Лилит?- раздался голос в динамиках.

Лилит едва не свалилась со стула от неожиданности.

-Эдвард? Ты вел мой сигнал? Ты вел МОЙ сигнал?!

-Ты предсказуема, Лилит,- раздался тот же голос – чуть с презрением, чуть с иронией.

-Не смей так со мной говорить!- чуть обиделась Ли.- Не хочешь выйти на связь по-нормальному?

-Не очень,- честно ответил мужчина.- Давай сразу к делу: чего ты хочешь?

-Пропал человек параллельного мира…

-Бедняжка,- без тени сочувствия перебил невидимый собеседник.

-…пропал Харкнесс – помнишь его?

-Смазливый мальчик-гей? – переспросил голос.- Как такого забудешь!

-Не важно, Эдвард. Пропал Джек, пропал парень параллельного мира – Джон, пропал Йанто и пропал Доктор. И все они заперты в одном из миров, а Рифт… от него осталась маловразумительная щель.

-Потрясающе!- заметил собеседник без эмоций.- Я так понимаю, тебе нужны все институты Торчвуд, чтобы вытащить их?

-Эдвард, мне меньше всего хотелось бы встречаться с тобой и твоим нынешним миром,- не стала отпираться Ли.- Если мне и плевать на всех, то не на моих парней, не на часть себя. Ты знаешь – я щепетильна в вопросах собственности.

-Что-то подсказывает мне, что в дело замешан твой любимчик Шеридан,- снова поддел собеседник.

Ли не обиделась.

-И он в том числе.

-Никак не успокоишься? Ладно, это не мое дело,- уже серьезно добавил человек, проявляясь на мониторе в виде молодого стиляги во всем черном от рубашки до даже на вид дорогих ботинок.- Чего ты ждешь от нас, Темных?

-Для начала, выхода вас, Темных, оттуда, где вы есть,- начала Ли.

-Исключено, богиня,- покачал головой красавчик.- Мы обжились здесь, у нас появились друзья, враги…

-О, куда уж вам без врагов!- не выдержала Ли.- Ладно… я так и не понимаю, что за дерьмо, куда вы постоянно исчезаете?

-Это дерьмо,- не обиделся Эдвард,- мы, Иные, называем сумраком.

-Эд, мне плевать, конечно, но какого черта вы творите на полях Англии? Все эти символы и прочее – зачем?

-Нам тоже нужно развлекаться, богиня,- развел руками мужчина.- Я, как начальник института, поговорю с остальными… думаю, мы сможем уложиться в график к Рождеству.

-Эдвард!- с угрозой предупредила Ли.

-Прекрати!- в ее же тоне ответил мужчина.- Тебе плевать на смертных, а нам – на богов, хотя многие из Темных почему-то предпочитают верить в твоего братца и папочку.

-Эд!

-Слушай, мне некогда,- перебил ее тот.- У нас уже утро, пора работать. Ночной дозор не дает нам покоя ночью, а мы им – днем. Я пришлю весточку, как освобожусь.

Ли стиснула зубы.

-Но ты поможешь?

-Обязательно, Темнейшая,- поддел он ее снова, поклонившись.- Мой институт в полном твоем распоряжении. До связи в канун Рождества, богиня!

Изображение пропало.

Ли откинулась на спинку кресла и сцепила пальцы замком, глядя на привычные ряды цифр и графиков, мгновенно сменивших контакт с параллельным миром.

-Велс!- позвала она.- Рождество уже завтра?

-Да, хотя и не понимаю, зачем тебе это,- откликнулся помощник.

-На Земле 2 этот день будет еще нескоро, в параллели Коша – через три дня. Сопоставь графики приема и распределения душ, подготовь отчеты по свободным местам, потом свяжись с отделом хронологов - пусть откроют окна на все необходимые точки одновременно,- распорядилась она.

-Предупредить твоих на Земле 2?- спросил Велс.

-Гермеса я туда не пущу – он слишком много болтает,- процедила Ли.- Отошли Эрота. Он хоть и пустоголовый, но безвредный.

-Не лучшее решение, Лилит,- заметил хмурый демон.- У этого парня на уме только любовь и прочие глупости.

-Знаешь, иногда, любовь – это самая большая глупость,- вздохнула Ли.- Но иногда, все, что тебе нужно – это любовь.

Велс отвечать не стал, принявшись за работу.

Когда в хабе снова зазолотился портал из Тверди, Гвен встрепенулась.

-Гермес, что Ли с то… э… привет…

-И тебе привет, красавица,- серебристым колокольчиком прозвучал нежный голос самого красивого из богов-посланников.- У меня сообщение от Лилит.

-Кого опять принесло?- заворчал Оуэн. Выходя из прозекторской, вытирая руки полотенцем и недовольно морщась на сияние божества.- Вы там не моетесь что ли, флуоресцирующие вы мои?

Божество, благоухающее ароматом роз, не обиделось.

-Вот это я понимаю – сразу к делу!- обрадовался Джон, выходя из лаборатории.- Ты – подарок Ли? Уже подготовленный, вооруженный, сексуальный…- Харт облизнул губы, пожирая глазами обнаженное подтянутое тело Эрота, белоснежные крылья у того за спиной, золотой колчан со стрелами и лук в руке.

-Я Эрот, сын Афродиты, богини любви,- представился бог.- Мы можем поговорить наедине, если ты руководитель института,- предложил он.

-Он самый,- Харт положил руки на бедра и чуть дернул ими вперед в излюбленном жесте.- Прошу ко мне.

-Простите, но графики не схо…- Тош замерла, как кролик перед удавом, увидев Эрота, уже взлетающего на второй этаж и скрывающегося за дверями кабинета руководителя.- Это еще кто?- спросил она у Оуэна и Гвен.

-Эрот, посланец богов и Ли,- пояснила Гвен, задрав голову и глядя на сияние за стеклами кабинета.

-У меня аллергия на розы,- чихнул Оуэн, шумно высморкавшись.

-Вот как выглядит любовь…- прошептала Тош зачарованно.

-Она выглядит как СПИД, ВИЧ и прочие венерические заболевания,- снова чихнул Оуэн.- Кстати, порадуй этого паренька новостью, если он еще не знает, когда он выйдет от Харта минут через…- он демонстративно посмотрел на часы,- …триста-четыреста.

-Какой же ты противный, Оуэн!- заметила Гвен.

Тош с грустью покосилась на него, но ничего не сказала.

-Йанто!- выдохнул не поверивший своим глазам Джек, глядя на вошедшего человека.

-Джек,- кивнул Йанто мужу.- Ты не летишь на ЗаХаДум. Ты и Доктор садитесь в ТАРДИС и ждете открытия Рифта – больше ничего делать не нужно.

-Йанто, но…- Джек растерялся – перед ним стоял его муж, его Йанто, но вел он себя как-то странно.

-Кто из вас двоих полетел туда?- у Деленн побелели губы.

-Поверьте, посол, это не имеет значения,- мягко ответил Йанто.

-Ты ведь не оригинал, верно?- догадался Джек, подходя к мужчине и прикасаясь ладонью к его щеке.

-Ты так думаешь?- спокойно спросил Йанто, не делая ни малейшей попытке коснуться мужа.

-Мой Йанто, мой любимый Йанто никогда бы не сказал того, что говоришь ты,- горько заметил Джек.- Я лечу на ЗаХаДум,- упрямо повторил он, вытаскивая пистолет и направляя его на Йанто.

-Мне жаль, любовь моя,- в голосе Йанто не было ни тени эмоций,- но ради твоего же блага, я тебе этого не позволю.

Он вытащил из кармана крохотный пистолет – тот самый, из которого когда-то стрелял Джон.

-Эй, парень, лучше брось игрушку!- Гарибальди первым выхватил ППГ и наставил его на Йанто.

-Мистер Гарибальди,- мягко укорил Йанто,- Вы же не думаете, что сможете помешать? Это только наши дела, верно, милый?- он встретился глазами с Джеком.

-Постойте! Погодите!- вмешался Доктор, не выдержав.- Не нужно устраивать пальбу, прошу вас. Йанто…- он приблизился к невозмутимому мужчине.- Ты же не…

-Хотите удостовериться, что я не выстрелю в того, кого люблю всей душой?- перебил тот, целясь в Джека.

-Стреляй,- вдруг равнодушно произнес Джек.- Мы оба знаем, что этим меня не остановить. Мое место рядом с настоящим Йанто, с моим Йанто, а ты… ты всего лишь жалкая подделка.

Ни один мускул не дернулся на лице валлийца.

-Один из нас выживет, обещаю,- тихо произнес он.- Он займет место твоего мужа. Я… он… это не важно, Джек, мы – это я, это он. Мы одинаковые до последней клетки.

-Мне нужен только мой Йанто, - не согласился Джек, опуская пистолет.- Стреляй, но я все равно полечу за ним.

-Ты можешь ошибиться в выборе объекта, Джек,- тихо произнес Йанто.- Что если настоящий – это я, что если ты улетишь за клоном, потеряв меня?

-Ты – не настоящий,- Джеку стало страшно – сделать выбор, понять, кто и что есть правда, а что – ложь.

-Капитан,- Иванова дернула Джона за руку, шепнув ему на ухо: - что-то надвигается.

-Что?- так же тихо спросил тот.

-У меня очень нехорошие предчувствия, капитан,- ответила она.

-…шепот, стон, страсть, крик… помнишь? – Йанто стоял перед Джеком, глядя ему в глаза.- Первая ночь, погони, страх, боль, отчаяние, смерти… ты не веришь даже самому себе, Джек. Ты сомневаешься в решении.

-Я должен спасти моего Йанто,- Джек понимал, что проиграл – он никогда не узнает, кто из его мужей настоящий, где он, как опознать его.

-У нас есть дело, Джек,- мягко напомнил валлиец, пряча свой пистолет в карман, подходя к мужу, нежно прикасаясь к его руке, все еще сжимавшей пистолет.- Мне нужно вернуть Джона домой, помнишь?

Джек нахмурился, но Йанто, взяв пистолет Джека, отшвырнув его в сторону, наклонился к его губам.

-Ли делает все возможное и невозможное, чтоб вернуть нас, я знаю,- шепнул Йанто, едва касаясь губ Джека.- У меня есть миссия, Джек, никто не сможет вытащить Джона из машины живым, но я смогу. Ты веришь мне? Ты отпускаешь меня? Ты примешь меня любого?

-Да,- ответили губы Джека, накрывая губы Йанто отчаянным поцелуем.

Джек уже понял, что домой он не вернется, что не бросит любимого – даже если и клона – одного, что если не сможет спасти мужа - спасет Шеридана.

-Право, мне искренне жаль прерывать идиллию, но должен напомнить, что Ваше время, мистер Джонс, истекло,- около входа материализовался Бестер, поигрывая металлическим значком Пси-корпуса в руке. Йанто тотчас же отошел от Джека в сторону.

-Я так и знала,- зашипела Иванова.- Бестер!- в это слово она смогла вложить столько ненависти, что Бестер даже растерялся на мгновение.

-Не нужно так на меня реагировать, командор,- заметил он дружелюбно.- Я всего лишь выполняю условие контракта. Мистер Джонс любезно принял мое предложение о вступлении в Пси-корпус,- он подбросил в руке значок и перекинул его Йанто, поймавшему его и тут же приколовшему к груди.

-Сукин сын!- Гарибальди закрыл собой Деленн и прицелился в копа.

-Нет, Майкл!- остановил того Шеридан.- Вы заманили его в ловушку? Что Вы ему предложили?

-Власть,- ответил за копа Йанто.- Власть, свободу выбора, кое-что еще, о чем я умолчу.

-Ублюдок!- Иванова вышла вперед и дала копу пощечину.

-Сьюзан!- Шеридан успел схватить девушку, пока Бестер не стер ее мозг в порошок.

-Ничего, я понимаю,- Бестер чуть улыбнулся, потер щеку ладонью, затянутой в перчатку.- Уже дважды, командор, дважды я прощаю Вам рукоприкладство, хотя лишь одно слово – и Вы до конца жизни могли бы сожалеть о содеянном.

-И не надейся!- выплюнула затихшая было в объятиях капитана командор.

-Мистер Бестер, думаю, Вам лучше уйти,- стальным тоном произнесла Деленн.

-Разумеется, посол Деленн,- еще мягче улыбнулся тот.- Я уйду, но только вместе с очаровательным супругом капитана Харкнесса.

Джек, замолчавший сразу по пришествии копа, отвернулся. Он проиграл бой, уже совершенно очевидно, что проиграл – надежды больше не было.

-Одна лишь просьба, господа,- попросил Йанто.- Могу ли я поговорить с капитаном Харкнессом наедине? Это пара минут – не больше. Потом я уйду,- пообещал он Бестеру.

Тот как-то слишком быстро согласился и мгновенно исчез за дверями. Шеридан переглянулся с Гарибальди, выпустил опустошенную Сьюзан, подал руку Деленн и покинул зал. Остальные, стараясь не глядеть на Йанто, покинули помещение вслед за капитаном.

-Зачем? Зачем, Йанто? Почему этот телепат?- тихо спросил Джек, не глядя на мужа.

-Часть плана, не более того,- ответил Йанто.- Ты будешь меня ненавидеть?

-Даже если ты – не настоящий, я не смогу ненавидеть,- не согласился Джек.

-Джек…- попросил Йанто, обнимая его.- Ты многого не поймешь сейчас, тебе будет очень больно потом, но знай, я люблю тебя.

-И это мне говорит клон!- вздохнул тот.

-Ты правда так думаешь?- Йанто заставил Джека взглянуть на себя.- Ты уверен, что ты прав? Даже если и так… не суди меня строго, я действительно не позволю тебе лететь и остаться потом здесь, в этом мире.

-Что?- Джек похолодел.

-Микробомба на моем языке,- с горечью пояснил Йанто.- Я вложил тебе ее в рот, когда целовал. Джек, мне очень, мне действительно очень жаль,- быстро заговорил он.- Я не могу рисковать, я слишком лю…

Джек вложил всю боль, ударив Йанто кулаком в скулу.

Йанто покачнулся, схватился за челюсть, обиженно взглянул на мужа.

-Я понимаю, но у меня не было выхода, любовь моя,- прошептал он.

-Не смей говорить это мне, подделка!- с ненавистью выдохнул Джек.

-Мне жаль, Джек,- повторил Йанто, отходя к двери.- У тебя десять минут, а потом ты рассыплешься на атомы – обстановке это не помешает, но только так я мог остановить тебя на три дня. Прости, мне жаль…

Йанто скрылся за дверями, чуть погодя Джек рванул за ним.

-Доктор! Доктор, срочно в ТАРДИС!- заорал он, хватая того за руку и делая ноги прочь от остальных.

-Джек, что опять стряслось?- недоумевал Доктор, едва поспевая за капитаном.

-Йанто вложил в меня заряд, который сделает из меня конструктор из атомов на пару дней,- пояснил Джек.

-Ясно,- мгновенно понял ситуацию Доктор, впихивая Джека внутрь ТАРДИС.- Я могу что-то еще…

-Нет, это все,- устало выдохнул Джек, чувствуя, что времени у него осталось немного.- Доктор, как думаешь, это был настоящий Йанто?

-Право, Джек, я не знаю,- честно ответил тот.- Тебе точно ничего больше не на…

Ослепительный свет залил зал управления, крик Джека, начавшийся и резко прервавшийся, заложил уши Доктора, миг – и от капитана, сидевшего на полу, не осталось ничего – ни одежды, ни капель крови.

-Квантовый ускоритель частиц?- поразился Доктор, тряся головой и ковыряясь в ушах.- Эту бы энергию и в мирных целях,- тихо заметил он, пытаясь уловить в воздухе хоть какой-то намек на присутствие Джека.

-Вы прирожденный манипулятор, мистер Джонс,- с улыбкой заметил Бестер, поджидая Йанто.- Не понимаю сути этой игры, но мне этого, вроде бы и не нужно, верно?

-Верно, мистер Бестер,- кивнул хмурый Йанто.- Вы получили, что хотели, а теперь забудьте про меня.

-Вы уверены, что не хотите возглавить Пси-корпус?- снова закинул удочку коп, сжимая в руках черный массивный предмет – тот самый «пилот» для звездолета Теней.- Ваши фантазии… особенно с командором Ивановой… я почти почувствовал ее пальцы на своей шее.

-Я не специалист по наведению иллюзий, мистер Бестер,- устало вздохнул Йанто.- Мы обговорили наш договор – Пси-корпус получает технологию Теней, я – небольшую сделку с совестью.

-Могу я узнать, что видел Ваш супруг?- Бестер подкинул значок на ладони.

Йанто не стал отвечать, сразу внедрившись в сознание копа.

Вот идет обсуждение, вот входит Йанто и все мгновенно застывают на месте – Йанто контролирует их разум. Они видят себя отчаянно сопротивляющимися и только Джек реагирует как нужно, как будто он не замечает застывших фигур вокруг. Слова, прикосновения, поцелуй – Джек единственный, кого Йанто не сдерживает.

Вот входит Бестер, лицо застывшей Ивановой перекашивается – это личная прихоть Йанто. Он понимает, что у командора личные давние счеты с Пси-корпусом. Пусть. От Бестера не убудет.

Вот люди покидают зал как сомнамбулы – они переданы в подчинение Бестера с условием, что тот не будет швыряться в их разуме. Йанто и Джек наедине, Джек бьет Йанто, тот торопливо уходит, офицеры и послы входят, даже не замечая самого Йанто и Бестера, притаившегося неподалеку.

Йанто резко вышел из разума копа, тот зажмурился и застонал.

-Вы любите причинять боль, мистер Джонс,- заметил коп, чуть поморщившись.- И все же спрошу еще раз – может быть, Вы передумаете? Пси-корпус научит Вас бережнее относиться к разуму.

-Я был осторожен с людьми,- заметил Йанто.

-Вы были особенно осторожны лишь с Вашим мужем и с капитаном Шериданом,- не согласился коп.- Если предпочтение в отношении капитана Харкнесса я могу понять, то какую роль играет Шеридан?

-Огромную, - процедил Йанто.- Но я не думаю, что поделюсь этой информацией с Вами, мистер Бестер.

-Жаль,- уронил тот.- Что ж, рад был помочь Вам, мистер Джонс.

Коп протянул руку для прощания.

Йанто крепко пожал руку полицейского и коротко взглянул в его глаза. Бестер моментально окаменел.

-Вы забудете произошедшее, Вы забудете меня, Вы никогда не причините вреда… впрочем, это уже не важно,- оборвал себя Йанто.- Прощайте, мистер Бестер.

Он разжал ладонь.

-Мне всего лишь нужно было попрощаться с ними,- тихо произнес Йанто, уходя и не оборачиваясь на стоявшего какое-то время неподвижно, а затем пришедшего в себя копа.

-После близкого знакомства с Эротом,- провозгласил Джон,- когда мы пришли к обоюдному согласию по всем точкам соприкосновения, могу утверждать, что мы полностью удовлетворили друг друга по всем пунктам.

-Харт, ты извращенец!- не выдержал страдающий от жестокой аллергии врач.- Мало того, что ты перетрахал половину состава Торчвуда 1, мало тебе едва ли не всей кардиффской бухты, мало тебе пса президента Америки, ты умудряешься трахаться с богами!

-Оуэн, дорогой мой!- смертельно оскорбился Харт.- Я перетрахал лишь половину кардиффской бухты, вторую же оставив тебе и Джеку! И я не спал с этим очаровательным мальчиком Эротом, если тебя так интересует моя половая жизнь.

-Вы ахали, охали и стонали четыре, мать вашу, часа!- после серии изматывающих чихов простонал Оуэн.

-Я рассказывал ему анекдоты,- очаровательно порозовел Джон.- Ладно, дело не в этом.

Гвен и Тош приготовились слушать. Молчавшие девушки уже поняли, что даже на этот раз Оуэн оказался прав – Харт не смог пересилить себя – впрочем, а хотел ли он когда-либо себя пересиливать?- и все эти стоны явно говорили сами за себя. Вылетевший из кабинета Джека розовощекий красавец, источающий благоухание роз, с чуть потрепанными кончиками крыльев, с заметными укусами на загорелой шее, с зацеловано-искусанными губами, Эрот, у которого из одежды не было на теле вообще ничего, являл собой едва ли не самое возбуждающее зрелище далеко не мягкой эротики, но довольно жесткой порнографии.

Гвен застонала так громко при виде действительно божественного красавца, что Оуэн не выдержал и запустил в нее папкой.

Тош, у которой вообще была личная сердечная трагедия, мечтавшая поговорить хоть с одним из представителей тех, кто решает эти самые вопросы, так и не смогла выдавить ни слова, когда красавец-бог исчез в золотистом сиянии.

-Ладно, девочки и мальчик,- Харт не стал углубляться в тему своих непростых взаимоотношений с богами,- суть в том, что Ли просила передать, что нам придется бездельничать до Рождества.

-Что? Но это же долго! Что мы будем делать?

-Нужно же найти Торчвуд 4!

-Ты спятил?

Переждав натиск вопросов и одно обвинение, Джон поднял руки, призывая всех к молчанию.

-Так, офицеры!- гаркнул он, когда буря и не подумала стихать.- Богиня нашла Торчвуд 4, там согласились нам помочь, а теперь можно загорать.

-Но Джек, Йанто и оста…- снова начала Гвен.

-Время под контролем, куколка,- Харт сладко улыбнулся побагровевшей Купер.

-Ли нашла Торчвуд 4?- переспросила Тош.- Где?

-Довольно странный мир, наши коллеги окончательно спятили и кажется даже стали называть себя Иными,- Харт пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы.- Вот, что делают с людьми инопланетные технологии.

-Они живы? – снова спросила Тош.- Наши ребята из параллели Торчвуда?

-Живее не бывает,- заверил Джон.- Предлагаю сегодня пойти домой пораньше.

Изнемогающий от насморка и чихания Оуэн кивнул и побрел к себе.

-Проветрите здесь,- после длительного чиха попросил он.- Сил никаких нет от этого проклятого запаха.

-Оуэн, я могу помочь,- робко предложила Тошико, заранее зная, что ей откажут, но когда врач измученно кивнул, она бросила победоносный взгляд на ухмыльнувшегося Джона и нагнала Оуэна около прозекторской.

-Детка, мы остались вдвоем,- губы Джона расплылись в довольную улыбку. - Как насчет горячего секса?

-Джон,- так терпеливо, как обращаются с особо буйными или детьми, сказала Гвен,- ты только что поимел бога, не многовато для твоего организма? Нет, не отвечай!- предупредила она его язвительные словечки.- Я сейчас соберусь, сяду в машину - одна, Джон! - и поеду к мужу и дочке, а завтра я приеду на работу, доделаю все дела, мы снова погонимся… ах, да, уивеллы и прочая живность же теперь не вылезает из Рифта… тем более – завтра я уйду в тир, потом поработаю с архивом, свяжусь с Торчвудом 1 и Торчвудом 2, познакомлюсь наконец с Алексом, помогу Лиз чем смогу, а потом примусь за отчеты полиции, благо дел у меня накопилось много. Даже не знаю, куда впихнуть тебя,- она состроила задумчивое выражение лица.- Устроит минутка между звонками Торчвуду 1 и Торчвуду 2? Или нет,- коварно продолжила она.- Могу выделить полминуты между звонком в Торчвуд 2 и связью с Арго.

-Купер, не нарывайся,- предупредил Джон.- Если я начну, это затянется дольше, чем на полминуты.

-Тогда разогревайся без меня,- фыркнула та.- Сделай лучше доброе дело и прилипни на это время к Лиз, бедняжка едва дышит.

Харт перехватил ее за талию и нагнул над полом, вызвав у нее визг.

-Сдурел?! Пусти меня!

-Ты скучная женщина, Купер,- заметил он, наслаждаясь паникой и яростью в ее глазах.- Дуй домой и чтобы я тебя неделю не видел в хабе. Побудь с мужем и дочкой.

Он осторожно выпрямил ее и подтолкнул в спину.

-Эй, ты в порядке?- Гвен от неожиданности даже притихла, глядя на поникшего Харта.- Обиделся из-за отказа?

-Гвен, иди домой,- мягко попросил Джон.- Давай, кыш отсюда и не возвращайся неделю.

Она покачала головой, подхватила сумку и ключи от машины.

-Джон,- позвала она, уже подойдя к двери хаба.- Ты точно в порядке? Выглядишь ты неважно, да и твоя подозрительная тишина как-то… напрягает.

-Я в полном порядке, Гвен, - заверил он, массируя затылок и шею.- Иди уже.

Гвен покачала головой, но спрашивать дальше не стала.

Джон проводил ее взглядом и тяжко вздохнул. Конечно, тот факт, что он переспал с этим богом разврата и всего прочего – это хорошо, но новости, которые принес Эрот, были мягко говоря неутешительными.

Лилит возобновила давний проект «Черная дыра», о котором он слышал, когда был в Тверди. Разговоры ангелов и демонов тем и хороши, что их слышат и смертные в том числе, но живые, а не души. Харт слышал, как два ангела беседовали о проекте, с помощью открытия которого можно переносить во времени, пространстве и измерениях объект любой массы в любую точку. Харт понимал, что Лилит движет не столько стремление вернуть свое, сколько перенести оттуда что-то большое, явно больше ТАРДИС и даже больше звездолета Теней, в котором застрял Барроумен.

Особенностью же проекта являлось принесение определенных жертв, подключение их к контактеру-оператору и соединение с разломом.

Джон умел сопоставлять факты: оператором будет Ли, Рифт у них есть, жертва уже намечена, Торчвуды будут объединены… осталось найти объект переноса.

Или объекты?

Глава 13

Говорят, что беда не приходит одна – меняются лишь имена врагов в бесконечной войне. Минбарцы в это верят как никто иной. Вот и сейчас, глядя на спящего Джона, Деленн думала лишь о том, что он пережил и о том, что еще предстоит пережить.

Такой спокойный, расслабленный, Джон казался ей ребенком. Нет решительной отчаянности во взгляде, нет боли в глубине души, нет поджатых губ, и лоб разгладился от вечных морщинок – привычки хмуриться стало больше и тому способствует временное затишье ситуации в галактике.

Делен еще раз взглянула на спящего – такой беззащитный…

Доктору не спалось. Признаков обнаружения Джека как ни странно еще не было, Доктор даже представить не мог, из чего Йанто создал такую крошку-бомбу, если человека буквально разнесло на атомы вместе со всем, что на нем было, включая оружие, но чудом не повредило ни Доктора, ни ТАРДИС. Обследование отверткой ничего не дало – Джек как будто действительно растворился в воздухе. Впрочем, так оно и было. Доктор содрогнулся всем телом – осознать, через что прошел Йанто, убивая собственного мужа было нелегко.

Неужели пришелец того стоил, чтобы ради него уничтожать любимого? Доктор сел на пол около консоли и задрал голову к потолку, силясь отыскать там хоть какой-то намек на присутствие Джека. Естественно, что он ничего не нашел.

Решив, что находиться в ТАРДИС глупо и Джек ранее третьего дня не возродится, Доктор решил прогуляться по ночной станции.

Конечно же, станция не спала, принимая и отправляя корабли и челноки круглосуточно. Послы улетали к себе домой, прибывали на Вавилон 5 с определенными миссиями, спешили повидаться с родными семьи, затевали грязные делишки авантюристы и воры, словом, станция не засыпала ни на минуту.

Доктор ходил полупустыми коридорами, заглядывал в доки, оставаясь незамеченным – должно же быть преимущество у мальчишки! – постоял в пустом доке 13, вспоминая, как здесь находился красивый кальмарообразный желто-черный ворлонский транспортник, теперь несущий на своем борту смерть на отдаленную планету, пока чувство тревоги не позвало его на пост прибытия-отлета гостей станции.

Стоя за какой-то палаткой, невидимый для охраны, Доктор и сам не понимал, что он здесь делал, но он ждал.

И дождался.

Спустившись по пандусу, чуть улыбнувшись охраннику, на борт станции ступила невысокая рыжеволосая женщина с приветливым лицом и подозрительно черной душой. Разумеется, Доктор мог лишь определить на глазок состояние незнакомки, но даже ему захотелось сбежать от нее подальше. Женщина, взошедшая на борт станции, несла не просто угрозу – она была самой аватарой смерти. И, кажется, Доктор, догадался, кем была эта женщина.

Лилит вышла из врат Лимбо в приемное – прогуляться, освежить голову и просто предаться как всегда мрачному унынию.

Ангелы и демоны привычно сновали туда-сюда, мимо проплывали новопреставленные души, полным ходом шло распределение, то и дело доносился голос архангелов, объявляющих об очередном открытии Врат Рождения – Твердь не прерывала работу ни на миг со дня создания института.

Чьи-то ласковые руки обхватили талию женщины – та усмехнулась. Так нежно к ней прикасались лишь двое, но один навеки заперт в вечном перерождении, а второй…

-Люцифер, не стоит пугать новичков,- заметила Ли, не оборачиваясь.

Пробегавший мимо ангелочек неодобрительно покосился на супружескую пару и скривился. Ли вздохнула – эти ангелы, чтоб им не видать небес…

-Ты опять что-то задумала,- муж поцеловал ее в щеку.

-Это так заметно? – подняла брови она.- Иногда мне кажется, что я живу с телепатом.

-Ты живешь с ангелом, с падшим ангелом,- напомнил прямолинейный Светозарный.

-Грешники!- прошипела парочка юных ангелов, стремительно уносясь по коридору к Вратам Рождения.

-Даже хранители, и те против проявления чувств на публике,- покачал златокудрой головой Люцифер.

Ли вдруг ощутила пустоту внутри. Захотелось оттолкнуть любимого мужа, влепить ему пощечину. Мир вдруг показался каким-то узким, темным, неправильным.

-Ты никогда не думал, почему мы это делаем?- спросила она как бы невзначай.

-Ты о чем?- не понял тот.

-Творец, ангелы, демоны, одни и те же маски,- продолжила Ли, с ненавистью глядя на души и глупую толкотню ангелов-хранителей около них.

-Смертным так проще принять параллельный мир,- разумно ответил Люцифер.- Скажи мы им, что мы всего лишь инопланетные ученые, занимающиеся созданием, развитием и контролем миров, они бы вряд ли это поняли, попав к нам в лаборатории.

-Тебе не надоели вечный маскарад?- обернулась она к мужу.- Тебе не надоело носить личину ангела или демона, или кем там нас в очередной раз сочли люди?

-Что плохого в том, что мы хорошо маскируемся?- развел руками тот.- Лилит…

-Прекрати!- яростно зашипела она, сжимая кулаки.- Мне осточертело изображать из себя демоницу, дочку Творца, который и Творцом не является!

-Лилит…- растерянно повторил Люцифер, чуть отступая.

-Что будет, если сказать людям, что мы не боги, не ангелы, не демоны? Люци, что если когда-нибудь они поймут, что были созданы нами как учеными, а не богами? Что если… впрочем, на планетах уже многие поняли, что они – результат панспермии, а не божественного провидения. Это радует, но мне надело, Люци, я устала быть кем-то. Кем-то, только не собой. К чему этот фарс? Ради смертных? Да брось! Они привыкли бы к настоящему институту. Я не верю в загробный мир.

-Но они верят,- ее муж указал на души.- Они верят и разочаровать их – значит лишить всего: понимания, веры, всего того, что мы в них вкладываем.

-Люци,- устало вздохнула Ли,- людям всех миров мы уже не нужны. Мы ученые, у-че-ны-е,- произнесла она по слогам.- У ангелочков и демонов нет и быть не может оборудования по репликации, дублирующих систем разномирья, кораблей-маток, бороздящих просторы космоса с целью осеменения очередной бесплодной планетки очередными говорящими игрушками.

-Люди – игрушки?- взгляд ангела стал холодным.- Это говоришь ты – биоконструктор? Лилит, если ты устала от дел - отдохни, но не смей так говорить про наших детей.

-Люци,- Ли молитвенно сложила руки,- прости. Нет, конечно, люди – это все, что у нас есть. Я люблю людей, я живу ради них, я создана ради них, но…

-Пока Отец хочет скрывать истину, будучи богом, Высшим разумом или кем Он там себя видит, не наше дело – вмешиваться.

-Знаешь, это не так сложно – щелкнуть пальцами в ускорителе, создать очередную Вселенную и сунуть заготовку в отдел Конструирования,- не согласилась Ли.- Тоже мне, божественное творение.

-Ли, Он – глава института Тверди, мы – его сотрудники, по сути мы и есть Его дети, Его детища, а наша работа – доделывать начатое Им. Что тебя вдруг перестало устраивать?

-Люци, мы, как ты заметил, институт, мы не крылатые-хвостатые-рогатые,- снова распалялась Ли.- Я не богиня, хоть и огненное создание, ты – не ангел, хоть ты как раз крылат, Михаил и прочие… Гермес, Эрот, прочие помощники – это наши изобретения, просто куски разумной протоплазмы, роботы, если угодно, но во многом они-то как раз счастливее нас.

-Стоп-стоп-стоп!- ангел схватил ее за плечи и встряхнул.- Первое правило контакта – мы те, кем нас видели первые люди. Мы могли быть собой лишь до определенного момента, но после контакта мы стали теми, кем хотели видеть нас наши дети – люди всех этих миров, Вселенных, параллелей.

-Зайди в отдел Новых технологий и скажи это тамошним сотрудникам,- фыркнула Ли.- Бедняги выглядят как кошмар только потому, что их первые контактеры были глупыми недоделками.

-Ну... нам повезло, им – нет, как распорядился начальник,- заметил Люцифер.

-Люци, я никогда не была женой Адама, я была контактером, хотя, не скрою, мне хотелось с ним переспать. Но ты же помнишь, чем кончилось дело, как потом восприняли мою роль во всей этой истории и что произошло.

-Лилит, Каин… - замялся ангел.- Мне жаль тебя, правда, но, может быть, Отец прав? Пора бы уже успокоиться.

-Ты помнишь мое имя, Люци?- внезапно серьезно спросила Ли. Уловив замешательство и панику в глазах мужа, она продолжила.- А помнишь свое имя, Люцифер, падший и старший из ангелов?

-Ли…- тот испугался.

-Ты не помнишь,- горько заключила Ли.- Ни ты, ни я, ни кто бы то ни было из сотрудников не помнит своих имен, дорогой мой. А ты помнишь имя Творца?

Ангел прижался спиной к стене и зажмурился, тряся головой.

-Молчи! Не надо! Прошу, не продолжай!- взмолился он так громко, что на них обернулась почти все.

Лилит повернулась к замершим коллегам по институту.

-Вы забыли о том, кто вы есть. Вы созданы Творцом, но вы – самостоятельные личности, с душой, разумом, именами. Мы вечны как сама Вечность, - голос Ли разносился эхом по громадному залу.- Мы ученые, а не боги. Мы…

-Довольно, благодарю,- раздался спокойный голос откуда-то сверху.- Продолжайте работать, коллеги, а ты, Лилит, будь добра – зайди ко мне в кабинет.

-Видишь,- обратилась к мужу Ли,- «в кабинет»! Хоть в одном веровании у Бога есть полностью оборудованный кабинет с лабораторией по творениям миров?

-Лилит…- почти жалобно прошептал Люцифер, но Ли качнула головой.

Она единственная, кто понимал себя и ощущал себя тем, кем был. Остальные давно уже утратили свое я.

-Ты еще помнишь, как я выгляжу на самом деле?- тихо спросила Ли, мгновенно став столпом черного пламени и тут же с ревом взвиваясь вверх.

Пока ангелы успокаивали перепуганных до рождения душ, пока демоны раздавали последние указания перед отправкой последних во Врата, пока сотрудники из числа людей всех миров как-то разом опустили головы, вспоминая свое мирское существование, единственный из тех, кто хоть немного понимал бунтарку, смотрел в сторону и качал головой.

-Я Люцифер,- повторял он.- Меня так назвали люди. Зачем мне помнить свое имя, если оно ничего бы не значило? Я же Люцифер, я Светозарный ангел… я Люцифер…

-Бунт в институте?- Творец был в гневе – с кончиков пальцев срывались черные язычки пламени, из глаз сыпались молнии, но Лилит даже глазом не моргнула – она достаточно насмотрелась на спецэффекты, работая с людьми.- Чем еще ты недовольна?

-Помимо того, что ты лишил меня единственного человека из тех, кого я полюбила?- нагло ответила она, садясь в кресло.- Кстати, симпатичный дизайн. Кто-то из людей-сотрудников посоветовал или сам догадался?

-Прекрати!- громогласный крик сотряс институт.

-Послушай, папочка,- Ли вскочила и нацелила палец на мужчину.- Ты меня достал, манипулятор чертов! Мне, может быть, надоело ломать комедию – я Лилит, я пожираю младенцев, а по пятницам танцую голой и трахаюсь со всем, что шевелится!- произнесла она с чувством.- Ты забываешься, Творец!

Тот посмотрел на нее с любопытством.

-Значит, единственное, что тебе нужно – твой человек? По твоим же словам - дитя двух игрушек, созданных тобой? Верно я понял, дорогая?

-Нет, мне нужна моя память и то, что принадлежит мне, моим людям, моим коллегам, всем, с кем я имею дело – всему институту!- палец уперся в грудь мужчине.- И обликом Каина ты меня больше не проймешь,- добавила она, с болью глядя на знакомый любимый профиль.

-Институт не против забвения,- развел руками Творец.- Я создал их служить и не задавать вопросов…

-… и подчиняться, и не думать, и не сомневаться в решениях – они тебе не куклы!- закончила Ли.

-Тебе не мешало бы поучиться у них смирению,- сухо ответил Творец.

-Ты забываешь, что я – единственная, кто создан настоящей. Частица, искра бога…- снова произнесла она.- Напомнить тебе твой облик, папочка?- с издевкой спросила она, на мгновение становясь черным бушующим пламенем. – Кварки, праатомы, нейтрино… Отец, эту ерунду можешь вешать на уши другим, а я знаю, кто ты. Высший разум, Бог, Его сын – чушь! То, что ты единственный, кто может создавать миры, не дает тебе права прибирать к рукам функцию бога.

-Я творец,- мужчина развел руками, явно наслаждаясь полемикой.- Да, я ученый, как и ты, как и остальные, да, я вечен изначально, да, я создал единственную дочь, подобную мне, и помощников с различными функциями для равновесия. Ты недовольна?

-Я единственная, кто хоть немного шевелит мозгами,- кивнула Ли.- Остальные – пешки. К чему тогда было разделение на черных и белых, если это не игра? Они же все одинаковые, все как один - копии Люцифера до последнего атома. Тебе что, было скучно или ты хотел повеселить людей пташками-ангелочками и чудиками-демонами? Особо весело было осознать, что я, твоя плоть, стала изгоем и у тебя, и у людей! Ну, спасибо, папочка!

-Лилит, Твердь – институт, ты – его сотрудник. Если тебе не нравится…- он не закончил, многозначительно взглянув на нее.

-Чистилище?- поморщилась она.- Я тебя умоляю!

-Нулевой мир,- коротко бросил мужчина.

Ли внутренне сжалась, но промолчала, отворачиваясь.

-Видишь, даже для бунтарей есть место, где они могут всласть буйствовать, сколько угодно, не мешая общему делу. Настоящий мир, Лилит, более того – созданный тобой мир, только твой, Земля, где возможно все. Разве это не рай для ученого?

-Он закрыт,- ответила она.- И ты обещал уничтожить его.

-Обещал,- согласился он.- Но я подумал, что рано или поздно, ты начнешь понимать так называемую неправильность положения дел в Тверди, что захочешь получить назад никогда не существовавшую память своих сотрудников и остального института, которая им не нужна, возможно, что захочешь в который раз ткнуть меня в мои ошибки.

-Нельзя обманывать смертных тем, кто мы есть,- Ли почувствовала подступающую панику.- Мы не боги, мы лишь люди, пусть инопланетные с точки зрения прочих, пусть мы те самые творцы их миров, жизней, судеб, но мы не боги.

-Девочка моя,- почти нежно произнес мужчина,- если бы я мог быть действительно богом, я не создавал бы ни тебя, ни остальных. Я могу создать все, но у этого всего нет и не будет частички человечности, которую даете вы, мои дети. Я не способен любить, сожалеть, понимать, я могу лишь создать и передать творение другим, своим детям.

-Они не твои дети, только я,- машинально поправила Лилит.

-Ты – единственная моя гордость,- согласился Творец.- Но характером ты получилась явно не в меня.

-Если бы можно было применить слово «партеногенез» в данном случае, я бы с тобой согласилась, но ты все-таки не женщина, не мужчина и вообще не живое существо.

-Я дух, душа, изначальное Я всего сущего, живущего. Я - мысль изначальная.

-Ты нарцисс,- поддержала его Ли.

-Я без самолюбования и эмоций,- спокойно парировал Творец.

-Ты эгоист,- снова вступила в бой Ли.

-Я справедлив.

-Ты разлучаешь влюбленных.

-Я спасаю то немногое, что дорого мне.

-Ты…- Ли не нашлась с новым обвинением.

-Ты можешь занять мое место, если хочешь,- предложил мужчина.- Только все будет так же, как сейчас, если не хуже. Ты не в силах изменить то, что должно происходить, что уже происходит и будет снова и снова повторяться где бы то ни было. Этого не в силах изменить даже я.

-Посмотрим,- Ли отошла к дверям.- Бог с компьютерами и лабораториями, глава института,- фыркнула она, коротко взглянув на Отца. Тот развел руками и улыбнулся.- На Каине эта форма сидит лучше,- без эмоций добавила она.- На Джоне эта форма сидит лучше,- тут же поправила она сама себя.

Когда она коснулась двери, желая выйти, позади раздался почти умоляющий шепот:

-Лилит, дочь, я знаю, ты что-то задумала…- она обернулась – он протянул к ней руку.- Я не знаю, что ты задумала, но откажись от задумки… Я обещаю, я что-нибудь придумаю, но не причиняй боли ни себе, ни другим. Лилит, ты слишком горяча, чтобы мыслить хладнокровно.

Она смотрела на красивое лицо Отца, на его отчаянный взгляд, в котором плясали язычки черного пламени, на до боли знакомые губы, на форму, которую носил Каин в своем единственном воплощении.

-Посмотрим,- тихо произнесла она, покидая его кабинет.

В хабе царила тоска и безнадежная скука. Гвен, закончив дела за неделю, просмотрев все отчеты полиции, подчистив накопленные дела, с разрешения Джона укатила в отпуск с семьей. Расслабление у моря с мужем и дочкой. Никаких больше пришельцев, никакого Рифта, никакого Харта.

Оуэн возился с архивом, но через два месяца и он сдался, решив отдохнуть пару недель от работы и коллег. Только Тош, верная себе, хотя скорее от одиночества и смутной надежды найти следы Джека и Йанто, просиживала днями в офисе, следя за показателями Рифта, не меняющимися круглосуточно и оттого кажущимися навеки застывшими. Тошико верила Ли, верила Джону, верила… Тошико вообще не могла не верить.

Сам глава института пребывал в унынии. Несвойственная Харту тоска накатила внезапно, словно хищник поджидая жертву и атакуя насмерть. Харт захандрил, неделями не выходил на воздух, прятался в «аквариуме», в тире, выходил измочаленный, но еще более хмурый. Страшные догадки того, что вот-вот должно было произойти, пугали его, но выплеснуть свой страх было некому. Он сознательно избегал Тошико, зная, что телепату будет и без того тяжело вынести новую порцию кошмара, он почти не говорил с девушкой, так же молча попрощался с уехавшим Оуэном, даже не пожелал приятного отдыха Гвен, словом… Харт ждал, стиснув зубы.

Связи с Твердью не было, Ли пропала, Люцифер молчал, Лиз больше не говорила, передавая всю информацию сразу на компьютеры.

Джон не признался бы и под пыткой, что он боялся не за действия Ли, а за то, что больше может никогда не увидеть Джека и Йанто. Собственно, ему было плевать даже на Доктора, каким бы важным в жизни Джека тот ни являлся, но сам Джек… Джон продолжал любить его, часто замечая немое понимание и боль в темных глазах Тошико, разделяющей его чувства как эмпат, но не как женщина. Джон давно понял, что страсть отношений его и Джека меркла по сравнению с нежностью и пониманием между Джеком и Йанто, но так просто отпускать любовника он не собирался, все еще на что-то надеясь. Нет, Джон не был настолько циничным засранцем, каковым старался казаться, в его большом сердце хватало места для всех, но большую часть там прочно занимал Джек. Еще одну, старательно гонимую, такую надежно оберегаемую за семью замками часть себя, Джон старался не показывать вообще никому, даже… нет, тем более Тошико. Джон даже под пытками не хотел признаться, что полюбил мальчишку Джонса. И не совсем такой любовью, какой пылал к Харкнессу, нет. Здесь было нечто, чего Джон не хотел больше ни с кем делить – чувство отцовства. Мальчишка вызывал в нем бешеную ревность, Джон понимал, что Джек дает Джонсу все, что может и даже сверх того, но все равно, Джон думал, что мог бы дать больше, мог бы защищать лучше, понять глубже. Он хотел парня, хотел до зубовного скрежета, но гнал от себя желание, как будто впервые в жизни это было каким-то действительно неправильным чувством. Джон знал, что единственное, чего лишен Джек и что тот никогда не сможет дать своему юному супругу – та самая глупая часть романтики, смерть в один день. Джек старел крайне медленно, Йанто же грозил скоро затмить даже обманчивую молодость супруга. Но зато старел сам Джон, старел и понимал, что рано или поздно ему станет невыносимо видеть понимание, сожаление и зависть в глазах Харкнесса.

Джон хотел разделить последние минуты жизни не со страстным любовником Джеком, а с простым смертным парнем Йанто.

Тош догадывалась или знала о творящейся буре в сердце Джона, но ей хватало такта никогда не упоминать об этом, за что Харт был ей безмерно благодарен. Давно созданный имидж нахала, циника и законченного мерзавца давался куда проще ореола просто влюбленного смертного человека.

Сидя на диване у стены, сцепив руки в замок за головой и бессмысленно таращась в потолок, Джон думал о том, что еще придумала Ли, что у них было с Джеком в прошлом, чем кончится томительное ожидание неизвестности, чем кончатся отношения Джека и Йанто, чем могли бы кончится у него и Джека…

-Ты слишком громко думаешь,- тихо заметила Тошико, выходя из архива с кипой папок в руках.

Харт до хруста в спине потянулся.

-Ты ей веришь? – поинтересовался он, даже не делая попытки помочь девушке.

-Ли? – Тош положила папки на свой стол и села в кресло.- Верю, конечно. Если больше не во что верить, я верю в нее. Все-таки, ей лучше знать, что делать, она не раз нам помогала.

-Тебе интересны муравьи?- снова спросил он, разваливаясь на диване.

-Ты имеешь в виду тонкое сравнение муравьиной колонии и нас с последующим сравнением нас и богов Тверди?- улыбнулась она.- Не совсем верное сравнение, Джон,- заметила она.

-Ли прежде всего богиня,- не согласился Харт.

-Ли - ученый, а потом богиня,- покачала головой Тош.- Ты до сих пор не веришь в очевидное?

-У меня странное впечатление, что она ловко водит нас за нос, а это обидно,- поделился соображениями Джон.

-Она предельно открыта, насколько это вообще возможно у жителей Тверди, но уверяю тебя, она никому не желает зла,- поняла она его страх.- Джон, я верю ей, я верю в нее, - она подошла к дивану и села рядом, не рискуя закончить разговор тактильно – конечно, даже зная, что Харт позер, она не хотела рисковать.- Они вернутся.

Он вздохнул, не глядя нашарил ладонь девушки, чуть помассировал ее большим пальцем – никакого сексуального подтекста в отношении с телепатом.

-Думаешь, у меня еще есть шанс?- спросил он.

-Не знаю,- честно призналась она.- Джек… он слишком горяч, слишком непредсказуем, слишком…

-…живуч,- закончил он.

-И это тоже,- кивнула она.- Ему очень тяжело, он мучается ежедневно, едва ли не ежеминутно – я чувствую его страх.

-О Йанто?- он повернул к ней голову.

-О Йанто, обо всех нас, о дочке Гвен, даже о Рисе,- она выдержала его взгляд.- И он беспокоится о тебе, Джон,- добавила она спустя мгновение.

-Он…- продолжение фразы так и не прозвучало, но Тош поняла.

-Он любит тебя, Джон, даже не сомневайся. Он любит всей страстью, памятью о прошлом, тем, что было, но Йанто – он для него все, весь мир и вся Вселенная. Потому он тогда подрался с тобой из-за него. Не потому, что ты претендовал на его собственность, а потому, что Джек любит его всей душой и готов эту душу продать, если это сделает Йанто счастливым. Мне действительно жаль.

-Ничего,- неторопливое поглаживание подушечки пальца по ее ладони прекратилось.- Спасибо, Тошико.

-Не за что,- она убрала руку и поднялась.

-Тош, почему ты здесь?- поинтересовался Джон.

-Ну…- она замялась, папка, едва взятая в руки, полетела на пол. Тошико даже не заметила ее падения.- Хотела поработать с архивом Рифта, ты же понимаешь, накопилось уйма незаполненных отчетов, да и Джек давно просил разобрать ненужные папки.

-Нет,- он прервал ее,- я имел в виду почему ты здесь?- он выделил последнее слово.

-Я же говорю…- она опустила глаза.

-Тош, врать ты не умеешь,- мягко заметил он, поднимаясь с дивана.- Что тебя здесь держит? Все разъехались, Рифт спокоен, покормить и прибрать у гостей я и сам могу. Иди домой, отдохни пару недель, съезди к морю, выпей коктейлей, закадри уже кого-нибудь,- нажал он.

-Но работа!..- она на миг подняла темные глаза и снова опустила взгляд, покраснев.- Ты же знаешь, почему,- как-то обмякла она.- Мне страшно за них, я боюсь, Джон. А еще… я слишком отвыкла от мира, я чувствую себя спокойнее здесь, где есть те, кто меня поймет. Ты же понимаешь, что телепату найти себе пару не так просто, как обычному человеку, а тут есть…- она смутилась окончательно.

Джон вздохнул – судьбы Тош и мрачновато-циничного Оуэна, слишком открыто отрицающего свои чувства к привлекательной японке, были идентичны его чувствам к Джеку и Джека – к нему. То же самое одиночество среди своих.

Джон подошел к девушке, нагнулся, поднял папку, бросил ее на стол и обнял Тош за талию.

-Знаешь, что… пошли все к чертям собачьим, - заявил он, поглаживая ее по спине.- Пошли в бар, напьемся, а потом снимем себе пару симпатичных мальчиков.

Она чуть слышно фыркнула.

-По паре симпатичных мальчиков, ты хотел сказать,- поправила она, уловив его мысли.

-Сато, ты куда более извращенная личность, чем я о тебе думал!- с восхищением воскликнул Харт.- Чур, я в твоей тройке второй!

-И не мечтай,- широко улыбнулась она.

Делен подошла к столику, взяла странную красивую земную игрушку – стеклянный шар, наполненный водой, с блестками и пенопластом внутри, перевернула, полюбовалась неспешным падением и кружением игрушечного снега внутри шарика.

Дверь каюты бесшумно отошла в сторону, на пороге появился стройный женский силуэт:

-Здравствуйте! Вы должно быть Деленн? Я Анна Шеридан, жена Джона,- произнесла женщина, входя внутрь каюты.

Стеклянный шарик в руке минбарки дрогнул, падая на пол и разбиваясь.

Доктор проследил путь незнакомки до каюты капитана, нахмурился, глядя на то, как та прошла внутрь, как послышался звук разбившегося стекла. Он понял, что день Икс близок, что женщина прибыла с той стороны истины, что сейчас все зависит только от действий капитана Шеридана, что… все равно он полетит на верную смерть и погибнет.

Все равно погибнет.

-Можешь задать мне любой вопрос, что угодно,- настаивала Анна, приближаясь к мужу, когда Деленн в спешке покинула каюту, даже не заметив Доктора от заполнивших глаза слез.- Я отвечу, только прошу, давай не здесь. Ты должен полететь со мной, если хочешь услышать всю историю, найти все ответы, что так долго пытался разгадать.

-Полететь? Но куда?- капитан уже догадался, сопоставив события этой недели и такое «внезапное» появление жены, которую, как он считал, давно потерял.

-Как куда?- в глазах Анны заплясали искорки.- На ЗаХаДум!

С бьющимися сердцами, Доктор убрал от двери отвертку, с помощью которой нагло подслушивал разговор супругов.

Все…

Еще один следующий день Доктор бесшумной тенью следовал за четой Шеридан везде, даже пробравшись в медлаб к доктору Франклину.

-Даже не знаю, что сказать,- Стивен вышел из смотровой, где болтая ногами, на кушетке сидела Анна, беседуя с медсестрой и улыбаясь.- Это твоя жена, Джон. Это Анна до последнего ее атома. Я сравнил ее медкарту и анализы – это она, но…

-Что еще?- капитан не подал вида, что догадался – Анна как раз смотрела на него через стекло, нежно улыбаясь.

-Помнишь груз телепатов?- понизил голос Стивен.- Помнишь те штуки у них на голове? Еще те два отверстия у основания черепа сзади – у Анны два старых шрама на том же самом месте. Может быть, это всего лишь совпадение, но…

-Если есть еще что-то, говори,- потребовал капитан.- Я должен знать все.

-Я сообщу,- пообещал доктор, уходя обратно в смотровую к приветливо улыбнувшейся женщине.

Капитан стиснул зубы – заболело сердце, и вышел из отсека, нос к носу сталкиваясь с Доктором.

-Вы уже поняли, верно?- не стал отпираться от слежки Доктор.

-Вы о чем?- спокойно поинтересовался капитан.- Что Вы здесь делаете? Вы шпионите за мной?

-Я о Вашей жене, капитан, и да, я беспокоюсь за Вас,- прямолинейно ответил Доктор.

-Послушайте,- капитан схватил его за плечо,- я как-нибудь сам разберусь со своей женой.

-Вы не поняли, капитан, что Вы – лакомый кусок для голодного пса?- Доктор хмуро взглянул на мужчину снизу вверх.- Вы – тот самый козырной туз в рукаве: вынь его – и партия закончена. Но как ее закончить – решать только Вам.

-Что Вы предлагаете?- сдался капитан.

-Возможно, что неугомонная богиня и Джек правы – Вам нельзя лететь на ЗаХаДум.

-Она обещает теплую встречу и разговор с представителями расы Теней.

-Вы верите в сказки, сэр? Вы не показались мне одним из тех, кто не просчитывает партию на два-три хода вперед. Не это ли помогло Вам выиграть войну с Минбаром в Вашем прошлом, Старкиллер?

Капитан вздрогнул – воспоминания о прошлом были куда болезненны, чем даже встреча с женой. Так его прозвали сами минбарцы, когда его корабль Агамемнон взорвал шарлин Черная Звезда минбарского флота – крупная, едва ли не крупнейшая победа в истории Земли над Минбаром.

-Откуда Вы…

-…знаю? Я достаточно изучил историю Вашего мира, капитан. Анна сказала, что улетит назад, если Вы не летите с ней, что оставит Вас в покое, но Вы никогда не узнаете правды о том, что произошло на ЗаХаДуме с Икаром – ее исследовательским кораблем, разбившимся на той планете? Вы уверены, что Вас не ждет ловушка?

-Однажды я был в будущем, случайно, но и тогда мне говорили то же самое: «Не летай на ЗаХаДум!»,- задумчиво произнес Джон.- А вдруг все пошло наперекосяк именно потому, что я тогда не полетел? Доктор, Вы же не дадите гарантию в том, что историю никак не изменить? Ведь для чего-то туда полетел мистер Джонс… или его клон – я не знаю.

-Быть может, он полетел сделать Вашу работу,- предположил Доктор.- Возможно, что Вам туда уже не нужно лететь.

-Я не спрячусь за чужую спину,- заявил капитан.- Не имею обыкновения сидеть в окопе, когда мои ребята ведут бой нос к носу.

Доктор вздохнул.

-Иногда, возможно, это единственно верное решение.

-Вы так говорите всем, кто помогает Вам в Ваших приключениях?- решительный взгляд капитана заставил Доктора опустить глаза.

-Я ненавижу насилие, капитан,- тихо ответил Доктор.- Я сожалею, что ради меня гибли люди, только бы я мог исправить огрехи истории. Мне нечем гордиться, капитан. Не повторяйте моих ошибок, Вас ждет женщина, которая любит Вас, которую любите Вы, у Вас впереди вся жизнь…

-Но всю жизнь я буду мучиться вопросом: «А что было бы, полети я с Анной?».

-Вы знаете ответ, он внутри Вас,- Доктор не посмел поднять взгляд на мужественного человека.

-Вы говорите как Кош,- заметил капитан, на миг задумавшись.- Спасибо за помощь, но решения я принимаю сам. Доброго дня,- он решительно развернулся и исчез в коридорах станции.

Тош еще никогда так не мучилась головной болью, как в это утро. Рядом посапывал мужчина, почему-то отдаленно похожий на Харта, сбоку сопел еще один – совсем мальчишка, а на полу около кровати, смешно вытянув губы трубочкой, спал третий – постарше, с развитой мускулатурой, один из тех, про кого говорят, что у них анаболиков в крови больше, чем мозгов в голове.

-О, го-о-осподи,- застонала Тошико.- Убью Харта!

-За что?- раздался голос самого Харта как раз там, где спал тот, что был на него похож.

Тош взвизгнула и попыталась прикрыться одеялом, на котором блаженствовал Харт и еще один парень.

-Какого…- голос девушки сорвался в хрип, она закашлялась.

-Я тебя и пальцем не тронул,- не разлепляя глаз, поклялся Джон, устраивая ногу и руку соответственно на бедре и груди паренька.- Славно надрались вчера? У меня задница до сих пор побаливает,- душевно поделился он.- Впрочем, если учесть то, что я сделал с этим красавчиком, у него должна болеть не меньше.

-Мы… я… - Тош одичало осмотрелась – ее милая уютная квартирка превратилась каким-то образом в настоящий бордель – ее нижнее белье висело почему-то на люстре, знакомые джинсы Харта валялась на туалетном столике рядом с косметикой и духами, рубашки всех троих мужчин в полнейшем беспорядке были разбросаны по полу, ее туфли и их ботинки загадочно перемешивались в углу и почему-то в середине спальни.- Это я?

-Нет,- успокоил Харт.- Это я. До тебя было ехать ближе, чем до меня. Ты разве не помнишь?

Тош сжала виски ладонями, пытаясь что-то вспомнить, но ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Страшно захотелось пить.

-И мне принеси,- подал голос Джон, поглаживая рукой бедро парня под ним.

-Мужики – сволочи,- с чувством прохрипела Тош, бредя на кухню и доставая банку пива из холодильника. – Боже, если ты есть, я в тебя верую!- воодушевилась она, выпив пиво до дна.

-Все в порядке?- Харт появился на кухне минутой позже, даже не подумав одеться и смутиться, прошлепав босыми ногами к холодильнику и доставая оттуда пиво себе.

Тошико даже возмутиться толком не могла.

-Не очень,- честно призналась она.- Какое сегодня число?

-Двадцатое декабря,- на всякий случай Джон решил напомнить и месяц.- И это был шикарный предрождественский подарок,- добавил он, подмигнув и ушлепав обратно в спальню.

Тошико села на пол около холодильника, схватила голову руками и тихонько застонала.

-Че-е-ерт, я ничего не помню!

-Все было чинно, мирно и почти невинно, если не считать того, что ты сначала увела у меня обоих парней,- сообщил Харт, появляясь уже в джинсах, но с голым торсом и по-прежнему босиком.

-Джон, что мы вообще пили?- в горле першило от сухости.

-Какую-то крепкую штуку под названием «водка»,- Харт снова залез в холодильник и выудил сразу две банки пива, сунув одну страдающей девушке. – Неплохо, да?

-Не помню никакой водки,- застонала Тош, отпивая из банки. Настроение было хуже некуда, а сегодня возвращался Оуэн и прилетела Гвен с семьей.

-В душ сама дойдешь?- Джон осторожно подхватил изнемогающую японку под руку, поднимая.

Учитывая, что на той не было надето ничего, кроме тонкого шелкового халата, Тош покраснела и попыталась отпихнуть удерживающую ее руку.

-Отстань! Убери руки!

-Ты свалишься, если я не буду тебя держать,- не согласился тот. Невзирая на слабые попытки Тош его оттолкнуть, Джон сгреб хрупкую девушки в охапку, поднял на руки и понес трофей в ванную, опустив на пол только около самой ванной.

-Не торопись, а на работу я тебя подвезу, хотя тебе лучше бы побыть дома,- сказал он, выходя, чтобы не смущать и без того несчастную Тошико.

Когда мокрая с ног до головы, вроде бы даже освеженная прохладной водой Тош вышла из ванной час спустя, в квартире был только Джон, обнаружившийся почему-то на кухне, готовящий кофе, и для того, кто в целом должен был бы страдать похмельем, державшийся просто неприлично бодро.

-Как их хоть звали?- она даже не спросила, куда он дел случайных любовников – убил, вышвырнул из ее дома или распылил на атомы.

-Не знаю,- пожал плечами тот, сунул ей в руки чашку с кофе и ушел в ванную.

Выйдя менее чем через пять минут, сияя совершенно развратной улыбкой, от чего у Тош разом заныли все зубы, Джон налил кофе себе и сел на стул, поглядывая на девушку.

-Н-да,- заметил он,- больше не буду давать тебе порошок.

Тош немедленно вскинулась.

-Кокаин? Ты убить меня хотел?!

-Сдурела?- отмахивался он, защищаясь от разъяренной девушки.- Легчайший наркотик с Варреи! Давняя заначка еще с той жизни, когда я мог перемещаться при помощи браслета.

-Харт, я тебя прибью,- пообещала Тош, садясь обратно.

Вдруг до нее дошло, что она сидит вот так, в банном халате перед самым развращенным мужчиной в этой части галактики, нападет на него едва ли не с кулаками, позволяет тискать себя как куклу, позволяет проводить с ним - не совсем с ним, но кто его знает? – ночь, и при этом ни у нее, ни у него нет друг на друга характерной реакции.

-Ты не в моем вкусе,- просто заявил Джон, прихлебывая кофе.- Как и я – не в твоем.

-Ты что…

-У тебя на лбу написано, даже без телепатии несложно догадаться, а я вообще-то не только чертовски сексуален, но еще и дьявольски проницателен,- скромно сообщил он, немедленно разваливаясь на стуле.- Ты хоть на что-нибудь годишься?

Тош вспыхнула.

-Я про работу,- поспешно добавил тот.

-Мне даже думать больно, не то, что считывать тебя,- призналась она.- Джон, какого черта ты это сделал?- она выразительно взглянула на него.

-Сделал что? Вытащил тебя на свет? Позволил оттянуться и трахнуться с двумя весьма неплохими парнями из бара? Не трахнул тебя сам?

-Все подряд,- выдохнула она.

Тот пожал плечами, поставил кружку на стол и поднялся.

-Я отношусь к тебе по-особому, - просто ответил он.- Или я все-таки должен был тебя трахнуть?- он положил руки на бедра и двинул ими вперед.

-Ха-а-арт!- застонала Тошико.- Тьфу!

-Ты просто не испытала энергию и мощь малыша Джонни,- не обиделся он, выходя из кухни.

Ехать на работу пришлось на такси – ни Джон, ни Тошико не помнили, как добрались до дома, если от бара до дома Тош было далековато идти пешком.

Двери хаба раскрылись, впуская парочку внутрь.

-Привет!- жизнерадостно закричала Гвен из кабинета Джека.- У меня столько новостей!

-Не кричи,- поморщилась Тош, держась за руку Джона, на что тот реагировал совершенно нормально.

У Гвен заблестели глаза.

-Я что-то пропустила?- осторожно подбираясь поближе, интимно понизила она голос.

-Мы пили,- Джон опустил руку Тош, помогая ей сесть на свое место.- Мы просто пили,- чуть с напором сказал он, глядя на сгорающую от любопытства Гвен.

-О… конечно… понимаю…- та почмокала губами, пряча улыбку.

-Харпер не вернулся?- Джону надоели эти намеки.

-Возится в «аквариуме» с Лиз,- быстро ответила Гвен, кошкой подбираясь к Тошико.- Выглядишь свежеоттра…

-Купер!- прервал ее речи Харт, взбежав в кабинет.- Зайди ко мне!

-Потом поговорим, ладно?- подмигнула Гвен краснеющей девушке и тут же умчалась наверх.

Анна рассказывала Джону про свою экспедицию, а Джон никак не мог забыть слова Деленн: «Я люблю тебя!». Он смотрел на жену, думая о другой, думая лишь о том, что он совершит ради нее.

-Хорошо,- согласился Джон.- Летим. Надеюсь, нас не собьют?

Анна улыбнулась.

-Тени хотят лишь поговорить, нас не будут сбивать, ведь я с тобой,- она обняла мужа, а взгляд того был устремлен на стол около двери – там лежал медицинский отчет по состоянию здоровья Анны.

Глава 14

Доктор сидел у консоли ТАРДИС, смотрел на пол, где как кошмарный конструктор собирался по кускам Джек Харкнесс – бессмертное творение сердца ТАРДИС и Розы.

Зрелище было настолько жутким, что кровь стыла в жилах, но Доктор как истый мазохист заставлял себя смотреть, как собирается буквально из ничего скелет человека.

Доктору не было противно – на своем веку он видел и не такое. Он сожалел, что по его вине несчастный человек вынужден так мучиться, не находя желанную уже миллионы раз смерть.

Доктор был не одинок, рядом стоял тот, по чьей вине Джека разнесло на атомы. Йанто, постучавший в двери ТАРДИС часом ранее, молча прошел внутрь и теперь так же молча глядел на результат своего поступка.

-И что потом?- первым нарушил тишину Доктор.

-Смерть, как и всегда,- пожал плечами мужчина.- День уже близок, день, когда я уйду, быть может, навсегда.

-Но второй… он полетел на ЗаХаДум… он же не вернется оттуда…

-Он полетел не на ЗаХаДум, Доктор,- вздохнул Йанто, глядя, как из скелета медленно вырастает правая рука – трудоемкий процесс.

Доктор не стал уточнять, куда же тогда полетел второй Йанто и какой из них стоял сейчас рядом с ним.

-Белая Звезда 1 просит разрешения на вылет!- запросил Джон у мостика станции.

-Белая Звезда 1, вылет разрешаю!- отозвалась Иванова.- Джон,- позвала она миг спустя, - удачи!

-Спасибо, Сьюзан!- неожиданно тепло ответил капитан.- Ну, - он обернулся к Анне,- следующая остановка – ЗаХаДум!

-Командор,- лейтенант Корвин обратился к помрачневшей Ивановой. - Посол ГКар сообщает о похищении еще двух термоядерных бомб.

-Я знаю, Дэвид,- тихо ответила она, глядя, как белое тело корабля исчезает в воронке собственного гиперпространственного выхода.

-Мне нужно идти,- Йанто как будто прислушался к себе, встрепенулся.

-Что? Куда?- Доктор вскочил.

-Капитан Шеридан и посол Теней улетели на ЗаХаДум, станция осталась без руководителя,- быстро заговорил Йанто, тревожно озираясь.

-Но командор Иванова…- начал Доктор.

-Вы не понимаете,- Йанто вздрогнул, бросил тоскующий взгляд на Джека.- Я должен идти,- он снова содрогнулся как от испуга.

-Йанто, ты в порядке?- забеспокоился Доктор, прикоснувшись к руке мужчины.

-Нет, Доктор,- признал тот, снова вздрагивая.- Я не в порядке, мне чертовски страшно и я совершенно не хочу умирать, но я должен идти.

-Мы можем… даже не знаю, но мы что-нибудь же можем?- Доктор видел панику в глазах Йанто, но совершенно не представлял, что предпринять.

-Вы останетесь здесь, ТАРДИС защищена, вы улетите, как только Ли откроет Рифт,- Йанто вздрагивал сильнее, как будто его било изнутри током.- Не покидайте ТАРДИС и не позволяйте Джеку выйти!- распорядился Йанто, подбегая к дверям.- Вы обещаете? Я знаю, Вы хотели как лучше, рассказав ему, но… обещайте, что не выйдете и не выпустите моего мужа! Пожалуйста, обещайте!

-Обещаю,- Доктор понял, что выполнит данное слово.

-Я люблю тебя,- прошептал Йанто, взглянув на почти собранный скелет Джека.- Прости меня… прощай…

Едва двери машины закрылись, Доктор достал отвертку и запечатал вход. Для связи есть компьютеры, а Джек… если так велел Йанто, он не покинет ТАРДИС.

В канун Рождества в хабе царил настоящий хаос: с полуночи работа Торчвуда закипела с небывалой силой. Лиз впервые за долгие месяцы напрямую сообщила о полной связи с Торчвудом 1 и злющей как сотня чертей Хэрриэт, с Торчвудом 2 и невозмутимым МакГилланом, Арго – командой Бермудского треугольника, оставалось лишь найти Торчвуд 4 и саму Ли.

В час ночи Торчвуд застонал от появления прямо посреди хаба гудящего столпа черного как ночь пламени, мгновенно сменившего облик на собранную Ли, наглухо упакованную в любимый черный комбинезон.

-Ли?!- удивилась Гвен уже с огнетушителем в руках.- Но…

-Все потом,- перебила ее та.- Лучше пулями, это смешнее,- мрачно пошутила она, указав глазами на огнетушитель.- Так, все готово?- крикнула она команде.

-Связь трех институтов и одного Арго есть!- отозвался Джон, бегая от одного компьютера к другому и сравнивая результаты.- Джейн пообещала меня кастрировать за несанкционированный взлом их базы, но сотрудничать она согласилась.

-Как будто у нее был выбор,- подала голос Тош, работающая сразу с тремя компьютерами.- Лиз сообщает, что Рифт нестабилен. Ты что-нибудь понимаешь?- она высунула нос из-за компьютера, обратившись к Лилит.

-Хорошо,- кивнула та.- Мое пребывание здесь не продлится долго,- предупредила она.

-Мы не нашли связь с Торчвудом 4,- Оуэн, оператор двух компьютеров и Рифта одновременно, тяжко вздохнул.

Ли подошла к шпилю Рифта и прикоснулась к нему. Рука, мгновенно ставшая сгустком жуткого черного огня, влилась в шпиль.

-Эдди-малыш!- громогласно позвала Ли.- Тащи сюда свою задницу!

-Есть изображение!- тут же крикнула Тош.- Вывожу звук.

-Крайне невежливо, Лилит,- раздался голос главы института,- но как я уже говорил, я согласен оказать помощь.

-Где Вы, черт дери?- к экрану подошел Джон.

-Я не намереваюсь общаться с низшими,- пафосно заявил Эдвард.- Мое общение санкционировано с Высшими.

-Подумать только, сколько…- начал Джон, но был бесцеремонно отпихнут рукой Лилит, уже отошедшей от шпиля Рифта и вернувшей руке привычный облик.

-Эд, ты знаешь, на что идешь?- серьезно спросила она.

-Разумеется, Лилит,- спокойно ответил Эдвард.- Так и будешь продолжать тратить свое и мое время?

-Нет,- резко ответила она, тут же отходя на безопасное расстояние от людей.

-Погоди!- остановил ее Джон.- Кто этот парень вообще? Где он вообще?

-Темный Иной,- коротко бросила Лилит.- В сумраке на шестом слое. Все, мне пора.

Женщина мгновенно стала ревущим столпом черного пламени и тут же исчезла.

-Иной?- переспросил Джон у Тошико.- В смысле не такой, как все?

Изображение Эдварда пропало в тот же миг, как Лилит отошла от экрана.

-Джон, будь душкой, проверь еще раз соединение с Торчвудом 1!- попросила Тошико.

-Нет, прошу тебя! Поехали домой! Пожалуйста, поехали!- плакала Роза, повиснув на плече мужа.

-Я не могу, милая, я обещал ей,- тот, кого Доктором уже не называл никто, перебирал светлые пряди волос жены, нежно целуя ее в висок.- Я многим обязан ей, я должен, понимаешь?

Роза плакала навзрыд.

Появление громадного лепестка черного пламени, ставшего женщиной, Роза не увидела.

Лилит позвала Доктора по имени, потом поприветствовала Розу. Лишь два имени, и Роза забилась в истерике в объятиях мужа. Ли не произнесла больше ни слова, встретившись взглядом с Доктором, коротко кивнувшим ей.

Берег бухты Плохого Волка оставил супругов наедине – Ли мгновенно исчезла.

-…а потом она мне говорит: Донна, ты как всегда все пропустила!»,- полная рыжеволосая женщина заливисто засмеялась, краем глаза заметив в комнате присутствие постороннего - невысокой стройной молодой девушки в черном наглухо закрытом комбинезоне, изучающей ее тяжелым взглядом совершенно черных без белков глаз.- Вы кто? Как Вы сюда попали?- телефонная трубка выпала из руки.

-Полагаю, Вы Донна Ноубл,- грудным голосом произнесла незнакомка.- Мне может понадобиться Ваша энергия. Вы ведь Доктор-Донна?- вопрос был задан чисто риторически, но Донна испугалась.

-Я вызову полицию!- она облизала пересохшие от страха губы, нагнувшись.

-Мне очень жаль, но я так не думаю,- мягко произнесла девушка, чуть коснувшись ее руки и мгновенно становясь пугающим до смерти черным огнем.

Темнокожая девушка зевнула и открыла глаза – на нее что-то смотрело. Неприятное чувство, особенно, если ты до смерти хочешь спать после тяжелого рабочего дня.

-Что за… Вы кто? Как Вы сюда попали?- стандартный набор вопросов, на который незнакомая девушка в черном со странными глазами даже не ответила.

-Марта Джонс? Путешественница и бывшая спутница Доктора?- голос незнакомки был глубоким, грудным, обволакивающим и почему-то пугающим.

Марта кивнула.

-Да, но что Вам…

-Ты поможешь вернуть принадлежащее мне, если потребуется,- произнесла незнакомка, касаясь пальцами ее плеча – Марта не успела среагировать.

-Что вернуть? Вы кто?

Но странная гостья в мгновение ока превратилась в бушующее черное пламя, впрочем, мгновенно пропавшее.

-Эми Понд, я полагаю…

-Сара Джейн Смит?..

Когда в центре хаба снова угрожающе загудело, взвиваясь, черное пламя, тут же становясь женщиной, Гвен только вздрогнула.

-Ли, ты в порядке?- поинтересовалась она, кивнув на нее.

Черные глаза Ли взглянули на девушку. Та охнула от ощущения пронизывающего холода в душе, от чувства панического страха, от осознания себя такой крохотной по сравнению с чем-то поистине великим.

-Лилит!- позвал Джон, тоже попадая под прицел тяжелого взгляда.- Ли… лит…

-Ли, ты убьешь их!- крикнул Оуэн, глядя на то, как Гвен и Джон падают на колени, хватаясь за горло, будто им не хватает воздуха.

Тьма пропала из глаз богини, она моргнула.

-Простите, подключение уже готово, оно работает, мне неприятно контролировать столько мощных объектов одновременно.

-Кх-х-х…- выдохнул Джон.- Понимаю, но лучше не смотри на меня.

-Ты уверена, что тебе действительно нужно так много энергии для расширения Рифта, чтобы вытянуть ТАРДИС?- усомнилась Тош.

-Я хочу вернуть то, что мне дорого,- ответила Ли прозрачно.- Я хочу вернуть частицу бога.

-Но ты уверена, что тебе не обойтись без…

-Тошико!- резко прервала Ли девушку.- Я не собираюсь отчитываться в своих действиях и решениях ни перед тобой, ни перед кем бы то ни было!

Тош опустила голову, проглотив пилюлю.

-Я вылетаю через час,- Ли проигнорировала обиду коллеги.- А пока… Лиз!- повысила голос Ли.- Выведи на экраны Рифт в треугольнике.

-Слушаюсь,- немедленно ответил робот.

Громадный экран голограммы мгновенно повис над компьютерами. Розовато-золотистое свечение аномалии, завихрения пространств, серое мутное небо – это сердце треугольника.

-Рифт живет,- Ли подошла ближе, ткнула пальцем в едва заметную пульсацию в серой мути небес.- Следите за ним – как только покажется ТАРДИС, ее немедленно перенесет в хаб, я все продумала.

-Она вывалится в воду,- возразил Оуэн.

-Не страшно,- отмахнулась Ли, отходя от экрана и проходя вглубь хаба.

-Ли, ты куда?- окликнул ее Джон.

-Повидаю Лиз в последний раз,- ответила та.- После открытия она сгорит.

Джон и команда машинально отметили полное равнодушие в голосе богини.

Лилит была верна себе - для нее все, что было дорого человеку, было всего лишь песчинкой, такой незначительной частью, вспомогательным средством в борьбе за что-то большее, ведомое только ей.

Йанто приказал кораблю остановиться. Свернув гиперпространство в «карман», ворлонский транспортник удобно устроился в нем, оставаясь незамеченным для остальных кораблей. Йанто ждал условный сигнал – белый транспорт, построенный по ворлонским технологиям, на борту которого летел капитан Шеридан.

Целью Йанто был вовсе не ЗаХаДум, как думали остальные, но Йанто не спешил открывать правду о миссии.

Массивное тело маслянисто-черного паукообразного звездолета прошло буквально у него под носом, не заметив его. Йанто встрепенулся – это он!

-Я на позиции!- произнес он в динамик.- Объект вылетел к тебе.

-Ты видел корабль капитана?- раздался голос второго Йанто.

-Он на подлете к выходу из гиперпространства.

-Хорошо. Как ты?

-В порядке,- чуть замешкавшись ответил пилот ворлонского транспортника.

-Ты не умеешь врать,- ответил второй.- Тебе страшно? Это нормально, поверь. Я до смерти напуган, у меня трясутся руки, колени, я даже не помню, когда в последний раз ел.

-Я не хочу умирать,- тихо произнес Йанто.

-Я тоже,- отозвался такой далекий голос второго.- Но один из нас обязан вернуться домой. Не знаю, кто именно, но постарайся, чтобы этим кем-то стал ты.

-Я на подходе к аду,- невесело усмехнулся Йанто.

-Поверь, у меня сейчас начнется почти такой же, если не хуже,- ответил второй.- Держись!

-Держусь,- Йанто облизнул сухие губы. Он тоже давно уже не ел и даже не пил – просто не мог. Нервы были на пределе.

-Встряхнись, соберись,- напутствовал второй.- Мы – единственные мощнейшие телепаты в этой Вселенной. Если не мы – тогда никто.

-Я знаю,- Йанто судорожно вздохнул.- Ты же знаешь, чем все кончится, верно? Мы оба знаем. Это не тот мир, все пойдет не так.

-Не важно, как все пойдет, нам нужно вернуть Джона, нашего парня из параллели.

-Это будет очень больно… ты выдержишь?

Второй ответил не сразу.

-Как будто у меня есть выбор.

-А как Джек? – снова спросил Йанто.

-Я видел его, он уже наращивает скелет. Он успеет регенерировать как раз к возвращению домой.

-Могу я еще спросить?

-Конечно, все, что угодно.

-Если я смогу… могу ли я спасти капитана Шеридана?

-Нет. Ему не помочь и это не наше задание. Не рискуй напрасно. Выполни миссию и уходи, если сможешь.

-Ты не думал, что мы можем вернуться или погибнуть оба? Что будет тогда?

На том конце повисло молчание.

-Если мы выживем, там и посмотрим, а если нет, то нет, но свое дело мы сделаем,- наконец ответил второй.- Удачи и… прощай.

-Удачи и прощай,- эхом откликнулся Йанто, нажимая отбой.

Он уже понял, что не вернется живым, но это его не беспокоило – тот, второй, занимал его мысли больше. Тот, второй, должен выжить любой ценой, вернуться домой, к мужу… с мужем.

-Командор!- в голосе лейтенанта Корвина прозвучала паника.

-Что за…- Иванова широко открытыми глазами уставилась на дисплей.- Господи, помоги!- прошептала она, мгновенно собираясь и отдавая приказ: -Внимание! Тревога! Всем эскадрильям – на вылет! Не атаковать! Повторяю – не атаковать! Дэвид, они же кишмя кишат!- ахнула она.- Сколько их там?

-Десять… нет, двенадцать! Они продолжают появляться, но не атакуют,- Корвин сосредоточился, хотя у него задрожали руки - его первая серьезная проверка на прочность и преданность капитану и силам Земли.- Если так и дальше пойдет, мы не устоим.

-Отставить панику!- рявкнула командор, разворачиваясь к команде.- Без боя мы им не дадимся! Активировать щиты, активировать черт дери все орудия! – она резко повернулась к иллюминатору, с ненавистью глядя на проплывающие вдали черные паукообразные корабли Теней.- Черта с два я позволю кому-то уйти отсюда живьем,- яростно прошептала она.

Одинокий минбарский истребитель, украденный у минбарцев на первой же попавшейся Белой Звезде с помощью телепатического приказа команде, ждал своего часа на Эпсилоне 3, планете под станцией. Йанто пришлось вылететь безбилетным пассажиром на шаттле с послом Деленн, чтобы пробраться на Звезду, а потом напрячь силы и, подчинив себе команду, украсть истребитель и сесть на Эпсилоне.

-Ты уверен, что справишься? Они глушат меня,- хранитель Великой Машины планеты, Драал, обеспокоенно смотрел на молодого мужчину перед ним, только что вышедшего из сердца Машины, где вел связь со своим двойником.

-Справлюсь, сэр,- кивнул Йанто, пригладив растрепавшиеся волосы. – Не уверен, что смогу вернуть корабль и мне совестно, что я так обошелся с Вашими друзьями.

-Уверен, они бы поняли, хотя минбарцы не лгут и никогда не берут без спроса чужие вещи,- чуть улыбнулся давно уже все понявший минбарец.

-Я не мог своровать Фурию со станции – у командора и так любая техника на счету,- повинился Йанто.- Простите, думаю, мне уже пора вылетать, наверху разверзся ад.

-Они ждут,- кивнул Драал, входя в Машину, подсоединяясь к ней и тут же проецируясь перед Йанто в виде голограммы.- Ты уже знаешь, чего именно они ждут.

Йанто кивнул.

-Вы знаете, как все кончится?- он прошел коридорами до истребителя и повернулся к преследовавшему его минбарцу.

-Знает тот, кто внутри,- Драал указал на сердце мужчины.- И я знаю. Все кончится в огне, Йанто Джонс.

Йанто стиснул зубы, сел в истребитель.

-Что ж… - сказал он, надеясь, что Драал его услышит,- мне пора. Рад был познакомиться, Драал. Прощайте!

-Во имя Валена, Йанто!- ответил тот и Йанто его услышал.

Дюзы взревели, истребитель рванулся вверх.

-Затрас!- крикнул Драал.- Затрас! Где же носит этого несчастного, когда он так нужен? Затрас!

Джон был хладнокровен как никогда. Едва посадив шаттл на ЗаХаДум – Анна настояла на том, чтобы оставить корабль на орбите, она выразила озабоченность психологическим состоянием Теней, если они столкнутся с технологиями Ворлона - он знал, что живым ему отсюда не уйти, но этого в планах и не было. Иванова прекрасно справится с командованием, она сможет защитить станцию. Человека можно заменить, дело – нет. Следуя за женой по коридорам пустого города, по словам Анны построенного ради землян, Джон отмечал путь к бегству, понимая, что если ему не сбежать, то, по меньшей мере, можно нанести разрушительный удар по логову Теней.

Белая Звезда ждала своего часа на орбите планеты, Джон был собран – все пройдет как надо.

Сейчас же, слушая заверения о том, что Тени – миролюбивая справедливая раса от странного старика Джастина, Джон готовился делать ноги.

Его ППГ забрала Анна, едва они переступили порог города землян, мотивируя свои действия тем, что так будет проще, но Джон никогда не смог бы стать капитаном и Старкиллером, если бы не прятал козырь в рукаве… точнее в ботинке. Второй ППГ ждал твердой руки хозяина, заряженный под завязку.

Черное пламя молниеносно оказалось в сердце Каскада Медузы. Рифт еще был жив, его пульсацию замечали все работники Тверди и сама Лилит. Крохотная щель ждала решения – быть ей навеки закрытой или же снова открыться и впустить в мир новые порции инопланетной шелухи.

Черный лепесток огня выпустил лепестки-конечности. Лилит не требовалось принимать человеческий облик – это было бы глупо. В своем истинном виде она могла куда больше.

Первый лепесток огня пронзил пространство и время, войдя в контакт с глубоким шестым слоем сумрака, где возвышался институт Торчвуд 4, второй влился в шпиль Рифта Торчвуда 3, третий соединился с Рифтом Торчвуда 1, следующие – с Торчвудом 2 и Рифтом Бермуд. Еще пять пламенеющих лепестков готовились в любой момент подсоединиться и выпить сущность пятерых человек – не настолько важных, но тем не менее мощных носителей энергии Рифта.

Сердце Рифта в Каскаде Медуза вздохнуло, звезды потускнели, отдавая часть энергии оператору Рифта, Лилит в любой момент готова была начать, ожидаясь сигнала из параллельного мира. Единственный ее связной погиб, но успел передать часть себя двум людям, важнейшим фигурам того мира. Только Кош мог прорвать Рифт и дать понять Лилит, что начало положено и можно расширять разлом.

Джон бежал по коридорам, петляя как заяц, его преследователи остались позади, но отступать было некуда. Джон заблудился в бесконечных коридорах, пару раз едва не срывался в пропасть, падал, дрался с преследовавшими его слугами Теней, и наконец выбежал на крохотный балкон.

Тупик! Назад пути нет.

Джон с бьющимся сердцем смотрел вперед – перед ним простирался необъятный город Теней под куполом, который…

-Джон, тебе некуда бежать,- раздался спокойный голос Анны.- Давай поговорим. Вернись, тебе ничего не сделают, давай просто поговорим.

Джону стало больно – это не Анна, не его жена, не женщина, которую он любил, не та, на которой он женился. Это лишь пустая оболочка, начинка боевого краба ненавистной расы, уничтожающей все живое на своем пути. В глазах Анны не было любви к нему, там была любовь к Теням, к Оку, отдающему приказы. Это была не Анна.

Две Тени проявили себя по бокам медленно подходящей к нему женщины. Тени…

Джон решил, что лучше смерть, чем стать очередной игрушкой этих тварей.

Быстро набрав код на линке, он запустил двигатели Белой Звезды, стремглав уже несущейся к куполу.

-Джон… прошу тебя, вернись…- уговаривала Анна.- Да, я не та Анна, которую ты любил, но я могу ей стать, я могу так же любить тебя, обещаю…

-Ну уж нет!- усмехнулся Джон, взглянув с балкончика вниз, в огромную черную воронку, идущую, казалось, до ядра планеты.

-Тебе некуда бежать, Джон,- Тени наступали, Анна протягивала к нему руки…

-Черт-черт-черт!- Иванова с первобытным ужасом смотрела в иллюминатор – боевые звездолеты Теней облепили станцию как мухи - кусок меда. Ни шагу назад, решила командор. Черта с два они получат нас живыми! - Да поможет нам бог,- прошептала она, видя, как первый краб выпустил лиловый луч, сжигая истребитель Минбара.- Огонь!- крикнула она в динамик.- Сотрите их в порошок!

Станция оскалилась пушками, изрыгающими заряды по кораблям противника. Фурии и Ярости муравьями носились между громадными крабами Теней, нанося лишь незначительные ущербы противнику.

Никто не заметил в этом аду один-единственный краб, не вступавший в бой, ждавший своего часа, и крохотный минбарский истребитель, взлетевший словно бело-голубая молния с поверхности Эпсилона 3, идя курсом прямо на краб.

Черный огонь взревел, пронзая сердце Рифта, вбирая в себя энергию – где-то в сумраке застонали древние руны, в Лондоне задрожало высотное здание, в Кардиффе затряслись приборы, перепуганный птеродактиль бросился вниз из гнезда, ища спасения; в Глазго единственный сотрудник Торчвуда 2 боролся с землетрясением; Бермудский треугольник взвыл, вбирая столько энергии, сколько не мог переработать – щель Рифта начала расширение, черное пламя с ревом рванулось внутрь воронки, закручиваясь спиралями, преобразовываясь, отдавая и отдавая накопленную энергию, трансформируясь в крохотные черные дыры, гася солнца, пожирая звезды и увеличиваясь, разлетаясь в пространстве и устремляясь к своим целям.

-Йанто-о-о!- кричал Джек, дергая дверцы ТАРДИС.- Доктор, он же погибнет! Открывай эти чертовы двери!

-Нет, Джек!- в который раз отвечал мальчик.- Ты отсюда не выйдешь.

-Я однажды потерял его, я не могу потерять его снова!- завопил Джек, подбегая к консоли и яростно крутя настройки.

Доктор сдался.

-Что ты задумал?

-Я найду его,- как в бреду шептал Джек.- Я посажу ТАРДИС в корабле Джона, где бы он ни был. Доктор, помоги же мне!- взмолился он.

Доктор дернул рубильник, ТАРДИС привычно загудела и затряслась, как в лихорадке. Настройки на сердцебиение Йанто Доктор зафиксировал в машине в первый же момент приземления на Вавилоне 5.

Едва Йанто вышел из гиперпространства, как на него мгновенно набросились истребители Теней – такие же мерзкие, паукообразные, но меньше размерами, как и носители – крабы.

-Вперед!- закричал Йанто, усиливая телепатическую оборону корабля своими силами.

Корабль смело рванул сквозь смертоносные лучи.

-Все кончится в огне…- раздался голос Коша.

Йанто окаменел – он понял.

Око Теней - шесть сверкающих злобой глаза, самая совершенная из систем слежения и контроля над кораблями и разумом проявилась около планеты.

-Определить источник,- потребовал Йанто.- Спутник? Отлично! Цель – уничтожение спутника! Двигатели – на полную мощность!

Краем глаза Йанто отметил Белую Звезду капитана Шеридана, набиравшую скорость и мчавшуюся навстречу поверхности планеты.

Корабль тряхнуло.

-Повреждения?- закричал Йанто, теряя телепатический контроль над кораблями Теней.

Корабль ответил на родном языке Ворлона.

Двадцать шесть процентов… ему не выжить, если с первого же попадания нанесен такой урон.

-Вперед!- завопил он, вцепляясь в поручни и напрягаясь изо всех сил.

Черно-желтый кальмар рванул к цели.

Йанто едва успел увернуться от луча очередного краба, несущегося на него, ловко поднырнул под ним, стараясь пройти целым. Позади кипел бой – это был настоящий ад: то и дело вспыхивали корабли обороны, скукоживались боевые звездолеты Теней, взрывались тяжелые шарлины Минбара, станция стояла насмерть, а Йанто ничем не мог помочь. Единственное, что он знал – ТАРДИС уцелеет в каком угодно аду, а он… что ж, никто не хочет жить вечно.

Маячившее вдали одинокое массивное черное тело единственного не вступающего в бой краба – это и есть цель.

Йанто напряг все силы, чтобы сдерживать этого единственного важного противника. Это был Джон. Простой человек, волей судьбы ставший убийцей.

Джон в сопровождении братьев и сестер вышел из гиперпространства, настроившись на удовольствие от боя. Все его тело дрожало в радостном предвкушении. Око говорило – убей! Око ждало побед. Око жаждало крови.

Джон не мог обмануть доверие и нарушить приказ.

Вон он – оплот сил врага, синяя станция Вавилон 5.

Джон чуть не закричал раньше времени, едва не выпуская огонь из уст.

Внезапно полет прервался – его что-то держало как в паутине.

Телепат!

Джон взвыл от бессильной ярости, пытаясь закричать и стереть в пыль крошечный бело-голубой кораблик, представляющий ему угрозу.

ТАРДИС появилась на борту черного как сам ад корабля. Джек первым выскочил из машины, но тут же замер. Сам воздух был пропитан паранойей и ненавистью до такой степени, что, казалось, его можно было потрогать руками.

-Это Джон? – Джек обернулся к Доктору, возившемуся у консоли.

-Это Джон, но тебе лучше не выходить. Корабль что-то держит, Джон очень сильно недоволен, его кожа может убить.

-К черту!- Джек решительно соскочил с подножки и сделал шаг в сторону, мгновенно застонав.

-Джек, лучше не надо!- окликнул его Доктор.

-Черта с два! – упрямо прошипел, превозмогая боль, Джек.

Его мутило от боли, накатывающей волнами – Джон сжимал тело корабля, стараясь раздавить наглеца, посмевшего орудовать в его прекрасном теле.

-Доктор, где мне его искать?- крикнул Джек.

-Лови!- Доктор кинул ему отвертку.- Я установил маячок, но я туда не пойду.

-Не нужно,- согласился Джек, включая отвертку.- Я сам.

-Повреждения – тридцать два процента!- кричал Корвин.

-Направить ремонтников в поврежденные отсеки! Держать оборону до конца!- Иванова, которую мощной взрывной волной отшвырнуло от иллюминатора в стену, держалась одной рукой за бок – кажется, сломала ребра, вторая рука бессильно повисла, сломанная от удара, но командор даже не замечала боли.

Тени как будто взбесились полчаса назад – это могло означать что угодно: что капитана больше нет, что капитан дал им зеленый свет – это было из разряда фантастики, но кто мог бы поручиться за то, что с ним прежде всего сделали? Да мало ли еще что. Командору некогда было думать, нужно было действовать и действовать быстро. Станция была в эпицентре бури, оборона прогибалась, даже армада Белых Звезд была бессильна против плотного роя боевых звездолетов противника.

Черные воронки закручивались спиралями. Нет, не воронки – настоящие черные дыры, способные проглотить что угодно. Единственное отличие их от настоящих беспощадных космических убийц – рукотворность. Дыры имели выход в параллельный мир.

Йанто держал краб под телепатическим прицелом из последних сил. Голова раскалывалась от боли, но истребитель упрямо шел вперед. Только бы успеть! Только бы все получилось! Давай же, давай!

-Джон, прими меня на борт,- послал мысленный приказ Йанто. – Открывай шлюз, черт тебя дери!

Сманеврировав, Йанто подлетел под брюхо краба, напрягаясь и уговаривая Джона принять его на борт.

Едва заметив открывающийся шлюз, Йанто рванул внутрь и вовремя – Белая Звезда рейнджеров атаковала краб, едва не зацепив самого Йанто.

-Газуй!- не своим голосом закричал Йанто, сажая истребитель, выпрыгивая из него и несясь куда-то внутрь, где, как он думал, находился пилот.

Джон, нехотя подчиняясь приказу телепата, послушно развернулся и мгновенно просочился в гиперпространство, уходя от преследователей.

Черное пламя продолжало бушевать, Торчвуды и Арго стонали от насильного расширения Рифта, клочья энергии отрывались от оператора и уносились в параллельный мир, образуя воронки, с помощью которых можно было переместить не только крохотную ТАРДИС, но и громадную станцию, и планету, и целую галактику.

-Мало энергии,- решила Ли, подключаясь к параллели и бухте Плохого Волка. Она не услышала крик Доктора, не узнала, что Роза не смогла вынести мук мужа и схватилась за него, мгновенно сгорая вместе с ним. Ли выпила трех человек подчистую, отправив очередной сгусток черного пламени в параллельный мир. Напитавшись, Ли обратилась к Донне – та сгорела за доли секунды, предоставив массу энергии.

Черные воронки концентрировались вокруг объектов переноса – Эпсилон 3, Вавилон 5, ЗаХаДум, Минбар, Земля, Нарн, Ворлон… вся галактика была опутана воронками как паутиной – одной непостижимой паутиной, на которую уходила энергия Рифта.

-Еще немного…- Ли выпустила последний щуп-лепесток в параллель, захватывая воронкой громадный черный корабль.- Вот так…

Мгновение спустя Ли уже оказалась в Кардиффе, все еще соединенная с Торчвудами, Арго и людьми, еще живыми, но уже обреченными.

-Ли!- вскрикнула Тош.- Что происходит? У нас все рушится!

-Лиза, Велс, - не слушала Ли,- подключайтесь и тащите груз в Медузу.

-Но Лилит…- начал Вельзевул.

-Выполнять!- рявкнула Ли, глядя на громадный экран голограммы.

-Ли, это не самый лучший твой план! - стараясь перекричать усилившийся гул Рифта, влез Джон.

-Не мешай, Джон,- устало отмахнулась Ли.- Ты не понимаешь.

-Джон… Джон же… где же ты?- Йанто мутило так, что желудок готов был вывалиться изо рта. От голодания, от обезвоживания, от усталости физической и ментального истощения, но он упрямо искал цель.

-Йанто…- прошептал тот, кого Йанто меньше всего хотел видеть здесь и вообще.- Йанто!

-Джек, уходи, прошу!- на последнем дыхании Йанто отцепил руки мужа, оттолкнув от себя.

-Йанто, ты не спасешь его!- убеждал Джек.- Брось! Уходим! Снаружи творится ад, какие-то черные сгустки… Йанто, это смерть!

-Нет, я остаюсь, - Йанто в первый раз ударил ментально – Джек пошатнулся, но устоял, обиженно глядя на мужа.

-Йанто…

-Уходи!- с угрозой произнес Йанто, ударив вторично – Джек упал на колени.- Уходи, тебе здесь не место. Уходи, быстро!

Корабль затрясло – Джон почувствовал инородную враждебную энергию и всеми силами решил сбросить пассажиров.

-Без тебя я не уй…

-Уходи, быстро!- Йанто раскинул руки, выпуская из глаз сияющий свет, сложившийся в кальмароподобное существо.- Уходи, человек!- произнесло оно губами Йанто.

-Кош…- прошептал Джек, стоя на коленях.- Йанто погибнет - отпусти его!

-Она не понимает, - произнес Кош-Йанто.- Не тот мир, не тот выбор. Уходи, человек, я исправлю.

-Джек, прошу…- добавил сам Йанто.

Джек стиснул зубы. Не в его правилах бросать человека наедине в аду, не в его силах бросить в этом аду любимого, но выбора не было.

-Йанто…- выдохнул Джек, с отчаянием глядя на мужа.

-Иди, не волнуйся,- губы валлийца предательски дрогнули, по щеке скатилась слеза – но Джек не должен видеть его страха, боли, отчаяния. Иди же, уходи, Джек, не смотри так, прости…

Джек зажмурился на миг, развернулся и торопливо побежал к ТАРДИС, кляня себя за бессилие, кляня чертового Коша, Лилит – за безрассудство, весь мир за то, что разлучали его с любовью всей его чертовой бессмертной жизни снова и снова.

Добежав до машины, Джек ввалился внутрь, постоял миг, взглянул на ошарашенного показаниями приборов Доктора, стремглав выбежал назад и понесся к мужу.

Черта с два он сбежит без него! Капитан Харкнесс никогда не бросит человека в беде!

Йанто шел по зову, шел, едва перебирая ногами от слабости, шел лишь слепой упертостью – найти его, найти Джона.

Невзрачный саркофаг – то, что нужно. Йанто вымученно улыбнулся, свалившись на колени и открывая его.

Красавца-актера, когда-то сыгравшего его Джека в другом мире, было не узнать – худой, с ввалившимися глазами, седой как лунь, Джон выглядел всадником Армагеддона наяву. Опутанное бесконечными проводками тело мужчины не давало простора для воображения – любое действие со стороны кого бы то ни было, и Джон, повинуясь приказу Ока Теней начнет убивать. Его мозг был полностью отключен от реальности, он воспринимал лишь приказы, навсегда срастившись с машиной.

-Я помогу!- Джек подбежал так неожиданно, что Йанто нервно засмеялся.

-Я приказал тебе уходить, Джек.

-Я тебя не брошу. Господи!- вырвалось у него при виде Джона.- Эта тварь пьет его!

-И ест,- добавил Йанто.- А теперь уходи, я сделаю все сам.

-Скажи, что мне делать, и я…

-Уходи, Джек, иначе я снова убью тебя и…

-Тебе некогда тратить время и силы, так что говори, что мне делать.

Йанто не стал спорить – голова болела нещадно, перед глазами плясали кровавые мушки.

-Только не трогай его,- предупредил он Джека.

-Один вопрос, прошу,- Джек взял его за руку.- Ты – мой Йанто? Ты настоящий?

-Настоящий,- не стал отпираться тот.

Джек улыбнулся.

-Джон…- позвал Йанто лежащего в саркофаге.- Очнись, помоги мне…

Серые глаза распахнулись, взгляд их был тяжел.

-Машина велит – убей,- одними губами выдохнул Джон, поднимаясь в саркофаге – проводки удлинились. Звездолет не отпускал своего пилота.- Прочь!

Краб тряхнуло.

-Джек!- завопил где-то вдали Доктор.- Джек, он возвращается назад! Джек, скорее!

-Цели – уничтожить,- губы Джона еле двигались, в глазах не было ничего, кроме безумия.

-Йанто,- Джек схватил мужа за руку, но тот не глядя стряхнул его руку.

-Уходи, отпусти его,- прошептал Йанто-Кош, обращаясь к Оку.- Отпусти его, не причиняй боли.

-Джек!- истерично взвизгнул где-то голос Доктора.

-Мы сражаемся,- ответил Джон.- Мы умираем. Так велит Око.

-ДЖЕК!- заорал Доктор в полную силу легких.

-Джек, уходи,- Йанто на миг стиснул руку мужа и подтолкнул его, заслоняя собой.

Джек заметался – это все неправильно! Так не должно быть! Нет!

-Джек, я люблю тебя… уходи…

Джек до боли стиснул кулаки, развернулся и побежал в ТАРДИС.

-Что-то концентрируется вокруг поля ТАРДИС,- Доктор крутил рычаги с бешеной скоростью.- Нас затягивает внутрь черной дыры.

-Это опасно? Это может захватить с собой Йанто, Джона и эту штуку?

-Понятия не имею, но это имеет рукотворное происхождение. Это твоя подружка!- ликовал Доктор.

Ли не отрываясь следила за голограммой – вот станция, вот Земля, Минбар, ЗаХаДум и Джон, стоящий на крохотном балкончике над бездной воронки вглубь планеты. Вот и корабль Джона, ТАРДИС…

-Приготовиться…- прошептала она.- Велс, ты мои руки. Лиза, ты мои глаза. Сосредоточьтесь… Давай!- закричала она.

Рифт взвыл так, что люди закрыли уши.

-Что?- Ли беспомощно огляделась.- Этого не должно было произойти! Велс, Лиза!

Рифт выл сиреной, голограммы на экране сменяли друг друга с бешеной скоростью…

ТАРДИС тряхнуло так, что Джек отлетел к стене, не удержавшись – их затянуло в воронку в мгновение ока.

-Мы в Бермудском треугольнике!- радостно заключил Доктор, чудом удержавшись на ногах.- Нас тянет… Джек, ты не поверишь, куда нас тянет!

Джек, который едва не выл от отчаяния, плевать хотел на все на свете.

Едва ТАРДИС замерла, он вскочил и вырвался из машины.

-Что?- он беспомощно озирался по сторонам – его хаб, его Торчвуд, его коллеги, вповалку лежащие на полу и стонущие, Лилит, стоящая около шпиля Рифта, наполовину ставшая жуткого вида черным огнем, уходившим в Рифт, громадный экран с мелькающими картинками, в одной из которых он увидел огромный краб Теней, выпускающий смертоносный луч прямо в середину Вавилона 5, огонь, охвативший станцию, горящие корабли Минбара, дрази, пакмара, Земли, Нарна…

-Нет!- закричал он, подбегая к экрану.- Лилит, останови это! Что происходит?!

-Ситуация вышла из-под контроля!- Лилит отчаянно взвыла.- Черные дыры должны были захватить объекты и перебросить их в сердце Каскада Медузы, но что-то пошло не так, но я не знаю что. Джек, я не могу остановить процесс! Я держу Рифт открытым, я надеюсь, что все получится…

-Прыгай!- раздался чей-то шепот с экрана, где сейчас было изображение капитана Шеридана.- Прыгай, быстро!

Джон неловко перемахнул через низкий парапет и ухнул вниз, в пропасть.

-НЕТ!- страшно закричала Лилит, отцепляясь от Рифта. - В том мире нет Лориена! Джон! Кош!

В тот же миг Белая Звезда капитана пронзила носом купол, раскрошив его на миллиарды частей, вспышка тысячи мегатонн двух термоядерных бомб полностью разнесла город Теней в пыль.

Картинка снова мелькнула.

-Люблю тебя, Джек!- прошептал голос Йанто, клона Йанто, несущегося на спутник ЗаХаДума на подбитом ворлонском транспортнике, с силой врезаясь в поверхность, взрываясь и взрывая Око Теней.

Новая картинка: горящая станция и плотный рой звездолетов Теней, уничтожающих все, кроме самой станции. И один громадный звездолет – тот самый – вел огонь по пылающей станции, на глазах разваливающейся на куски.

Лилит кричала, Оуэн, пришедший в себя от стихающего воя Рифта, схватил ее за руки, не позволяя броситься в тот мир и натворить еще больше бед… хотя куда уж еще больше…

-Ли, вытащи Йанто!- орал Джек, хватая обезумевшую Ли за руку.- Ли, он жив! Тащи его сюда, дьявол тебя подери!

Единственный шарлин Минбара, горящий, но пока не побежденный, тараном прошел на краб. Тот среагировать не сумел, мгновенно обугливаясь и рассыпаясь на куски.

-НЕ-Е-ЕТ!- истошно завопили Лилит и Джек, бросившийся к экрану. Джон перехватил его за талию.- ЙАНТО! Йанто…- Джек не верил глазам – только что на его глазах погиб его муж. Так далеко отсюда, так далеко.

-Господи…- выдохнул кто-то за спиной. Джон, все еще сдерживающий Джека, обернулся – Гвен зажимала руками рот, едва сдерживаясь от настоящей истерики. Обняв ее на ее плече рыдала всегда спокойная Тошико.- Господи… Лилит… зачем?

-Этого не должно было произойти,- Ли вздрогнула в объятиях Оуэна, тут же ее отпустившего, помнящего о том, что жители Тверди не любят прикосновений от смертных если сами того не желают.- Этот проект… я его испытывала не раз, но я не знаю, что…

-Я знаю!- Джек стряхнул руки Джона и подошел к ней. Его лицо, всегда красивое, всегда невозмутимое было перекошено от злобы и бессильной ярости. Джек не долго думая замахнулся и с силой ударил ее по лицу, так что Ли упала на пол, схватившись за щеку, не смея поднять на него глаз.- Выметайся, и чтобы духа твоего здесь больше не было! - отчеканил он.

Команда замерла в испуге. Такого боги или кем они там были не простили бы никогда. Ли могла стереть Джека в порошок лишь силой щелчка пальцев, но почему-то сейчас богиня сидела на полу, беззвучно плача, и не выглядела такой грозной, как обычно.

-Джек…- Джон попытался вступиться за Ли.

-Не суйся, Харт!- рявкнул Джек.- Из-за нее Йанто попал к черту на рога! – он ткнул в нее пальцем.- Из-за нее он погиб! Из-за нее взорвалась станция и погиб капитан, которого эта сумасшедшая постоянно хочет спасти, не понимая, что с ним давно уже все решено! Пусть выметается вон, обойдемся без ее помощи!

-Ли, в самом деле,- не выдержал Оуэн.

-Не надо, - попросил Джон, присаживаясь около Ли.

-Джек…- Ли подняла голову, жалобно взглянув на взбешенного капитана.

-Выметайся, я сказал!- нервы Джека не выдержали окончательно – он схватил ее как куклу, поднял на грудки и встряхнул.

-Не применяй насилие, человек,- раздался голос.- Лилит ослушалась, но она – моя дочь. Не прикасайся к ней, если она того не хочет. Отпусти ее.

-Отец…- прошептала Ли.

Джек брезгливо разжал пальцы, Ли снова упала на пол, даже не попытавшись встать на ноги.

-Сделайте одолжение,- Джек упер руки в бока.- Заберите Вашу дочь и заприте в Тверди.

-Ты глуп, человек,- спокойно произнес голос.- Ты же не думала, дочь, что я позволил бы тебе вернуть Каина? Так самонадеянно строить планы за моей спиной. Проект нарушил я.

-Столько смертей…- прошептала убито Ли.- Ты убил стольких ради одного? Но я так и не вернула то, что забрал Рифт.

-Ты убила четверых,- парировал голос.

-Двоих,- нахмурилась она.

-Мужчину, женщину и их дитя, и еще одну женщину.

-Не может быть!- ахнула Ли.- Но этого же не должно…

-Ты ослушалась.

-Ты караешь не тех! – Ли вскочила на ноги.- Зачем было разрушать станцию? Зачем было убивать Йанто и Джона?

-Я закрыл Рифт. Ты знаешь, где искать…

-Отец?.. Отец!

-Что это значит? – самым спокойным в этом аду оказался Джон.

-Лично мне плевать,- произнес Джек, опустошенный и равнодушный уже ко всему. Он взбежал на второй этаж и закрылся у себя в кабинете.

-Джек!- Ли сделала последнюю попытку остановить его, но тот даже не обернулся.- Джек, я бы не вытянула частицу бога оттуда без жертв, я пыталась вытащить не ТАРДИС, я тащила Йанто и Джона! Джек!

Доктор отвернулся. Знать, что тебя в общем и не собирались спасать, было больно и обидно.

-Рифт… я правильно поняла? Рифт закрыт?- Тош икнула от слез, но смогла взять себя в руки.

Ли не осталось ничего сделать, как только кивнуть.

-Все это ради Шеридана?- Гвен не смогла бы упрекнуть богиню. В конце концов, у нее был любимый муж, дочь, у Ли – бесконечная боль от потери единственного, кого она любила. Гвен понимала ее как женщина, но осуждала как коллега по работе, хотя и осознавала, что Ли – далеко не их уровня личность. Гвен разрывалась от чувств сострадания к Ли, боли от потери коллеги, желания все крушить и желания выслушать и попытаться понять и что-то исправить, если таковое было бы возможным.

-Не совсем,- Ли села на пол. Ей уже стало так же плевать, что о ней подумают смертные. Она сама смертельно устала от бесконечного вранья отца и своего – им, этим людям.- Я хотела перетащить сюда галактику. Протащить ее через Рифт, упаковать, перевязать ленточкой и развернуть на свободном пространстве. Какая разница, где он, только бы он был!- горько вздохнула она.- Я тащила прежде всего Йанто и Джона как могла, но разве я могла оставить там Шеридана и остальных?

-Потрясающе!- скривился Оуэн.- Мы потеряли Йанто, а ты тоскуешь о том, что тебе не принадлежит уже давно! Отлично!

-Ты так считаешь, смертный мальчик?- зеленые глаза Лилит мгновенно стали черными.

-Хватит твоих трюков, богиня!- отмахнулся тот.

-Погоди,- остановила его Тошико.- Ты ведь не богиня… не совсем то, что мы, люди, подразумеваем под божественностью.

-Только еще дошло?- Ли опустила голову.- Я никогда ей и не была. Я простой ученый, я биоинженер, биоконструктор, я специалист по связям со смертными, но я не богиня. Адам был моим контактером, моим…

-Твоим…- Гвен напряглась, догадываясь.- Так ты…

-Творец не создает жизнь,- Ли не могла заставить себя взглянуть на обступивших ее людей.- Он может создать Вселенную. Одну, две, миллиард, но создать жизнь он не в состоянии – только контролировать то, что создаю я.

-Ты – создатель людей?- уточнила Тошико.

Ли кивнула.

-Я женщина, я всего лишь женщина. Только женщина может дать жизнь.

-Как мило!- раздался гневный голос Джека со второго этажа.- Ах, я раскаиваюсь, я не богиня, это не я…- передразнил он.- Ты – убийца!- он указал на нее пальцем.

-Я знаю, мальчик, - Лилит поднялась и серьезно посмотрела на него.- Я знаю многое, но далеко не все, но даже в том малом, что мне известно, я могу отсеять полезную информацию. Ты же не думаешь, что я брошу затею обрести свою любовь?

-Убивая попутно любовь остальных? Ах, как мило!

-Джек, прости меня, я виновата перед тобой…

-Скажи это Йанто,- Ли закрыла глаза. Имя мальчика, в которого она вложила частицу себя позвучало как очередной удар по лицу – гораздо больнее и обиднее.- И передай привет мужу Джона, когда будешь сообщать тому, что его любовь погибла в параллельном мире.

-Творец никогда ни перед кем не отчитывается в действиях,- тихо произнесла она.- Но все же есть надежда на…

-Йанто погиб,- холодно сказал Джек.- Я хочу оплакать моего мужа один, без твоего присутствия. Не желаю тебя больше ни видеть, ни знать.

-Джек…- молчавший все это время Доктор решился подать голос.- Может быть, не все потеряно, Рифт можно открыть. В конце концов, доля твоей вины в этом тоже есть, не отрицай.

-Рифт закрыт,- вздохнула Ли.- Мне жаль.

-Ты явно чего-то недоговариваешь,- не согласился Доктор.

-Да что с вами?- очень тихо и очень горько раздалось со второго этажа.- Йанто больше нет, Джона больше нет, а вы защищаете эту…- он отвернулся.

Ли поднялась.

-Истинное положение дел будет куда больнее, Джек. Если я скажу тебе, что произошло на самом деле, ты сможешь с этим жить? Ты явно поспешил с выводами и ты не умеешь слушать Творца.

Он медленно обернулся.

-Йанто… он…

-Пойдем со мной в Твердь,- предложила Ли.- Я покажу тебе свой мир, я постараюсь объяснить тебе произошедшее, я… возможно, еще есть какой-то выход, крохотная доля того, что что-то можно изменить.

Джек колебался лишь миг, бегом спустившись вниз и недоверчиво приближаясь к ней.

Ли протянула руку, он крепко ухватился за нее.

-Ты мне веришь?- спросила она.- Веришь ли мне настолько, чтобы довериться полностью, всей душой, несмотря на причиненную мной тебе боль?

-Верю,- злость не отступала, змеей выползая наружу и больно кусая, но Джек готов был душу продать ради того, чтобы вернуть Йанто. конечно, он ощущал вину за похищение ни в чем не повинного Барроумена, но все-таки винил Ли в том, что тот теперь мертв.

Лилит медленно кивнула.

-Осторожнее,- предупредила она, мгновенно становясь громадным лепестком черного пламени, растворяя в себе Джека и тут же исчезая.

Хаб, полуразрушенный, с разбитыми компьютерами, с закрытым Рифтом и растерянно-опустошенными горем людьми осиротел еще на одного человека.

-С Рождеством,- мрачно произнес Оуэн, пиная валяющийся на полу разбитый монитор, плюя на него и упирая руки в бока.

Глава 15

-Ли, это было катастрофично! Слишком много жертв. Ты же просто взорвала галактику!- Вельзевул клубком подкатился к Лилит, начисто игнорируя остолбеневшего от неожиданности Джека.

-Перегруппируй галактики из отдаленных мест в образовавшуюся пустоту,- распорядилась Ли, придерживая Джека за плечо.- Иди, Велс.

-Перегруппировать галактики?- Джек был напуган, зол, растерян, опустошен, огорошен и все одновременно.

-Обычное дело по заплаткам,- Ли отпустила его.- Джек, я должна кое-что тебе объяснить. Дело в том, что…

Джек краем глаза заметил смутно знакомую фигуру, стоявшую около группы людей в черных балахонах.

-Это же…

-Тот, кого ты звал Доктором,- вздохнула Ли.- Контракт был составлен на его душу, но так вышло, что неучтенных жертв стало больше.

Джек рванулся было к мужчине, но Ли крепко схватила его за руку.

-Он не увидит тебя и не почувствует. Живые смертные, находящиеся в Тверди – редкость и они проходят сразу к Творцу.

-Йанто здесь?- глаза уже искали любимого, но не находили.- Где Йанто?

-Подожди,- попросила Ли.- Я хочу, чтобы ты понял.

-Джон… он тоже здесь? Где они?

-Их здесь нет,- еле слышно ответила она.- Ни Джона, ни Йанто здесь нет. Сюда прибыли погибшие, но не они.

-Сколько?- Джек приготовился к страшной цифре.

-Те, кого ты знаешь… Донна Ноубл,- Джек ахнул,- Роза Тайлер и ее ребенок.

-Роза была… и ты допустила?!- Джек схватил ее за плечи и встряхнул.

-Джек, я не знала, что Роза погибла. Я не хотела этого.

По тону ее голоса, Джек почему-то поверил в правдивость слов. Лилит, какой бы сумасшедшей она ни была, не убила бы невинного ребенка просто так, даже ради Йанто и Джона. Хотя… что значит жизнь одного человека в общей массе жертв галактики.

-Куда они отправились? Могу я… могу я увидеть их?

-Нет, они не в моем отделе. Джек, послушай, я попытаюсь объяснить, что произошло, где Йанто и Джон и что делать.

-Они живы? – серые глаза Джека уперлись в зеленые Ли.- Прошу, ответь!- взмолился он.- Я готов на все, готов продать душу, лишь бы…

Лилит грустно улыбнулась.

-Я не занимаюсь покупкой душ, но они… не все так просто. Пойдем, я покажу тебе мой отдел.

Она поманила его по сверкающему белым светом коридору.

Мимо неслышно для Джека сновали туда-сюда полупрозрачные души, которые были вполне осязаемыми лишь для самой Лилит.

Джек не совсем понимал смысла экскурсии по Тверди, желая лишь узнать, где его муж и друг, но спорить не смел. В конце концов, Лилит, хоть и не являлась богиней, как это он уже понял, занимала далеко не последнее место в институте.

-Мой отдел,- с гордостью произнесла Лилит, когда перед ней и Джеком открылись двери.

Кабинет… точнее необъятное пространство уходило куда-то в перспективу, начинаясь сразу около дверей и неизвестно где заканчиваясь.

-Мои сотрудники работают сразу в нескольких параллелях, - пояснила Ли, кивая коллегам.- У каждого в ведомстве от миллиарда и больше миров – не так много, как кажется.

-И ты появляешься в каждом?- Джек потер виски.

-В этом нет особой нужды,- почему-то смутилась Ли. Джек понял, что ее интересуют прежде всего миры, где можно изменить историю Шеридана. – И да, он занимает девяносто процентов моих мыслей,- подтвердила она.- Я и в твой мир попала только потому, что мне сообщили о появлении кого-то похожего на него. Пойдем, поищем Йанто и Джона,- она поманила его куда-то в сторону.

Раскрылись еще одни двери, пахнуло ароматом роз.

-Моя лаборатория по выведению кибермашин. Эрот, дорогой, сообщи Гермесу, что я жду его через стандартные шестьдесят часов, спасибо,- тут же попросила она неподвижно замершего в углу высокого обнаженного красавца с луком в руках и колчаном, полным стрел, за плечами. Когда тот мгновенно исчез, она добавила: – Мой помощник, как и Гермес, выполняющий мелкие поручения.

-Гермес – робот?

-Разумная биокибернетическая протоплазма, если точнее,- кивнула она.- Их программированием занимался Вельзевул, но как мне кажется, он переложил в них похоти.

Джек не нашелся с ответом. Конечно, по большому счету ему было плевать, кого кадрить, но это же был такой обман со стороны богов!

-Могу я поинтересоваться…

-…почему ученые Тверди не любят прикосновений смертных?- она подошла к рабочему столу и нажала пару кнопок, вызвав голограммы мириада крохотных окошек в иные миры.- Дело в том, что мы все-таки вечны. Не бессмертны, то есть имеем определенно отведенный срок жизни, а именно вечны. Прикосновения к нам дают нам понять, насколько мы ничтожны по сравнению со своими детищами. Если ты о…- она обернулась к нему и прикоснулась к своей щеке – Джек стиснул зубы,- то не переживай, я – единственная, кто имеет общие гены с человеком, поскольку я все-таки создатель всего генома, а остальным труднее. У остальных прикосновения смертных вызывает недостойное ученого чувство.

-Страх?- наугад бросил Джек.

-Нет, зависть,- она качнула головой, просматривая окошки-миры.- Вечные завидуют вашим возможностям и конечному результату. Астарот, увеличь радиус поиска на миллиард, спасибо,- чуть громче произнесла она, к кому-то обращаясь.

-Слушаюсь,- ответил невидимый собеседник.

-Кали, что нового?- снова спросила Ли.- Хоть какое-то изменение в системе есть?

-Нашлось несоответствие, но Творец все уже подчистил,- раздался густой голос.- Предполагаю худшее.

-Хорошо, спасибо, я перепроверю,- Ли нахмурилась, поджала губы.

Джек похолодел – что-то случилось.

Пару минут Ли молчала, окошки миров меняли друг друга так быстро, что Джек даже не стал смотреть – в глазах рябило.

-Отрицательно,- произнес чей-то голос.

Ли нажала на кнопки и экран погас.

Джек потоптался с ноги на ногу.

-Они живы, но то, что ты услышишь, тебе не понравится,- хмуро произнесла Ли.

-Земля изначально стала планетой-заповедником, и все бы ничего, но все линии всех миров и Рифта в том числе загадочным образом сходились именно на Земле. Казалось бы – крохотная планетка, каких миллиарды, но почему-то именно эту планету отметил сам Господь, если угодно,- Ли фыркнула.- Теперь никто, даже я, уже не помнят, почему Он выбрал именно Землю, но факт остается фактом – планета-заповедник стала моей персональной головной болью на всю вечность.

Джек ходил от стены до стены по кабинету, дожидаясь более конкретизированной информации, но, по всей видимости, Лилит решила загрузить его мозг шелухой совершенно неинтересных ему, хотя и увлекательных данных. Однако же перебивать ученого Джек не спешил. Во-первых, не каждый день попадаешь в Твердь, во-вторых, информация могла оказаться не настолько неважной, в-третьих… Лилит в самом деле была специалистом своего дела.

-Даже тот факт, что я встретилась с первочеловеком Адамом произошел на Земле, лично для меня означал некий символизм. Ладно, к черту. Вижу, тебе неинтересно,- она поманила его и заставила сесть в кресло.- Джек, миров много, их настолько много, что нет такого числа в языке ни одного из рас, чтобы назвать их количество. Параллельных миров еще больше,- добавила она.- Но есть единственный, закрытый мир, мой первый экспериментальный мир, который я создала сразу после того, как погиб Каин. Этот мир стал лично моим проектом, чтобы только мне можно было найти свой кусочек счастья и справедливости. Мой отец дал мне зеленый свет на создание, но, поняв, что именно я хочу там создать, отстранил меня от проекта и закрыл мир, пообещав его уничтожить. Однако даже свое слово мой отец не сдержал. Мир ноль закрыт и это единственный мир, куда ни у кого, даже у Творца, нет доступа.

-Лилит, это безумно интересно, но…- Джек тяжело вздохнул.

-Йанто и Джон живы,- перебила она его.

-Это хорошо?- полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнес он, приподнявшись в кресле.

-И да, и нет,- кивнула она.- Это лучше, чем смерть, и это намного хуже, чем смерть одновременно. Никто не знает, что происходит в нулевом мире. Там могут жить феи или динозавры, там могут быть новейшие технологии или быть каменный век, там могут быть пришельцы среди людей или ортодоксально верующее общество фанатиков какой-то религии – там возможно все и именно поэтому мир закрыт.

Джек не стал перебивать, но Ли уже замолчала.

-Йанто…

-Это мир парадоксов,- снова перебила она, не глядя на него.- Творец сделал единственное, что мог, одновременно спасая их и уничтожая для всех разом – он перенес их в нулевой мир и даже не спрашивай как. Возможно, что взрыв галактики изначально стал его рук делом.

-А я могу с ним поговорить?- Джек поднялся.

-Нет,- качнула головой Ли.- Не советую соваться к нему. Харт сунулся – это стало причиной того, что он просто посвятил моего папочку в мои планы. Разумеется, я не виню Джона, но… это было похоже на предательство, хотя и с моего же благословения.

-Если Он смог засунуть Йанто и Джона в тот мир, может быть Он смог бы их и вытащить?

-Джек, послушай меня очень внимательно,- Лилит встала напротив него.- Мне нужна твоя помощь, но это всегда одна и та же проблема - доверие и доверие прежде всего.

-Опять Шеридан? Ли, да сколько же можно?!- взмолился Джек, но та его остановила.

-Нет, милый мальчик, дело куда проще и куда страшнее – я хочу уничтожить нулевой мир.

Джек непонимающе взглянул на нее.

-Прости?

-Я хочу уничтожить нулевой мир,- повторила она.- Я уничтожу мир парадоксов.

-Это шутка?- снова не понял Джек.

-Послушай, человек,- голос Ли стал угрожающим,- мне нужно уничтожить этот мир, черт тебя дери. Не из-за твоего мужа, не из-за того, что я не выношу бесконечный интриг своего папочки, а потому, что мир ноль может стать для меня тюрьмой.

-Но там же Йанто и Джон!

Ли на миг закрыла глаза, потом глубоко вздохнула, открыла глаза и произнесла всего одно слово – настоящее имя Джека.

-Не надо,- попросил тот, побледнев.- Не называй меня так больше.

-Мне многое известно про тебя, Джек, про того, кто носит имя Доктора, про все тайны Галлифрея и все войны,- жестко произнесла Ли, буравя взглядом мужчину.- Я хочу положить конец бесчинствам Творца и уничтожить единственное, что может сдержать меня. Поверь, у меня есть все основания полагать, что так будет лучше всем.

-Ты хочешь…- Джек сглотнул и понизил голос, как будто в Тверди этим что-то решалось.- Ты хочешь свергнуть Творца?

Лилит расхохоталась так оглушительно, что Джек испугался, что этот громогласный смех сейчас встряхнет всю Твердь.

-Нет, глупый мальчик!- наконец ответила она, отсмеявшись.- Он сам предлагал мне свое место, но это не моя цель. Я хочу вернуть то, что у меня забрали и уничтожить то, что может меня сдерживать.

Джек подошел к дверям ее офиса, выглянул наружу, убедился, что всем совершенно нет дела до того, что творится у них под носом.

-Но тот мир открыть нельзя!- попытался возразить он.

-Его не нужно открывать,- легко согласилась с выводами Ли, усаживаясь обратно в кресло.- Достаточно смоделировать проект, по которому можно будет проделать в нем дырку. Тогда у нас будут стандартные земные сутки на то, чтобы найти Йанто и Джона и вернуть их в твой мир.

-А нулевой мир?- Джек уже понял, что неугомонный характер Лилит еще аукнется очередной слишком большой проблемой, но ему уже было на все наплевать, если можно было вернуть его мужа и коллегу.

-А нулевой мир, после того, как в нем пробьем брешь, взорвется сам,- довольно закончила Ли, скрещивая руки на груди.- На то он и закрыт, чтобы оставаться таковым, но стоит его расковырять и защита рухнет.

-Что-то мне подсказывает, что тут что-то нечисто,- заметил Джек, подсчитывая будущий урон Вселенной.

-Не скрою,- Ли тут же стала мрачной.- Если бы все было так просто, ты бы мне был не нужен, но потому ты тут, что только от тебя будет зависеть судьба твоего мужа, твоего друга, которого ты втравил в это дело, и одного хорошо знакомого тебе Доктора, без которого этот проект невыполним.

Джек похолодел в который раз за один день.

-Что ты хочешь от меня?- он непроизвольно облизал ставшими сухими губы.

-Только от тебя будет зависеть что ты предпочтешь,- она на редкость спокойно взглянула на него, в любом случае заранее празднуя победу.- Есть выход оставить все, как есть – Йанто и Джон проживут положенное время в нулевом мире, ты их никогда не увидишь, муж Джона никогда не узнает, куда пропал его любимый, но Доктор будет жить. Но есть и второй вариант, собственно, ради которого ты находишься здесь,- она сыто улыбнулась.

-Ты предлагаешь мне убить Доктора?- взвился Джек.- Ты спятила окончательно?

-Погоди, дорогой,- сладко улыбнулась она, вытянув руку и останавливая его жестом.- Если ты когда-либо считал меня милой девочкой, должна тебя разочаровать – я старая законченная сука, и это в какой-то степени даже комплимент от самой себя себе же. У меня контракт на душу того, кого ты называешь Доктором…

-Ты уже получила его!- перебил Джек.

-Не совсем, Джек,- улыбнулась Ли.- Ты еще не понял мою игру? Я никогда не отступлюсь от своего.

Зеленые глаза сверкнули.

-Я не намерен слушать твои угрозы,- он развернулся и подошел к двери, которые, впрочем, перед ним не открылись.

-Тебе лучше присесть,- раздался спокойный голос Лилит.

-Выпусти меня,- потребовал он тихо, внутренне холодея от нехороших предчувствий.

-Джек, присядь, прошу тебя,- смягчилась Ли.- Я не желаю тебе вреда, хоть ты долгое время меня обманывал, но ты мне друг. Ты же не хочешь обидеть друга?

Он повернулся, взглянул на нее, сглотнул и подошел к креслу.

-Чего ты хочешь? Зачем тебе я?

-У меня нет стремления собирать коллекцию душ, Джек, но я достаточно амбициозна, чтобы иметь в своем отделе все, что может служить вам, людям. Джек, твой муж и Джон носят в себе частицу бога, поскольку я все-таки его дочь. Я не собираюсь терять часть себя, этого у меня не отнимет даже отец. С тобой ли, без тебя ли, но я получу то, что по праву принадлежит мне. Если я не верну их, они доживут свой век вместе, вероятно даже в одной постели,- Джек скрипнул зубами – Лилит тонко играла на его ревности. - Да, мой дорогой мальчик, ты же спал с Джоном, ты же понимаешь, что отличить Вас трудновато, если не принимать в учет твое бессмертие и сравнительную юность. Думаю, Йанто даже будет рад иметь рядом настоящего смертного мужчину.

-Прекрати,- попросил Джек. Ли вздохнула.

-Ни тебе, ни мне идея оставить двух коллег внутри закрытого мира не по душе,- подытожила она.- Мне же необходимо еще и уничтожить потенциальную тюрьму. Хотя в том мире возможно все, быть может, мне понравилось бы жить там и продлять жизни смертным сколько угодно долго, и уж тем более мне пришлось бы по вкусу делить постель с двумя красивыми мальчиками,- она облизнула губы.- Но выбирать, конечно, только тебе,- поспешила добавить она, заметив заходившие желваки под кожей Джека.

-Зачем ты это делаешь?- тихо спросил он.

-Что именно? Прошу мне помочь? Даю шанс спасти твоего мужа и друга? Даю себе шанс не попасть туда? Что именно, малыш?

-Ты знаешь,- сквозь зубы процедил он.

-Джек, если бы я хотела задеть тебя и подтолкнуть, я бы сказала, что я спала с Йанто, когда вы уже были друг с другом,- она улыбнулась уголками губ, отчего Джек готов был ее придушить.

-Это правда?

Она не ответила.

-Джек, просто помоги мне. Без вопросов, без почему, зачем и как. Помоги мне, я помогу тебе и все будут довольны.

-Я должен убить Доктора?

-Джек, это возмутительно! Мне незачем убивать его твоими руками! Собственно, мне незачем его вообще убивать, но ТАРДИС без него не работает, а мне нужно кое-что поменять в этой забавной машинке, переделать ее, подкорректировать.

-Доктор не отдаст ТАРДИС!

-Доктор так же не хотел ввязываться в очередное приключение, но попал, тем не менее, в параллельный мир и едва там не погиб. Он уже не мальчик, и тем более, что ему осталось не так много. Последняя регенерация уже позади, дальше только покой и работа со мной.

-На тебя.

-Не суть важно, милый. Подумай о лжи, которой ты живешь: ты скрываешь свое имя и прошлое, Доктор скрывает имя и прошлое, Гвен…

-Причем тут Гвен?

-Гвен вешает тебе лапшу на уши, но она давно уже посвятила Риса в дела Торчвуда и свою работу. Оуэн…

-Тоже посвятил в дела Торчвуда Риса?- невесело усмехнулся Джек.

-Нет, Оуэн лжет тебе относительно твоего друга, который давно и безнадежно мертв. Криокамера уже не поможет, она лишь сохраняет мертвое тело.

Джеку стало противно и больно.

-Откуда ты…

-…знаю? Джек, я многое знаю,- вздохнула Ли.- Похорони своего друга, от смерти нет лекарства.

-Но Оуэн всегда говорил, что… Он же искал лекарство! Он же постоянно что-то делал, экспериментировал!

-Помимо поиска несуществующей вакцины от этого вида чумы, Оуэн врач и делал свою работу. Не вини его – он заботился о тебе.

Джек не ответил.

-Тошико… она знает твои маленькие грешки и страдает,- снова произнесла Ли.- Твоя интрижка с Джоном, твои бесконечные измены Йанто везде, где только можно и с кем только можно. Джек, тебя не изменить, да ты и сам этого не желаешь. Ты просто другой, они тебя не смогут понять до конца.

-А что есть на Харта?

-Джон – это Джон. Ненастоящее имя, ненастоящая преданность, но он всегда был таким и он не играет в игры в отличие от тебя. Хотя у него есть одна маленькая слабость… вернее две слабости, но это уже не мое дело.

Наглые зеленые глаза уперлись в ставшие тусклыми серые.

-Так что, ты поможешь?

-Я не смогу его…

-Просто скажи, что ты согласен променять Доктора на мужа и друга – остальное я сделаю сама.

-Мне нужно назад, в хаб.

Он отвернулся.

Ли взглянула на его напряженную спину, поднялась с кресла и подошла к нему, погладив его по плечам.

-Джек, я…

-Тебе не достает тонкости в манипулировании,- заметил он.

-Я могу многое тебе предложить, Джек,- не дослушала она, обнимая его торс и скользя ладонями по его груди.- Ты даже представить себе не можешь, что я могу. Хочешь, я верну тебе браслет агента Времени?

Он мгновенно развернулся в ее руках.

-Что?

-Свобода, Джек,- она положила руки ему на грудь.- Только тебе за одну маленькую услугу взамен.

Джек заколебался. С одной стороны он готов был на все, только бы снова получить возможность путешествовать по всей Вселенной, но сделка с совестью… сделка с дьяволом в облике Лилит… смерть того, кого Джек безмерно уважал, любил и защищал…

-Мне надо подумать,- он накрыл ее ладони своими, останавливая их у бешено стучащего сердца.

-Конечно, дорогой,- согласилась она.- Маленький подарок от меня,- она приблизилась к нему максимально близко, высвободила руку, провела пальцами по его губам.- Ты давно этого хотел, верно, малыш?

Джек смотрел на женщину, которую действительно хотел давно, и не мог решиться. Лилит играла на его слабостях, на его совести, как на туго натянутых и готовых вот-вот лопнуть струнах. Лилит была действительно профессиональным манипулятором, но, в самом деле, какое ему дело до всего этого, если он может получить все и сразу - Йанто, свободу передвижения по Вселенной, дав взамен соглашение? Совесть как-нибудь справится. Если и раньше Джека она не беспокоила в те времена, когда он еще работал на агентство Времени, то и сейчас к ее голосу можно привыкнуть.

-Верно,- прошептал Джек, наклоняясь к женщине и страстно ее целуя.

-Я провожу,- она игриво укусила его за мочку уха, отчего он снова застонал.

Секс с Лилит был поистине чем-то невероятным. Казалось, Джек сорвал голос окончательно от всех своих криков и стонов, исчерпал все силы бессмертного, устал так, как никогда не уставал и готов был просить пощады, но возбуждение снова накатывало волнами. Джек почти понимал своих предыдущих любовников, говоривших о влиянии его феромонов – Лилит напоминала сгусток концентрированных мощнейших феромонов, от чего Джек сходил с ума.

Он снова поцеловал ее, нехотя выпуская из объятий.

-С Йанто было так же?- спросил он.

Она только улыбнулась.

-Оставь мне право на секреты, дорогой мой. Пойдем…

Она вышла из кабинета, поманила Джека, возвращаясь в отдел.

-Велс, открой проход,- попросила она своего заместителя.

Тот нехотя кивнул и прямо в воздухе раскрылся сияющий золотом портал.

-Да…- она чуть задержала Джека.- Время здесь и время там текло неравномерно, там прошла неделя,- она виновато взглянула на него.

-Ничего,- он обнял ее на прощание и шагнул в портал, мгновенно закрывшийся за ним.

Лилит тут же замерла, как будто в ней кончился заряд батареек.

-Нечестная игра,- заметил вошедший в отдел Люцифер, осматривая жену.

-Я дочь своего отца, я в принципе не могу быть честной,- произнесла вторая Лилит, входя вслед за мужем и рассматривая первую.- Но согласись, копии у меня выходят неплохие.

-Ты могла бы переспать с ним и без копий,- фыркнул Велс, не глядя на супружескую пару.

-Нет, Вельзевул,- Лилит опустила голову.- Я не сплю со смертными.

-Ага,- ответил тот.- Это было давно и неправда.

-Кроме того, мальчику требовался стимул,- Ли пропустила колкость мимо ушей.- Секс для него так естественен, как для меня – моя работа. Хотя конструировать себя же было даже интересно.

Она щелкнула пальцами и первая Лилит рассыпалась на мельчайшие черные частицы, тут же испарившиеся.

-Это отдает гордыней,- укорил Люцифер, обнимая жену за талию.

-Я биоконструктор, дорогой мой,- она не обиделась.- Моя задача – изобретать, пробовать, контролировать, а Джек будет счастлив как никогда и примет верное решение.

-А Йанто и прочие твои одаренные?- вдруг спросил Люцифер.- Ты спала с ними?

Лилит вздохнула.

-Нет, Люцифер,- серьезно ответила она.- В моей жизни был только один смертный и мне этого хватило. Джек для меня друг, хотя иногда я и испытываю какое-то странное ощущение по отношению к нему, но оно какое-то ускользающее. Я стараюсь не придавать этому значения.

-Ему будет больно,- в тон жене ответил Люцифер.

-Я профессионал,- покачала головой она, тяжко вздохнув.- Я бы не смогла с ним и я даже не знаю, почему только с ним... именно с ним. А теперь давай посмотрим на то, что перенес Велс на место исчезнувшей галактики… Что? Бестер? Чехов?! «Энтерпрайз»?! Вы издеваетесь?

Появившись из золотистого портала, как когда-то точно так же появлялись Гермес и иногда сама Лилит, Джек огляделся. Хаб был пуст – народ праздновал Новый год, Гвен была с семьей, Тошико наверняка проводила праздники дома, Оуэн – в баре, Джон – в постели с полудюжиной красоток и красавцев.

Джек прошел к себе в кабинет, машинально отметив, что следов погрома нет, как-то равнодушно прочитал рождественскую открытку от Джона с крохотным крестиком-поцелуем в конце, достал из сейфа бутылку коньяка и стакан, налил себе и залпом выпил, не отмечая ни запаха, ни букета вкуса, налил еще, выпил, вытащил мобильник и нажал быстрый дозвон.

-Не занят?- без предисловия поинтересовался он.- Приедешь?

Менее чем через час Джон уже сидел на диванчике в хабе, потягивая коньяк и слушая Джека.

-И что ты выберешь?

-Не знаю. Что бы ты выбрал – любовь или жизнь?

Джон ни на миг не задумался.

-Джек, ты знаешь, что бы выбрал я. Но ты – не я.

Джек налил себе еще.

-Так и не скажешь, как оно было?- поинтересовался Джон.

-Не так, как бы я хотел. Это было как-то не так.

-Слушай… если она говорит, что Йанто и Джон будут живы, тогда может быть…- он взглянул на него и тут же отвернулся, боясь реакции.

-Думаешь?- коротко бросил Джек.- Ты бы смог вот так – отпустить того, кого любишь больше жизни?

Джон стиснул стакан в ладони.

-Я бы смог.

-А я – нет,- Джек не заметил реакции друга.

-Значит…

-Куда Доктор исчез?

-Сказал, что оставит ТАРДИС на улице, чтобы не мешаться здесь. Вроде бы он хотел пройтись по барам, но я его не видел уже тридцатого декабря.

Джек кивнул, глядя на стену пустыми глазами и думая о своем.

Джон отставил пустой стакан и обнял Джека за плечи.

-Домой не поедешь?- спросил Джон.

-Нет, не могу,- Джек устало привалился к плечу Харта и закрыл глаза.

Джон поглаживал его по волосам, крепко, но нежно прижимал к себе и больше всего на свете не хотел никогда бы отпускать, но…

-Знаешь, когда я был маленьким, - вдруг сонно произнес Джек,- однажды я увидел во сне красивую женщину, брюнетку с черными глазами, полными печали. Она звала меня, искала в темноте, а я не отзывался. Я хотел, но просто не мог – звуки как будто пропадали и она меня не слышала. А потом я вырос, пошел на работу в агентство Времени, встретил тебя, а потом была та холодная планета…- Джон замер, слушая, и не смея дышать.- Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, Лилит попала на ту планету неслучайно. Она искала Шеридана, но нашла меня. Смешно, верно?- Джек глубоко вздохнул, расслабляясь и погружаясь в сон, а Джон как окаменел, машинально поглаживая его по волосам и как и Джек ранее глядя пустыми глазами на стену.

-Ты ведь не серьезно?- Люцифер коснулся напряженных плеч жены.

-Насчет чего?- она даже не обернулась, работая за компьютером.

-Ты действительно хочешь уничтожить тот мир?

Пальцы Лилит замерли над клавиатурой.

-Люци, тебе не кажется, что это несколько не твое дело?

-Он знает, Лилит. Творец… Он знает…

Темноволосая голова склонилась над столом, глухо прозвучал ответ:

-Я знаю и мне плевать.

-Ты создавала людей, ты создала тот мир… тебе не жаль потраченной работы?

-Люци, - Ли подняла голову, покрасневшие глаза вымученно взглянули в лицо мужа,- мне паршиво, если тебе от этого станет легче. Мне паршиво, что я обманула славного мальчика, заставив его выбирать; мне паршиво, что я погубила галактику, Каина, Джона – парня из параллельного мира, который не должен был стать убийцей. Мне Люци, невыносимо думать, что я убью Доктора, милого глупого Доктора, такого одинокого, такого робкого. Люци, он похож на меня – у него так же не хватает смелости сказать слово «люблю» тому, кого он любит, у него такое же гипертрофированное чувство ответственности и, мать его дери, патологическое нежелание ввязываться в войны. Но все беды и проблемы, Люци, происходят именно из-за того, что он ввязывается в историю, пытаясь всеми силами изменить все к лучшему. Ривер была сильной женщиной, он любил ее, и он любил Розу… но с Розой остался его двойник только потому, что ему самому не хватало смелости, а с Ривер он был так недолго.

Люцифер опустился в соседнее кресло, взъерошил светлые волосы.

-Ты слишком многое на себя берешь,- заметил он тихо.

-Люцифер!- чуть повысила голос Лилит, но тут же стихла.- Оставь меня одну. Пожалуйста, Люцифер. Мне нужно работать. Уходи.

Тот поднялся, взглянул на жену и подошел к дверям.

-Я здесь единственный, кто тебя понимает, Лилит, но иногда даже мне кажется, что ты тяготишься моим обществом.

Прежде, чем Лилит открыла рот, чтобы возразить, он вышел из кабинета.

-Ты прав, Люци,- прошептала Ли, снова опуская голову на столешницу.- У меня так же не хватает смелости послать все к черту и сказать «люблю» тому, кого я люблю. И у меня так же не хватит сил сказать тебе, что я тебя…

-Лилит!- прервал ее Вельзевул по связи.- Навести пока Энтерпрайз, если не занята! Там какие-то проблемы.

-Конечно, - она поднялась и мгновенно исчезла в портале.

Картинка на мониторе – двое мужчин, один спящий в объятиях другого, сидящие на узком диванчике в хабе, тут же погасла.

Глава 16

-Джон! Джонни, малыш, ты меня слышишь? Джонни! Джон, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь, чертов засранец, так что тебе лучше открыть глаза и ответить мне своими пухлыми красивыми губками, что ты меня слышишь!

-Сэр, я не думаю, что…

-Я мне насрать, что ты думаешь, что думать мне! Джон, если ты, твою мать, сейчас же не откроешь свои красивые глазки, я трахну твою маму в задницу! Эй, алло!

-Сэр, я не…

-Заткнись, блядь! Заткнись, я сказал! Сколько я плачу за эту палату, твою мать? Думаешь, я кую бабки, а? Думаешь, мне легко выкидывать десяток кусков за, мать его за ногу, этого красавчика? Нет, я не спорю, он был красавчиком и будет им даже в таком довольно невкусном виде, но твою же мать, сестричка, ты видела его роли и видела его сейчас – скажи мне, в какой чертовой заднице побывал мой, мать его в душу, парень, что с ним произошло такое?

-Сэр, я…

-Слушай, проваливай. Давай-давай отсюда, детка. И позови сюда задницу этого, мать его, врача как его там!

-Хорошо, сэр.

-Рассел, ты орешь так, как будто ты у себя дома. Ты не мог бы потише?

-Скотт! Скотти, твою же задницу, нет, не мог бы! Пока ты прохлаждался, я дежурил у постели этого парня как какая-то шлюха, а он до сих пор не пришел в себя. Ты знаешь, во сколько мне обходится день простоя съемок, мать твою? Не знаешь? А я знаю, так что тебе, парень, лучше заткнуться и принести мне бутылку виски.

-Рас, я в самом деле думаю, что тебе лучше уйти. Джон еще слишком слаб.

-Скотти, мальчик мой, давай, я буду делать свою работу, а ты – свою, ок? И принеси мне виски, черт тебя дери!

-Сэр, сестра Генриэтт просила меня зайти…

-Сестра Генриэтт не умеет делать мне минет! Ха-ха! Так, сынок, сколько еще я буду торчать здесь как девственница перед членом своего муженька? Когда мой парень выйдет из, мать его, комы?

-Мистер Дэвис, мистер Барроумен уже вышел из комы, но его состояние крайне нестабильно. Ему необходим покой…

-А мне необходимо вытащить его задницу на съемочную площадку как можно быстрее!

-Прошу Вас, ведите себя потише, Вы его тревожите.

-Если бы я трахал его, он бы хоть как-то реагировал, а так...

-Сэр, прошу Вас…

-Ладно, парень, но только из уважения к заднице этого парня и твоим красивым губкам… Кстати, вот моя визитка…

-Благодарю, сэр…

-Чарли! Чарли, блядское ты отродье, доснимай все сцены, где не нужно участие Джонни, понял? Потом сделаем склейку, все такое-прочее… Алло, Чарли?

Уши закладывал звон, грохот, какие-то крики, но Джон никак не мог понять, что произошло и где он находится. Последнее, что он помнил – это ослепительный свет, боль во всем теле, собственный крик, разрывающий легкие и падение на что-то теплое. Руки не повиновались, трудно было даже пошевелить пальцами, не то, что открыть глаза. Кажется, его кто-то тормошил. Грубовато, но это помогало сосредоточиться на том, что он все еще жив. Причем тут жив? Он умирал?

Джон глубоко вздохнул – сразу пискнули какие-то пока невидимые ему приборы и мгновенно раздался топот ног.

-Стабилизация?

-Девяносто пять. Сердце работает нормально. Мозг не поврежден.

Два совершенно незнакомых голоса в его слепом мире.

Внезапно мозг пронзила резкая боль – ему по очереди подняли веки и проверили реакцию зрачков на свет. Он замотал головой, еле шевеля шеей.

-С возвращением, мистер Барроумен!- с неприкрытым счастьем в голосе произнесла молоденькая девушка в халате медсестры.

Джон разлепил сухие губы.

-Нет-нет,- не отвечайте!- сразу предупредил симпатичный молодой мужчина в халате доктора.- Ваши голосовые связки будут восстанавливаться еще пару часов после операции.

Операции? На голосовых связках?

Джон не на шутку перепугался. Его голос – это все! Зачем ему понадобилась какая-то операция?

-Один момент, сэр…- девушка смазала его губы каким-то средством с мятным запахом и приятным холодком. Ощущение стянутости тут же пропало. – Я сделаю Вам укол снотворного, Вам необходимо поспать.

Она вытащила из массивного серебристого куба, стоявшего рядом с кроватью Джона длинный тонкий проводок и поднесла его к шее Джона. Тот попытался дернуться, подумав, что его сейчас ударят током или что-то в этом роде, но проводок лишь коснулся кожи, и Джон сразу почувствовал сильную слабость.

-Странная реакция,- заметил молодой доктор.- Приборы показывают сильный стресс и шок от увиденного. Ты думаешь, он испугался КиберДоктора?

Джон уже засыпал, голоса расплывались неясным шумом, но слово «КиберДоктор» его напугало куда больше ожидания укола.

-Нетипичная реакция,- произнесла девушка, когда куб втянул проводок внутрь себя.- У него вообще такой вид, как будто его долго держали взаперти и морили голодом. Хорошо еще киберы справляются, мышечная масса наращивается, организм встряхивается. Проверь показатели мозга, мне показалось, что он до смерти испугался нас.

Мужчина развернулся к плоскому экрану во всю стену палаты.

-Компьютер, вывести данные по общему состоянию пациента!- затребовал он. Когда на экране появились значки, символы и кривые изменения состояния Джона, доктор покачал головой.- Знаешь,- сказал он напарнице,- когда мне сказали, что он и тот парень появились прямо перед дворцом, я не поверил. Когда их привезли сюда в таком странном состоянии, я тоже не поверил. Двадцать первый век, а у нас тут изможденные пациенты, от страха едва не делающие в штаны при виде КиберДокторов, со странными показателями функции головного мозга и совершенно невероятными кошмарными ранами по всему телу.

-У меня такое впечатление, что его медленно пожирала какая-то тварь,- кивнула девушка.- Эти отверстия в черепе и во всех внутренних органах…

Йанто очнулся мгновенно. Он уже понял, что подсоединен к каким-то приборам. Вероятно, он в больнице, что уже и плохо, и хорошо. Сердце билось ровно, показывая на невидимых пока ему датчиках фазу глубокого сна, но Йанто не спал.

Каждая клеточка кожи посылала в мозг сигнал – я касаюсь поверхности кровати, конечности свободны, непонятные трубки воткнуты только в запястья. Кстати, почему в запястья, а не в сгибы рук, как положено?

Йанто осторожно открыл глаз, мгновенно зафиксировав в мозгу увиденное и тут же его закрывая. Светлое помещение, достаточно освещенное для уставших глаз, но неяркое. Поблескивающие огоньками матовые стены приятного светло-бежевого оттенка, высокий потолок с закрытым пока широким отверстием.

Йанто медленно открыл глаза, стараясь не тревожить чувствительные приборы изменениями показаний организма.

В памяти всплыли недавние события: вот он стоит напротив Джона, опутанного проводками, тянущимися из саркофага; вот он слышит звуки ТАРДИС и чего-то всхлипывающего, как будто пьющего – машина пропала в одной из черных воронок, подбирающихся и к Йанто; вот пришелец внутри Йанто вырывается на свободу, атакует тело Джона, тот заходится в крике, дергается, пытается оттолкнуть Коша, но Кош сильнее.

Краб Теней извивается как в агонии, Йанто всей кожей чувствует, как Джон, управляя машиной, стреляет по цели, что цель эта – станция Вавилон 5, что там гибнут люди, командор, послы, земляне, минбарцы, другие расы… Йанто слишком устал, чтобы хоть что-то чувствовать, но он должен спасти Джона, должен вернуть его назад, хотя бы в мир Йанто, чтобы потом его оттуда переправили в его мир. Йанто понимает, что живым ему отсюда уже не уйти, но это его волнует меньше всего. Лишь бы жил этот человек, а Джек поймет… он должен его понять.

Краб съеживается, как будто разрушается, Джон кричит, и во всем этом безумии разумен лишь Йанто, но он бессилен что-либо сделать. Он просто не знает, что делать и может лишь смотреть на мучения кричащего Джона и битву Коша с кораблем в лице Джона.

Но вот проводки один за другим отпадают от тела Джона, как будто корабль втягивает их в себя, как будто кораблю больно. Йанто внутренне ликует, из последних сил подползает к напарнику, хватает его, притягивает к себе, кричащего, отчаянно отбивающегося от него и Коша, продолжающего его освобождать от проводков.

Вот тело очищается, остались лишь два последних, намертво вмонтированных в виски Джона.

-Кош!- кричит Йанто.- Кош, помогите! Я не могу его… это убьет его… Кош!

Корабль стонет – последние крохи армии обороны лупят по нему зарядами.

-Кош, помогите же!- в отчаянии просит Йанто, сжимая в объятиях по-прежнему кричащего человека.

Чертовы присоски сидят как приклеенные. Йанто едва сдерживает рвущийся крик отчаяния – он не справился!

Черные воронки подбираются к нему, они – это выход, это путь домой, но они не могут почему-то подползти ближе, их что-то сдерживает.

Йанто не в силах идти – ноги не слушаются, Джон в руках извивается и оглушительно кричит – наверняка сорвет голос.

-Кош…- шепчет Йанто.- Кош, пожалуйста… я не могу сам, Кош…

Он уже понял, что посол Ворлона отдал себя на борьбу с кораблем, что его, возможно, больше нет, что нет больше и надежды на освобождение напарника и на возвращение его домой. Йанто не думает о себе – только о друге.

-Кош…- снова и снова шепчет Йанто, сдерживая Джона.- Кош, помогите…

Очевидно, это был последний всплеск активности посла – проклятые присоски упали рядом с затихшим Джоном, наконец-то оторвавшись от его висков, корабль взвизгнул, саркофаг вспыхнул – Йанто едва успел закрыть Джона собой.

Черные воронки рассасывались – путь домой отрезан. Корабль взрывался.

И в какой-то момент Йанто вдруг ощутил на обожженной коже легчайшее дуновение ветерка с каким-то сложным, смутно знакомым ароматом, глаза ослепил яркий свет, смешавшись с наступившей в корабле тьмой. Йанто увидел себя, сжимающего Джона, как будто вне корабля – тот взрывался на его глазах, плавился, крошился. Свет увлекал Йанто за собой, втягивал в себя, окутывал…

Полет в никуда длился всего мгновение – Йанто рухнул с приличной высоты на землю, едва не переломав ноги, но успев сгруппироваться. Джон просто материализовался рядом, неподвижный, как будто мертвый.

Залаяли собаки, в темноте ночи замельтешили огни фонарей, закричали люди, завыли сирены.

Йанто из последних сил подполз к Джону – больно, кажется, все-таки сломал ногу, обхватил его собственническим жестом в попытке защитить, и отключился…

Воспоминания дались тяжело – Йанто сбился с ровного ритма дыхания, сердце испуганно вздрогнуло, сразу оповестив чувствительные датчики приборов, что он очнулся. Вот сейчас в палату прибегут врачи, начнут колоть иголками, задавать вопросы.

Серебристый куб около его кровати тихонько пискнул, на потолке открылся люк, гибкие металлические тонкие щупы змеями выползли из него, опускаясь на замершего мужчину.

Йанто – опытный оперативник, боец, в какой-то степени лидер. Йанто не привык показывать страх, хотя в жизни молодого мужчины с лихвой хватило бы ужасов не на одну человеческую жизнь. Йанто боялся всего трех пунктов: потерять близких и друзей – это раз, когда-нибудь понять, что Джек умер окончательно и больше не очнется как обычно – это два, и третье, но далеко не последнее – тот ад, через который он прошел в Кэнэри Уорф. Кибермены, модернизация кричащих от страха и дикой боли живых людей, все эти металлические тела, визг оружия, приборов, вся эта боль, кровь, паника, бессилие. Конечно, все в Торчвуде знали о его паническом страхе перед неизвестными приборами, но он боролся с собой, лично досматривал каждое новое оружие, попадающее в Торчвуд, чтобы не дай бог не повторилось прошлое.

Если с потерей коллег он свыкся – при их работе иначе нельзя, если Джек был бессмертным и постоянно возвращался с той стороны, то единственный ужас жизни молодого бойца – кибермены – прочно засел в подсознании. Страх перед тем, что сейчас медленно выползало из люка наверху палаты, воскресил в памяти старательно гонимые воспоминания о прошлом.

…Кибермены завели его в тесный уголок, скрепили его руки, хотя он отбивался как мог, понимая, что силы явно не равны, оставили одного перед люком на потолке, медленно и оттого так страшно открывающегося. Из люка опускались длинные щупы – лезвия, лазеры, пилы, чтобы кромсать, резать, преобразовывать, вырывать душу, сердце, заменять кожу холодным металлом, мозг – блоком питания, подчинять разум командам.

Йанто дергался, скрипя зубами, раня запястья, но молча, как будто даже обнаружить себя голосом было уже признаком молчаливой капитуляции. Щупы опускались все ниже, один коснулся его лба, поцарапав кожу, но даже тогда Йанто только зашипел от боли.

Где-то грохотали взрывы, где-то, леденя кровь в жилах, кричали его коллеги, но Йанто молча дергался в стальных захватах. Взрыв оглушил его, отбросил куда-то в сторону, но не освободил – захваты держали мертвой хваткой, а проклятые щупы устремились к жертве как голодные псы к затравленной дичи. Щуп пронзил его плечо - Йанто истошно закричал, когда лезвие вошло в кость. Холод металлической пластины коснулся плеча – Йанто дернулся, едва не переломав себе руки, отчаянно крича, срывая голос, отпинывая от себя щупы, все больше вгрызающиеся в кости.

Тогда Йанто казалось, что еще миг и он не выдержит, сойдет с ума – эта боль, это ощущение металла на коже, паника и отчаяние, что он станет как его мучители, станет одной из бездушных машин-убийц. Лучше смерть, чем то, во что его превращают.

Новый взрыв прогремел прямо под его ногами – что-то шло не так, кибермены отступали, бросая не до конца переделанных людей.

Йанто швырнуло в стену, едва не убив, один захват раскрылся, освобождая раненную руку. Почему именно ту, от которой мало пользы? Йанто сцепил зубы и схватил щуп, выдирая его из плеча вместе с кожей и металлом. Странно, что щуп сразу бессильно повис в руке, как будто у него вырвали батарейки. Обливаясь кровью, дурея от боли, Йанто сумел-таки освободить вторую руку, и, не дожидаясь новых взрывов, пополз прочь от проклятого места искать выход. Он понимал, что бросает коллег на смерть, но он оценивал свои силы реально, и не собирался геройствовать зазря. Ему повезло – он был одним из последних, кого завели в кабинки преобразования, остальные уже успели превратиться в новых убийц, но не он, не Йанто.

Здание тряслось как в лихорадке – ему едва хватило времени выбежать из Торчвуда 1.

Нет, Кэнэри Уорф не рухнул, хотя все шло именно к тому.

Йанто едва помнил что-либо, он слабел, перед глазами стояла кровавая пелена, в горле першило от сухости и сорванного в хрип голоса…

Йанто всего миг смотрел загнанным кроликом на приближающиеся к нему металлические щупы, выползающие из люка. Больше его нервы не выдержали – он истерично закричал, забился на кровати, держа в поле зрения щупы, кинулся к двери и всем телом навалился на нее, дрожа от ужаса.

Перед внутренним взором молодого мужчины стоял ад в Лондоне, ноздри улавливали приторно-металлический запах страха, крови, заныло фантомной болью плечо, ожили призраки мертвецов - его коллег. Приближающихся людей Йанто воспринял как армию киберменов, едва не сломал шеи двоим, но его схватили, вкололи успокоительное, щупы втянулись в люк, Йанто ослаб в захвате чьих-то рук.

-Сэр, Вы в безопасности. Сэр…- голос молодой девушки-врача Йанто едва слышал. Он перестал воспринимать мир в настоящем, он был в аду прошлого, в его персональном аду.

-Лилит! Ли, пожалуйста!- шептал он как в бреду.- Ли, помоги мне! Лилит!

-Сэр, мистер Дэвид-Ллойд…- уговаривал голос.

-Дженни, - раздался чей-то голос в передатчике,- уложите его на кровать, обследуйте и постарайтесь успокоить до следующего контакта.

-Да, сэр,- ответила девушка, легко поднимая Йанто на руки и укладывая его на кровать.- Джеймс,- она обратилась к молодому мужчине рядом с панелью управления серебристым кубом, -возьми анализ крови.

Йанто уже не почувствовал легчайшего касания иглы щупа, вонзившейся ему в вену, провалившись в беспокойный сон.

-Я сам сообщу о ходе проверки,- снова раздался голос.- Нам попались весьма любопытные экземпляры. Уверен, господин президент будет рад узнать, что посланники той, которую он ждал, прибыли.

-Не сомневаюсь, сэр,- улыбнулись двое врачей какими-то неестественными улыбками.

Лилит вышла из портала спустя два месяца после кошмарных событий в параллели, мрачная, непривычно молчаливая и сразу подошла к шпилю Рифта, коснувшись его.

-Э… привет,- поздоровалась Тошико, увидев коллегу. Та лишь кивнула, не глядя на девушку.

-Велс, перепроверь еще раз,- тихо попросила Лилит в незакрывшийся почему-то по своему обыкновению портал.

-Подтверждаю – активность отсутствует,- отозвался помощник. Ли глубоко вздохнула и прошла к порталу, намереваясь уйти, но ее остановил голос Джека.

-Даже не поинтересуешься, как мы тут справились?

-Велс, займись мирами в мое отсутствие,- попросила Ли в портал, махнула рукой и тот пропал.- Извините, у меня много работы,- без всякого выражения произнесла она. - Здравствуйте.

-Мы не можем пробиться в Торчвуд 1,- сообщила Тошико.

-И в Торчвуд 4 тоже,- подтвердила Гвен, появляясь из-за компьютеров.

-Во второй – аналогично,- высунулся Оуэн из прозекторской.

-Идеи?- коротко бросил Джек, скрещивая руки на груди.

-Торчвуд 2 разрушен, руководитель института погиб,- снова сухо произнесла Ли.- Торчвуд 1 отрезан от Торчвуда 3, Торчвуд 4…

-Поподробнее про Торчвуд 4,- попросил Джон, выходя из тира с базукой на плече, полуголый и непривычно озлобленный.- Куда пропал тот милашка?

-Сумрак…- начала Лилит, но тут же почему-то оборвала себя.- Они вне досягаемости. Теперь окончательно. Еще вопросы есть? У меня куча дел и все срочные.

-Мы два месяца живем в ожидании объяснений,- Джек медленно начал спускаться по ступенькам со второго этажа,- мы два чертовых месяца пытаемся понять, что произошло, мы похоронили и оплакали тысячи людей, погибшую Мавануи, Лизу. У нас у всех чешутся кулаки от желания надрать кому-нибудь задницы, только чтобы не сойти с ума. У нас пропали два человека, а ты приходишь, проверяешь Рифт и желаешь тут же свалить?

-Джек, не сейчас, прошу,- устало попросила Ли.

-Не сейчас что, Лилит?- всегда хладнокровная Тошико тоже не выдержала.- Мы имеем право знать, что происходит, черт тебя дери!

Ли огляделась – на нее смотрели совершенно чужие ей люди, с одинаковым голодным блеском в глазах, мечтавших понять, что стряслось.

-Доверие, Лилит, это правило для всех,- напомнила Гвен.

-И ты даже не обнимешь меня после того, как трахнулась со мной?- так же холодно поинтересовался Джек.- Кстати, у тебя нет сердца.

-Есть,- как-то машинально поправила его Ли.

Джек спустился вниз, подошел к ней и выразительно взглянул ей в глаза.

-Ладно, сдаюсь,- вздохнула Ли.- Как ты понял?

-Ты не стала бы спать со мной даже под страхом смерти,- он сжал губы.- Зачем было ломать эту комедию?

-Извини, я…

-Жителям Тверди плевать на людей,- жестко вставила Тошико, подходя к ним.

-Тош,- Ли подняла руки.

-Нет, Сато права,- вступился Оуэн. Гвен так же кивнула.

-Если ты не хотела давать ответы, тебе вообще не стоило сюда приходить,- в тон коллегам кивнул Джек.

Ли стиснула зубы.

-Ты тоже так думаешь?- обратилась она к Джону, стоявшему у стены. Тот медленно кивнул.- Хорошо, я постараюсь объяснить.

-Да уж будь так добра,- зло добавил Оуэн.

-Рифт закрылся, Твердь потеряла связь с Торчвудами, все выстраиваемое оборвалось, а Творец меня избегает как чуму,- Ли сидела на диванчике, команда Торчвуда 3 расположилась рядом – кто на диване, кто на стульях, кто стоя.- Джек, мне пришлось вести двойную игру, иначе тебя было не убедить. Моя копия поменялась со мной местами уже в портале, соблазнила тебя, убедила в том, что нужно сделать с ТАРДИС…

-Где Доктор? – перебил Джек.- Мы его не можем найти.

-В Арго на Бермудах,- мгновенно ответила Ли.- Джек, у тебя есть право злиться на меня, но я всегда была с тобой и остальными предельно откровенна.

-Когда не вела двойных игр,- кивнул Оуэн.

-Ты просто удивительна,- добавила Тошико.- У тебя на глазах погибли люди, а тебе как будто дел нет – ты снова плетешь интриги.

-Я понимаю тебя,- вдруг произнес Джон.

Команда недоуменно оглянулась на него.

-Миров, пространств – бессчетное множество,- Ли глубоко вздохнула и чуть улыбнулась Джону.- Я веду работу по созданию человеческой расы, но помимо всего я ищу Каина, моего любимого. Джон Шеридан – его аватара, в которой он снова и снова вынужден перерождаться.

-Короче можно?- грубо перебил Оуэн.

-Харпер, заткнись,- посоветовал Джон.

-Тот капитан Шеридан, с которым вы все разговаривали – единственный выживший из всех миллиардов миров,- Ли потерла виски.

-То есть… то есть тебя взрыв станции не особо впечатлил?- поразилась Гвен.

-Нет, Гвен, неверно. Я всегда стараюсь спасти его, найти его, но мне удалось найти лишь один мир, где он погиб и воскрес. В остальных мирах он погибал окончательно.

-Не особенно понимаю смысла твоего рассказа нам,- заметил снова Оуэн, заработав тычок в бок уже от Джека.

-Смысл теперь в том, что есть единственный мир, где Джон-Каин тот, кем когда-то был. Мир ноль, созданный когда-то мной, запечатанный и, как я думала, уничтоженный. Я не знаю, зачем Творец его оставил, я даже не понимаю смысла его закрытия, но…

-Джон и Йанто там?- догадалась Тош.

Ли кивнула.

-Нулевой мир нельзя открыть без последствий. Я все эти миллиарды лет старалась его обнаружить, я побывала во всех мирах, пространствах, временах, старалась найти какой-то иной способ пробраться в него, когда нашла его, но…

-Прости, ты сказала «миллиарды лет»?- не поняла Гвен.

-Время тут и время в Тверди разнятся. Я смогла обнаружить нулевой мир, понять и подтвердить догадку, что Йанто и Джон именно там, но чтобы открыть тот мир, мне нужна последняя жертва.

-Доктор…- прошептала Тош.

-ТАРДИС,- поправил Джон.

-А зачем тебе понадобился я и все эти уроки соблазнения, если все уже давно поняли, что тебя от меня воротит?- без обиняков спросил Джек.

-Джек, я не знаю, почему именно ты для меня стал единственным во всех мирах человеком, которого я просто не могу хотеть, но… У Доктора больше не осталось никого из его прежних коллег.

-Но есть же еще Марта Джонс,- Джек нахмурился.

-Джек, я не говорила тебе, - Тош потупилась.- Она погибла в январе. Автокатастрофа.

-Твоих рук дело?- напрямую спросил Джек у Лилит.

-Нет,- та покачала головой.- Даже я не знала. Мне не нужны лишние смерти, милый. Мне вообще не нужны смерти, я слишком люблю и ценю смертных.

-Ты пришла за ответом, не так ли?- Оуэн смерил женщину тяжелым взглядом.- Джек ввел нас в курс дела. Выбор – или Йанто, или Доктор.

-Я пришла проверить Рифт, если честно,- Ли медленно моргнула.- Ответ Джека уже ничего не изменит – я и моя команда приступила к разработке плана по внедрению в нулевой мир. Я справлюсь сама, не втягивая больше никого. Йанто и Джон вернутся – даю слово. Живые, невредимые, теоретически здоровые насколько такое возможно. Я не знаю, что в нулевом мире, но я гарантирую их возвращение. А еще, раз уж я здесь задержалась, я отправила матрицу Лизы в нового вашего помощника. Он уже в «аквариуме» и ждет приказов.

-Мы – люди, Лилит,- жестко сказал Оуэн.- Мы не умеем вот так сначала уничтожить, а потом сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Лиза была членом команды, а ты приходишь, говоришь, что новый робот уже готов приступить к работе, как будто тебе нет ни до чего живого дела.

Ли проглотила горькую пилюлю.

-Я биоконструктор, Оуэн. Я биоинженер, я генетик, я ценю жизнь всех существ, которые выходят из моих лабораторий, независимо от их принадлежности к людям или машинам. Только у меня хватает сил не выказывать привязанности к тому, что смертно.

-Ну конечно!- не выдержал врач окончательно.- Если только это не твой любимый Шеридан или как его там!

-Оуэн…- в этот раз Тош вступилась за Лилит.

-Ты так резво изменила предпочтения, Сато?- взвился Оуэн.

-Харпер, угомонись,- попросил Джон.

-Оуэн, не надо,- мягко добавил Джек. Гвен промолчала, понурившись.

-Да что с вами такое? Полчаса назад вы хотели порвать ее на кусочки, а теперь встаете на ее сторону?!

-Ты не понимаешь?- горько усмехнулась Гвен.- Один выжил, Оуэн. Один. Из миллиардов миров, пространств. Только представь себе цифры. Один выжил. Это не параллельные миры, где Джек пытался найти Доктора и находил своих двойников. Это все время бесконечности и только один выживший.

-Раз за разом?- тихо спросила Тош у Ли.- Ты пыталась найти его и спасти раз за разом и постоянно видела его смерть? – Ли кивнула.

-Возможно, что нулевой мир даст мне возможность обрести искомое, но пока есть только один Джон Шеридан, который вернулся с ЗаХаДума и которого я уже проводила за Предел.

-Что это значит?- Оуэн как-то притих.

-Он… ему было отведено лишь двадцать лет с того момента, как он полетел на ЗаХаДум. Его время вышло и он ушел,- Ли не смотрела на коллег.- Он снова переродился в другом мире… наверное…

-И ты снова его искала и снова видела его смерть?- Гвен присела рядом.

Ли только кивнула.

-Я не могу больше ждать чудес, - сказала она.- Я открою нулевой мир, найду Джона и останусь там.

-Но Джек сказал, что тот мир – это ловушка для тебя, смерть богини,- поразился Джон.

-Я слишком стара и я слишком устала, Джон. Если там я найду настоящего Джона-Каина, я останусь там. Творец не зря оставил этот мир. Видимо, он знает, чем все должно кончиться. Пусть так и будет. Я верну Джона и Йанто вам, постарайтесь вернуть Джона в его родной мир.

Она поднялась, как-то нервно попыталась улыбнуться, но губы только чуть дернулись.

-И ты снова собралась вот так просто сбежать?- раздался язвительный голос Оуэна.

-Да угомонись ты уже!- взвилась Тошико.

-Заткнись!- тем же тоном ответил врач, подходя к уже ничего хорошего не ожидавшей Лилит.- Ты думаешь, что вот так просто свалишь, оставив нас тут опять мучиться неизвестностью?

-Харпер, отвали от нее!- повысил голос Джон.

-Я хочу сказать, что…- пауза, которую намеренно сделал врач, едва не довела до нервного срыва всю команду и Ли в том числе.- Я хочу сказать, что мы с тобой. Верни Йанто и Джона и делай, что хочешь.

-Я его точно когда-нибудь убью,- пожаловалась Гвен, выдохнув.

-Спасибо,- тихо ответила Ли Оуэну.

-Могу я поговорить с тобой с глазу на глаз?- Джек подошел к Лилит и взял ее под локоть.

-Я никогда не отказывался от секса,- начал он, когда они поднялись к Джеку в кабинет,- но все-таки – какого черта тебе понадобилось трахаться со мной в клоне?

-Почему ты не выдал себя сразу, как понял, что это не я?- вопросом на вопрос ответила она.

-Как я и сказал, я никогда не отказывался от секса,- он развел руками.- И все же, Лилит, я – единственный, по твоим же словам, с которым ты никогда даже в мыслях не хотела иметь ничего общего. Почему, Лилит? Ты хотела бы Оуэна, Джона или даже Тош с Гвен, но не меня?

-Во-первых, я хочу только мужчин,- без улыбки ответила она.- Во-вторых… честно, я не знаю причины, но ты стал чем-то вроде табу. На тебе как будто запрет – «Не подходи – убьет!». Джек, я понятия не имею, что происходит, пойми меня правильно. Возможно, это одна из штучек моего отца – откуда мне знать?

-Один человек из всего многообразия?- не поверил Джек.

-Джек, Шеридан – единственный, кого я люблю, ты знаешь. Я смогла найти лишь одного из всех Шериданов, кто выжил, кого я уже проводила в последний путь.

В комнате на минуту повисла тишина.

-Мне нужно сделать еще пару дел, перед началом,- первой не выдержала Лилит.

-Доктор…- начал Джек, но Ли его прервала.

-Я поговорю с ним сама.

-Тогда зачем был нужен тот разговор?

-Джек… я умею управлять людьми, ты как никто это знаешь, но я не чудовище. Я хотела проверить, на что ты готов пойти ради любимого,- в ее глазах отразилось черное пламя.- Ты похож на меня – мы оба готовы на любые жертвы ради тех, кого мы любим, ведь правда?

Он отвернулся, пряча глаза.

-Прости, что заставила тебя… так… - она коснулась его руки.- Мне не хотелось бы оставить после себя тяжкий след в твоей душе. Только не в твоей.

Он молча взглянул на нее, словно бы понимая, что слова были произнесены не просто так.

-Ты…- он не смог закончить фразу.

-Я не прощаюсь,- как будто прочитала она его мысли.

Он подошел к ней вплотную и обнял, понимая, что она лжет.

-…доделаю позже… Лилит! – Люцифер обернулся к появившейся жене, передав какие-то документы Кали. - Ты вернулась рано.

-Нам надо поговорить,- спокойно ответила Ли.

-Дурной сон любого землянина начинается именно так,- пошутил он, внутренне напрягаясь.

-Ты мой близкий друг, Люцифер,- он подошла к мужу, присела рядом с его креслом, взяла его руку в свою.- Ты знаешь, как мне тяжело в Тверди среди тех, кто считает меня сумасшедшей, как тяжело быть не такой, как все, как трудно найти хотя бы кого-то, кто понимал бы меня и оценивал такой, какой меня создали. Но… Люци, я не…

-Подожди,- мягко перебил он.- Творец знает о твоем намерении открыть нулевой мир,- быстро проговорил он. Лилит равнодушно пожала плечами.

-Не удивительно, он же глава института. Люци, мне плевать, что он думает, но я так больше не могу… Люци, нам надо…

-Ты не поняла,- снова перебил он.- Он дал разрешение на открытие мира.

-И чем он это мотивировал?- Люцифер даже обрадовался – разговор уходил от опасного продолжения.

-Тем, что пришло время. Лилит, Он готов содействовать, готов вернуть людей и возможно даже, что сам вернет Джона в его мир.

-Он блефует как и всегда,- вздохнула Ли.- Тем не менее, я уже все решила.

-Ли, поговори с ним.

-Позже – обязательно, но пока надо поговорить нам. Люци… нам надо расстаться.

-Ли, не делай этого,- прошептал он, стискивая ее ладонь в своей.- Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь.

-Знаю,- она медленно моргнула, опустила глаза на сплетенные руки.- Но я тебя не люблю.

-Каин… ты же не понимаешь, на что идешь, Лилит!- он с каким-то отчаянием сжал ее руку.

Будучи Высшим ангелом, Люцифер мог чувствовать все то, чем были наделены смертные, а значит, мог чувствовать и боль.

-Я знаю, что там, Люци,- успокоила она.- Я знаю, что он там.

-Ты не все знаешь,- упавшим голосом сказал он.- Творец проводил эксперимент…

Он не посмел взглянуть жене в глаза, но Лилит этого и не требовалось.

-Я знаю. Я искала любовь везде, в то время как она была у меня под носом. Люци, мне необходимо встретиться с ним, пойми!

-Сжигаешь мосты ради Каина?- он наконец поднял голову.

Во взгляде ангела Лилит увидела что-то необычное, как будто он что-то знал. Что-то такое, чего не знала она.

-Я люблю его, Люци. Ты знал это с самого начала. И я не вернусь оттуда, это ты тоже понимаешь.

-Не открывай мир,- попросил он в последний раз.- Ты даже не представляешь, с чем столкнешься.

-Если хочешь мне сказать, говори сейчас,- и снова поединок взглядов.

Люцифер отвел глаза первым.

-Я прощаю тебя,- произнесла Лилит, поднимаясь, понимая, что он так ничего и не скажет.

-Куда ты теперь?- он как-то ссутулился, стал похож на простого смертного.

-Завершу дела с ТАРДИС и Доктором, потом поговорю с отцом. Люцифер,- позвала она. Он взглянул на нее больным, каким-то затравленным взглядом.- И все же я люблю тебя, пусть и иначе.

Черное пламя, которым вмиг стала Лилит, взметнулось и тут же пропало.

-Как ты?- Творец появился точно так же, как Его дочь исчезла.

-Паршиво,- честно признался ангел.- Впервые мне стало почти по-человечески больно. У меня есть душа?

-Есть и она болит,- смиренно ответил мужчина, присаживаясь в кресло напротив ангела.- Богиня полюбила смертного, Люцифер. Ты же понимаешь, что только ради этого я пошел на жертвы. Ученый полюбил свое творение. Вечная влюбилась в смертного.

-Понимаю,- не глядя на него ответил Люцифер.- Думаешь, она сможет простить тебя, когда все поймет? Ей будет невыносимо больно.

-Я люблю свою дочь,- Творец развел руками. – Как отец, я всегда старался оградить ее от боли, но даже мне ее уже не удержать.

-Ты откроешь нулевой мир?

-Не я – она. Я уже ничего не могу сделать. Это лишь ее мир и ее выбор.

-Она… - ангел судорожно вдохнул,- она не вернется?

-Даже я не могу сказать наверняка.

Люцифер склонил голову, по его щеке стекла слеза.

-Ты плачешь? – Творец поднялся, положил ладонь на плечо мужчины.- Ты стал почти таким же как Лилит. Ты понял ее сущность. Тебе так же будет тяжело.

-Я справлюсь,- глухо ответил ангел.- Я люблю Лилит и желаю ей только счастья.

-Ты знаешь, чем все кончится,- Творец стиснул зубы, на красивом лбу обозначилась глубокая морщинка. Творец стал похож на простого смертного так же, как Люцифер и Лилит.

Черное пламя Творца исчезло.

-Знаю,- прошептал Люцифер.- Все кончится в огне… как и всегда – в огне…

Волны накатывали одна за одной, гомонили птицы, нескладный подросток в брюках с закатанными до колен штанинами, босоногий, с голым торсом, кидал в воду камешки, лениво откинувшись на песке, подставляя светлую кожу лучам солнца.

Ничуть не удивившись появлению черного пламени, подросток лишь прищурился на огонь и тут же отвел взгляд, продолжив свое занятие.

-Всегда хотел знать, как тебе не жарко в этом комбинезоне?- лениво поинтересовался Доктор у Лилит, присевшей рядом с ним на мокрый песок.

-Мне не бывает жарко или холодно, если я в мире смертных,- она подняла камешек и передала его пареньку, чтобы тот ловко послал его по красивой дуге в воду.- Я даже не человек.

-Слышал, что Джек иного мнения,- без обиняков заявил он. Ли фыркнула.

-Это был клон,- Доктор присвистнул, покосился на женщину и снова отвернулся.- Где оставил ТАРДИС?

-В институте. Неплохие эти ребята из Арго,- поделился он соображениями.- У них тут намного интереснее, чем даже во всех Торчвудах разом.

-Ты еще не был в четвертом… впрочем, туда больше нет доступа. Мне бы хотелось с тобой серьезно поговорить.

Она снова передала ему камешек.

-Нулевой мир?- снова поразил он ее знаниями.- ТАРДИС в качестве реактора для открытия Рифта и переброски сюда Джона и Йанто оттуда?

-Вообще-то да, но…

-Я жил слишком долго, чтобы научиться разбираться даже в богах-ученых,- он даже не взглянул на нее.- Ты смогла как-то уговорить моего двойника и Розу, сожгла их ребенка, Донну… Ли, так ли действительно необходимо открывать этот мир? Может быть твой отец прав, и то, что закрыто, должно оставаться таковым?

-Я говорила с Джеком, я сломала его, я требовала, чтобы он выбрал, и он…

-Я понимаю,- вдруг серьезно произнес Доктор.- Если бы и я мог выбрать, я бы повернул время вспять, не позволил бы Ривер погибнуть, может быть даже у меня что-нибудь получилось бы и с Розой… Ли, каждому хочется любви и я его не виню, но почему пришла ты?

-Это мое решение и было бы несправедливо присылать влюбленного человека. Ты как никто понимаешь меня. Мы оба не люди.

-Значит, ТАРДИС станет машиной парадоксов и откроет Рифт?

-Типа того, хотя я попробую найти иной путь.

-Долго, Ли. Это слишком долго, а ты уже понимаешь, что в закрытом мире может произойти все, что угодно.

-Для смертного ты неплохо осведомлен о нулевом мире, о котором знает не каждый ученый Тверди.

-Я общался с твоим отцом.

Сообщение было произнесено ровно, но было похоже больше на камень, всем весом придавивший совесть Лилит.

-И что ты ему сказал? Вернее, что он тебе сказал?

Доктор подкинул в ладони очередной камешек, поймал, крепко сжал перед тем, как закинуть его в воду.

-Лилит, он любит тебя. Видишь ли, все в этом и любом другом мирах существует лишь ради любви и все совершается ради любви.

Ли с подозрением покосилась на него.

-Заумно и непонятно.

-Позже поймешь,- отмахнулся Доктор.- Знаешь,- вдруг произнес он, нашарив уже не камень, а мелкую ракушку,- я беседовал с ним о многом. Он прав, девочка, тебе не надо туда лезть, если ты не готова встретиться с настоящей болью.

-Девочка? – у Ли глаза полезли на лоб.

-Я подумал, что имею право на такое обращение к тебе. Я старший из смертных.

-Да, но…- Ли впервые в жизни вдруг осознала неравенство. Она вечна, смертные – в какой-то степени ее дети, но все не так, как кажется.- О какой вообще боли все говорят? Что там? Что меня ждет? Если ты знаешь, скажи мне!

-Я многих терял, Лилит,- Доктор поднялся, отряхнул мокрые от влаги брюки.- Тебе многие говорили о том, что все кончится в огне, но ты всегда понимала все буквально, не думая о причудливой игре слов.

-Ты хочешь сказать, что…- она взглянула на него снизу вверх.- Что с Каином?

-Джек бы понял и принял потерю Йанто, если бы Йанто остался жив и счастлив в любом из миров. Точно так же я отпустил Розу,- добавил он.

-Он не дал согласия,- вставила Ли.

-Он всего лишь человек, Лилит. Если ты войдешь в нулевой мир, ничто больше не остается таким, каким ты это воспринимаешь. Твой отец не хочет тебе боли, никто не хочет боли. Ли, подумай, хорошенько подумай, прежде чем идти туда. Я говорю не за себя – я стар, я довольно пожил, я готов к смерти, но… Если есть хоть крупица сомнений – не иди в тот мир.

Он развернулся и пошел по песку вдаль, где едва виднелись ворота входа в подземный институт Арго.

-Да что со всеми?- пробормотала Лилит, оставшись одна.- Они все знают, все, кроме меня. Что там не так? Что и с кем там не так?

Она подкинула в руке плоский камешек с круглой дыркой в середине. Забавная штука, говорят, что это к удаче. Распространяются ли суеверия людей на ученых Тверди?

Джон очнулся после долгого восстановительного сна. В палате мягко поблескивали стены, куб рядом с кроватью еле слышно гудел, как будто навевая сон, Джон зевнул и потянулся. Тело откликнулось на движение как и прежде – будто ничего не было: ни кошмарного черного корабля, ни боли, ни смертей. Память услужливо подкидывала картины прошлого: вот он взмывает ввысь, направляет плазменный луч в коллег, в последний раз слышит голос Джека, вот ведет огонь по Вавилону 5; вот его настоящего тела касается что-то ледяное, чужое, агрессивное для него, крутит, давит, выжимает из него все соки… потом тишина, покой, чьи-то сильные объятия, еле слышный голос, что-то шепчущий – не разобрать.

Джон посмотрел на свои руки – как и прежде. Сжать кулак – получится ли? Пальцы сжались так сильно, что на ладони остались белесые полукружия ногтей.

Джон откинул легкое одеяло и осмотрел себя: мышцы, руки, ноги – ничто не напоминало о том кошмаре, который снился ему – худое изможденное тело, пустой взгляд робота, седые волосы. Он провел по волосам рукой – короткий «ежик» был жестковат, но у него уже давно такие жесткие волосы, это нормально.

За дверями палаты раздались голоса.

-Могу я уже увидеть его?

-Пациент очнулся, но я не давал бы гарантий, что он сможет Вас вспомнить, мистер Гилл.

Гилл? Скотт? Господи, Скотти!

Двери отошли в сторону, в проеме показалась высокая худощавая фигура – сердце Джона забилось с сумасшедшей скоростью, губы сами произнесли имя любимого.

-Привет,- поздоровался Скотт, подходя ближе и присаживаясь на кровати.- Как себя чувствуешь? Врачи сказали, что голосовые связки пришли в норму и…

-Скотти!- Джон рывком поднялся на кровати и крепко обнял мужчину, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу.- Господи, Скотти!

-Тише, тише…- Скотт, казалось, даже растерялся от такого проявления чувств, но все же обнял Джона, погладил его по спине.- Тебе не стоило бы так нервничать, хотя Рассел рвет и мечет, команда вся на иголках, но у тебя же восстановительный период, а я вот…

-Да помолчи же ты!- вырвалось у Джона, схватившего Скотта за плечи и впившегося поцелуем в любимые губы.

-Скотти, я…- в палату неслышно вошла высокая темноволосая женщина, держа за руку девочку лет десяти.- Ой, простите…- мгновенно смутилась она.

Скотт, которого настойчиво целовал Джон, мягко отстранил от себя мужчину, с тревогой взглянул в расширившиеся серые глаза, чуть смущенно улыбнулся и кивнул женщине.

-Алиса, я просто… Джон пришел в себя, потом вдруг поцеловал… ты же понимаешь, у него шок…

-Не страшно,- улыбнулась женщина, подходя к кровати.- Как самочувствие, Джон?- вежливо поинтересовалась она у совершенно растерявшегося Барроумена.

-Скотт, кто это?- Джон, который никак не мог понять, какого черта Скотт решил с ним играть в дурацкие игры, не отвечая на поцелуй, чуть ли не отталкивая его от себя и вообще ведя себя как непонятно что, чуть ли не в ярости взглянул на совершенно счастливого Гилла, вставшего и обнявшего женщину.

-Это Алиса,- просто ответил Скотт.- А это Кассандра,- он потрепал девочку по темноволосой макушке.- Ты же помнишь Кэсси, Джон?- он обернулся к замершему мужчине.- Александр сейчас в университете, но он тоже обещал тебя навестить, как только освободится.

-Кто?- непослушными губами выдохнул Джон, окончательно растерявшись, едва не находясь на грани сердечного приступа. Розыгрыш Скотта со всеми этими женщинами, девочками и мальчиками перестал – да и не начинал – быть смешным.

-Алекс, мой сын,- хлопнул ресницами Скотт, обнимая женщину крепче.- Алиса – моя жена, Кэсс и Алекс – мои дочь и сын соответственно. Джон, ты же крестный Кэсси,- чуть укорил Скотт. – Джон… Джон? – Скотт отстранил жену и кинулся к Джону, у которого от шока глаза расширились так, как будто внутриглазное давление сошло с ума.

-Скотт, но как же так?- жалобно выдохнул Джон, каменея от ужаса, представляя себе кошмарные картины – он снова не в том мире. Джек, Йанто и Торчвуд – это цветочки, но когда любимый, единственный мужчина в его жизни женат и у него дети, когда любимые губы никак не реагируют на прикосновения, когда тот, ради которого Джон прошел в буквальном смысле ад, со счастливой улыбкой обнимает женщину – мать его детей… это даже не ягодки… это и есть ад.

-Мистер и миссис Гилл, прошу вас немедленно покинуть палату!- внутрь ворвался врач – тот самый знакомый молоденький юноша и решительным жестом указал посетителям на дверь. Когда семья Гилл вышла – девочка помахала Джону рукой и улыбнулась – врач подошел к кубу и коснулся его.- Вы должны понять следующее, мистер Барроумен, все не так, как кажется. Мы получили сведения, что мистер Барроумен погиб в автокатастрофе полгода назад,- ровным тоном сказал он, когда бешеный пульс Джона пришел в норму.- Правительство Великобритании негативно относится к вторжению извне.

-Что?- губы не слушались, в голове шумело.

-Мистер Барроумен,- врач наклонился к нему,- Вы должны понимать одно, если хотите жить – ведите себя так, как будто все нормально. Президент обеспокоен произошедшим, но нам пока удается скрывать Вас и Вашего коллегу из иного мира как жителей нашего мира. Президент крайне опасен. Вы можете никогда не выйти из его лабораторий.

-Что?- повторил Джон, ничего не понимая.

-Анализ Вашей крови и того юноши, что был с Вами… мистер Барроумен, вы пришельцы, а пришельцев в лучшем случае изучают, в худшем – уничтожают во благо государства.

-Президент?- Джон не понял, что произошло, но мозг заработал стабильнее, сознание прояснялось и слова врача обретали вес и смысл.- Погодите, Вы сказали «президента»? В Великобритании?!

-Сэр, у Вас есть пара дней, пока сам господин президент не нагрянул с официальной проверкой. Его люди уже схватили Вашего коллегу, мистера Дэвида-Ллойда.

-Джонса,- поправил Джон, приподнимаясь на кровати.- Его зовут Йанто Джонс.

-Дело в том, мистер Барроумен,- врач помог Джону подняться на ноги,- что мистер Дэвид-Ллойд так же погиб в автокатастрофе полгода назад. Мистер Барроумен и мистер Дэвид-Ллойд, его любовник, погибли вместе.

-Что?- в очередной раз повторил Джон, ужасаясь очередным кошмарам очередного мира, в который его в очередной же раз забросила судьба.

-Соберитесь же!- врач с тревогой оглянулся на двери.- Киберы подчиняются президенту, его люди повсюду, Вам нужно бежать. Я едва смог уничтожить моего двойника-кибера, чтобы встретиться с Вами.

-Киберы? Кибермены?

-Врачи-роботы,- поправил юноша.- Я – человек, но все остальные из персонала больницы – роботы, киборги. Джон, простите, что я так панибратски к Вам обращаюсь, но Вы и Йанто в большой опасности. Президент ненавидит пришельцев.

-Да объясните же мне наконец, что за президент? – не выдержал Джон, быстро одеваясь.

Юноша вздохнул.

-Вы уже видели его в ином обличие. Наш президент – настоящий тиран. Он ждет пришельцев уже давно, а тут вы сваливаетесь прямо перед Букингемским дворцом, у него под носом. Хорошо еще, что наши люди смогли сориентироваться и взять вас быстрее, чем его люди. Нужно забрать Вашего друга и бежать.

-Вы знаете, где Йанто?- мгновенно подобрался Джон.

-В палате исследований в конце больницы, его содержат под усиленной охраной – к несчастью, в его крови обнаружились нанороботы и президент подозревает, что перед ним один из тех, кого он ждет. Посланник.

-Я освобожу его!- заявил Джон.

Вдруг, в отражении двери он увидел себя – все такой же сильный, красивый, подтянутый, но совершенно седой.

-И мне нужно покрасить волосы,- добавил он.

-У нас мало времени, сэр,- с сожалением ответил юноша, хватая Джона за руку и вместе с ним выбегая из палаты.- Президент сообщил, что вот-вот приедет в больницу. Нам надо спешить, иначе Вы уже никогда не увидите Йанто.

-Мне нужно оружие,- бегать Джон умел – дыхание не сбивалось.

-Вы получите его, но чуть позже,- юноша бежал как профессиональный атлет.- Кстати, я Коннор Дойл, специалист по генетике.

-Рад познакомиться, Коннор. А как зовут вашего президента?- Джон вдруг понял, что чуть не упустил самое главное.

-Сюда,- Коннор свернул в узкий коридор.- Джон. Джон Шеридан. Величайший из президентов нашего мира, жесточайший из всех, не терпящий никаких отступлений от правил. Кстати, в нашем мире разрешен секс и брак с кем угодно, так что я даже был обрадован, что Вы – это Вы,- добавил Коннор.- Нам на лифт, а потом еще минут двадцать и мы будем на месте. А это Вам,- они остановились перед прозрачным лифтом, Коннор вынул из незаметной под халатом кобуры плазменный пистолет.- Мне жаль, сэр, что Вам снова не повезло, но раз Вы здесь, скоро нашему миру придет конец,- добавил он, когда двери лифта распахнулись, Коннор затолкал Джона, вошел сам и нажал на кнопку.- Добро пожаловать в мой мир, сэр,- произнес он, когда двери закрылись.

Глава 17

Джек добросовестно валял дурака, заперевшись у себя в кабинете и предаваясь самым упадническим из своих дум и настроений. Команда давно уже разошлась по домам, даже неугомонная Тошико, подхватив Оуэна, скрылась из хаба, оставив начальника в совершенно убитом состоянии. Ну и что, что звонили из Торчвуда 1 – Джек благополучно послал тамошнюю начальницу ко всем чертям, даже не дослушав новости. Рифт закрыт, Йанто и Джон черт знает где, Доктор вот-вот погибнет, а Джек ничего не может сделать. Вдобавок, плюсом ко всем проблемам добавилось неприятное сосущее под ложечкой чувство надвигающейся беды. Нет, не беды – Беды, с большой буквы. Катастрофы, Армагеддона, конца всего и вся. Самое противное, что эта угроза исходила из Тверди, от вечно неугомонной богини, гоняющейся за призраками прошлого.

Джек тяжело вздохнул, покосился на кружку с давно остывшим кофе, брезгливо поморщился и откинулся в кресле, сцепив руки в замок за головой и пустым взглядом уставившись в потолок.

Если так подумать, Ли, может, и права, что не сдается. Он тоже хорош – не особо задумываясь о последствиях, он вытаскивал из миров и пространств своих двойников, надеясь вытащить Доктора, правильного Доктора, который смог бы вернуть время - или что там мог этот галлифреянин? – вспять, сделать Джека смертным, чтобы он, Джек, смог, наконец, счастливо жить с тем, кого любит больше бессмертной, чтоб ей, жизни.

Джек еще раз вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Его двойники погибали один за другим, вырванные из привычной среды. Забавный парень по фамилии Барроумен оказался первым и единственным выжившим из всех. Забавный… Джек поморщился от воспоминаний. Джон бы погиб, если бы не Лилит, жестокая, беспощадная, бессердечная богиня Тверди – мира, контролирующего все миры, пространства и времена. Джек вспомнил, как он униженно молил вернуть ему Йанто, как плакал как девчонка и не стеснялся слез, как стоял на коленях и готов был отдать душу, лишь бы Йанто был жив. Чертовы наниты – не совсем то, на что в конечном итоге рассчитывал Джек, но он так никому не сказал, что готов был отдать все за бессмертие молодого упрямого валлийца. Конечно, Джек как никто понимал старание Лилит найти Каина, ведь и он тоже искал любовь, нашел, обрел снова и снова и благодаря и Лилит в том числе, но все же с настойчивостью идиота он бился в запертую дверь понимания сути Лилит. Закрытый мир, смерти тех, кого он знал – лишь бы вернуть Шеридана… это слишком.

Лишь бы вернуть Шеридана, Йанто. И Барроумена, напомнил голосок совести. Джекки-бой, Барроумена, парня, которого вытащил ты, по собственной дури и из-за эгоизма.

Джек тихонько застонал – от него одни неприятности, хотя он всего лишь хочет быть как все.

Едва слышный стук в дверь прозвучал похоронным набатом и заставил Джека едва ли не подскочить в кресле.

-Джон? Что ты здесь делаешь?- чуть хрипло спросил Джек замершего у двери Харта.

-Подумал, что тебе сейчас нужна поддержка старого знакомого,- тихо ответил Джон, не шевелясь.

Джек машинально отметил, что Джон не назвался другом, любовником или чем-то еще. Просто знакомым – какое-то отстраненное холодное на эмоции слово.

-У тебя слишком тесные связи с Твердью и Лилит,- Джек качнулся в кресле, стараясь не глядеть на Харта.- Решил подбить клинья? Бросаешь Торчвуд?

Торчвуд… Джек подразумевал не только организацию, но и сотрудников, себя, наконец, но поправляться не стал.

Харт неопределенно пожал плечами.

-Почему бы и нет? Когда все утрясется… я здесь как в ловушке,- пояснил он, скрещивая руки на груди.- Мне, ты же знаешь, нужен размах, интриги, погони, авантюры, страсть, наконец,- он кинул быстрый взгляд на Джека. Тот не смотрел на него.

-Как знаешь,- уронил Джек, чувствуя в душе подступающий холод. Одиночество – именно то, чего Джек боялся больше всего. Остаться одному, пережить всех, разорвать все связи. Может, потому он старался уйти от обязательств и привязанности первым – чтобы потом не было больно.

Тяжелая рука коснулась его руки.

-С ним все будет в порядке,- так же тихо произнес Джон.

-Знаю,- в тон ему ответил Джек, накрывая руку Харта своей, как бы запечатывая замок.- Ли вернет Йанто, Джона, потом я верну Джона домой и…

-Конечно,- тон голоса Джона был утешающим, но лживым. Джек давно уже привык улавливать тончайшие нюансы.

-Что? – он резко повернул к нему голову.- Джон, что произойдет? Что-то с Йанто? С Джоном?

-Все будет в полном порядке,- серьезно ответил Харт, вынимая свою руку из захвата.- Они вернутся – Ли позаботится об этом. Ты ей веришь?

-Да… конечно…- Джек на миг растерялся. Что-то в голосе старого друга-врага-любовника было настораживающим, но Джек не придал этому значения. Раз Ли сказала – Ли сделает.

Джон подошел к двери, развернулся, пристально посмотрел на притихшего, такого уютного Харкнесса, чуть сжал губы и так же тихо вышел, как и появился.

Женщина потерла глаза – в последнее время с ней творилось что-то совсем уж из ряда вон выходящее. Она уставала, чувствовала сонливость, под глазами залегли черные тени от бесконечной работы и беготни по мирам-временам, сердце давило, мозг отказывался работать и требовал отдыха – то, чего не было ни с одним из обитателей Тверди. Это было интересно и пугающе – Лилит не была человеком, не была смертной, но ощущала себя почти такой, как те, кого она волею судьбы создавала.

Сидя перед огромным монитором, бегло просматривая открытые окошки миров, но совершенно ничего не видя перед собой, она снова и снова возвращалась в мыслях к последнему миру, где она успела побывать. Довольно странный даже по меркам института мир – то, что пришелец из параллели мира Джека воплощал на экране, странным образом оживилось в настоящем, реальном мире – другой Джек, другой Джон, другой Йанто, другие Гвен, Оуэн, Тош, странные пришельцы 456, брат Джека, странный Мастер, другой Доктор… необычный, но вполне реальный мир оживших фантазий. Джек был бы на седьмом небе от счастья, узнай он о существовании другого Доктора, которого страстно хотел найти. К несчастью, даже другой Доктор не смог бы ему помочь – в том мире с лихвой хватало своих проблем.

Ли закрыла глаза, стараясь не замечать мельтешения постоянно сменяющих друг дружку мелькающих окон миров и пространств, глубоко вздохнула и…

…Это был другой мир. Ли помнила его – идеал, созданный ей – зелень деревьев, ароматы цветов, символическое, но весьма настоящее развесистое Древо познания – классическая шутка всех работников Тверди. Это был закрытый мир, нулевой мир, созданный для нее и Него. Его она не видела – почему-то он стоял к ней спиной. Легчайший теплый ветер играл светлыми прядями его волос, шевелил просторные одежды – все как тогда, очень давно даже по меркам Тверди.

-Джон…- позвала она.- Каин…

-Тебе не следовало приходить, Лилит,- он не повернулся, его голос звучал как из толщи воды – глухо, неверно.

-Каин…- она подошла ближе, робко коснулась его напряженных плеч, проследила пальцами линию его рук, обняла на талию, прижалась щекой к его спине, вдыхая знакомый запах.- Каин…

Он наклонил голову, пальцы коснулись ее рук, сплетенных на его груди.

-Я причиню тебе боль,- почему-то произнес он.- Ты разрушишь храм веры, ты убьешь меня и все сущее.

-Нет,- она улыбнулась, зарываясь носом в его одежду, перебирая пальцами его пальцы.- Не говори глупостей.

-Лилит…- он расцепил ее захват, очень медленно повернулся – Ли в ужасе отпрянула, сдержав крик, глядя на мужчину расширившимися глазами.- И все-таки это случится,- жестко произнесли губы человека…

-Нет!- совершенно безумный крик сотряс Твердь до основания. Ли вскочила, едва осознав, что впервые за свое существование спала, увидела сон и что сон этот оказался самым что ни на есть кошмаром.

-Тебе действительно не стоит идти туда,- хмуро сказал стоявший около нее Вельзевул, держа в руках кипу документов.

-Что… Как ты… - горло свело спазмом.

-Я только пришел и увидел, что ты спишь – нехороший признак,- напрямую сообщил Велс, складывая папки на стол.- Нельзя тебе туда.

-Говори!- потребовала Лилит, одним жестом смахнув все документы со стола, схватив Велса за грудки и встряхнув.- Что там? Почему каждый старается меня отговорить от последнего шага к моему любимому?

-Там ты будешь человеком, ты можешь умереть,- Велс так же хмуро смотрел на нее.- Но там ты столкнешься с тем, что… если ты выживешь, это навсегда изменит тебя.

-Я стану человеком насовсем?- вопрос прозвучал двусмысленно.

-Ты станешь человеком там,- тем не менее понял ее коллега.- Вернувшись, если сможешь, ты снова станешь ученым, собой, но…- он отвел глаза.

-Говори!- едва слышно прошипела Ли, сжимая его одежду.

-Каин – не то, что ты ждешь. Он зло. Большего я не могу сказать.

Ли разжала пальцы – Велс на всякий случай отошел подальше от пока еще растерянной руководительницы.

-Он всего лишь человек,- она развела руками.- Он любит меня, я же знаю. А я… я рыскала как ищейка, только бы найти его… Как же он может быть злом, Велс?!

-Прости…- он мгновенно исчез за дверями.

-Быть не может,- растерянно прошептала Ли, сжимая до боли виски.- Это какой-то бред.

И тем не менее, даже она отметила странное хладнокровие подчиненного, когда он заметил не только ее способность ко сну, но и услышал ее крик, понял, что она видела сон, понял ЧТО она видела во сне.

Ли менялась… мутировала или?..

Столб ревущего черного пламени появился в хабе Торчвуда в четыре утра, когда спали все, включая измотанного Джека.

Ли знала, что капитан плотно закрывает люк, что так ограждает себя от действительности, что просто физически не может заставить себя приехать в их с Йанто дом и лечь на их кровать, где так пусто и холодно. Ли как никто понимала страх, панику и одиночество Харкнесса и все же она старательно держала дистанцию.

Пройдя в кабинет Джека, она заглянула в рабочий стол и положила туда небольшой прибор. Разогнувшись, она задержала взгляд на обстановке – сваленные грудой документы, работающий ноутбук, где заставкой была свадебная фотография Джека и Йанто, чуть улыбнувшись сентиментальности капитана, Ли коснулась изображения Йанто пальцами.

-Мальчик-мальчик…- прошептала она. Внезапно почувствовав присутствие кого-то, она глубоко вздохнула.- Не спится, Джон?

-У тебя такой чуткий нюх или я теряю навыки появляться бесшумно?- в его голосе послышались нотки юмора.

-Ты всегда отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос?- поддержала его она, не поворачиваясь и по-прежнему держа пальцы на щеке изображения Йанто.

Едва слышные шаги оповестили ее, что мужчина подошел и разглядывает теперь заставку монитора.

-Своеобразный камень преткновения,- уронил он беззлобно.

-Славный мальчик,- она убрала руку и повернулась.- Пришла проститься с Торчвудом.

-Даже не поцелуешь на прощание Харкнесса, не дашь пинка Харперу, не обнимешь девочек и старого дядюшку Джона?- темная бровь чуть приподнялась в ироничном жесте.

-Джек спит, девочки тоже,- она не поддержала игры.- Оуэн… у него и без меня проблем по горло, а ты…

-И что же – я?- Джон придвинулся к ней чуть ближе.

-Мне нужно идти,- еле слышно произнесла она, не шевелясь.

-Бежишь?- в тон ей спросил Джон, встав к ней вплотную.

Она опустила голову, стараясь не смотреть на него.

-Я не вернусь,- на грани слышимости сказала она.

-Я знаю.

Он осторожно коснулся ладонью ее щеки, понуждая поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза. Ли встретилась с ним взглядом – они поняли друг друга.

Она не вернется не только в Торчвуд, она не вернется вообще.

-Я пойду с тобой,- он проследил подушечкой большого пальца изгиб ее подбородка.

-Там смерть,- возразила она.

-А здесь мне нет жизни,- чуть качнул головой он.

Ли поняла его намерения.

-Ты молод, у тебя впереди жизнь, не стоит… так… Джон, это же смешно!

-Смешно потерять любовь всей жизни?- тихо переспросил он, глядя ей в глаза – она не отвела взгляд.

-Джон, он не гонит тебя.

-Хм-м-м,- усмехнулся он невесело.

Какой-то миг они стояли, глядя друг на друга, наконец, Ли сдалась первой, потянувшись к губам мужчины. Это не было влечением, это не было желанием, это не была страсть. Скорее всего, Ли как и Джон просто почувствовала необходимость условного единения – не более того. Впереди их ждала смерть, скорее всего окончательная, как бы ни парадоксально это не звучало.

Ли не лгала себе, говоря, что не согласилась бы спать со смертными, но здесь вся ее правда ей изменила – она сдавалась на милость победителя. Вдруг страшно захотелось, чтобы решение принимал кто-то другой, чтобы почувствовать себя слабой смертной женщиной, чтобы испытать то, что чувствуют настоящие люди – те, кого она создавала.

-Знаешь, о чем я буду сожалеть в последние минуты?- Джон оторвался от ее губ.

-М-м?

-Харкнесс лопнул бы от зависти, узнай, что я целовал тебя.

Лилит широко улыбнулась, хотя сердце как будто сдавило обручем.

-Не сомневаюсь.

Она отошла от Джона на безопасное расстояние – еще бы миг, и она завалила бы этого смертного мальчишку прямо на столе Джека. Джон понял ее мысли, но иронизировать не стал.

-Не попрощаешься с ним?- она кивнула в сторону каморки Джека.

Харт покачал головой, проследив ее жест. В решительном взгляде мужчины не было ни боли сожаления, ни терзаний души – только решимость и готовность идти до конца.

Ли поняла, почему он так хотел уйти с ней – сделать хоть что-то ради того единственного, кого он любил. Спасти Йанто ради Джека. Вернуть любовь, перевязанную ленточкой, в золотой упаковке – Джон этого мира был способен на великодушные поступки, несмотря на весь цинизм и показушную браваду.

-Пора,- Лилит подошла к Джону, давая ему миг на прощание – окинуть взглядом (в последний раз) кабинет, вспомнить улыбающееся лицо Джека, вздохнуть, но Джон смотрел только на нее – решительно, без тени сомнения, без сожалений и прочей чепухи.

Черное пламя угрожающе загудело, унося двоих в неизвестность в тот же миг, как Джек мучительно застонал во сне, увидев кошмар.

Песок стелился под ногами как ковер – ботинки Джона утопали в нем, Лилит же шла ровно, как будто по асфальту.

-Это нулевой?- Джек споткнулся о какой-то камень и сквозь зубы выругался.

-Нет, это Бермуды. Нам нужен последний человек нашей маленькой команды смертников,- отозвалась Ли, шагая впереди.

Знакомая синяя будка маячила невдалеке от полосы прибоя - Доктор уже ждал гостей, сидя на пороге ТАРДИС и задумчиво глядя на приближающуюся пару.

-Пора?- без приветствий спросил он подошедшую Лилит.

-Ты можешь отказаться, я пойму.

-Не поймешь,- Доктор взглянул на Джона.- И я не откажусь.

-Все ради любви,- едва слышно пробормотал Джон, подходя ближе и присаживаясь на песок.

Доктор мельком взглянул на мужчину и перевел взгляд на Ли, чуть приподняв бровь в немом вопросе. Та покачала головой – не спрашивай.

-Значит, ради Джека?- наконец, произнес Доктор.

Джон неопределенно пожал плечами, Ли отвернулась.

-Она чувствует скорое завершение всего?- кивнула Ли на ТАРДИС.

Доктор коснулся рукой машины.

-Никто не хочет умирать,- тихо ответил он.- Никто не хочет умирать неправильно,- добавил он.- Пошли, покончим с этим.

Он первым взошел на пандус ТАРДИС, следом легко взбежал Джон и только потом, едва обернувшись на песок, белевшие вдали ворота входа в институт Арго, пару человек, выходивших из входа, в машине скрылась Ли.

-Держись!- Доктор тут же лихо крутанул рычаги, ТАРДИС вздрогнула и зашаталась. – Конечная остановка,- спустя миг доложил он, когда машина, чуть завибрировав, притихла.- Каскад Медузы – сердце Рифта, которое надо запустить.

Джон потер шею нервными руками, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть волнение, Доктор глубоко вздохнул, Ли молчала, стараясь не глядеть на Доктора.

-Мы с тобой не особо ладили,- вдруг сказала она, так же не глядя ни на кого.- Я часто осуждала тебя, хотя понимала, что у тебя свой неповторимый стиль, своя жизнь. Прости…

-Не за что прощать,- понял Доктор.- Давай, богиня, что там тебе нужно для открытия Рифта?

-Это будет больно,- она наконец взглянула ему в глаза.- Не столько физически, сколько эмоционально.

-Понимаю,- едва слышно ответил он, догадался он, глядя ей в глаза.- Сколько назад?

-Пару реинкарнаций, только чтобы ТАРДИС могла работать на полную мощь. Подсоединись к ее сердцу, остальное я сделаю сама.

Пока Ли и Доктор говорили, Джон отошел в дверям и открыл их, вглядываясь в краски Каскада Медузы.

-Черт меня дери…- восхищенно произнес он.

Короткий вскрик напугал его, и когда Джон обернулся, перед его глазами стоял ставший взрослым Доктор и Ли, державшая его руками за виски.

-Что?..

-Так надо,- Ли смотрела только на Доктора – красивого молодого мужчину с немного грустными глазами, задорной прической и мягкой полуулыбкой на тонких губах. Если бы Джон раньше не видел Доктора в таком виде, он готов был бы поклясться, что этот мужчина – воплощение его самых смелых эротических фантазий во плоти. – Ты еще можешь отказаться, пока не поздно,- прошептала Ли, скользя ладонями по щекам Доктора, опускаясь к его плечам и замирая на них.

-Поздно, назад дороги нет,- тот чуть качнул головой.

Джону показалось, что пара сейчас сольется в поцелуе на прощание, что будут слезы и все такое, но Ли лишь слегка обняла Доктора, прикоснувшись к его щеке своей – ей пришлось встать на цыпочки.

-Спасибо, мой друг,- услышал Джон шепот Лилит.- Прости… прощай.

-Прощай,- эхом отозвался мужчина, на миг прикрывая глаза.

-Прощай,- даже у Харта сжалось сердце. Назад дороги нет.

Доктор высвободился из объятий Ли, подошел к консоли, нежно погладил ее кончиками пальцев и обернулся к Ли.

-Иди. Удачи вам.

Она стиснула зубы, отвернулась и подошла к Джону, взяв того за руку.

Ослепительный свет залил ТАРДИС – ее сердце высвободилось и слилось с Доктором. Ли мгновенно трансформировалась в бушующее черное пламя, поглотившее Джона и растворившее его в себе, с ревом вырвавшееся на свободу и пронзившее открывающийся Рифт, сразу же исчезая в его сердце. ТАРДИС взорвалась на долю секунды, снова воссоединилась, снова взорвалась и снова воссоединилась, чтобы повторить цикл снова и снова.

-Доктор!- завопил Джек, проснувшись на кровати.

В тот же миг в своем доме нервно заворочалась Тошико, застонал во сне Оуэн, Гвен тихо всхлипнула, прижимаясь к горячей спине мужа – мир навсегда изменился, теряя одного из своих защитников.

-Мистер Барроумен, нельзя!- зашипел Коннор, хватая мужчину за руку и оттесняя его к стене.- Вы сошли с ума!

-Я должен освободить Йанто!- Джон резко скинул руку проводника. В какой-то миг ему стало безразлично и то, что его муж Скотт женат, что у Скотта есть дети, что в этом мире все наперекосяк и что сердце почему-то заныло, что под ложечкой противно засосало, а на душе затаилось странное чувство, как будто кто-то прошел по его могиле. Главное, единственное, что еще связывало Джона с его реальностью и не давало сойти с ума – это Йанто Джонс, настоящий смелый живой юноша из параллельного мира, спасший ему, Джону, жизнь. Плевать, что самого Джона могут подстрелить – прости, Скотти! – но он спасет парня, чего бы ему это ни стоило!

Джон стиснул зубы, стараясь не зашипеть от боли, когда Коннор повторно схватил его за руку, едва не выдернув конечность, и довольно ощутимо впечатал его в стену лицом.

-Послушайте, самоубийца,- сквозь темно-красную пелену злобы услышал Джон.- Вы явно не в себе после всего того, что там с Вами произошло. Вас убьют раньше, чем Вы успеете сказать хоть слово.

Крик, сотрясший даже стены, такой знакомый, до боли родной, придал Джону сил.

-Йанто!- не выдержал он, с силой рванувшись из захвата, но Коннор был ловчее, преградив ему путь.

-Нет! – молодой мужчина выхватил оружие и наставил на побагровевшего от ярости актера.- Возьмите себя в руки, иначе…

-Стреляйте, но я пройду даже под огнем,- процедил Джон.

-Что? – испугался Коннор.- Нет! Вы не так поняли! Успокойтесь, нервы и эмоции чрезвычайно опасны. Я обещаю, я помогу Вашему другу, но Вы должны держать себя в руках. Понимаю, это очень трудно, но…

Крик повторился – в нем звучала только боль, животный ужас перед одному лишь Йанто ведомым врагом.

Джон скрипнул зубами – вынести это было трудно.

Коннор осторожно выглянул из-за угла.

-Коридор длинный, узкий,- доложил он.- Не охраняется, но тем не менее...

-Не-е-е-ет!- крик Йанто зазвенел так близко, как будто Джон стоял рядом.

-Я иду!- зашипел Джон, оттолкнув проводника.

-Нет! Стой!- запоздало крикнул Коннор.- Безумец!- застонал он, рванув по коридору за мужчиной, догнав его лишь у наглухо запертой двери с крошечным окошком.

-Откройте! Выпустите его! Хватит!- никаких нервов Джона не хватило, чтобы даже подумать о собственной безопасности – за дверью метался его друг, а двое застывших около двери людей в белых халатах равнодушно следили за пленником.

-Джон, это не…- Коннор не успел договорить. Мельком взглянув в окошко двери, он заорал: - Назад! – и с силой дернул на себя Джона, накрывая его собой.

Двери взорвались, куски кибердокторов осыпали мужчин шрапнелью.

-Йанто! – Джон даже не заметил на себе веса проводника, мгновенно вскочив и бросившись внутрь комнатки.- Йанто!

Полубезумный затравленный взгляд полностью дезориентированного парня ясно дал понять, что его нервы не выдержали – с потолка спускались какие-то обугленные щупальцеобразные отростки, тянущиеся к нему, желающие скрутить его, соединиться с ним.

Почему произошел взрыв, Джон понял лишь миг спустя, увидев в руке Йанто миниатюрный ППГ со станции Вавилон 5, невесть каким образом оказавшийся здесь. Как такая кроха могла дать такой эффект, Джон даже не подумал – дуло оружия уперлось ему в грудь.

-Назад, чертовы железки!- прорычал Йанто, дрожа всем телом, с ненавистью и болью глядя на Джона и маячившего за его спиной Коннора.- Назад, уроды! Живым я вам не дамся.

Выстрел лишь чудом не задел дернувшегося Джона, чего нельзя было сказать про проводника. Заряд плазмы пролетел мимо плеча актера и вошел точно в грудь молодого специалиста. Тот беззвучно осел на пол и замер.

-Йанто…- Джон понял, что второй жертвой станет он и так окончит свою жизнь – здесь, в странном месте, вдали от мужа, от его родного мира, наедине с тем, кто спас его от смерти, кто защищал его ценой собственной жизни.- Йанто…

-Стоп, программа!- раздался голос откуда-то сверху.- Благодарю, мистер Джонс, можете опустить оружие. Вас же, мистер Барроумен, я прошу остаться на месте – Вы не покинете это место… по крайней мере не сейчас и не живыми.

Смутно знакомый уверенный голос что-то напоминал Джону. Йанто послушно замер, опустив ППГ.

Как марионетка… как один из киберменов, послушных команде хозяина.

Джон похолодел – неужели?..

Глава 18

Джон замер, насторожившись. Йанто напротив него был нереально спокоен и, казалось, мертв эмоционально. На лице парня не дрогнул ни единый мускул, лишь чуть подрагивающие веки говорили о том, что обладатель смертоносного оружия жив и функционален, послушный чужой воле.

-Мистер Джонс, выведите мистера Барроумена наружу, - снова раздался голос.- Я так понимаю, конец всего уже близок, ваши спасатели вот-вот появятся – было бы невежливо заставлять их ждать и искать вас.

-Вперед!- дуло ППГ тут же уткнулось в грудь Джона, Йанто с ненавистью смотрел на него, подгоняя.

Джон не стал искушать судьбу, развернувшись и выходя в коридор, по-прежнему усыпанный останками кибердокторов.

-Вперед,- ствол ткнулся в ребра – Йанто подгонял пленника, став палачом.- Наружу!

-Но я не знаю ку…- начал Джон.

-Вперед!- приказал парень, не дослушав.

Лифт уже распахнул двери, впуская пару внутрь.

-Йанто,- зашептал Джон, едва двери закрылись,- я…

-Молчать!- тот ткнул его в бок, заставляя обернуться на себя. В светлых глазах юноши Джон с немалой долей облегчения не заметил ни малейшего признака безумия. Мгновенно все поняв, Джон сложил два и два и поразился недюжинной мощи силы воли и духа молодого валлийца – Йанто умело разыграл их врагов, подыграв им. Жаль было только молодого паренька Дойла, ни в чем не повинную жертву и спасателя, которого Йанто принял за одного из хозяев. Что ж, загадочные хозяева могли бы гордиться талантом Йанто – парень уничтожил сразу и предателя их самих, и одного из подопытных кроликов.

Суровый взгляд валлийца смягчился лишь на миг – этого Джону было более чем достаточно, чтобы сердце совершило кульбит от радости.

Актеру пришлось намотать волю на кулак и сыграть последнюю в его жизни роль так, чтобы аплодировали все – от его похитителей, до господа бога.

-Повернуться, ну!- Йанто ткнул в бок крайне правдоподобно – потом будет гематома размером с кулак, если «потом» вообще наступит.

Джон отвернулся, глядя на двери.

Что же, господа палачи, начнем игру! Камера, мотор!

Первым на мокрую траву свалился Джон, следом, лишь чудом успев сгруппироваться – Лилит, прямо на него. Джон даже не охнул от ее веса.

Ли, похоже не заметив приземления на живой матрас, мгновенно вскочила и огляделась.

-Это невозможно!- прошептала она.- Этого не может быть!

-Что не может?- участливо поинтересовался Джон, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь.

-Приборы говорят, что это нулевой мир, - она успела достать из кармана крохотный плоский прибор, на котором уже порхали ее пальцы,- но этого просто быть не может!

-Здесь не слишком сухо, не очень приветливо, но вполне себе по-настоящему,- Джон застегнул куртку до шеи, морщась от проливного дождя.

-Нулевой создавала я,- черные глаза Лилит обратились на него.- Здесь не должно быть ничего из этого,- она указала вокруг себя.- Это словно иллюзия, но в реальности. Здесь должна быть природа, солнце, это должен был бы быть рай для одного, но это скорее похоже на ад.

-Дождь – не самое лучшее, что есть в природе, но на ад это не похоже,- пожал плечами мужчина.- Есть маячки?

-Ты не понимаешь!- едва не взвизгнула Лилит.- Это невозможно! Понимаешь ты? Этого не должно быть!

-Не понимаю, - не выдержал Джон.- Нам нужно шевелиться, найти парней и вернуть их домой. Ли, соберись, найди их датчики. Ты же можешь их найти?

Женщина стояла в полном оцепенении, беззвучно шевеля губами и расширенными глазами оглядываясь вокруг, словно ища поддержки.

Джону пришлось встряхнуть ее, чтобы привести в чувство.

-Ли! Лилит! Богиня!- на последнем слове она вздрогнула всем телом и как будто проснулась.

-… жет быть… что?

-Ты можешь найти парней?- Джон стиснул ее плечи, стараясь говорить спокойно, хотя, видя необычную реакцию Лилит на довольно обычный лондонский пейзаж, делать это было трудно.

-Я… да… могу… конечно, могу,- она очнулась окончательно, встряхнулась, нажала кнопки на приборе.- Да это же невозможно!- взвыла она, читая непонятные значки на крохотном дисплее.

-Ли!- рявкнул Джон, приводя ее в сознание.- Прекрати и найди их!

-Джон,- ее губы задрожали.- Создатель всемогущий… Джон…

-Ли, не смей,- предупредил он, холодея от нехороших предчувствий.

-Они живы,- тут же успокоила она его.- Они живы и они были здесь.

Она сорвалась с места, едва не упала на мокрой траве, наклонилась над землей, провела прибором над ней и распрямилась, читая значки на экране.

-Они были здесь, Джон! Они прибыли сюда живыми, оба, понимаешь!

-Где они сейчас?- крикнул Джон.

-Следы теряются в Южном Уэльсе,- отозвалась она, принимая низкий старт и стремительно убегая вдаль.

-Ли, это центр Лондона!- Джон рванул за ней.- Ты же не хочешь сказать, что мы побежим дотуда?

-Ты прав,- она резко остановилась – он едва не врезался в ее спину.- Нужна машина. Отсюда три часа езды до Кардиффа, мы успеем до окончания…

До окончания чего они успеют, Джон не расслышал – конец фразы поглотил громовой разряд.

Ли понеслась мимо Букингемского дворца к парковке, преследуемая по пятам Джоном.

-Думаешь, кто-то еще держит ключи в замке зажигания?- он догнал ее около машин. Она заглядывала в первую же попавшуюся.

-Нет, конечно, - размахнувшись, она высадила заднее стекло машины, нырнула внутрь и тут же открыла дверь водителя.- Очень надеюсь, что ты умеешь управлять машинами,- сообщила она Джону, скользнувшему на сидение.

-Поведу я? Но я даже не смогу завести эту малышку, а я могу завести даже кибермена,- пошутил он.

-Я смогу,- она приложила коробочку прибора к замку зажигания и мотор тут же завелся.- Этого заряда хватит на всю дорогу до точки назначения, если не делать остановок. Если бы я могла измениться, одного лишь моего прикосновения хватило бы для зажигания всех машин разом.

-Если бы ты могла измениться,- Джон вывернул руль и нажал газ, - нам бы вообще не пришлось ехать – мы бы телепортировали прямо к парням.

Ли закусила губу, промолчав.

Час бешеной гонки по мокрой дороге бравая пара молчала. Джон сосредоточенно вел машину, глядя на дорогу, Лилит, отвернувшись к окну, о чем-то сосредоточенно думала.

-И все-таки,- нарушил тишину Джон,- что ты говорила про невозможность этого мира?

-Нулевой должен был стать раем для Каина,- мгновенно отозвалась Лилит, как будто и не задумывалась вовсе.- Трава, ароматы цветов, деревья – все, как раньше, много жизней назад. Это был мир невинности, мир полной гармонии. Я даже представить боюсь, с чего он так изменился.

-Дело в мире или мы говорим о Каине?- решил уточнить Джон.

-В том, в другом, во всем сразу,- почему-то грустно ответила Ли, глядя в мокрые от дождя окна.- Я помню этот мир цветущим, жизнерадостным, но что-то пошло не так и…- она замолчала.

-…и ты знаешь, чем причина, верно?- спустя миг закончил он.

-В последний раз я попала в странный мир,- она закрыла глаза.- Знаешь, Барроумен о нем часто думал – там все точно так, как он исполнял в кино. Есть Джек, есть ты, Йанто, остальные, есть Доктор…- она сглотнула,- есть еще куча людей, но там все не так. Тот Джек холодный, расчетливый, как будто не настоящий. Ты мог бы себе представить, что Джек однажды оказался полным идиотом и потерял Йанто из-за своей глупости?- она открыла глаза и повернула голову к нему.

-Джек псих,- качнул головой Джон.- Я помню, Тош говорила, что с ним было, когда Йанто был при смерти в первый раз, как он просил тебя вернуть мальчишку. Нет, Лилит, я верю в нашего старого доброго ненормального влюбленного психа Харкнесса.

-А тот потащил Йанто к пришельцам и потерял его,- Ли снова закрыла глаза.- Там был брат Джека – Грей… там что-то стряслось в прошлом, Джек потерял его, потом обрел в будущем… из-за Грея погибла Тошико, а чуть ранее из-за очередной глупости Джека – Оуэн.

Машину вильнуло – Джон едва справился с управлением и эмоциями. Конечно, в какой-то степени Харту было плевать на всех, включая Йанто, но… было еще что-то, что-то слишком интимное, чтобы говорить об этом. Ради счастья и благополучия Джека, Джон готов был переступать через себя сколько угодно раз. Но чтобы Тош, Оуэн и сам Йанто? И Джек это допустил?

-А Гвен?

-У нее все нормально, муж, ребенок – как и здесь,- равнодушно ответила Лилит.

-А Торчвуд? Кардифф стоит на месте или его давно захватили далеки и кибермены?

-Торчвуд был уничтожен.

Джон стиснул руль побелевшими пальцами. Все настолько плохо, что даже нет ни луча света? Неужели, его мир, этот, где уивеллы плотоядны и ядовиты – это цветочки по сравнению с ягодками того мира?

-А я?

-Ты там такой же очаровательный мерзавец, как и здесь,- без эмоций ответила Ли.- Только у тебя настоящего больше эмоций и есть настоящая любовь. У того она есть в гораздо меньших количествах.

Харт ухмыльнулся. Ну хотя бы он один не подмочил чести всех мерзавцев мира.

-А что с Доктором?- от вопроса по телу Ли прошла волна мороза.

-У нас лишь сутки на то, чтобы найти Джона и Йанто, в течение двадцати четырех часов Доктор и ТАРДИС будут ежесекундно взрываться, обеспечивая нас окном в реальность. Рифт нестабилен, я не могу гарантировать, что он останется открытым. Мне пришлось пойти на крайние меры.

-А что потом?- очень тихо спросил он.

-А потом ТАРДИС взорвется окончательно. Наверное…

-Наверное?

-Или Рифт откроется окончательно, или закроется, тоже окончательно. Я не знаю, но я уверена, что любой исход будет благоприятным, если мальчики вернутся домой. Джек позаботится о Джоне, вернет его в его мир.

-Следовательно, у нас менее суток,- скорее подтвердил, чем спросил Джон.

-Чем раньше мы найдем их, тем быстрее Джон вернется к себе – я не знаю, что будет с Рифтом, потому нам лучше поторопиться.

-Джон и Йанто… они в Кардиффе?- Ли кивнула.- Что там? Что вообще с миром? Что с ними – ты знаешь?

-Весьма приблизительно. Я чувствую угрозу. Мир пропитан паранойей и ненавистью.

Джон промолчал, чтобы не ляпнуть об источнике, как он думал, этой угрозы и ненависти.

Весь мир, включая Доктора, отговаривал Ли от шага в пропасть. Источником мог быть только сам Каин, запертый в нулевом мире миллиарды миллиардов лет, пока его возлюбленная искала его во всех мирах и временах.

-Я в это не верю,- тихо произнесла Ли, не глядя на Джона.- Ты думаешь, дело в Каине, но это не так.

-Ли, тебе не кажется, что слишком много совпадений?- Джон чертыхнулся, едва не врезавшись в пролетевшую мимо машину, ловко уйдя от столкновения.- Твердь, Доктор, все говорили о том, что тебе нельзя было сюда лезть.

-Я в это не верю,- заупрямилась Ли, поджав губы.

Джон не счел нужным отвечать. В конце концов, не его это дело – что у нее на душе. Он здесь только помочь найти парней и вернуть их, благословив обоих и Джека в том числе. Хотя странное ощущение дежавю от странного разговора совсем недавно всплыло в памяти. Он, Джек, темный хаб, диванчик, разговор о том, как Джек, еще не зная о своем бессмертии встретил Лилит. На кой черт бы богине лезть на ледяную планету? Шериданом там явно не пахло. Что ее занесло туда? Что… или точнее сказать кто? Джон не хотел бы говорить о том, что он подумал о ситуации – слишком невероятной была догадка.

Лилит молча смотрела в окно машины, вспоминая ту же самую сцену и разговор мужчин, свой странный сон, в котором она увидела совсем не того Каина, которого она помнила. Все сходилось и было слишком нелепым, чтобы быть правдой, но, тем не менее, Ли уже понимала, что отсюда она живой не вернется – мир должен быть закрыт, а закрыть его можно единственным способом – уничтожив изнутри.

Нулевой мир странным образом изменился за ту вечность, что она искала Каина. Не было ни следа от того, что было прежде – ни запаха цветов, ни рослых деревьев. Ли готова была поклясться, что Древо давно было спилено и пущено на дрова. Единственное, чего никак не могла понять Лилит - откуда взялась цивилизация и люди. Каин самостоятельно не мог населить Землю – это и так ясно, но тогда откуда взялись люди? Неужели Творец приложил руку и к закрытому им же самим миру?

-Пошел!- дуло ткнулось в ребра – потом точно будет гематома, но Джон подчинился, выходя из лифта наружу – под ледяной проливной дождь.- Без глупостей,- едва слышно шепнул Йанто на крохотный поворот головы напарника.- Не дури и мы выберемся.

Джон послушно поднял руки. Тонкая ткань брюк и легкой рубашки, выданной ему Коннором, мгновенно промокла, хорошо еще не было ветра, но легче не становилось.

Йанто, одетый в черный комбинезон, так же постукивал зубами, выходя из роли послушного кибермена, не чувствительного к перепадам температур.

На площадке перед входом не было ни души. Лифт мягко закрыл двери и ухнул в проем в земле, который тут же закрылся пластом – не отличить от обычной земли.

Йанто опустил оружие.

-За нами точно следят и нас живыми не отпустят,- произнес он,- но я не понимаю, где тогда камеры, охрана и прочее? Где люди?

-Вы тщеславны, мистер Джонс,- произнес уже знакомый голос.- Вам не чужда жажда славы. Вам необходима любовь зрителей? Вот я и пришел – зритель.

Из мрака дождя, как злой демон появился высокий красивый мужчина в черном костюме, добротных черных ботинках, держа в руке ППГ, направленный на пленников. Рядом с человеком в черном шагал бесстрастный кибердоктор, державший над головой мужчины широкий зонт. Чуть позади маячило около полудюжины таких же киберлюдей, послушных воле хозяина.

-Капитан Шеридан?- Йанто готов был поклясться, что это сон – перед ним стоял уверенный в себе, подтянутый, но вместе с тем какой-то чрезмерно враждебный капитан Джон Шеридан со станции Вавилон 5.

-Президент Шеридан,- губы мужчины презрительно улыбнулись, хотя глаза источали ненависть и ярость.- Президент не только Великобритании, но и всего этого мира,- он развел руками.- Полагаю, мистер Джонс, Ваши актерские таланты дали трещину,- он явно издевался, видя страх и панику на лице пленников.- Могли бы продержаться дольше, если бы не были так молоды и глупы,- скучным тоном изрек Шеридан.- Что же, если Вам настолько не по душе моя компания, вы оба можете сбежать, но подумайте, куда вы побежите? Миру скоро наступит конец – как я понимаю, ваша и моя старая знакомая из Тверди уже открыла Рифт.

-Вы знаете про Рифт?- вырвалось у Джона.

-Я создал этот мир,- темные глаза президента сверкнули яростью.- Я был единственным живым существом в пустыне,- тембр его голоса угрожающе загудел.- Я создал мир, людей, чтобы не сойти с ума за время, пока моя драгоценная Лилит носилась по мирам и временам. Разумеется, я знаю про Рифт – с его помощью я имел удовольствие наблюдать за реальностью, людьми, городами, мирами.

-Лилит искала Вас!- Джон был в растерянности.

-Не надо, Джон,- Йанто коснулся плеча Барроумена, останавливая дальнейший спор.- Это не капитан Шеридан, это даже не президент Шеридан,- валлиец чуть вздернул подбородок – президент усмехнулся, чуть кивнув.- Я так понимаю, как Вы же говорили, Вы – тот самый человек, которого она так долго искала – Каин.

-О, как долго Земля не слышала этого имени!- театрально воскликнул Шеридан. – Добро пожаловать в мой ад, господа!- прошипел он, стреляя в Йанто.

Лилит вздрогнула всем телом, пристегнутая ремнями безопасности.

Джон напугался и едва не слетел с дороги.

-Ли!

-Йанто-о-о…- застонала Лилит.

-Ты его чувствуешь? – Джон, чтобы не показать тремор рук, сильнее вцепился в руль – костяшки побелели.

-Он жив, но…- Лилит не смогла закончить, закрыв руками лицо.

Джон сквозь зубы выругался, давя педаль газа до упора.

-Мы успеем, Ли,- он уговаривал даже не ее, а себя.- Мы их спасем, вернем, мы все сможем, поверь мне.

-Останови машину,- вдруг совершенно спокойным голосом приказала Ли.

Он подчинился.

-Меняемся местами, выходи,- она открыла дверь машины, едва не выпадая под дождь.

-Мы едем уже часа два, а стена дождя как будто идет за нами,- поежился Джон, оббегая машину и садясь на пассажирское место.

-Не дождь идет за нами,- поправила Ли, хлопая дверцей и нажимая газ.- Планета умирает, это лишь побочный эффект.

-Но до взрыва еще далеко.

-Нет,- коротко отрезала Ли.- Время здесь течет уже не так. С моим появлением что-то пошло иначе, ось времени, пространства, сам черт не разберет чего еще смещается, этому миру осталось уже недолго и я уже не могу остановить процесс.

-И сколько осталось?- Джон облизнул сухие губы.

-Мало, Джон, очень мало,- спокойно ответила она.- Время как будто что-то или кто-то пожирает.

Джон снова смолчал о своей догадке.

-Я запеленговала слабый сигнал Барроумена и Джонса,- впервые за все время знакомства с Лилит Джон слышал от нее обращение к коллегам по фамилии.- Пристегни ремни покрепче, машина едва не взлетит,- попросила она, вдавив педаль до упора, глядя перед собой решительным взглядом.

Ли уже знала, что сну придется стать вещим так или иначе.

-Вы можете бежать,- повторил Каин, разводя руками.

-Незачем и некуда, Вы же сами это сказали,- Йанто качнул головой.

Заряд просвистел мимо уха молодого человека, войдя в ствол единственного посреди пустоты раскидистого дерева, отчетливо выделяющегося ярким пятном среди общей тьмы.

Джона трясло как в лихорадке. При виде нацеленного в Йанто дула оружия, при звуке выстрела, он побелел от страха за жизнь Йанто. Ноги подкашивались, хотя мужчина держался стойко и внешне старался не выказывать паники.

-Ваш друг так не думает. Верно, мистер Барроумен?- Каин обратился к Джону.

-Сопротивление бессмысленно,- здраво рассудил Джон.

-Ну, раз все так благополучно разрешилось,- мягко произнес Каин,- тогда, господа, прошу вас, встаньте на колени и встречайте свою судьбу.

Ни Йанто, ни Джон не пошевелились.

-Не усложняйте себе жизнь, господа, - Каин снова навел ППГ на Йанто, очевидно, принимая его за главного в этой паре.- Я отлично стреляю, поверьте. Мой промах таковым не был. На колени, живо!

Йанто скрипнул зубами и опустился на колени на мокрую траву так же, где и стоял. Следом, не проронив ни звука, осел Джон.

-Я создала чудовище, - шептала Лилит, глядя на дорогу.- Это моя вина, только моя. Никакой Творец не создал бы того, что творю я.

-Парни пропали не по твоей вине,- попробовал вступиться за честь Лилит Джон.

-Джон, не в них дело,- перебила она.- Дело в Каине, в этом чертовом проклятом мире. Я создала утопию, рай, идеал лишь для одного человека. Дело только в этом мире и одном лишь человеке.

-Причем здесь идеальный мир?- не понял Джон.- Эту историю уже знают все, кто мог иметь уши.

-Мир для одного,- еле слышно повторила Ли.

-Ну для одно… - он запнулся на полуслове, широко раскрыв глаза.- Для одного? Этот мир – нулевой, закрытый, для одного человека!- едва не заорал он.- Каин, он…

Ли едва заметно кивнула.

-Я допустила страшную ошибку. Создав этот мир, рай для Каина, я создала самую страшную тюрьму для него, идеальную вечную казнь – одиночество в пустоте. Здесь был рай, ставший адом лишь от желания сошедшего с ума человека, простого человека, не выдержавшего одиночества.

-Господи!- с осознанием всего ужаса выдохнул Джон.- Это его мысли?- он ткнул пальцем в окно.

-Это его эмоции. Он в гневе, он напуган, он в страхе и ярости одновременно. Он смог подчинить себе мыслеформы, создал вокруг себя иллюзию мира, людей. Это идеальный кокон – за пределами этой планеты пустота, но когда-то на этом небе светили звезды – иллюзия пространства. Поле планеты послушно лишь его воле, он управляет миром. Он бог этого мира и этот бог безумен.

Джон вжался в сиденье – он смертельно испугался. Нет, не за себя – за парней, находившихся где-то в Кардиффе наедине с психопатом.

-Будем на месте через полчаса,- сказала Лилит, следя за дорогой и показанием прибора.- Я уже знаю пункт назначения.

-А что насчет портала домой? Как он откроется?

-Он не откроется, пока жив Каин.

-А… потом что?- Джон глубоко вздохнул, чтобы привести сердцебиение в норму.

-Время заморозится на пару минут – этого хватит для открытия Рифта. Доктор и ТАРДИС взорвутся, создав воронку, это откроет Рифт и нулевой мир – скорлупа треснет и у мальчиков будет минута, чтобы сбежать домой, потом оттуда Джек перекинет Джона в его мир – Рифт временно откроет сразу все миры и мир Джона в том числе. И я очень надеюсь, что он не ошибется и не отправит своего двойника в очередную параллельную вселенную.

-Я уверен, что все обойдется,- Джон коснулся напряженной руки женщины, лежащей на руле.

Насквозь промокшие Джон и Йанто стояли на коленях в луже, сцепив руки за головой в замок и ждали. Чего ждали – они не знали. То ли Каин убьет их с минуты на минуту, то ли еще поиздевается. Он молчал, молчали и пленники, насмерть замерзшие, но не утратившие силы духа.

Каин неспеша обошел их, встав со спины, и по очереди ткнул дулом ППГ каждому в затылок.

-Это так просто – убивать,- заметил Каин.- Нет ничего проще вот так пустить заряд плазмы во врага, верно я говорю, мистер Джонс?- обратился он к Йанто.

-Я офицер,- зубы Йанто отчетливо выбивали дробь от холода, но он не сдавался. Он был воином, он жил в мире постоянного контроля за деятельностью пришельцев Рифта, он мог пойти на жертвы ради защиты мирного населения. Он как никто знал цену жизни и вкус крови.

-Зачем же было убивать Коннора, мистер Джонс?- мягко укорил Каин.- Славный был юноша, умный, добрый, сообразительный.

-Сожалею, что не мог выстрелить в Вас,- холодно ответил Йанто.

-Ну-ну,- столь же мягко повторил Каин укор.- Не стоит грубить тому, кто контролирует Вашу жизнь, мистер Джонс. Я могу звать Вас Йанто? Все-таки миру скоро конец, вы оба умрете…- он сделал многозначительную паузу.- Не желаете на прощание сказать пару теплых слов Вашему коллеге, Йанто?

-Будет возможность, Джон, вали отсюда,- отчетливо произнес Йанто.

-Без тебя – не уйду,- ответил тот, так же стуча зубами от потоков ледяной воды сверху и мокрети снизу. Если все разрешится благополучно, его колени будут адски скрипеть.

Каин, слушая короткий диалог, оглушительно рассмеялся.

-Это так мило – жертвовать собой ради друга, коллеги, партнера, но жаль вас разочаровывать, господа…- он сделал короткую паузу.- Ваша преданность поражает даже мой разум, но все же… Но что это?- он картинно приосанился, вскинув ППГ и направив его за спины мужчин.- О-о-о,- протянул Каин, оскаливаясь в злой улыбке.- Встречайте последнего героя нашей маленькой драмы! – заорал он, перекрывая раскаты грома.

Машина на полной скорости пронеслась по мокрой дороге, рассыпая вокруг себя мириады брызг.

-Держись!- крикнула Лилит, вдавив педаль газа до упора и мертвой хваткой вцепившись в руль.- Джон, держись!

Транспорт занесло, закрутило, едва не перевернуло на крышу, но в последний момент Лилит успела затормозить в нескольких десятков шагов от странной группы людей.

-Ли, выходим?- Джон отцепил ремни безопасности и взялся за ручку двери, оглянувшись на женщину. Ее заметно трясло. Безумными глазами она смотрела перед собой на раскидистое высокое дерево и людей под ним. Губы Лилит побелели, пальцы тоже.

-Ли, мы на месте?- осторожно спросил Джон, прикоснувшись к ледяной руке женщины.

-Да, - вдруг очнулась она.- Выходи и жди меня. Не предпринимай никаких действий, Джон,- предупредила она.- Джон!- резко остановила Лилит уже открывшего дверь мужчину.- Если я прикажу бежать – беги, если скажу стрелять – стреляй. Обещай мне,- она схватила его за руку с нечеловеческой силой.

-Обещаю,- отчеканил он, едва не поморщившись от боли стальной хватки, которая тут же ослабла.

-Вон из машины,- приказала она, на короткий миг оставаясь одна.

Лишь миг потребовался, чтобы отцепить прибор от замка зажигания, что-то прочтя на нем.

-Прости меня,- произнесли белые губы женщины. Мгновение – и она выскочила под проливной дождь.

-Привет-привет, старая знакомая, моя дорогая Лилит,- произнес Каин, по-прежнему целясь в нее.- Никак не ожидал… нет, это ложь – я ожидал, я ждал тебя, любовь моя. Ты долго,- сухо добавил он, когда Лилит приблизилась на десяток шагов.

-Я искала тебя во всех мирах…- начала она.

-Плохо искала,- ласково пропел Каин.- Но все-таки нашла, верно? И мы снова будем вместе, как в старые времена. Ненадолго, как и всегда, но все же. А у меня для тебя сюрприз,- он выстрелил в сторону Йанто – тот не шелохнулся.

-Отпусти заложников,- глухо произнесла Лилит, помертвев лицом.

-Миру конец, моя дорогая, а тебя заботят жалкие смертные? – хохотнул он, снова целясь.

-Каин!- повысила голос Ли. – Нет, Джон!- тем же тоном остановила она дернувшегося Харта. ППГ тут же уперлось в него.

-Без глупостей, слуга!- рявкнул Каин.

Джону хватило сил не отвечать на грубость.

-Убери иллюзию,- холодно приказала Ли, не глядя ни на кого, кроме виновника поиска.

-Ты об этом?- Каин едва моргнул, но дождь мгновенно исчез, небо прояснилось, появились блистающие призрачным светом яркие звезды, дерево – единственное, что не исчезло, стало просто голым стволом с корявыми ветками. Исчезли спутники Каина – пропало все, включая звуки и запахи. Лишь мокрая зеленая трава, сухое дерево и горстка людей.

-Ты убил все живое,- спокойно произнесла Ли.

-Я создал все живое!- возразил Каин, раскинув руки.- Я создал людей, города, я стал Творцом!

-Ты присвоил право бога?- так же спокойно переспросила Ли.

-Я стал богом,- поправил тот.- Не подскажешь ли, моя дорогая, через сколько минут я стану богом?- вежливо обратился он.

-Менее чем через полчаса,- она даже не сделала попытки посмотреть на прибор, что сжимала в руке.

-Что же… я так понимаю, что процесс уже завершается, скоро Рифт пробьет мир, мы с тобой выйдем отсюда и покажем им…

-Что покажем?- в голосе Ли явственно почувствовалась горечь.- Что и кому ты собираешься показать, Каин?

Она смотрела на мужчину немигающим взглядом.

-Не смей угрожать мне,- прошептал тот, сглотнув и тут же прицелившись в Барроумена.- Я убью их всех!- крикнул он.

-Не убьешь,- ответила она.- Они из другого мира, они живые, ты – нет.

-Господа, - обратился к Йанто и Джону Каин,- будьте любезны подойти ко мне.

Йанто мгновенно подчинился, Джон чуть помедлил.

-На колени, лицом к вашей дорогой богине,- так же мягко попросил Каин.

Ни слова не говоря, мужчины снова опустились на колени – у Йанто явственно хрустнуло колено.

-Выбирай, моя дорогая, кого я убью первым,- предложил Каин.

-Никого ты не убьешь, мой дорогой,- ледяной взгляд женщины смягчился, по щеке скатилась слеза.- Я не выпущу тебя отсюда. Отпусти их.

Каин думал всего секунду.

-Уверена?- ППГ уперлось в затылок Джона.

-Сукин сын,- прошипел Харт, с ненавистью глядя на мокрого как мышь, дрожащего от холода и ярости Джона.

-Каин, отпусти заложников, пожалуйста,- в голосе Лилит не осталось ни оттенка стали. Она страдала и не могла или не хотела скрывать эмоций.

-Разумеется, любовь моя,- прошептал Каин, выстрелив в Йанто – заряд пролетел около его руки, войдя в землю.- На колени, милая,- так же мягко прошептал он.

-Нет!- вырвалось у Йанто и Джона одновременно.

-Молчать!- зарычал Каин, ткнув Йанто в висок оружием.- Молчать, паршивый раб!

-Лилит, нет!- Джон рванул женщину за руку.

Лишь Барроумен ничего не понимал, но не вмешивался – если коллеги протестуют, значит, это жизненно важно.

-Зачем тебе это?- едва слышно спросила Лилит.- Зачем тебе это – все это?- она развела руками. Слезы текли по ее щекам.- Каин, я…

-Замолчи!- безумно закричал Каин, направляя ППГ в голову Йанто, переводя его на Джона, на саму Лилит.- На колени, богиня! Пусть твои рабы видят падение Тверди! На колени! – его нервы не выдержали – заряд вошел в плечо женщины. Черная кровь выплеснулась на траву, как кислота сжигая ее, но Лилит даже не поморщилась.

Закричавшие Джон и Йанто тоже не изменили ее решения – молча плача, держа поистине королевскую осанку, Лилит опустилась на одно колено.

-НЕТ!- завопил Йанто, дернувшись – Каин ударил его в спину, сваливая на землю.

-Хватит мучений,- прошептали губы Лилит.- Хватит боли. Не стреляй больше, пожалуйста. Отпусти их, прошу тебя.

-На колени, богиня!- заорал Каин, снова прицеливаясь в нее.

-Ли…- Джон не посмел пошевелиться, с ужасом глядя, как Лилит опускается на колени и склоняет голову в знак покорения ее воли человеком.

-Эй, ты!- крикнул Каин Джону.- Брось оружие! Бросай, или увидишь не только падение богини, но и ее смерть.

Джон подчинился – оружие выпало на траву, он поднял руки.

-Тьма сжигает мир,- торжествующе заметил Каин, оглянувшись. – Скоро от мира не останется и следа. Мир сжимается, моя дорогая. Уверен, что Твердь уже рушится. Ты счастлива освободиться, любовь моя?

-Нет, Каин,- женщина не подняла головы.- Мне нечему быть счастливой. Прости меня,- чуть слышно прошептала она.

-Прости?!- издевательски повторил Каин.- Ты просишь прощения за мое одиночество в пустоте? За безумие вечности? За ложных богов, себя? За что ты просишь прощения, богиня Тверди?

-Лишь за свою глупость и любовь к тебе,- ответила она.

Каин прищурился.

-Не сдаешься…- кивнул он.- Хорошо, падший мой ангел. Я буду нереально щедрым, я позволю тебе увести с нами одного из твоих рабов.

-Моих друзей, Каин, - поправила Лилит.- Они мои друзья.

-Слуги, рабы – это не важно,- нетерпеливо поторопил Каин.- Одного, Лилит. Только одного.

-Всех, Каин,- глухо ответила она, поднимая голову и глядя на него.- Отпусти их, я помогу тебе, я никогда не расстанусь с тобой, обещаю. Довольно смертей, Каин. Прошу…

-Я давно уже не реагирую на жалость и слезы,- холодно ответил он, целясь в нее.- Ты не оставляешь мне выбора.

Выстрел прогремел совсем близко от нее, раздался звук падающего тела, крики Джона и Йанто. Ли не сразу поняла, что произошло.

-Не сдавай… ся…- прохрипел голос Харта. Ли резко обернулась – Джон лежал на земле, держась за грудь.

-Зачем, Каин?!- широко раскрытые глаза Ли обратились к решительному мужчине.- Зачем? Почему?

-Один – мой подарок, Лилит,- повторил он.- Выбирай.

Барроумен зажмурился, Йанто, напротив, стиснул зубы и, не отрываясь, смотрел на женщину. Его губы едва заметно двигались – это могла видеть только Лилит. Веки молодого валлийца подергивались, взгляд был решителен. Он просил, умолял подчиниться.

Ли судорожно вздохнула, справилась с эмоциями – взгляд молодого мужчины придал необходимых сил для принятия самого важного решения.

-Прости, Йанто,- прошептала Лилит.- Прости меня, мальчик.

Губы валлийца чуть дрогнули в подобии улыбки.

-Значит, второй?- понял Каин, прицеливаясь в затылок Йанто.- Что же, это твой выбор, любовь моя.

-Прости, Каин…- так же тихо прошептали губы Лилит.- Я люблю тебя, я всегда любила и буду любить тебя. Прости…

Произошедшему после понадобилось несколько секунд – Каин, не ожидавших такой реакции от женщины, на миг растерялся, этого времени вполне хватило для самой Лилит, молниеносно схватившей оружие затихшего Джона и сделавшей выстрел в сердце Каина.

-Но…- едва успел выдохнуть тот, падая на землю.

Грохот Рифта сотряс планету до самого основания.

-Беги!- заорал не своим голосом Йанто, вскакивая и рывком поднимая шокированного Джона.- Рифт открывает дверь! Бери!

Тьма надвигалась на площадку как живая, засасывая в себя окружающий мир. Вот уже исчезла машина, на которой прибыли Лилит и Джон. Молния с потемневшего уже беззвездного неба ударила в дерево – оно вспыхнуло черным пламенем, образовавшим арку, где в глубине маячили силуэты людей.

-Йанто, Джон, валите отсюда!- Харт приподнялся, морщась от боли и прижимая руку к плечу.- Вон отсюда!- рявкнул он на замешкавшихся коллег.- В арку, живо! Ну же!

Йанто буквально поволок на себе перепуганного Джона.

-А как же вы?- успел крикнуть Йанто, пропадая в арке.

Ли вскочила, пошатываясь, подбежала к лежащему неподвижно Каину и обняла его здоровой рукой.

-Уходи, Джон!- закричала она.- Убирайся!

-Только с тобой!- тот перекричал нарастающий вой – как будто Рифт корчился в агонии.

-Я остаюсь!

-Нет, ты уходишь!

-Беги, Джон, беги отсюда, это приказ! Ты обещал!

-Я соврал! – он рухнул рядом с ней, сжал ее руку, в которой она держала ладонь Каина.- Ли, это не конец. Лилит, богиня, это ерунда – Твердь не падет от того, что ты подчинилась воле обезумевшего смертного. Ты не можешь остаться здесь, Каин умер, но ты не…

-Я убила его, Джон, как ты не понимаешь! - заорала Лилит.

-Он жив,- раздался громоподобный спокойный голос из арки черного пламени.- Он жив, Лилит.

-Творец…- Ли хлопнула ресницами.- Где он? В кого он переродился? Когда это случилось?

-Он живет в человеке, том самом, кого ты сторонишься, кого ты однажды нашла в ледяном мире.

-Но это невозможно!- Джон все понял и старался перекричать вой Рифта.- Джек родился давно, Каин погиб только сейчас!

-Для Тверди нет ничего невозможного,- спокойно ответил голос.- Бессмертная душа жива. Возвращайтесь, чтобы спасти оставшуюся…

-Оста…- начал Джон, но Лилит уже поняла.

-Джон, - она схватила его за руку.- Джон, друг, он жив – только ты и я знали это. Ты, я и вся Твердь. Джон, беги – проход открывается в…

-Лилит…- едва слышный шепот прорвался сквозь арку.- Лилит…

-Он зовет, это Джек!- завопил Джон.

-Это Каин,- поправила Ли.- Джон, уходим!

Они едва успели – арка поглотила сначала Джона, а потом Лилит – та успела обернуться и в последний раз взглянуть на неподвижное тело мужчины – расслабленное лицо, страдающий взгляд мертвых глаз, приоткрытые губы.

-Я люблю тебя! Я люблю тебя, Каин! - крикнула в надвигающуюся пустоту Лилит перед тем, как тьма поглотила закрытый нулевой мир.

Глава 19

Команда Торчвуда суматошно носилась от одного компьютера к другому, весь пол был усыпан слоем бумаг – расчеты, графики, кривые изменения активности Рифта. Джек поднял по тревоге всю команду, едва поняв, что Лилит и Джон исчезли, не выходя на связь.

Тошико обрабатывала данные со скоростью, близкой к скорости самого совершенного компьютера.

-Мне нужно еще двадцать минут, я найду нужное окно!- крикнула она, когда Рифт внезапно ожил – команда поняла, что нулевой мир открылся.

Хаб заполонили сообщения о появлении пришельцев едва ли не во всем Уэльсе и Лондоне – Рифт открывал абсолютно все миры, гости сыпались как из рога изобилия, но ни капитан, ни остальная команда не обращали внимания, ожидая с минуты на минуту прибытия потерявшихся мужчин и открытия главного окна – мира Джона Барроумена.

-Не то, все не то,- нетерпеливо бормотала Тошико, проверяя новые и новые открывающиеся миры.

-Есть что-то!- иногда подавал голос Оуэн, но тут же сникал:- Нет, снова не тот.

Джек без дела так же не сидел – работая в паре с новым живым компьютером, которого по традиции назвали Лиз, он рыскал по всем мирам в поисках самих пропавших. Трудно было сказать, кого Джек искал больше – старого врага-друга-любовника Харта, любовь всей жизни – Йанто или непостижимую богиню Тверди, которая, как Джек чувствовал, ушла и могла не вернуться.

-Только не бросай меня,- как в горячке шептал Джек, сам не понимая, к кому обращаясь.- Только не исчезай. Будь со мной, только не бросай.

-Рифт закрывается!- истошно завопила Гвен, с быстротой хищника работая на компьютерах.- Тош, торопись!

-Знаю,- огрызнулась японка.- Нужно всего десять минут. Только десять минут, я знаю, мир уже близко.

-Тош, у нас нет десяти минут!- снова завопила Гвен, стараясь перекричать нарастающий вой Рифта.- Если не успеем, Джон останется у нас навсегда.

-Данные по закрытию не точны,- отозвался Оуэн.- Вполне вероятно, что Рифт можно открыть снова.

-Господи, только бы они вернулись!- не выдержал Джек. – Все к себе, только бы вернулись!

-Не дрейфь, капитан,- поддержала Гвен.- Все вернутся. Как миленькие вернутся и еще успеют надоесть.

-Фиксирую закрытие Рифта через стандартные земные семь минут тридцать секунд,- сообщила Лиз.

-Тош, поднажми!- взмолился Оуэн.

-Фиксирую открытие Рифта,- сообщила Лиз за миг до того, как рваное черное пламя отшвырнуло Гвен от компьютера, смело взрывной волной Оуэна и самого Джека.

Первым из жуткого пламени появился до смерти перепуганный совершенно седой Джон, вторым выпрыгнул Йанто - оба насквозь мокрые.

-Оуэн, помоги Джону!- едва появившись, крикнул Йанто, намереваясь снова исчезнуть в пламени, но окно уже затянулось, лишь края продолжали ходить черными волнами огня.

Врач тут же подскочил к Джону, отводя его подальше от разлома.

-Йанто!- из груди Джека вырвался нечеловеческий вопль при виде мужа.

-Джек…- лицо валлийца перекосилось от душевной боли.- Джек… там Лилит… Джон… они не уйдут. Там ад, Джек.

Тош очнулась от удара и тут же принялась за работу.

-Лиз, родная, мне нужно всего пять минут! Пожалуйста!

-Фиксирую закрытие через две стандартные земные минуты ровно,- бесстрастно ответил компьютер.

Тошико взвыла не хуже самого Рифта.

-Джек, помоги!- закричал Йанто.- Они не уйдут, Джек!

Капитан молнией взлетел к черному пламени – окно послушно открылось.

-Лилит! - позвал он.- Джон!

Выпавшего Джона Джек подхватил в объятия.

-Ты ранен!- серые глаза капитана метались с лица Джона на его грудь.

-Царапина,- поморщился тот.- Плазма из ППГ – подарок Каина.

-Где Лилит?- Джек перепоручил заботу о друге Гвен, а сам повернулся к окну.

-Закрытие через стандартную земную минуту,- сообщила Лиз.

-Джек, сделай же что-нибудь!- взмокшая Тошико отчаянно барабанила по клавишам.- Он останется здесь! Джек!

Из окна выбежала окровавленная Лилит, мгновенно оценив сложность ситуации.

-Ли…- начал Джек.

-Время до закрытия?- отмахнулась она, обратившись к Тошико.

-Сорок секунд,- немедленно отозвалась она.- Ли, нужно еще минуты полторы, всего полторы минуты, которых у нас нет.

-Будут,- пообещала Ли. – Если бы я могла…- она на миг прислушалась к себе.- А я могу…- она вздернула подбородок, в мгновение ока становясь столбом ревущего черного пламени и в тот же миг исчезая.

Бушующее пламя замерло в Каскаде Медузы - сердце Рифта, куда уходила энергия подключенной к нему ТАРДИС и Доктора в ней.

Внутренние часы Лилит мерно отсчитывали секунды – у нее только полминуты до начала и конца всего.

Ученый Тверди никогда и ни при каких условиях не должен вмешиваться в ход Времени, как гласила заповедь Тверди. Никто ранее даже помыслить не мог о нарушении заповеди, но только не сейчас и только не Лилит, нарушавшая ежесекундно все, что только можно.

Остановить Время, саму Его суть – все равно, что создать Большой Взрыв, породивший Вселенную. Немыслимая глупость и величайшее достижение бога и ученого.

Отпущенное время подходило к концу, но Время было бесконечно.

Лилит решилась на святотатство – к черту все, если она прошла ад.

К чему спецэффекты, к чему заговоры, бормотание на мертвых языках, магия, глупое размахивание руками – это мишура. Остановить Время можно лишь мыслью. Лилит достаточно было лишь подумать… и это свершилось.

Окутанная черным пламенем ТАРДИС замерла, прекратили бег звезды, замер в безвременье шепот Вселенной, стих звездный ветер, люди и существа застыли и перестали существовать – все остановилось.

Двери ТАРДИС чуть слышно скрипнули, впустив внутрь молодую женщину. Высокий худой мужчина с растрепанными волосами обернулся на звук.

-Что? ЧТО?- его темные глаза округлились.- Что случилось?

Лилит слабо улыбнулась и осела на пол, не в силах идти. Из раны на плече на разорванную ткань комбинезона шла кровь, но женщина даже не обращала на эту мелочь внимания.

-Мне едва хватило времени, Доктор,- прошептала она.- Еще миг, и я могла не успеть. Понимаешь, Доктор?

Доктор не понимал вообще ничего и страшно испугался.

-Ничего не вышло? Нулевой мир не открылся? Что вообще произошло? Почему ты ранена? Как вообще может быть, чтобы ты была ранена?

-Все получилось, Доктор, все в порядке, мальчики вернулись домой,- ответила Лилит подбежавшему мужчине.- Все почти в порядке.

-Какое там в порядке!- возмутился он.- ТАРДИС не работает, ты в крови, выглядишь так, как будто тебя жевали!

-Время…

-Что со временем?

-Я остановила Время.

-Но… - и без того круглые глаза мужчины вообще едва не вылезли из орбит. Он метнулся к дверям ТАРДИС, распахнул их и тут же открыл рот. - Это невозможно!

-Доктор, все возможно, если очень нужно, а мне было очень нужно увидеть тебя. Дело не терпит отлагательств. Мне и всему миру, всей Вселенной очень нужен Доктор.

Он никогда еще не слышал от нее просьбы о помощи.

-…многие в Тверди полагали, что институт рухнет, едва смертный подчинит себе ученого. Боги для смертных - мы были слишком самонадеянны и эгоистичны, чтобы понимать, что не они служат нам, а мы – им. Я понимала страх мальчиков, я понимала желание Каина отомстить за свое безумие и одиночество, но я понимала, что он не отпустит заложников.

-Значит… коленопреклоненная богиня?- переспросил Доктор. Она кивнула.- Но как же ты его… - он не стал договаривать. – Как он тебя…

-В том мире я была смертна…- она вдруг потемнела лицом.- Какая же я идиотка!- Ли издала истерический смешок.- Доктор, я идиотка!

Тот выразил сомнение приподнятыми бровями. Он подбежал к ней сразу же, как отошел от шока увиденного – замершего сердца Рифта.

-Я телепортировала сюда сразу после выхода из нулевого,- пояснила Ли.- Я была ранена, но я смогла перенестись сюда, смогла управлять Временем. Я никогда не была смертной! Я и там могла перемещаться в пространстве! – она нервно засмеялась, уткнувшись мужчине в плечо.- Доктор, Твердь – сборище величайших обманщиков и одной грандиознейшей идиотки! У меня и мысли не возникло проверить там свои обычные способности. Какая же я идиотка!- взвыла она.

Мужчина покачал головой и крепче обнял женщину.

-Любовь делает идиотами всех, - философски заметил он.- Если тебе станет легче.

-Не станет,- она взглянула на него снизу вверх.- Я нашла его, я нашла Каина, я позволила себя ранить, я допустила ранение Харта, я едва не убила Барроумена и Джонса своим идиотизмом, я убила… - она на миг запнулась, но тут же продолжила как ни в чем ни бывало:- Я убила Каина, я снова обрела его… Доктор, мне точно нужен правильный Доктор – так просто не может быть!

-Ты сказала, что Рифт пока вне Времени, что Торчвуду нужно чуть больше времени, чем есть. Чем могу помочь я?

-Если Рифт закроется, Барроумен останется в этом мире навсегда, Рифт будет невозможно открыть никакими силами даже из Тверди, хотя я уверена, что там возможно все. Если Рифт закроется, Торчвуд и прочие институты потеряют необходимость в существовании, люди перестанут вздрагивать от нашествия пришельцев, Джек и Йанто, Оуэн и Тошико, Гвен и ее семья – они станут свободны и счастливы.

-Но не Джон…

-Это сложно, но со временем возможно…

-Но что могу я? ТАРДИС взрывается непрерывно, когда Рифт закроется, нас просто расщепит на атомы.

-Потому я и пришла.

Доктор с подозрением покосился на женщину.

-Ты предлагаешь выбор?

-Я пожертвовала одним Доктором, его женой и их ребенком,- глухо ответила Ли.- Я не могу потерять последнего таймлорда.

-Но Джон… его дома ждет его муж, его мир, работа, друзья… Я одинок, мне нечего терять,- добавил он.

-Есть еще один выход…

-Лилит, - Доктор резко поднялся.- Я не могу оставить человека в беде. Посмотри на себя, вспомни Харта – вы рисковали собой ради него, ради Джона и Йанто, ради Джека… Кстати, ты уверена, что…

-Я уверена,- перебила его Ли, вставая и подходя к нему.- Доктор, я уже не обычный вечный ученый Тверди. Я перешла в какое-то измененное состояние, я стала почти человеком. Может быть, я могу умереть. Всю вечность я искала единственного, которого любила и которого свела с ума в прямом смысле слова. Я нашла его, я находила его, как я тогда думала, но это был не Каин. Доктор,- она взяла его за руки,- я любила простого человека, обычного смертного человека, которого и искала во всех мирах. Джон Шеридан никогда не был Каином.

-А Джек…

-А Джека я нашла на ледяной планете, умирающего. Я шла на зов Каина, но нашла его. Мне бы уже тогда подумать, какого черта я нашла Джека, хотя искала Каина, но я же идиотка. Вот почему я никогда не видела в нем мужчину – меня грызло странное чувство.

-Брезгливость?

-Стыд. Это какое-то странное перемешанное время – мое прошлое и его будущее. Я убила Каина в нулевом мире совсем недавно, но его душа – душа бессмертного человека – переродилась в пятьдесят первом веке, в Джеке, которого потом изменила Роза, и сделавшая его бессмертным. Доктор, я нашла не Джека, я нашла Каина, но уже тогда, еще не зная будущего, мне было стыдно за то, что я совершу потом, я тогда не не могла видеть в нем мужчину – я не хотела его видеть. Единственное живое существо во всех мирах, на которое я никогда не обращала внимания. Этого не могло бы быть! Но это случилось сейчас. Каин обезумел, потеряв любовь – Джек в свое время тоже оттого, что постоянно боялся потерять любовь, своего Йанто.

-Джек никогда не говорил о тебе, но я чувствовал, что он тебя любит и боится. Именно так, как ты описала в нулевом мире - Каин любил тебя и боялся. Джек где-то в глубине разума знает, что ты убила его, но та частичка здравомыслящего Каина в нем осталась. Просто она переросла этот этап, стала другой. Все изменилось именно в нулевом мире. Джек неспроста стал бессмертным, не случайно встретился со мной и Розой.

-Я не могу вернуться в Торчвуд, я не могу больше видеть Джека – это слишком больно, но я могу помочь Джеку, Йанто, а главное Джону. В том, что Джек безумно искал тебя, есть и моя вина. Он искал и тебя, и меня в тебе. Он искал того, кто бы помог ему стать человеком, обрести душевное равновесие, давным-давно утраченное в ловушке нулевого мира - его прошлого я.

-Ты хочешь, чтобы я…- понял Доктор.

-Менее чем через минуту, ТАРДИС взорвется окончательно, запечатав Рифт навсегда. Если есть иной выход, то он в том, что сердце ТАРДИС сольется с сердцем Рифта и самой Вселенной, бесконечно взрываясь и восстанавливаясь, дав те необходимые минуты, чтобы вернуть домой путешественника.

-ТАРДИС замкнет на себе всю Вселенную?- очень тихо спросил Доктор. Лилит медленно склонила голову.

-Это слишком большая цена ради пары минут, но если согласишься, Рифт будет навсегда открыт, Торчвуду и прочим придется так же вечно бороться с наплывом пришельцев, Лондон и Кардифф будет периодически лихорадить от рождественских вторжений, Джек приклеится к креслу руководителя, дочка Гвен вырастет без матери или примет у нее эстафету…

Доктор отвернулся, задумавшись.

-Зачем тебе мое решение, если ты уже все продумала?- поинтересовался он.

-Я должна его знать,- с напором произнесла она, подходя к нему и обнимая его плечи.- Доктор, мой дорогой славный одинокий Доктор… Можешь прогнать меня, но я своего добьюсь.

Он развернулась в захвате ее рук, взглянул в темные глаза сверху вниз, чуть улыбнулся.

-Вечно, говоришь?- его губы самопроизвольно растянулись в улыбку. Лилит улыбнулась в ответ. – Джек сойдет с ума, если узнает.

-Не сомневаюсь,- фыркнула она.- Ну… готов?

Когда Доктор кивнул, закрыл глаза, и Лилит усилием воли запустила ход Времени. Но в короткий миг вневременья, гудящее черное пламя осветило ТАРДИС… в последний раз перед бесконечной гибелью.

-Шесть секунд!- в отчаянии застонала Тошико.

-Не торопись!- раздался спокойный голос Лилит, появившейся в хабе.

-Но…- Тошико даже не отвлеклась на гостью.

-Три секунды!- произнес Оуэн.- Две… Одна… все…

-Н-но… но это невозможно!- заорала Гвен.- Рифт работает! Он работает, Джон!- она ликующе обернулась к смертельно уставшему от переживаний и нервотрепок Барроумену, с которым занимался Оуэн.

-У нас все время мира,- пообещала Лилит. – Тошико, расслабься, на сегодня все работы считаю своим долгом отменить. Джон, не волнуйся, команда найдет твой мир, ты вернешься домой, а пока всем предлагаю отдохнуть – мы все это заслужили.

-Но я же…- засопротивлялась Тошико.

-Никуда мой дом не убежит,- махнул рукой Джон, едва держась на ногах от усталости.- Могу я принять душ и поспать пару часов?

Оуэн помог ему, подхватив его под руки.

-Я еще увижусь с тобой, богиня Лилит?- Джон обернулся около входа в душевые.

-Я приду проводить,- пообещала женщина.

-Ли…- Йанто, хмурый, уставший, подошел к ней и крепко обнял, прошептав на ухо:- Спасибо, что вытащила и… прости, что так вышло.

-Я бы не оставила тебя там,- ответила так же тихо Ли.- Я же люблю тебя.

Йанто устало улыбнулся ей в плечо.

-Ты… тебя ранили,- вспомнил он, отстраняясь и рассматривая новый черный комбинезон Лилит.

-На мне все зажило,- заверила она.- Уверена, что на тебе – тоже.

Йанто прикоснулся к пробитому щупами плечу.

-Это значит, что степень регенерации возросла?- удивленно протянул он. Ли кивнула, так же улыбаясь.- Это значит… а это значит, что я?.. что Джек и я?..

-Как знать,- пожала плечами Ли.- Нанотехнологии каким-то образом поумнели, если к ним это применимо. Даже я не возьмусь судить. В любом случае… береги себя. И присмотри за мужем – у него было нелегкое время,- добавила она.

Йанто кивнул, отходя.

Ли глубоко вздохнула и отошла к дверям хаба, намереваясь подняться наверх.

-Ли!- окликнул ее Джек.- Так и уйдешь, не попрощавшись?

Она обернулась. Бравый капитан выглядел растерянно и как-то одиноко, как маленький потерявшийся мальчик.

-Я не успел бы поблагодарить тебя за… за все, а я у тебя в долгу,- он подошел к ней, не зная, позволит ли она себя обнять.

-Ты ничего мне не должен, Джек,- успокоила она его.- Ты никогда и ничего не был мне должен.

Джек неловко потоптался, но все же обнял ее.

-Спасибо за то, что вернула парней. Спасибо за Йанто, Джона… обоих Джонов.

Ли промолчала, сдаваясь воле чувств и прижимаясь к широкой груди мужчины.

-Джек…- она чуть отстранилась и вгляделась в серые глаза.- Скажи, ты думал обо мне? Когда-нибудь думал обо мне?

-Конечно,- не задумываясь, ответил он.- С самого первого раза, едва увидев, я не переставал думать о тебе.

-Что ты ко мне чувствуешь?

-Ты знаешь,- попытался увильнуть он.

-Ты испытывал ко мне ярость, настолько, чтобы желать убить меня?- черные глаза впились в серые.

-Нет, никогда. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, хотя знаю, что ты меня почему-то не любишь.

-В том-то и дело, что люблю.

Джек колебался мгновение, наклонившись и касаясь ее губ своими под изумленными, удивленными, просто уставшими взглядами коллег и мужа.

-Будь счастлив, капитан Джек,- Ли прервала секундный поцелуй и отстранилась – в глазах мужчины промелькнула обида. – Я люблю тебя, я всегда буду любить тебя…- произнесла Лилит.

Джеку показалось, что она хотела произнести его имя, его настоящее имя, но почему-то не стала.

Она отвернулась, желая уйти, но снова обернулась, почувствовав два пристальных взгляда.

Йанто, привалившись к стене, смотрел с благодарностью, чуть улыбаясь уголками губ даже при виде поцелуя горячо любимого мужа с богиней. Харт смотрел с вызовом, чуть нагло, с долей усмешки, понимания, сожаления и чего-то еще, одного лишь ей знакомого. Поймав на себе взгляд Ли, Джон склонил голову в знак почтения и понимания.

Ли нисколько не сомневалась, что он сохранит тайну Каина.

Ли кивнула в ответ, отвернулась и покинула Торчвуд… навсегда.

За спиной гомонили девушки, Оуэн ворчал на бардак, Джек уже наверняка прижал своего вновь обретенного мужа к стене, целуя его и заманивая в душ, измотанный человек из параллельного мира готовился ко сну, Джон как всегда затевал новые авантюры, а Ли уже не было места в этом мире.

Все-таки некоторые миры должны быть закрытыми. Или стать закрытыми специально для нее.

Выйдя на улицу, вдохнув воздух ночного Кардиффа, Ли расправила плечи, чему-то улыбнулась и исчезла в столбе черного пламени.

-И что ты собираешься делать теперь?

-Во-первых, уйду из отдела генетики и биоконструирования. Мои коллеги меня теперь не видят, работать будет тяжело.

-Уйдешь из Тверди вообще?

Ли отрывисто взглянула на собеседника и усмехнулась.

-Нельзя перестать был ученым, нельзя и некуда уйти из института.

Он вздохнул, сунул руки в карманы брюк, ссутулился.

-А во-вторых что?

-Я ощущаю странное чувство обиды. Я знаю, что ученый тоже мог бы стать подопытным материалом, но чтобы так… со мной… Вся Твердь знала, что Каин уже не ждет меня, но я искала, надеялась на что-то…

-Но ты получила то, что не имеет больше никто из вас – весомый урок настоящей жизни. Недаром же тебя теперь не видят твои коллеги.

-Но человеком в полном объеме я не стала,- вздохнула она, глядя на свой отдел.

Она и ее спутник стояли около выхода – около врат ее лаборатории, никем почти не замеченные.

Вокруг сновали души, ангелы, демоны, создания, когда-то сконструированные самой Ли в виде людей – Гермес, Эрот – но саму Ли видели лишь главные ангелы и демоны. Ни Велс, ни Кали, ни даже ее детища Ли не видели, как не видели и ее спутника. Вместе с изменениями в ее теле и разуме, Лилит приобрела еще и кучу проблем с душами – она видела их, они ее – нет. Ни пробежавший мимо молодой паренек, чем-то напоминающий Джека, ни двойник Доктора, сжимавший кипу бумаг, ее не заметили, как не заметили и ее спутника.

-Н-да,- коротко выразил тот свои мысли при виде Доктора, проводя того долгим взглядом.- И что теперь намерена делать?

-Уйду в другой отдел – мне предложили место во главе отдела Хронологии у временщиков. Работа интересная, мне знакомая – я чаще моталась по мирам, чем занималась разработкой рас, так что…

-А я?

Она не ответила.

-Только это тоже не для меня. Я не могу больше жить и ждать невесть чего. В этом я стала похожа на тебя – мне нужен азарт, адреналин, страсть, эмоции, я хочу делать сама, а не приказывать.

-Он сильно изменил тебя, как и говорили,- он положил ей руку на плечо.

-По сути, Каин так и остался верен себе,- вздохнула она.- Он не убийца и никогда им не был. Он даже стрелял в сторону, в плечо. Серьезно, я бы не подумала, что он смог бы убить Джона или парней.

-А тебя?

-Мог бы… наверное… не знаю…

-Но не убил.

-Не убил. Ранил. Наверное, это тоже был урок – ученые Тверди не такие всемогущие, как кажется. Я же никогда не лезла под пули, мне неоткуда было знать, что случится с моим телом. Если бы я с самого начала знала, что могла и там быть собой… почему я была так уверена, что там я стала бы смертной? Откуда эта легенда вообще берет корни?

Он не ответил.

-Творец защищал не меня – его от меня. Даже не его от меня, а нас от нас же самих. Одинокий, сошедший с ума человек, и вечная, влюбившаяся в простого смертного, искавшая его по всем мирам и временам… плохое сочетание. Я искала не Каина, я искала Джона, моего Шеридана, как это ни странно.

-Творец… Он… что Он сказал?

-Ничего. Вообще ничего. Когда я высказала ему все, что думала о его маниакальной идее запереть Каина на вечность в клетке, когда я орала про свою ненависть к Творцу, к чертовой работе, к секретам и экспериментам над собой – он не сказал ни слова. Даже когда я потребовала открыть Твердь для смертных, кто мог бы найти ее, он не сказал ничего – просто выполнил мое требование. Он теперь избегает смотреть мне в глаза.

-Ему стыдно?

-Не думаю. У него нет человеческих качеств. Он как будто перестает меня замечать, как остальные.

-Но это невозможно?

-Не знаю. Думаю, что нет. Он все-таки руководитель института.

-А остальные?

-Мой отдел взял Велс – он специалист. Мой бывший муж занял место помощника Творца. Впрочем, грамотному психологу там самое место – они всегда работали в паре, а я уйду в хронологию обычным работником, возьму тебя с собой. Что скажешь?

Он глубоко вздохнул, покачался на пятках, взглянул на работающих ученых.

-Я живой, Лилит.

-Конечно, живой,- она непонимающе хлопнула ресницами.- Я тоже живая. Ну… почти живая.

-Ты же понимаешь, о чем я.

-Понимаю. Не переживай, мы справимся – мы же делали это целую вечность – я больше, ты – чуть меньше. Пойдем, покажу тебе наш отдел.

Она взяла его под руку – живого, настоящего, смертного и бессмертного одновременно.

-Ну и что скажешь? Скоро здесь будет проходной двор – люди прибывают изо всех миров.

Он осмотрел помещение – ничуть не меньше, а, пожалуй, и больше прежнего отдела. Снующие туда-сюда души, работающие суровые ангелы, совсем другие, более нервные демоны.

-Распределением занимается?..

-Люц. Он молодец,- с неподдельной гордостью за бывшего мужа сказала Ли. – Пойдем, покажу свой кабинет – место, где мы будем бывать редко, чаще находясь в путешествиях. Все, как ты любишь.

Кабинет не поражал размерами. Чуть больше привычного мужчине центра управления. Уютно, светло, единственное во всю стену окно с видом на зеленый луг и раскидистое дерево на нем.

-Это своего рода напоминание о том, кто мы. Древо познания Добра и Зла. Символизм, не более,- пояснила Ли.- На самом деле за пределами института ничего нет. Там буквально Ничто и Нигде.

Он вздохнул, не отрывая глаз от дерева.

Ли обошла рабочий стол, села в кресло, вызвала голограммы миров, тут же замелькавших с бешеной частотой и едва не подпрыгнула от внезапно появившегося очередного гостя в узких джинсах, высоких сапогах и почему-то гусарском доломане.

-Я так и думал,- без улыбки произнес Харт, нагло разваливаясь в ближайшем кресле и кладя ноги прямо на рабочий стол Ли.

-Украл браслет Джека?- поинтересовалась Ли, игнорируя нахальство посетителя – все равно поработать не удастся.

-Сам отдал,- отмахнулся тот, косясь на стоящего у окна мужчину.- Нашел в столе, повертел в руках, посмотрел на меня и сунул мне в руку. Все равно я бы там не остался.

-Как он? Как Йанто? Сколько там прошло времени?

-Все прекрасно. Прошло три дня, два из которых сладкая парочка не вылезала из своей кроватки у себя в доме. Девочки не вызывали их даже когда на нас напал новый птеродактиль из параллельного мира. Кстати, его поймал Джон. – Ли приподняла бровь.- Не угадаешь, на что он его поймал,- вторая бровь поползла наверх.- На шоколадку!- торжествующе сообщил Харт.

Ли фыркнула.

-Как он сам?

-Превосходно,- почему-то погрустнел Джон.- Посетил салон красоты вместе с Тошико и Гвен, перестал пугать Оуэна сединой, в общем, стал прежним собой, если не краше.

-Договаривай,- потребовала Ли, видя его замешательство.

-Тош пока не нашла его мир, Рифт бушует, нам пришлось выезжать на захват летунов, помнишь таких?

-Жуткие твари,- вздохнула Ли, подперев щеку кулаком.

-Мне кажется, что он не хочет домой.

-С чего бы это?

Джон снова покосился на стоящего у окна мужчину.

-Не знаю, но мне показалось, что ему будет не хватать всей этой суеты нашего мира. Слушай, как ты можешь так?- вдруг не выдержал он.- Двое, Ли! Хоть бы одного пожалела! Красавчик, шикарный мужчина! Ему же жить и жить!

Она проследила его жест, направленный в сторону ее спутника.

-Спасибо за комплимент,- не оборачиваясь, произнес ее только что обретенный коллега.

-Он… он слышит меня?- удивился Джон, вскакивая.

-И вижу,- ответил, обернувшись, Доктор.- Как плечо?

Джон так удивился, что буквально упал обратно в кресло, впрочем, тут же вскакивая снова.

-Ты живой? Это не голограмма?

-Живее всех,- заверил Доктор.- Я жив, а ТАРДИС – уже нет.

-Н-но…- растерянно пробормотал Джон, оглянувшись на улыбающуюся Ли.

-Каин изменил меня,- сказала она.

-Чуть не убив?!

-Он лишь пугал, но никогда бы не убил ни меня, ни людей.

Джон машинально потер зажившее плечо, как бы не соглашаясь с женщиной.

-Да брось! – громче произнесла Ли.- Он никогда не был убийцей! В отличие от меня,- добавила она тише, опустив глаза.

Пару мгновений в кабинете было тихо.

-Твоя кровь…- нарушил тишину Джон.- Ты там могла умереть.

-Не могла, как оказалось, - горько ответила Ли.- И никогда не могла бы. Не важно, это уже прошлое. Скажи лучше, Джек что-нибудь подозревает?

-Что он может подозревать!- отмахнулся Джон.- Когда ты уходила, у него был вид побитого пса, а потом он успокоился и зажал своего муженька в душевой – крики были на весь хаб. Оуэн как всегда разорался, что у нас не институт, а бордель.

Доктор поморщился.

-А Джон как?- спросил он Харта.

-Отоспался, навестил Лиз, поймал новую Мавануи, навел красоту и был жестоко отодран мной.

От цинизма Харта Доктор даже поперхнулся. Лилит же, как более понимающая природу Джона, только снисходительно улыбнулась.

-И как он по сравнению с Джеком?- без обиняков поинтересовалась она.

-Нежен, страстен, голосист, горяч, гибок, а еще у него…

-Я тебя умоляю!- не выдержал Доктор, морщась.

Харт самодовольно расплылся в улыбке.

-Словом, это не Джек, но было здорово,- подвел он итог.- Жаль, что он этого не вспомнит.

-Тошико говорила что-нибудь о том, когда Лиз обнаружит мир Джона?- Доктор решил твердо и решительно увести тему разговора в более рабочее русло, пока Харт не начал болтать о подробностях своей сексуальной жизни еще с кем-либо.

-Говорит, на этой неделе найдем,- Харт покачался на пятках.- Я так понимаю, вы теперь вместе?

Вопрос в исполнении Джона приобрел некую двусмысленность.

-Я уволилась из генетиков и перешла к временщикам,- пояснила Ли.- Раз уж ты сбежал из Торчвуда…- прозрачно начала она,- может быть…

-Я не сбежал,- оскорбился в лучших чувствах Джон.- Я ушел, почувствовав свою ненадобность.

Доктор поморщился в очередной раз, но промолчал.

-Хочешь работать со мной и Доктором?- в лоб спросила Ли.- Организуем команду… назовемся, скажем… Зет три – Зазнайка, Задира и Заноза в заднице.

-И кем суждено быть мне?- прищурился на нее Харт.

-А ты подумай,- в тон ему ответил Доктор.- Я так понимаю, что Занозой быть мне.

-Не обижайся,- Ли обняла мужчину за талию.- Ты был моей личной занозой в заднице на протяжении почти тысячи лет, ты заноза в заднице далеков, киберменов и прочей нечисти. Считай, это даже комплимент.

-Я и не против,- пожал тот плечами.

-Эй, я не согласен быть задирой!- возмутился Харт, положив руки на бедра и вставая в позицию «Я напрашиваюсь на неприятности или на жестокий секс».

-Будет забиякой,- хмыкнул Доктор, обнимая Ли.

-Я смогу переспать с вами обоими?- уже почти мирно поинтересовался Джон.

-Даже не мечтай!- в унисон произнесли Доктор и Ли.

-Мечтать буду, - не согласился Джон.- Но…

-Тебе сообщение от Творца,- в двери вошел рослый красивый мужчина в форме военно-космических сил Земли.

Джон дернулся в сторону, увидев и узнав вошедшего.

-Спасибо, Джон,- лицо Ли просияло. Руки мужчины и женщины соприкоснулись – мужчина чуть улыбнулся, чуть нахмурил брови, как будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить, но потом расслабил мышцы лица, коротко кивнул и вышел за двери.

-Но это же…- Харт ткнул пальцем в двери.

-Мой связной с теми, кто меня уже не видит,- вздохнула Ли, глядя на двери.- Тот, кого я искала и нашла. Тот, кого я действительно люблю и кто меня, к сожалению не помнит, но по какой-то причине один из душ видит.

-Это же Шеридан!- округлил глаза Джон.- То есть это же Каин!

-Это Джон Шеридан,- поправила друга Ли.- И он никогда не был Каином. Я все это время любила и искала простого смертного человека.

-Но…- даже Доктор нахмурился.

-Прихоть Творца,- вздохнула Ли.- Хотя, уверена, даже он тут ни при чем. Я даже рада, что работаю с Джоном. С моим Джоном,- добавила она, вскрывая папку.- Ну, если готовы, у нас есть дело параллельном мире. Оружие наголо!- распорядилась она.

Доктор вынул из кармана пиджака Звуковую Отвертку, Джон откинул защитную крышку браслета.

-Ты точно согласен?- переспросила она Харта. Тот удостоил ее скептичного взгляда и особо циничного фырка.- Хорошо, теперь, когда все настроено на Твердь и меня, мы готовы к заданию,- она пропустила мимо ушей фырк.- На счет три,- она обняла мужчин за плечи.- Три!

Черное пламя взметнулось вверх и тут же исчезло, Доктор нажал на клавишу Отвертки, Джон – на кнопку браслета.

Кабинет опустел.

Никто даже не заметил, как в приоткрытую дверь с другой стороны смотрел красивый светловолосый мужчина в форме капитана, на лице которого было странное выражение, как будто бы он пытался что-то вспомнить, но никак не мог.

Капитан Шеридан чуть нахмурился при виде женщины, обнявшей коллег, но тут же расслабился, как будто все начисто забыв.

Эпилог

Отчаянно хохочущая троица вывалилась прямо на асфальт перед торговым центром Миллениум посреди Кардиффа. Держась за животы, отфыркиваясь и перемигиваясь, двое мужчин и одна женщина едва не катались по земле.

-Джет-три,- застонала женщина в изнеможении, вызвав у мужчин новый приступ хохота. Прохожие старались не замечать троицу в странных одеждах – особенно рослого крепкого мужчину в серебристом скафандре, второго – в деловом костюме и женщину в наглухо застегнутом черном комбинезоне.

-О, боги…- Джон вытер проступившие слезы и отдышался.- Я еще никогда так не носился от падальщиков.

-Не особо-то ты и пытался, строя глазки вожаку,- заметил Доктор, отряхнувшись от пыли, в которой был с ног до головы.

-Странно,- Ли огляделась.- Почему мы здесь? Задания на Землю не было.

-Кажется, я уже понял,- кивнул за ее спину Доктор.

К ним приближалась команда Торчвуда – Гвен, Тошико, Оуэн, Йанто, пришелец параллельного мира, даже Рис – муж Гвен был среди команды.

-Этому-то что надо?- недовольно заворчал Джон.

-А где Джек?- доктор поискал глазами капитана, но того не было.

-Я думал, что вы не успеете,- заметил подошедший первым Джон Барроумен, улыбаясь белоснежной улыбкой.

-Я держу свое слово,- улыбнулась в ответ Ли, обнимая мужчину.- Красавец!

-Стараюсь,- ничуть не смутился тот.

-Рифт открывается через два часа в лесу,- пояснила Тошико. Даже по лицу девушки было ясно, что она рада за путешественника во времени, но в то же время ей безумно жаль отпускать его.

-Успеем проститься все и не по разу, - ввернул Харт, обнимая Джона за талию и целуя в губы. – И правда красавец. Скучал, сладкий?

-Ночами не спал,- хохотнул тот, не без удовольствия целуя коллегу в ответ.- Скафандр тебя стройнит,- заметил он, оценив наряд.

-Не успел переодеться после путешествия.

-А ты… Вы… Вы, должно быть, Доктор?- Джон приглушил обаяние и повернулся к молчавшему Доктору. Тот кивнул, рассматривая незнакомца.- Вы… простите, но Вы так похожи на одного моего друга!

-Тогда ему сильно повезло,- рассудительно ответил Доктор.- Значит, эта кутерьма была ради Вас? Что же, я рад был увидеть виновника торжества,- он протянул руку для рукопожатия.- Передавайте привет Вашему знакомому, который так на меня похож. Ты не возражаешь, если я займусь Пайровилией на ближайшие два года,- обернулся он к Лилит. Когда та коротко кивнула, Доктор мгновенно исчез в столбе черного пламени.

-Он же не…- испугалась Тошико, отпрянув в объятия Оуэна.

-Он работает в Тверди,- пояснила Ли.- Это лучше, чем Звуковая Отвертка, но он иногда пользуется ей, а перемещается более быстрым способом, принятым в Тверди.

Джон зачарованно смотрел на то место, где секунду назад стоял тот, кто ради него готов был отдать свою жизнь, кто отдал единственное связующее звено с родиной – свою ТАРДИС, и думал об удивительном сходстве последнего галлифреянина с самым сексуальным мужчиной его мира.

-Пошли?- Харт собственнически обхватил талию Джона и увлек его за собой, почти не обратив внимания на бывших коллег.

Те, впрочем, довольно спокойно отнеслись к такой наглости коллеги и отправились вслед.

-Можно поговорить с тобой?- попросила Тошико Лилит, чуть отстав.

-Конечно, что-то случилось?

-Я знаю, ты в нулевом мире столкнулась с Каином, а теперь это наш Джек… Ли, в его мыслях есть доля безумия, присущего Каину.

-Я знаю,- Ли потупилась.- Он таков, каков он есть. Даже реинкарнация не смогла вытравить душу Каина из Джека. Наверное, именно потому он и искал любовь по всей Вселенной, нашел ее, требовал вернуть Йанто, когда тот умирал, искал Доктора, чтобы стать смертным самому. Тош, но это же здорово! Джек живой, настоящий, он страдает, любит.

-Да уж,- тихонько улыбнулась Тошико.- Наш Джек – тот еще псих, но мы его любим любым.

Гвен вклинилась между Джонами, что-то рассказывая – Харт оглушительно засмеялся и ущипнул девушку за задницу, тут же получив шутливый тычок в ребра и совершенно не смутившись при этом.

-Он думает о тебе постоянно, - снова сказала Тошико.- Думает, но как-то странно. В его разуме есть странная картинка – такая же, как у Йанто. Ты в него стреляешь и убиваешь.

Лилит вздрогнула всем телом, но не замедлила шаг.

-Мне пришлось, иначе нулевой мир не открылся бы, парни бы погибли,- глухо ответила она.- Он меня боится? Где он вообще?

-Он улетел в Лондон шесть часов назад. Оседлал Лиз и свалил, хотя мне показалось, что он просто не хочет прощаться и видеть тебя.

-Вот как?- удивилась Ли.

-То есть он хотел бы увидеть тебя, но он думал, что ты бы не захотела, а прощаться он вообще не любит. Вчера заперся с Джоном в оранжерее, долго говорил с ним. Я не стала спрашивать о чем.

-Джон все равно все забудет,- поддакнула Ли.

-Значит, Харт теперь с тобой?- перевела тему Тош.

-Он способный малый,- тепло улыбнулась Ли.- Носится по мирам с азартом Доктора, всех спасает, почти со всеми в благодарность за их спасение спит, никого не слушает, включая Творца, дерется, мошенничает, словом, это Джон Харт и точка.

-А что потом?- Тош взглянула на женщину.- Он умрет, а потом?

-Он умер, Тош,- ровно ответила Ли.- Погиб два года назад по шкале Тверди. Ушел в ледяные миры спасти пропавшую экспедицию и не вернулся в институт. Я опоздала всего на миг, а он уже ушел.

-Но я же вижу его – он живой, во плоти!- возразила Тошико.

-С ним вышло так же как с Йанто - в нем живут наниты, они регенерируют его ткани за доли секунды – он может свалиться в кратер вулкана и вылезти обратно целехоньким.

-Он бессмертен?

-Не известно как и с Йанто. Только с Йанто более-менее ясно – в нем мои детища, мной и созданные, а тут совершенно чужая технология и я не знаю и не могу узнать ни чья она, ни как работает. Но раз это технология Тверди, туда может быть намешано все, что угодно. Вполне вероятно, что отдел биоконструирования подарил мирам второго бессмертного – сразу после Джека.

-Ты ушла из лабораторий?

-Я временщик, я спасатель, как и моя маленькая команда. Я больше не общаюсь с генетиками – я изменилась, хотя смертной так и не стала.

-А Доктор?

-Доктора изменила сама атмосфера Тверди и беседа с моим отцом. Я за все века совместной работы с Доктором еще ни разу не видела, как он бы умер. Очевидно, Творец замкнул его регенерацию в кольцо. Проще говоря, кажется, Доктор стал вечным.

-Это замечательно!- от всего сердца произнесла Тош, хотя Лилит уловила нотку грусти и легкий оттенок зависти.- Миру очень нужен Доктор!

-Кстати, Джон по-прежнему подбивает к нему клинья, - поделилась секретом Ли.- Джон вообще крайне настойчив. Кстати,- она еще понизила голос,- в постели он и правда нереально хорош.

-Доктор?

-Джон. Хотя Доктор, по правде говоря, лучше всех смертных вместе взятых,- еще более доверительно шепнула Ли.

Тошико вежливо засмеялась, так и не решив для себя шутка это или правда.

-Тош! Ли! Что вы там застряли?- окликнул их шедший впереди Оуэн.

-Идем!- крикнула в ответ Тошико, вопросительно взглянув на спутницу.

-Иди,- кивнула та.

Чуть отстав, Лилит смотрела на идущих впереди людей и ее сердце болезненно сжималось. Никогда прежде она не испытывала острого чувства зависти к их смертности. Она сожалела, что не могла найти себе место среди них, но это была не черная зависть – это была тоска и одиночество. Даже обретя любовь в виде ее помощника и единственного связного с ее коллегами – Джона Шеридана, Ли мучилась от одиночества, понимая, что теперь ей с этим жить вечно и никакой закрытый мир ей уже не светит, чтобы еще раз изменить ее до состояния простой сметной женщины.

Вон вдали один Джон нахально облапил задницу второго, на что второй не возражал. Один – простой человек другого мира, второй – временщик Тверди, погибший и снова воскрешенный, не утративший при этом ни доли своего цинизма и отношения к жизни.

Вон умница Тошико, не спеша идет рядом с Оуэном. Тошико, яростная в бою и такая хрупкая и ранимая в повседневности. Телепат, который тяготится своим даром, считая его проклятьем.

Вон супруги Купер-Уильямс – Гвен и Рис. Сильная женщина Гвен и не менее сильный мужчина Рис. Пока жена сражается с пришельцами, он растит дочь.

А вон и последний офицер Торчвуда, но занимающий особое место в сердце Ли - Йанто Джонс, телепат, волевой, сильный молодой мужчина, так же когда-то погибший - даже дважды, воскрешенный, несгибаемый, всегда чуть хмурый и не по возрасту суровый, умеющий подчиняться и подчинять себе в равной степени, но никто не знает его лучше его мужа и Ли.

Нет еще одного, последнего члена команды - загадочного и непостижимого Джека Харкнесса, бессмертного, яркого, красивого, молодого, отчаянного, простого одинокого человека, который всего лишь хочет быть как все и любить одного лишь Йанто, не гоняться за пришельцами с пушками наголо, не переживать за своего активного супруга, когда тот выходит на охоту на уивеллов, просто жить и быть счастливым. Странный человек, обнаруженный Ли на ледяной планете, странный зов того, кого она потеряла однажды и потеряла потом, в будущем, навсегда.

Ли знала Джека других миров – он был горяч как и здесь, одинок, так же любил, страдал, командовал, изменял, бежал, искал, предавал, но это был не этот Джек. Этот был настоящим психом во всем, что касалось Йанто – этот Джек готов был перегрызть глотку кому угодно, но вернуть любимого из ада, из лап смерти, но не допустить промашки и не сделать глупость и лишиться его.

Стал ли Йанто бессмертным благодаря нанитам? Сможет ли Джек понять это или же ему придется проводить мужа в последний путь и скрепя сердце продолжить работу в Торчвуде?

Ли вдруг поняла, что стоит посреди улицы, невидящим шалым взглядом смотрит на подошедшего и что-то говорящего ей Йанто, но не слышит его.

…рядке? Ли?- повторил Йанто, прикасаясь к ней.

Она как кукла взглянула на него - он безошибочно понял ее взгляд, крепко обнял.

-Как выйдет, Ли, как получится,- сказал он.- Но если не выйдет, возьмешь меня к себе в команду?

-Йанто!- едва не взвыла она, вцепляясь в него и не желая отпускать.

Процессия остановилась. У Тош дрогнули губы, Гвен отвернулась к мужу, оба Джона опустили руки.

-Мы ведь увидимся еще, Лилит?- прошептал Йанто, чуть отстраняясь и глядя женщине в глаза.- Ты же не бросишь нас?

-Я не смогу вернуться, Йанто,- честно ответила она.- Ты был в нулевом мире, ты понимаешь, почему я не вернусь. Я не могу видеться с ним… с Джеком. Я держала его на расстоянии, не понимая почему, а теперь поняла и все только усложнилось. Это морально тяжело, Йанто, я так не могу.

-Ты говоришь совсем как человек,- улыбнулась он.

-Я постараюсь, но не обещаю,- твердо ответила Ли.- И – да, конечно, ты и Джек – вы оба будете со мной. Джек отдал свой браслет Джону, но если вдруг…- она вытащила из кармана комбинезона браслет Агента Времени и передала Йанто.- Твердь открыта для тех, кто ее ищет. Вы всегда будете желанными гостями.

Он спрятал браслет в карман, обнял ее и повлек за собой к остальным.

-Не думаю, что Джек пойдет туда даже случись что…- «со мной» - не договорил он.

-Ну, вот и все,- произнес Джон, стараясь замять неловкую тишину перед тем, как навсегда покинуть этот мир.- Пора прощаться, а я терпеть этого не могу.

Гвен молча подошла к мужчине и крепко обняла.

-Береги себя… там…

-Непременно,- пообещал он.

Оуэн молча подал руку, которую Джон так же молча пожал. Он понял, что врач хоть и выглядит нелюдимым и холодным, на самом деле до смерти переживал за него - он провозился с ним всю ночь, когда Джон прибыл в хаб из мира смерти. Промокший, одеревеневший, готовый слечь с бронхитом Джон был по гроб жизни обязан молчаливому врачу, напичкавшему его всевозможными лекарствами от всего на свете, в результате чего уже утром Джон был свеж и бодр как и всегда в своем мире.

Тошико так же протянула ладонь, но Джон сгреб ее в объятия, не желая, чтобы все так и закончилось.

-Удачи тебе, бродяга,- улыбнулась Тошико, хотя ее голос дрогнул.

-Спасибо, красавица,- от души поблагодарил Джон.

-Прощай, друг,- Йанто смотрел решительно и миролюбиво.

-Э, нет, - решил Джон.- Так не пойдет! Я это вполне заслужил!- и притянул молодого коллегу к себе, решительно целуя, на что Йанто ответил с неменьшей страстью.

-Кхм-м…- слегка кашлянул на эту картину Харт, получив тычок уже от Лилит.

-Приятно было… работать, сотрудничать и вообще, - прошептал Джон.

-Взаимно,- так же тихо ответил Йанто, обнимая мужчину и непроизвольно облизывая губы.

-Рифт открывается,- извиняющимся тоном сказала Тош, проследив начало процесса по мини-дисплею компьютера.

-Я провожу, как обещала,- Ли подошла к краю разлома, больше похожего на полупрозрачный, едва мерцающий проход.

-Я тоже провожу,- Харт занял свое место рядом с Ли.

-Спасибо за все,- Джон оглядел команду. По щекам Тош и Гвен потекли слезы - все-таки это были всего лишь девушки. Йанто глубоко и как-то судорожно вздохнул, Оуэн отвел взгляд. Даже Рис, по сути малознакомый человек, чуть улыбнулся. Он, конечно, был в курсе событий, поскольку его жена имела к ним непосредственное отношение, он жалел пришельца и понимал его чувства и все, что ему пришлось пережить, но прощаться с ним, даже едва узнав поближе, Рису не хотелось.

-Прощайте,- прошептал Джон и, стараясь сдержаться, чтобы не обернуться, не передумать, не остаться в этом пусть и жестоком, но ставшим ему таким родным мире. – Прощайте,- он исчез в разломе, следом пропали Джон и Лилит.

Гвен уткнулась носом в рубашку мужа и зарыдала. Оуэн как-то неловко обнял Тош, Йанто опустил голову и ссутулился.

Будь счастлив, пришелец!

-Ровно через две минуты после того, как ты исчез отсюда,- Ли сверилась по прибору, который отобрала у Харта.

Трейлер – такой знакомый и такой забытый за прошедший год, знакомо поблескивал металлом в свете луны. Джон поднялся по лесенке и взялся за ручку двери, обернулся, взглянул на спутников.

-Это все? Вы вот так просто оставите меня и снова исчезнете?

-Не предложишь зайти?- спросил Харт, даже здесь справедливо полагающий себя неотразимым в своем скафандре.

-Заходите, конечно,- Джон открыл дверь и вошел внутрь, зажигая свет.

Рабочий нормальный беспорядок, разворошенная постель – сразу видно, что хозяин времени тут не терял.

-Выпьете?- Джон повернулся к гостям – те покачали головами. Он как-то сразу сник, сел на постель, вздохнул, сцепил руки в замок.- Я не хочу забывать тот мир,- тихо произнес он.- Они настоящие, вы все – настоящие.

-Не думаю, что это хорошая идея,- Ли прошла внутрь и села рядом с Джоном, прикоснувшись к его рукам.- Ты не сможешь жить с памятью о том, что там было. Это не только люди Торчвуда – настоящего института Торчвуд, это кровь, война, смерти, это тот ужас закрытого мира, что тебе пришлось терпеть из-за меня. Ты не такой человек, Джон,- мягко говорила она.- Ты веселый, легкий на подъем, ты шоумен, а не офицер. Ты никогда не смог бы ни с кем поделиться информацией о том мире, а Скотт, скажи ты ему, попросту бы испугался за твой рассудок. Он мнителен.

Джон невесело усмехнулся.

-Но он бы поверил мне!

-Не думаю,- встрял Харт, садясь прямо на пол напротив пары.- У тебя спокойный мир, где нет пришельцев с ядовитыми жвалами, где нет настоящих живых богов-ученых, где нет киберменов, далеков. Это фантазия – легкая и безобидная игра на кинопленке.

-Но я видел это все! Скотт бы поверил мне!

-Ты уверен?- Харт снизу вверх посмотрел в потемневшие глаза актера.

-Даже если Скотт поверит,- продолжила за коллегу Ли,- рано или поздно, ты сам не выдержишь груза вины.

-Но я…- не понял тот.

-Боевой звездолет Теней,- напомнила Ли, чуть сжимая руку мужчины.- Ты уничтожил Вавилон 5 и четверть миллиона людей на борту станции,- рука под ее ладонью дрогнула.- Прости…

Он не ответил, закрыл глаза, отвернулся.

-Я старался забыть,- признал он.- Но сегодня я видел станцию во сне. Огонь, взрыв, крик кораблей…

-Ну-ну…- мягко произнесла Ли.- Тебе лучше прилечь.

-Но я же недавно встал,- вяло попытался возразить он.

Харт коротко обменялся взглядами с Ли, встал и подошел к Джону.

-Мы могли бы заняться чем-то более интересным в эту дивную ночь, не находишь?- развратно улыбнулся Харт, приглашая Джона. Тот не успел бровью повести, как Харт наклонился и нежно увлек его в поцелуй, лаская шею мужчины, плечи, руки и мягко, но решительно опрокидывая его на кровать. Ли встала и отошла к двери, запирая ее изнутри.

-Что? – послышался голос Джона.- Что это было? Что происходит?

-Блеск для губ с ретконом – полезная штука для всех моих любовников,- виновато произнес Харт.

-Но я не хочу…- Джон боролся со сном.- Я не могу… за что?

-Я не брошу дитя крови,- пообещала Лилит, наклоняясь над засыпающим человеком.- Утром все станет сном,- шептала она.- Ни боли, ни мук совести, ни страха – ничего. Это лишь фантазия сна, иллюзия.

-Йанто…- произнесли губы уже спящего Джона.

Харт насупился, но промолчал.

-Спи, красавчик,- нежно улыбнулась Ли.- Джон, преобразуй его одежду в то, что на нем было,- попросила она коллегу.

Харт еле слышно фыркнул и тут же исчез, через миг появившись вновь - в просторных шортах, пляжных шлепанцах и цветастой рубашке, держа в руках ворох одежды, тут же свалив ее в ближайшее кресло.

-Позаимствовал у параллельного Джона,- пояснил он.

-Надеюсь, у живого и здорового?- вздохнула Ли.

-Не надейся. Я с ним переспал, а через шестнадцать часов его задавила машина,- вздохнул Харт без особого сожаления.

-Ты мерзавец,- помрачнела Ли.

-Знаю,- кивнул тот.- И мне это нравится. Кстати, решил наведаться на Флорану, понежиться в тамошнем море из теплого молока. Присоединишься?

-Не думаю,- Ли покачала головой.- Кстати, ты бы раздел парня,- заметила она.- Я подожду снаружи.

Она мгновенно исчезла в пламени.

-Ну конечно,- возмутился Харт шепотом.- Как раздевать – так «Джон, позаботься!», а так переспать, так «Не сейчас!».

Через две минуты он присоединился к женщине, сидевшей на ступеньках трейлера и глядевшей на небо.

-Отнес вещи туда, где брал те,- сообщил он.

-Здесь совсем не так, как в реальности,- заметила Лилит.- Как будто это иллюзорный мир - до того спокойный.

-Я бы тут жить не смог,- он подернул плечами.- Кстати, я успел побывать в прошлом этого мира. Знаешь, здесь тоже есть Шеридан, то есть актер из таких как Джон – он играл Шеридана. Хочешь взглянуть?

-Уверена, что он так же красив, как капитан, но нет, спасибо,- она не смотрела на него, вдыхая аромат земли.

Джон молчал, стоя внизу, неловко ковырял носком землю.

-Говори уже,- измученно вздохнула Ли.

-Я был и в нашем мире,- серьезно сказал он.- В Торчвуде через десять лет от нашего исчезновения.

Ли перевела встревоженный взгляд на мужчину.

-Что с Йанто?- вырвалось у нее.

-Он в полном порядке, жив, здоров,- тут же ответил Джон.- Он так же красив, как и всегда. Не парень, а конфетка в шоколаде – так бы обли…

-Короче!- железным голосом перебила Ли.

-Он выглядит почти так же, как раньше.

-Ему около сорока лет,- кивнула Ли.- И он не изменился?

-Не значительно. Тот же мрачноватый взгляд, даже морщинок в уголках глаз нет.

Ли не ответила, задумавшись.

Джон поковырял землю.

-Думаешь…- начала Ли.- Думаешь, наниты?..

-Я мог бы слетать лет на пятьдесят в будущее,- предложил он.

-Нет,- резко отдернула она.- Не надо. Если что – я узнаю первой, но пока я не хочу знать.

Он кивнул.

-Не ходи туда,- попросила она.- Если пойдешь – я узнаю, а я не могу… мне страшно,- призналась она, поднимаясь на ноги.

-Доверие – первая заповедь Тверди,- напомнил он.- Ну, я на Флорану – принимать ванны Клеопатры,- заявил он весело, подмигнул и тут же исчез в черном пламени.

Ли замешкалась лишь на миг - взглянула на чужое небо, глубоко вздохнула и тут же пропала.

Ничто больше не нарушило тишину ночи.

-Доктор, уходим!- Джон прицелился и выпустил заряд плазмы в далеков.- Доктор!

-Ты бежишь,- проскрежетал Даврос.- Ты всегда бежишь не оглядываясь, потому что ты не смеешь оглянуться на свои деяния – тебе стыдно.

Доктор стоял, опустив руки, посреди полуразрушенного города, среди криков перепуганных людей, среди боя, которому никогда не будет конца. Стоял, понурив голову, не предпринимая никаких действий. Он понимал ужас всей правды слов Давроса. Так было всегда и так всегда и будет.

-Ты ненавидишь оружие,- скрежетал Даврос.- Ты превращаешь в оружие своих спутников, ты творишь разрушения их руками.

-Доктор, уходим!- орал Джон, прикрывая собой насмерть перепуганную группу детей.- Доктор!

-Ты знаешь, чем все кончится, Доктор,- напоследок произнес Даврос, прежде чем Джон разнес его на атомы.

-Какого черта?!- Джон схватил друга за рукав, махнув детям в сторону, чтобы те бежали.- Этот мир пал, мы ничего уже не можем сделать, мы уходим, ты слышишь? Ах, ты ж дьявол!- в сердцах взвыл Джон, нажимая на браслете кнопку телепорта и хватая друга за руку. -Чего ты там застыл?- едва они припланетились, Джон мгновенно накинулся на так и стоявшего понурившегося мужчину.- Доктор, ты вообще слышишь?- он довольно грубо встряхнул таймлорда. Тот поднял голову, встречаясь глазами с Джоном – тот вздрогнул.- Брось…- неуверенно произнес Джон.- Он же… ты же не… да брось!

-Он говорит это снова и снова, во всех мирах, во всех временах, где мы пересекаемся,- Доктор снова опустил голову.- Всегда, везде, тысячи и тысячи лет бесконечно.

-Эй, не раскисай!- попытался встряхнуть друга Джон, но тот не отреагировал.- В Тверди ходят слухи, что у тебя и Лилит скоро свадьба – представь, первая в том мире настоящая свадьба богини и последнего Повелителя Времени! Доктор, хватит киснуть!

-Она взяла время на раздумье,- глухо уронил Доктор, вздохнув.- По Тверди ходят так же слухи о втором закрытом мире.

-Ты же не думаешь, что она и тебя…- мотнул головой Джон, одновременно отряхиваясь от пыли.

-Нет,- Доктор не смел взглянуть на друга.- Она уйдет сама.

Джон остановил очистку одежды.

-Бред! - вырвалось у него.

Доктор молча взглянул на него и снова отвернулся.

-Она сильно изменилась за это время,- он взглянул на небо.- После того, как она потеряла Каина, снова обрела его, поняла, что любила смертного человека, потеряла и обрела уже его, после того, как мы с ней… в общем, я ее понимаю.

-Да ты с ума сошел!- возмутился Джон, присев на крыльцо какого-то дома.- У вас такие отношения, о которых эти боги могут только мечтать! Кончай паранойю,- посоветовал он, принимаясь чистить плазмовик.

-Она напугана и она уйдет в закрытый мир, только бы не сойти с ума.

-Ты настолько плох в постели, что от тебя бежит лучшая из богинь?- неловко пошутил Джон.

-Она боится не меня,- Доктор пропустил мимо ушей колкости друга.- Она бежит от себя, от того, что она может сделать.

-Слушай,- Джон оставил в покое плазмовик.- Ты все-таки последний таймлорд, ты знаешь Время как самого себя. Что ты видишь в вашем будущем?

-Ничего,- тот пожал плечами.- Я не вижу никого из Тверди, включая тебя, я никогда не видел самого себя и я не вижу ее. А когда я вошел в команду, я вообще перестал видеть Время, не принадлежащее нашему миру. Твердь умеет менять и ломать.

-Лично меня это вполне устраивает,- не согласился Джон.- Я жил, умер, воскрес, я по-прежнему люблю хорошую заварушку, мне плевать на чье-либо мнение, я сплю с лучшими представителями всех видов, с какими только встречаюсь, я готов завалить и тебя, но ты ломаешься.

Тонкие губы Доктора осветила усмешка.

-Где мы?- перевел он тему.

-Земля, старая добрая старушка Земля, две тысячи десятый год, ночь Рождества…- сверился с браслетом Джон.- Ого, никогда не угадаешь, к кому в гости нас занесло!- он очень нехорошо усмехнулся, поднялся с крыльца, подхватил оружие и подошел к Доктору.- Хочешь полюбоваться на одну… нет, две шикарные задницы этого мира?- Доктор не успел даже вздохнуть, как Джон растворился в черном пламени вместе с ним.

-Чисто ангелочки!- нахал картинно промокнул рукавом совершенно сухие глаза, стараясь не разбудить спящих – двух мужчин, один в объятиях другого.- Наш мальчик времени даром не терял, наверстывая упущенное.

-Это его муж?- Доктор осторожно приблизился к кровати и наклонился, чтобы получше разглядеть спящих.

-Тот самый парень, рассказами о котором он сводил меня с ума три дня подряд, пока я его не трахнул,- кивнул Джон.- Тут где-то у них собаки, странно, что я их не слышу.

-Защитное поле,- напомнил Доктор.- А Джон почти не изменился.

-Год с Джеком и Йанто, а выглядит просто неприлично свежим и очень хорошо и недавно оттраханным,- заметил Джон.- Кстати, Скотта я бы тоже…

-Прекрати, а!- поморщился Доктор.

-Мне нужно срочно избавиться от балласта в компании какого-нибудь симпатичного развратника, пока у меня не полилось из ушей,- Джон прикоснулся к паху, вскинул на плечо плазмовик.- Увидимся, сладкий!- жизнерадостно подмигнул он и тут же исчез.

-И вот с этим мне работать всю вечность,- вздохнул Доктор.

-М-м-м…- спящий Джон Барроумен заворочался в объятиях мужа и открыл глаз.- Доктор…

-Превосходно,- мрачно изрек тот, доставая Звуковую Отвертку и наставляя на не успевшего ничего понять человека.- Спокойной ночи,- пожелал он, когда Джон, начинающий просыпаться и понимать, что в его доме посторонний, тут же мягко опустился на грудь Скотта, снова засыпая.

Не произнеся более ни слова, Доктор растворился в черном пламени.

Лилит стояла в сердце Каскада Медузы, омываемая звездным ветром, и смотрела на бесконечно повторяющийся взрыв маленькой синей полицейской будки.

Свертка пространства позволила убрать ТАРДИС от взглядов любопытных, кто мог сюда прийти. Никто и ничто не нарушало цепь бесконечных распадов и возрождений машины вот уже миллиарды лет. Лилит приходила сюда редко, когда не было работы, или когда на душе становилось особо тоскливо. Нет, она не смогла стать человеком, остановившись где-то посередине. Вечная, единственная из ученых Тверди, кто обладал эмоциями на уровне смертной женщины, кто мог переживать, спасать, у кого были полностью развязаны руки и кто перестал видеть Время и управлять им. Давно уже прошли чувства к Джону Шеридану, единственному связующему звену ее отдела с остальной Тверди, давно уже погасла боль от потери Каина и нового его возрождения, в вечности Лилит осталась ее команда из двух мужчин – старого знакомого и совершенно безбашенного циника и одного очень одинокого таймлорда.

С первым было нереально сложно – Джон делал все так, как считал нужным, огнем и плазмой прочищая дорогу справедливости. Второй, Доктор, был ярым противником насилия, старался спасти всех и каждого и воспринимал потерю каждого человека как собственную трагедию.

-Сегодня переломный момент,- раздался голос красивейшего из демонов, кто имел прямой контакт с Лилит.- И я уверен, что тебя привели сюда не эстетический позыв или то, что ты так упорно отрицаешь.

-И тебе привет, Люцифер,- Лилит не взглянула на бывшего мужа.- Меня приводят сюда страх, муки совести, желание что-то исправить.

-И потому ты решилась бежать именно сейчас в новый закрытый мир?- он положил руки ей на плечи, обнимая ее сзади – огромная непостижимая фигура черного света рядом с хрупкой человеческой фигурой женщины.

-Пришло время перемен, хотя это и звучит напыщенно.

-В тебе говорит страх,- заметил ангел.

-И совесть, мой дорогой бывший муж,- вздохнула она.- То, от чего бежал мой одинокий Доктор, то, от чего бегу я, и мы оба не смеем оглянуться.

-Он не скажет тебе, но Даврос говорит это постоянно, в каждом мире, в каждой Вселенной, куда ступает Доктор и где есть далеки.

-Тогда он прав. Единственное, что отличает Доктора от меня – это ненависть и неприятие оружия в спасении.

-Категорично,- не согласился ангел.

-Я сжигала миры, я шла огненной бурей по тропе Времени в поисках того, кого любила, но я его потеряла.

-Джон… Каин… оба сыграли свою роль в формировании бого-человека.

-Я любила Каина, но… я искала не его, я искала Джона, моего простого смертного человека, обычного человека. Я искала его везде, находила, теряла, верила, любила, получала любовь в ответ. Люцифер, я действительно любила его!

-Зачем ты здесь?- спросил ангел, принимая форму златокудрого молодого мужчины.

-Это место – напоминание о том, что я натворила, кого уничтожала, кого убивала, разрушала. Это вечный мемориал и вечная боль.

-Но боги не чувствует сожаления, им неведома совесть,- он не смотрел на нее.- На это способны люди, наши детища, те, кому мы служим, ради кого существуем.

-Я не могу так, Люци,- качнула головой Ли.- Он слишком светел для черноты души ученого Тверди.

-Почему ты пришла к нему?- задал он свой последний вопрос.- Почему ты пришла к Доктору?

Она резко обернулась.

-Но это невозможно, - ее губы задрожали.- Ты же… но я же… я не человек.

-Он тоже,- мягко ответил Люцифер, чуть улыбаясь.- Ответь себе, почему ты пришла к нему, почему попросила его, но главное – почему спасла его, именно его.

Черные глаза женщины расширились, она как будто задохнулась.

-Иди к нему, он ждет,- посоветовал ангел, мягко подталкивая бывшую жену прочь от Каскада Медузы.

Ли свободно улыбнулась, как будто освободилась от тяжести, коротко кивнула и мгновенно исчезла.

Доктор сидел в отделе, шуршал отчетами, бегло просматривал окошки миров, кому-то улыбался, шутил, был одним большим сгустком энергии, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Он был собой – веселым Доктором, путешественником и авантюристом.

Тихий смешок испугал его, он выронил папки и едва не подпрыгнул.

-Прекрати подкрадываться,- обиделся он виду улыбающейся Лилит, прислонившейся к двери и рассматривающей его работу.

-Извини, - повинилась та.- Ты просто шальная батарейка, когда в своей стихии.

-Как насчет побывать на Таурусе 10? Или нет, лучше на Прржене? Не-е-ет! Отправимся на Землю в древнюю Грецию! – он принялся носиться по отделу, хватая и отшвыривая папки с назначениями.- Кстати,- на миг обернулся он,- на Пайровилии в нашем мире нас уже давно ждут, заглянем по пути? Мольто бене-бане-бони, дорогая Лилит! Алонси!

-Ты знаешь, что ты самый неугомонный Доктор?- она подошла к нему и обняла за талию, останавливая его суетливые движения.

-Я единственный,- не без гордости заметил он.

-К черту работу, если не возражаешь,- предложила она.- Команда и Джон справятся, пока мы будем заняты. Кстати, куда опять унесло эту бешеную батарейку?

-По-моему, ему неплохо работать соло,- Доктор как-то машинально освободился от объятий, как показалось Ли, даже не заметив их вообще.- Я тут подумал, он и так заскакивает сюда только подзарядиться неповторимой атмосферой Тверди, набраться сил, узнать последние сплетни, переспать с новичками из живых, разбить пару-тройку десятков сердец и тут же смыться воевать с чем посложнее. Как ты считаешь, он вообще хоть на миг остановится хоть когда-нибудь? Да, кроме того, он слишком злоупотребляет оружием. Я уж не говорю о том, что он считает своим долгом переспать едва ли не со всеми спасенными. Иногда мне кажется, что ему нравится строить из себя героя, а потом нагло пользоваться трудами. Нет, я не говорю, что спасение и изучение людей – не наша прямая обязанность, но он слишком циничен, а теперь, когда он практически бессмертен, он лезет под пули, плазму и прочие малоприятные вещи, только чтобы ввалиться сюда, залечить раны и вывалиться отсюда получить награду. Но должна же быть хоть какая-то грань между откровенным…

Пока Доктор быстро говорил и жестикулировал, ероша волосы, читая папки с назначениями и изредка оборачиваясь к Лилит, сама она молча смотрела на мужчину и улыбалась.

-Что?- не выдержал Доктор, заметив наконец ее молчание и улыбку.

-Сегодня я хотела уйти в закрытый мир,- в этот миг Доктор как будто потемнел, вся энергия словно бы куда-то ушла, он с испугом замер, едва ли смея дышать.- Но мой хороший друг, мой лучший друг и талантливейший психолог ясно дал мне понять, какая же я идиотка буду, если брошу самого замечательного мужчину Тверди.

-Что?- повторил Доктор.

-Он велел мне ответить на твои вопросы,- она глубоко вздохнула.- Ты никогда не задавал мне главных вопросов, но я знаю, что ты хотел.

Шум отдела как будто стих, голоса работников из живых, ангелов, демонов, киберпомощников, душ – все замерло.

-Ты знаешь, что будет с нашим миром в конце?- спросил Доктор.

-Немного не то, что я ждала, но я отвечу. Думаю, что Вселенной суждено жить еще очень и очень долго. Думаю, что рано или поздно к нам присоединится Йанто Джонс, и я даже уверена, что он станет отличным временщиком. Я думаю, что Джон все-таки уйдет в одиночное плавание – он одиночка по натуре, работа в команде для него – все равно, что оковы. Я думаю, что Джек не будет искать Твердь, хотя мог бы, и не его и не моя в том вина. Я думаю, что однажды нам откроется чудесный мир, где все правильно, а еще тот, где царит ад, а нам придется изучать оба. Я думаю…

-Но ты не знаешь наверняка,- подвел итог Доктор.- Ты, ученый, богиня, житель и работник института не знаешь, что произойдет,- Ли пожала плечами.- Странно, но я тоже не знаю, хотя мне это даже нравится,- широко улыбнулся он.

-Ты так и не спросишь?- напомнила она.

-Почему ты искала меня? – без улыбки, серьезно, но мягко спросил он.- Почему ты пришла ко мне за помощью? Почему ты, рискуя всем и собой, спасла меня?

-Я искала тебя, чтобы остановить твои деяния,- в тон ему ответила она.- Я ненавидела и боялась, что рано или поздно ты зайдешь слишком далеко, спасешь не того, или наоборот – не спасешь кого нужно. Я хотела остановить… убить последнего из таймлордов Галлифрея,- он стиснул зубы, не отводя пытливого взгляда.- Я пришла за помощью к тебе, поскольку никто больше не смог бы помочь,- тем не менее продолжила Ли.- Твердь отвернулась от своего дитя, мне не к кому было обратиться, я искала тебя, чтобы получить помощь для себя лично и тех, кто мне дорог. Я шла сквозь огонь войны, мной же и творимой, я уничтожила все, что мне было дорого, сохранив лишь малую его часть. Я убила того, кого искала,- Доктор опустил голову.- Нет, смотри на меня!- чуть громче попросила Ли. Доктор подчинился.- Мы оба – ты и я, мы любили, изменялись, боролись, спасали, мы предатели, трусы, беглецы и воры. Нас обоих изменили земные люди. Тебя Роза Тайлер, меня – Джон Шеридан. Мы были живы и мертвы, но мы выжили.

Она замолчала, глядя в темные глаза таймлорда.

-Ты не ответила на последний вопрос,- тихо произнес он.

-Каин, Джон, Роза, Ривер – мы потеряли тех, кого любили,- продолжила она.- Но лишь Каин, последнее звено цепи в эксперименте над всей Твердью и мной лично, показал мне что есть любовь. Я боялась признаться даже себе, что я искала не его, я ждала смертного человека, что я способна любить любого, кого прикажет душа бога. Ни Люцифер, ни Джон, ни даже Каин не вызывали у меня одновременно бешеную ненависть и пылающую любовь. Я пришла к тебе лишь потому, что в последний день моей божественной жизни человек дал мне понять кто я на самом деле, что я такое, на что я способна. А как оказалось, я способна на многое,- добавила она.

-Почему ты спасла меня?- повторил он.

-Потому что поняла, наконец, спустя миллиарды и миллиарды отнятых жизней, что любая жизнь заслуживает спасения, что даже одинокий человек в ловушке, сошедший с ума, загнанный зверь, не способен причинить больше зла, чем я сама. Что одинокий путешественник, так легко согласившийся принести себя в жертву ради друга, намного сильнее меня, жаждущей всю вечность найти и познать правду. Что мое уважение к этому мужчине нечто большее, чем просто благодарность. Что я все-таки идиотка,- она издала нервный смешок.- И что я чуть не потеряла того, кто, ошибаясь, учась на собственных ошибках, спасает миры в одиночку, кто стоит выше войн, кто велик не потому кто он, а благодаря своим деяниям, кто прекрасен как звезда в ночи, кто сияет бриллиантом, кто горд и благороден, кто исцеляет словом, делом, прикосновением, о ком слагают легенды и чье имя способно ввергать в трепет и ужас, но и вдохновлять и вселять надежду.

Доктор чуть склонил голову, улыбнувшись.

-Дифирамбы – несколько не то, что я бы хотел услышать,- признал он.- Но спасибо.

-Иногда каждому нужен правильный Доктор,- едва слышно добавила Ли.- А иногда Доктор может спасти от вечного одиночества и себя, и кого-то еще.

Доктор глубоко вздохнул, сунул руки в карманы, отвернулся и снова зашуршал папками, заставляя Ли ждать ответа.

-Новое назначение,- неслышно подошедший Джон подал папку Лилит. Та приняла ее, даже не взглянув на капитана.

-Спасибо. Похоже, отпуск отменяется, Джон ввязался в драку на одной из колоний Кварри, попал в переделку и, похоже… похоже, в плен,- дочитала она.- Надо идти, все остальные заняты лет на миллиард вперед.

-Конечно,- Доктор мгновенно разбросал папки и подхватил Ли под руку.- Не то, чтобы я жаловался, но иногда после секса ты во сне храпишь,- как бы между прочим заметил он, расплываясь в улыбке.

-А ты вечно разводишь бардак!- в тон ему возмутилась Ли, опуская ладонь ниже его талии.- Но у тебя шикарная задница, красавчик,- коварно ухмыльнулась она.

-И роскошные волосы,- добавил он, получив возмущенный щипок в ягодицу, но тут же оборачиваясь, сгребая Лилит в объятия и коротко целуя.- И с тебя отпуск в самом шикарном месте Вселе…

Черное пламя поглотило счастливую парочку.

-И-и-и… мотор! Камера! Начали!- раздался голос режиссера.

Джон появился в кадре, сияя блистательной улыбкой капитана Джека Харкнесса.

-Не ждала, красотка?- спросил он у Ив Майлс, играющей Гвен Купер.

-Боже мой…- Ив закрыла рот ладонями, изображая шок, радость и испуг одновременно.- Джек! – и кинулась ему на шею.

-Стоп! Снято! – снова скомандовал режиссер. – На сегодня закончили, завтра в девять. Джон, не опаздывай.

Джон выдохнул, неопределенно помахал рукой около головы, выражая крайнюю степень сомнения, но получив в ответ суровый взгляд начальника, шутливо отдал честь.

-Ив, в бар?- крикнул он.

-Прости, сегодня не могу,- извинилась актриса.

Внезапно, повинуясь какому-то порыву, актер обернулся. Вдали, насколько могли видеть его глаза, стояла пара – высокий стройный мужчина в коричневом костюме и белых кедах и хрупкая невысокая девушка в глухом облегающей черном комбинезоне. Странно, наверное, это игра света, тени или черт знает чего еще, но мужчина был подозрительно похож на Дэвида Теннанта, а вот девушка была… наверное, Джон видел ее среди фанаток или просто во сне. Парочка обнималась и выглядела донельзя счастливой.

Джон лишь на миг отвернулся на зов гримера, но когда повернулся, пара уже исчезла.

Он огляделся, но решил, что просто обознался. Нужно было еще сделать кучу дел и позвонить Скотту.

-Я посмотрел весь этот сериал,- заявил Доктор, шумно поедая чипсы, когда они перенеслись по шкале времени чуть вперед, чтобы остаться незамеченными. - Этот ненастоящий Джек - странный парень, но почти как настоящий. Кстати, ты уже знаешь, чем кончится четвертый сезон Торчвуда?

-Спойлеры,- пропела Лилит, коварно улыбнувшись.- Не лишай себя удовольствия увидеть процесс съемок, а потом и премьеру. Все-таки в парне частица бога, должна же я приглядеть за ним хоть изредка и поиметь с него что-то приятное,- Ли подмигнула и отняла у мужчины пакет с чипсами.- Все-таки это удивительный мир, где люди каким-то непостижимым образом знают наши жизни. Представь себе, они сняли сериал про станцию Вавилон 5, снимают сериал про Торчвуд, но самое интересное, мой Доктор, они снимают сериал про тебя.

-Уверен, что на эту очень важную роль земляне выбрали самого некрасивого человека,- проворчал тот, не обидевшись, невозмутимо доставая из кармана пиджака новый пакет чипсов.

-А вот и нет,- Ли смяла пустой пакетик и швырнула его в сторону – в мгновенно открывшийся портал.- Ты удивишься, но тебя тут играли очень интересные люди, один из которых даже был признан самым сексуальным мужчиной этой планеты. Думаешь, совпадение, что это твоя десятая регенерация и нынешний облик, красавчик?

-И чем кончилось мое путешествие?- Доктор порозовел от удовольствия и пытливо взглянул на богиню.

-Вполне позитивно, как того и требовали законы Вселенной и киномира,- она провела ладонью по щеке мужчины.- Алонси, мой Доктор! – подбодрила она.- Вперед на изучение этой части Вселенной!

Лилит подмигнула, отобрала у него вторую пачку чипсов, легонько шлепнула мужчину по заднице и тут же исчезла.

-Ну-у-у, не Эрос с его шестирукими массажистками и молочными бассейнами, - расплылся в довольной улыбке Доктор,- но отпуск, чувствую, будет веселым. Сумасшедший народ!- проворчал он, разворачиваясь и уходя прочь от Лос-Анджелеса.- Надо же – снимать сериал про меня! – он всплеснул руками.

Черное пламя коротко загудело и тут же пропало.


End file.
